


Killer Instinct [DBD Fiction featuring Ghost Face]

by ImaginaryBunny



Series: Dead by Daylight - Ghost Stories [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Complicated Relationships, DBD, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfiction, Inspired by Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Killing, Love/Hate, Obsession, Other, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial Killers, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Stalking, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 105,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryBunny/pseuds/ImaginaryBunny
Summary: The Entity plunged many souls in its realm and they have to collide day by day in trials of life and death without an explanation. Are they dead ? Are they in hell ? Are they total strangers or are they all connected in some way ? Even in such a cruel and harsh world, the human element finds its way within each living being and what comes after... is both beautiful and disgusting. Like all things in life.For him, the simple obsession of killing seems to turn into something more complicated than he imagined. And the fear and terror his prey battles each day, curiously draws her closer to the very source of her mental and physical torture.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beware, this is a slow burn story, with lots of tension, confusion, character development, lots of gore and blood and non-consensual acts (including but not limited to rape). Viewer discretion is advised.
> 
> 'Killer Instinct' is the 1st Part of my 'Dead by Daylight - Ghost Stories' series and follows Kate's and Danny's journey in the Entity's realm.
> 
> DISCLAIMER
> 
> I do not own Dead by Daylight nor any of the characters used in this story. This is purely a fanfiction based on the universe of DBD.
> 
> Although, you’ll recognize a lot of skills/perks and abilities in the story, they are not represented entirely as in the game (e.g: survivors/killers can possess several skills, not just 4). In the interest of a bit of realism, survivors can develop and learn new abilities throughout their trials or from others and killers’ attacks can take survivors out of the game with just one hit. Falling damage and severe wounds will impact survivors accordingly.

[COVER](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5fvei5p64zzzof7/cover.jpg?dl=0)

He’s been watching her for several trials and always saved her for last for a particular reason he couldn’t pinpoint yet.

He kept asking himself what about her intrigued him to his very core ? 

Was it that cute face of hers ? Was it her way of hiding from him ? Was it her strong survival instinct that compelled her to evade him ? The way she works on the broken generators, constantly checking her surroundings and swelling her chest in labored breaths? Was it her low, suppressed squirms when his knife met her soft, glistering skin ? Or perhaps the way her wet arms slipped through his hands few times he tried to snatch her before vaulting a window ?

The questions washing over his mind as he calmly worked his way around the forest could only bring him to one conclusion: all those things together, stirred him up. She was the perfect prey... for him. He had never experienced a more thrilling feeling for the hunt, than the one that particular young woman gave him. But she wasn't brought to him in this trial.

He approached the small shack with careful steps, turning so silent he almost became a ghost. The dead generator was clearly being revived by someone, and the survivor wasn’t very aware of how noisy he was, neither was he checking the entrance behind him. Ghost Face slowly clasped the wooden frame in a firm grip and carefully tilted his head to check on the man working relentlessly at the generator.

He stalked him few seconds until he stepped into the entrance with his knife ready, tightening his grasp until the leather glove squeaked on its handle. In a split second, the man felt pressure in his chest and he recognized the feeling immediately, but it was too late to take any action. As soon as he turned around and prepared to dash past the killer, he felt the knife digging deep in his stomach. A loud, prolonged cry of pain escaped his throat as he collapsed on the floor.

_'Jake ?'_ Claudette muttered as she heard his voice rippling through the forest.

_'We’re the last ones, focus' _ Feng brought her back to reality as she snapped two fingers in front of her.

_'You know there is no way for us to escape both' _ Claudette whispered as she moved around a tree’s trunk, sitting down next to Feng.

Feng knew she was right, there were 3 more generators to fix before the exit doors could even be powered, not to mention the extra time they needed to open any of them before actually escape. She looked at her teammate and forced a faded smile.

_'Not both of us, no'_ she spoke in a low voice.

_'Let’s split up and try to work on different generators, at least he’ll have 2 distractions'_ Claudette started hopeful.

_'Right'_ the other girl nodded before helping herself up.

Claudette crouched around the tree and rushed past the brick walls to the coal tower. She sneaked around the outer wall and entered the building with trembling legs. She threw a quick glance at the windows and the stairs above before hurrying at the slumbering generator upstairs. With each crank, she was getting closer to fully repair it but simultaneously approached her own anxiety’s peak. The lack of a heartbeat made the whole trial a psychological torture. She would take any other killer at that point and would’ve preferred to get herself injured several times but have that heartbeat throbbing in her chest rather than never knowing when the killer was coming after her.

Feng took a deep breath and headed for the only generator in the open. Her hands were shaking in anticipation. Her eyes landed on something to her right, deep into the forest. A shadow, a black shape of some sorts or was it only a figment of her imagination ? Was it perhaps what she wanted to see ? 

With that hope in her heart, she closed her eyes and let the generator blow-up in her face. She knew the bait was a success when that familiar sharp pain in her chest didn’t fail to come. The heartbeat almost ripped through her t-shirt and she knew he was behind her. His powerful and overwhelming aura almost engulfed Feng entirely, like the Fog itself. She moved her head to a side, catching the faintest glimpse of his mask when she let out a loud yelp the second he caught her throat, forcing her to face him. 

He seized her and hoisted her body over his shoulder, gracefully moving towards the nearest meat hook. He didn’t hurry, he didn’t stall, he seemed to simply enjoy his walk of victory. Feng struggled and hit his back several times in a failed attempt to escape, but the killer could only smile at her futile efforts as he coiled his arm harder around her waist.

When the hook pierced through her shoulder, a blinding, sharp pain ripped out breaking gasps from her lungs. She snatched the long, sharp legs trying to gain distance to her heart, when she suddenly exhaled one last time and allowed the Entity claim her.

Claudette raised her head from the generator and looked instinctively at Feng’s direction. 

_'No'_ she whispered concerned as she heard the sacrifice completed _'what have you done Feng?'_

Ghostface turned on his heels and proceeded with a predatory gaze onward.

** _‘Warehouse, go, end it!’_ ** The Entity whispered in his head over and over.

The girl abandoned the building as soon as she finally felt that heartbeat she was hoping for. She ran as far as her legs would take her, but she could still feel him tailing her. 

Although she was making a beeline to the shack where Jake was found, the sound of the underground tunnel leading out the trial brought her to a halt. She looked to her right, to the main road and saw the hatch opened at the Entity’s mercy. With a quick squint she noticed the killer stopped as well looking at the same direction as she was. They both started to race towards it and she couldn’t help but understand there was no chance she would make it out alive unless he would take a swing at her prematurely. However, he was too smart to give her such opportunity and she knew that when she was literally running side by side with him and the man refused to hurt her in any way. 

Crying in desperation, knowing that’s the only escape she has, she took a shot and as she ran towards the hole, she let herself slide down and slip through the hatch, when the killer grabbed her shirt. She was half into the hatch, feet on the ladder, but she was forced to grab hold of his forearm as leverage, not to fall down into the abrupt tunnel. She tried to remove his grasp off her, even tried to move down the ladder and just let him rip her clothes, but the killer had no desire to spare her and in a surge of adrenaline, frustration and excitement, he refused the Entity’s demand and just snatched Claudette out of the hatch, climbed on top of her and stabbed her three times.

**(Back at the campfire)**

Claudette walked out of the forest and drew closer to the survivors gathered around the huge campfire. She removed a small twig from her hair and shuddered at the feeling of that hunting knife carving in her flesh even though the stab wounds were now gone.

_'Did you make it ?'_ Feng approached the girl.

  
_'No,'_ Claudette frowned slightly angered _'What the hell was that ? Why did you sacrifice yourself ?'_

The other survivors resumed to simply stare at the two women without interfering.

_'You said it yourself, there was no way we would both escape'_ Feng tried to reason with her.

  
_'So ? We still try...together.'_

  
_'What a lousy thank you'_ Feng replied moving around the campfire.

  
_'Thank you for what ? Killing yourself ? Getting myself mori-ed ?'_

A deep silence reigned for more than enough to become awkward. Everyone knew how unpleasant was to be ended by the killer’s hand instead of being sacrificed. You could feel their anger, rage and sick pleasure whenever they did that. A sacrifice was never so personal, you’d never experiment the killer’s feelings in a sacrifice. 

But a Mori ? That is something personal, an intimate journey into the killer’s mind and you, as a survivor could feel all his or her emotions with each hit.

_'Fine, sorry'_ Feng complied and walked at the storage tent to help Laurie sort the items all the survivors gathered throughout their trials.

Claudette wished to echo Feng’s apologize, but she let her head down embarrassed. She knew the girl only wanted to help and thinking about the act itself, she realized it was a very nice and altruistic gesture, but the brutal encounter with the killer clouded her judgement.

Kate followed the whole discussion with interest but she was never the kind of person to debate with the others their dramas so she kept her thoughts to herself and continued eating the plain porridge.

_'Who’s got you so worked up, girl ?'_ Ace asked playing with some cards in his hand.

  
_'Ghost Face'_ Jake answered as he saw Claudette ignoring the question.

  
_'Oh ho, the new killer'_ Ace smirked worryingly excited. '_I’ve encountered him once since the Entity brought him to this realm, but I got lucky and escaped before I would literally face him.'_

Kate’s brows furrowed at the mention of the killer’s name and barely swallowed the lump in her throat.

_'I actually never saw him'_ David joined them _'What’s he like ? How can I counter him ?' _ the man asked as he gulped his last spoonful of the tasteless porridge.

  
_'Well'_ Jake started in a whisper _'You’d have to make sure to stay low for as long as possible. Check your six all the time. He loves to stalk his prey, he is always trailing you, without having you know... just like a ghost.'_

  
_'So he’s another Myers ?'_ David observed.

  
_'You may think of him as another Myers' _Jake added '_BUT it takes him less time to take you down.'_

  
_'Maybe we should ask our little princess here how she escaped him' _Ace gave Kate a nudge and she barely managed to keep her plate in balance not to spill over that disgusting mush of oats, because as much as they hated it, it was one of the very few things they could eat there.

Kate looked at him unimpressed and mumbled annoyed.

_'I asked you to stop calling me that.'_

_'Okay...Kate' _he resumed mockingly _'why don’t you share some of your wisdom? You’re the one that faced him the most times and survived more than half of these trials against him.'_

  
_'I need to stretch my legs' _she set the plate down, next to the log she was sitting on and stood up.

  
_'You know, it’s not very nice of you to keep information from your fellow survivors' _Ace caught her attention again. _'I mean, look at Claudette, she got stabbed like a rag doll and you act so smug about it.'_

  
_'Acting smug ?'_ Kate scoffed at him. _'Maybe you should all stop acting like you’re entitled for anything and see the killer for what he really is… a killer. Stop taunting them, stop challenging them, just do your job and survive. Maybe if you’d stop strutting around them so cockily, you wouldn’t doom yourselves and your teammates' _ she concluded before resuming her pace.

  
_'Where are you going ?'_ Claudette finally opened her mouth.

  
_'Going to look for some chalk powder'_ Kate said and the other survivors could see her silhouette vanishing in the forest.

  
_'Is this how you escape the killer ?_ ' Ace shouted after her. _'Burning offerings to the mighty Entity to grant you some mercy ?'_

Although Kate disappeared from their line of sight, she did hear Ace’s comment. 

Still staring in the depthness of the woods, as if she still saw Kate, Claudette shifted her eyes back on the fire and then saw Laurie coming out of the storage, arms crossed on her chest.

_'Stop teasing Kate, Ace'_ the girl started.

  
_'Jesus'_ Ace jumped up startled _'you should be a killer too with this sneaking up on people. Come on, can't you all tell I'm joking? I call her that because she's beautiful. Should take it as a compliment.'_

  
_'You're saying it sarcastically. '_

  
_'Is she okay?'_ Jake asked concerned. 

  
_'Yeah, I suppose'_ Laurie replied.

  
_'I’ll go after her, make sure she’s safe'_ David jumped on his feet.

  
_'How sweet of you'_ Laurie grimaced at him _'but she’s safe out there. Killers are not allowed to bring us any harm outside the trials.'_

  
_'How do you know ?'_

  
_'I know, Laurie enforced in an abrupt tone. Just let her be, she obviously doesn’t need company otherwise she’d stay with us.'_

  
_'The others should be back by now'_ Jake tried to loosen up the tension but managed to receive in return just simple nods.

Laurie watched at the thick forest stretching before her eyes and exhaled tired, allowing herself to lean onto the big log, ignoring the survivors’ chatter.

Kate walked at such a low pace as if she didn’t sleep for years. Her feet moved one in front of the other by instinct, automatically, like her body was controlled by someone else. She realized she almost reached her destination when she saw in the middle of the MacMillan woods that ancient giant tree.

She retrieved the small pouch from her back pocket and loosen up its thin string. With a quick scan of the area, she dared to approach the tree’s trunk and kneeled down. Her fingers started to dig vigorously into the dirt around the overgrown roots, when she felt a chill down her spine and a whisper in her head: 

** _ ‘It’s time’_**

_'Shit, no, not now'_ Kate dropped the half filled pouch and her body collapsed unconsciously next to it.

When she woke up, she found herself on the grounds of Father Campbell's Chapel in the killer’s shack with Dwight next to her. As soon as she stood up an icy sensation riding down her spine dragged her down to one knee and she knew all too well what that meant: she was the killer’s obsession.


	2. Chapter 2

Dwight moved at one entrance and stuck his head out for a quick scan.

_'Do you see or hear anything ?'_ Kate inquired as she walked beside him.

  
_'No'_ he bit his lower lip nervous. _'Should we take that one ?'_ he pointed at a generator just outside the shack, in front of them.

Kate leaned over and scoured the surroundings for any movement, but she wasn’t able to spot even the other two survivors.

_'It’s too quiet'_ she noticed stepping back into the shack.

  
_'We’ll stay low'_ Dwight said and crouched his way to the generator, then beckoned her to join him.

The girl gestured down to the basement and saw the young man nodding at her in approval. Her light steps were barely noticeable from outside and that was one of the skills she invested the most in, along fighting her urge to scream or pant in pain whenever she was injured. 

As soon as she stepped inside the basement, her ears were instantly filled with whispers and cries of lost souls or perhaps were the echoes of their own cries, forever preserved in that realm and bound to unwind to both the survivors and killers for eternity as a reminder of their failures and success.

She walked a couple of meters in and looked to her right, spotting the closed chest. With her hopes pinned on a toolbox she proceeded ransacking its contents, when a faded yell interrupted her search. Her body instinctively stiffened and ran at the wall nearby. Her breathing intensified and her heart skipped a beat the second she heard a girl’s painful roar as she got hooked.

The killer turned towards the shack and a cunning smile surfaced underneath his mask. He saw Dwight before crouching next to the generator. The more the young man stood there the more his heartbeat accelerated. He abandoned the cover and ran straight at the shack when he felt a pain in his chest.

_'Kate, get out now'_ he yelled before rushing at the other exit.

Kate hurried out when she froze midway the stairs, seeing Ghost Face at the top of them, looking at her. She gulped the heavy knot in her throat as she slowly stepped back downstairs, but she gasped in a brief relief when she noticed him going after Dwight.

_'Run, Kate'_ he yelled seeing he was still the main target.

The killer dashed forward but the young man grabbed the wooden pallet next to the exit and threw it in his face. However, Dwight’s action was so predictable that Ghost Face simply kicked the pallet out of his way, sending it in air, outside the shack and with a quick lunge around the corner, he downed Dwight. Kate covered her mouth as she walked back into the basement and hid in the first locker. 

Her heart started to beat chaotically when she heard the stairs creak under the killer’s weight. She heard Dwight’s grunts of struggling free from his grasp, but everything ended pretty soon when the bloodied hook dug into his flesh. Ghost Face turned his masked face slowly to the chest behind him and walked in front of the lockers. He drew closer to the first locker. Kate held both hands to her mouth and her entire body was shaking so hard she wondered if he could hear the locker rattling because of her. 

With a slow tilt of his head, the killer brought the knife up at the venting grate and tapped the metal two times before turning his back at her and leaving the basement. Kate closed her eyes and released her mouth. With a trembling hand she opened the locker to Dwight’s surprise.

_'What are you still doing here ?'_ he whispered scared.

  
_'Sh-'_ Kate checked the stairs and came back to unhook him.

  
_'That was so close'_ Dwight muttered allowing Kate to tend as best as she could his shoulder wound.

Kate squeezed her lips together in disbelief. She had the feeling he knew she was hiding in there, but she didn’t want to worry or raise unnecessary questions among survivors by debating Ghost Face's sudden change of mind. The generator Dwight already brought close to completion roared as it started working and the two survivors immediately heard some rushed steps heading down to the basement. Kate wanted to get out but bumped into Meg.

_'Wow, easy there'_ she balanced herself.

  
_'Sorry, I thought you’re him' _Kate apologized.

  
_'I just wanted to check the chest'_ Meg added.

  
_'Go ahead'_ Kate left the basement closely followed by Dwight.

  
_'By the way'_ Meg came at the foot of the stairs _'he lit up a totem for the Entity.'_

  
_'What curse ?'_ Kate asked.

  
_'Ruin'_ Meg replied _'I barely managed to concentrate on repairing that generator.'_

  
_'I’ll go look for it_' Dwight jumped in.

  
_'Where’s the other surv-'_ Kate stopped abruptly and pressed her back against the wall.

  
_'What ?'_ Dwight asked in a low voice.

  
_'I heard something' _ Kate gestured to Meg to come up but she refused to and went at the chest.

  
_'Probably a crow flapping its wings'_ Dwight argued and went for the exit just to be snatched in one quick motion.

Ghost Face’s hand squeezed his throat and stabbed him once in the guts, dumping his limp body on the ground. He turned at Kate and she burst into a sprint trying to run past him, but he stretched an arm in the doorway, blocking her exit. She backed away and headed for the other one, but he nimbly caught her arm, pulling her backwards and forcing her to stumble on her feet until she crashed into his chest. He spun her around and wrapped his left arm around her throat, bringing the knife close to it and lowering his head to her face.

_'Shh-'_ he silenced her.

But Kate wasn’t going to get down easily and he was counting on that. He wished her to fight, he wanted her to do something, to struggle, he loved seeing his prey thinking it had a fighting chance. He smiled as he felt her body quivering in his embrace, her chest heaving and her hands hanging from his forearm in a defeated, almost begging for mercy manner. She lowered her head enough to reach the hand holding her right shoulder and bit into his leather glove, tasting iron.

He released her with an annoyed sigh and saw her fleeing. He looked back on the ground and although Dwight managed to crawl his way out of the shack, Ghost Face snatched him up and hooked him back in the basement. 

Something was different down there, and he noticed the chest was open now. Walking back at the stairs, he only took a couple of steps before a low whimper triggered his senses. Meg stared at him as he slowed down to a standstill and moved his head directly at the locker she was hiding in. Without wasting any more precious seconds with the likes of them, and with his thoughts still flying at his favorite prey, he gapped the locker’s doors, seized Meg and threw her for the second time on hook.

He left the basement with both survivors battling the Entity’s deadly claws.

Kate finally stopped on the first floor of the chapel and leaned her back against the generator trying to catch her breath. She dragged her body at the broken window and looked at the killer shack hoping the other survivor would make an attempt to save the other two, but the whole area seemed abandoned. A sense of guilt engulfed her mind. She looked down under her feet, and there was no trace of Ghost Face, he clearly left the area confident no one would go for an altruistic moment. After bouncing that idea in her head, she decided to give it a try.

_ ‘He probably is on the other side of the chapel’ _ Kate thought standing up.

Little did she know he was in the chapel as well, opposite of her location, observing her. He moved closer to the banister and dragged the knife’s blade across it as he worked his way up to her. Reaching the small hall with the outdoor entrance, a warm blow of the wind fluttered his coat, betraying his presence, but it didn’t bother him. He actually wanted her to see him. And she did when he was already close to the dead generator. She grabbed both sides of the broken window and moved one foot behind feeling the edge of the building biting in her boot’s sole and before she realized it, her foot slipped.

As she prepared for the brutal impact of her back with the ground, she opened her eyes to see Ghost Face holding her by the jacket’s collar. She let out a surprised and horrified gasp at his action, and although she wished to escape him at all cost, at that moment he was her only way of avoiding a very bad fall. With mixed feelings she raised her hands towards his arm, and in that precise moment Ghost Face shook his head slowly in denial letting go of her jacket.

_'NO!'_ Kate yelled as if a friend just betrayed her.

The second her back met the ground, her lungs felt like ripping in her torso and she could only spit out a mouthful of blood. She couldn’t move, she couldn’t speak, she just watched him at the window, staring at her with the coat's long straps flying gracefully around him as if they had their own mind. In a blink of her eyes, he vanished. To her left, above the killer’s shack, she could steal a glimpse of the Entity receiving the two sacrifices.

Kate shifted her head to her right. She could finally see their last teammate. It was Ace. He was crouching around the damaged brick walls, trying to stay hidden. He assured her he was coming to help, but she knew he wouldn’t be able to bring her up to her feet. Her state was unhealable and she was left there with a purpose, to be his bait. She tried to articulate something, but her voice failed to come out of her throat. 

Ace rushed few steps around a wall and came to a full stop. He squatted and advanced towards Kate, finally seeing her head shaking vigorously to make him stop. When he did, she nodded, but that whole act only confused him even more so he decided to run at her.

_'Let me see'_ he began checking her body for visible wounds.

Kate shook her head again in denial, when she finally saw Ghost Face emerge from behind a pillar at the base of the chapel. He never left, he just waited. 

She opened her eyes as wide as possible the more the killer closed the distance between them. Indistinguishable gurgles escaped her throat, which only disturbed Ace. As Kate stared past Ace, at the killer, she saw him standing up, suddenly causing Ace’s heart to almost burst out of his chest. He dodged the first swing, but as he veered to the left, the killer followed his motion and jammed the knife in his neck, dragging the man on his knees.

She saw him carrying Ace to the nearest hook and witnessed the man speeding up the sacrifice process hoping Kate would be able to crawl at the hatch. When the Entity savored the third survivor, Ghost Face slightly turned his head to a side to watch Kate as if he was the incarnation of the Entity itself, lusting for the last survivor’s blood. Her eyes locked on his tall figure, dreading that all too familiar outcome. 

That was the moment he was waiting for, for them to be alone, with all the time in the world at his disposal. Enough time to torture her, to play with, however...that trial didn’t last as long as he hoped and once he approached Kate’s inert body, he understood he made a mistake by tipping her over the window. She couldn’t give him what he wanted. He gritted his teeth annoyed.

_ ‘**End it’** _the Entity kept whispering in his head.

He ran one arm under her upper thighs and used the other one to pull her up in a sitting position before throwing her effortlessly over his shoulder. It’s been a while since their last encounter and almost forgot how light she was, so small compared to him, he barely felt he carried a person. 

Luckily for her she didn’t feel the pain in her shoulder as the hook penetrated her muscles and the whole ordeal ended pretty fast as she was the last one. The last thing she remembered was his mask staring lifeless at her as the Entity consumed her.


	3. Chapter 3

[CAMERA PICTURE](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xzx87e5zdw1kqea/gf.JPG?dl=0)

Kate gasped for air in a loud and painful sound, as if her lungs have been deprived of air for hours. She was laying down next to that damned campfire and saw several silhouettes gathering above her. Instinctively she threw her hands in front of her repeating over and over:

_'Don’t-, don’t do it!'_

  
_'Kate ? Hey, wake up'_ a slapped followed the soothing voice. _'You’re safe now'_ Feng waved her hand in Kate’s face.

Kate’s eyes fluttered spasmodically in an attempt to see those around her and slowly their faces gained familiar features. David helped her up to rest her back against the huge log and she mumbled a faint thank you.

_'Wow, you’ve been pretty roughed up' _ Feng commented as she started to clean the caked blood on Kate’s mouth and chin. _'Ace told us it was him again'_ she continued.

  
_'Yeah'_ was the only word she could articulate.

  
_'What happened to you ?'_ Claudette asked curious as she sat up to Kate’s right side with her crossed arms.

  
_'What’s it look like ?'_ Kate didn’t look at her when she spoke. _'I got sacrificed.'_

  
_'No'_ Claudette corrected her _'I mean this'_ she pointed at the blood Feng was trying to clean up.

  
_'Oh'_ Kate shrugged her shoulders _'I...fell.'_

  
_'Must’ve been a nasty fall' _ Claudette shrewdly observed.

At that comment, Kate’s eyes raised to the botanist and realized she knew she was lying about the wounds. It seemed to her that Kate wanted to cover something up, but decided to respect the singer’s privacy.

_'Done, good as new'_ Feng smiled at Kate.

_'Thank you' _ Kate wished to get up but she still was weakened and dropped down involuntarily. 

  
_'Take it easy, it takes some time for our bodies to readjust, you know that'_ Laurie kneeled down to her and handed her some water.

  
_'I hate this part more than the trial itself' _ Kate mumbled as she sipped slowly from the dirty bottle.

  
_'I think we all do after a while'_ Laurie agreed with her. _'I mean, at the beginning you fear the trials, the killers, being killed or sacrificed. Once those things become routine...you despise this very moment.'_

Everyone nodded their heads in approval.

_'How about you sing us something until you recover ? You know that soothes you' _ Feng suggested and quickly was backed up by the others.

  
_'O-okay'_ Kate cocked her head to a side, slightly unsure she really wanted to do it but in the end she grabbed the guitar resting close by the log. _'What do you want me to play ?'_

  
_'Something melancholic'_ Meg interrupted everyone as she already sat on the other side of the fire.

Kate looked at her through the yellowish flames and noticed how lost she seemed. Lately, Meg was very absent in their group discussions or gatherings. Something was eating her mind, but no one dared to ask about it as she made it pretty clear countless times she doesn’t like to talk about personal matters. If she wanted to talk to someone, she was probably too proud to do it and the others wouldn’t want to approach her anymore after so many rejections.

_'Okay' _Kate tried to smile but her muscles wouldn’t raise her lips.

The young woman started with few slow and abrupt notes and the strings’ sound cut into the silence of the night as sharp as the killers’ knives. Everyone sat down by the fire and looked at Kate or doodled into the dirt as their thoughts flew far away past the Entity’s realm. The song became more melodic and fluid, the notes followed one after another without pause. When Kate opened her mouth to sing the first verse, her voice came out slightly strangled before she would power it through and bring more depth into her words. The song was about someone who was homesick. It described the aching pain of not belonging somewhere and how abandoned and lonely the protagonist felt.

Everyone was pleased with her choice and their smiles at the end of the song clearly complimented Kate’s performance.

_'That was a beautiful song' _ Meg’s low voice barely reached Kate’s ears. _'Thank you!'_

  
_'Sure_' she set the guitar next to her and took another mouthful of water.

  
_'Feeling better ?'_ Claudette asked.

  
_'I do'_ Kate helped herself up _'I’m going to change my clothes'_ she gestured at the blood stain on her shirt.

As she walked past few tents, she could hear everyone already engaging in cheerful chattering. Somehow that brought that smile she was so hardly trying to surface earlier. 

Entering the dark tent, she blindly searched the ground for the flashlight. Her hand tried each patch of the tent but the item seemed to be missing. She seized one side of the tent’s flaps and tied it just enough to let some light from the campfire enter the tent. She squinted inside and the flashlight was indeed nowhere to be found, but she brushed that thought away as she believed some other survivor might’ve taken it. She walked back in and kneeled down at the pile of clothes and removed one of her sleeveless shirts. With her back at the camp, she unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it next to the others. 

Subtle cracking sounds caught her attention and her head moved instinctively behind.

_'Guys ?'_ she rushed to pull over the new shirt and walked out of the tent staring into the depth of the forest. _'Hello ?'_

There were clear footsteps shifting around some trees, but she couldn’t make much out of it. She barely saw something into that thickness.

_'Damn that flashlight'_ Kate cursed through her gritted teeth._' Guys ? This is not the time for jokes, seriously'_ she argued. _'Fuck this'_ she whispered to herself and returned to the group.

All survivors were playing truth or dare out of boredom, but when Kate joined them, they stopped just to notice her concerned look.

_'Everything alright ? You look like you’ve seen a ghost'_ David was the first one to ask.

  
_'Dude-' _ Dwight kicked his leg _'Seriously ?'_ he continued in a whisper.

  
_'Any of you borrowed my flashlight ?'_

  
_'Oh yeah, sorry about that'_ Feng jumped up and rushed at the storage tent returning with the item in her hand. _'Here, I needed one and couldn’t find any spares in the storage. I replaced the batteries too.'_

  
_'Thank you'_ Kate stared at the item and then back at her tent contemplating.

  
_'What’s wrong ?'_ Feng resumed.

  
_'Any of you guys came to my tent earlier ?'_

They all exchanged curious looks.

_'No, why ?_' Laurie asked.

  
_'I thought I heard someone walking around. I clearly heard footsteps further in the forest'_ she said still staring at the dark trees.

  
_'Oh, probably Meg, she went for a jog'_ Laurie clarified.

  
_'I called but-'_

  
_'You know Meg'_ the blonde smirked.

  
_'Yeah'_ Kate gulped the knot in her throat and felt slightly better.

  
_'How about you join the game'_ Ace invited her next to him with a hand gesture.

  
_'Game ?'_

  
_'Truth or Dare'_ the man answered.

  
_'What are you ? Teenagers ?'_ Kate chuckled.

  
_'Hey, this can be a very serious game'_ Ace argued.

  
_'It’s not like we’ve got something better to do'_ Claudette shrugged her shoulders.

  
_'Fine' _ Kate dropped down next to Ace.

  
_'Okaaay, let’s start over' _ Ace began. _'Come on Feng, truth or dare ?'_

  
_'Truth.'_

  
_'About 3 trials ago, were you waiting for Dwight to die on hook so you can take the hatch ?'_

The whole group bursted into laughter.

_'Ha, he caught you'_ Dwight patted Feng’s shoulder in a friendly manner.

  
_'God dammit' _ the girl giggled in her own cute distinctive way _'Yes I was. I’m sorry Dwight'_ she returned his pats.

  
_'That’s alright.'_

  
_'Okay Dwight, your turn. Truth or dare ?'_ Ace asked.

  
_'Umm-'_ he bit his nails thinking _'Dare.'_

  
_'Atta boy' _ David roughed his hair. _'Kiss our bunny Feng!'_

Everyone laughed at union at the request. Only Dwight felt his face burning up like he has been exposed naked in front of them. Although he had no clue, the others noticed his interest in Feng, and the girl didn’t seem to dislike his subtle and awkward actions towards her. Dwight turned his head at her and noticed she was smiling at him clearly inviting.

They both leaned onto each other and locked their lips together. He didn’t want to make it seem just a simple peck fearing she would believe he didn’t like it, but he didn’t linger either to avoid looking needy. The others cheered at the gesture and it was then when the two survivors parted away embarrassed, though their eyes betrayed a still burning desire to continue.

_'Next!'_

  
_'DARE_' David proudly raised his arms.

  
_'Kiss Kate' _ Dwight jumped in with a vengeful voice.

  
_'You were asking for it_' Kate laughed at David _'Unless this was your plan the whole time. Are you two guys working together ?'_ she asked the two men.

  
_'Us ? Nooo_' David jumped on his feet and met Kate midway near the campfire.

He seized Kate’s waist with one hand and grabbed her head with the other before kissing her. Laurie shifted her position and looked away uncomfortable.

_'Okay, enough with the kissing' _ Kate pushed him away and smiled taking her seat.

  
_'Claudette ?'_

  
_'Truth.'_

  
_'Ever smoked weed ?'_ Ace asked. 

  
_'What ?' _ Claudette laughed nervously.

  
_'Come on, working with plants all the time, you must’ve smoked something out of curiosity'_ the man laughed.

  
'_Ugh-'_ Claudette grunted _'Fine. Yes I did. ONCE. Out of curiosity.'_

  
_'Yeah, yeah. Laurie ?'_

  
_'Truth!'_

  
_'If you could kill Michael right now, would you do it ?_' Feng bent over her knees to see Laurie better.

  
_'Huh'_ Laurie pondered on the question as silence reigned over them all. _'I- I don’t think so.'_

  
_'Why ?'_ Feng asked intrigued.

  
_'I’m not a murderer...'_

  
_'Fair enough' _ the brunette replied.

  
_'Okay, me'_ Ace scratched his head._ 'I'll also take the truth!'_

  
_'What do you miss the most from your previous life ?'_ Kate asked him.

  
_'Uff-' _ though one, the man grimaced. _'I guess the gambling and nightlife. The cities, casinos, the girls, you know ?' _ he smiled genuinely nostalgic at the faint memories. 

Kate knew it was her turn because all heads turned to her way and looked expectantly at her choice.

_'Truth as well'_ she seemed she disappointed few faces around the crowd.

  
_'What killer do you fear the most ?' _ Ace rushed to question.

  
_'I guess there are many'_ Kate stammered.

  
_'No, no, there has to be one that always makes you feel tense, uneasy, makes you pray at every start of a trial not to be him or her.'_

She looked at the fire and closed her eyes, when the haunting white mask popped in her head invading her most forgotten parts of her mind. Her eyes opened violently at the image.

_'The Ghost Face_' her words came out in an eerie whisper.

  
_'Jump scared you too much ?' _ the man continued.

  
_'Come on, he’s not that scary'_ Laurie interfered.

  
_'That’s cause you have no idea what he’s capable of'_ Kate spoke before thinking.

  
_'What do you mean ?'_ Feng asked intrigued.

  
_'Nothing'_ Kate bitterly smiled dismissing her question when she heard that same damned whisper in her head.

Her eyes closed and accepted her fate. David, Laurie and Claudette were also summoned. Their bodies started to be pulled off the ground, towards the sky, until they disappeared from everyone’s sight.

*******

_'Run Laurie!' _ David rushed her into the gas station.

She was panting heavily from running almost the entire trial. She still felt David’s firm grip on her arm, and although it hurt her, she didn’t want him to let go of her.

_'Thanks'_ she said.

  
_'Yeah, sure_' the man released her despite her unsatisfied look. _'I think he lost us, let’s work on this generator and hope the girls are working on the last one.'_

  
_'Okay'_ the blonde followed him in the garage and crouched down next to the dead generator.

Kate carefully walked around the killer shack and rushed through the abandoned bus. She heard the light steps of the killer and barely saw his translucent shape. Backing away, she hid behind some walls and leaned her back against one, listening intensely to Wraith’s steps but they were no longer audible. The second she wanted to abandon her cover, she heard his bell and Claudette’s yell as she got hit.

_'Fuck _' Kate took one step and kicked something in the grass. 

A shiny object stole her attention and as soon as she bent down and reached for the unknown object, her heart skipped a beat. In her hands was a camera. Her guts twisted in coils. It wasn’t just a camera, there is only ONE camera in this realm.

Claudette’s second yell snapped Kate out of her trance. She squeezed her palm around the small object and darted out of the cover towards the killer’s location. A distant generator roared to life and she knew the others must’ve worked on it. They were closer to Claudette too, so Kate wondered if she should just go and work on the last generator. But her conscience didn’t allow her take any step behind. She had to save Claudette. She was the only survivor she felt the most connected to. She was her friend. At least she wanted to believe so. With that in mind she dashed forward to the hook.

The bell rang again, like a bad omen announcing an inevitable hit. Looking behind her, she felt Wraith’s weapon smacking her back so hard, the camera in her hand fell down. For a split second she froze and looked at the object as if she wanted to recover it, but then she came to her senses and sprinted towards an open window in the gas station.

Wraith quickly abandoned the chase and cloaked himself fleeing to Claudette’s location. Kate looked over the window and saw Laurie in the middle of the yard, beckoning to come and help her with the last generator. Kate jumped over the window and rushed at the spot where she lost the camera, but since Laurie had her eyes fixed on her, she just walked past the object and joined her.

_'David rescued Claudette, they’re counting on us' _ Laurie spoke in a low voice.

The whole time working on the generator, Kate stared at the very spot where she dropped the camera.

Hoping they could work in pairs of two on different generators to keep Wraith occupied, David and Claudette didn’t have that luck. For several seconds, they were chased and David took a hit for Claudette so she wouldn’t be downed again. Right when they were about to go down, the last generator got revived and with that the two survivors got a surge of adrenaline and sprinted their way to the other gate, which was opened just in time by Laurie.

They were all three waiting at the gate, but Kate was nowhere to be found.

_'Let’s go'_ Laurie hurried the others, but both David and Claudette stood still searching with their eyes for Kate.

  
_'I’ll go after her' _ David stepped forward.

  
'_She’s probably looking for the hatch_' Laurie reasoned with him, though she was only annoyed at how much he cared for the other woman.

Kate crouched around the debris and plunged her hand into the grass, recovering the camera. She stuck it in her back pocket and headed to the open gate, soon seeing her teammates waving their hands at her.

_'Come on_' Claudette yelled.

  
'_Shit_' David saw the translucent shape behind Kate and she was already injured.

Before the bell rang, David dashed once forward and grabbed Kate by her arm, placing himself behind her to intercept the incoming hit. Laurie gasped in fear as she saw David being injured and ran with Claudette after the two to escort them out.

They walked out of the woods together and approached the group at the campfire.

_'Wow, look at them all surviving'_ Dwight cheered.

  
_'Good job guys _' Jake gave them a low clap.

  
_'Who was it ?'_ Ace asked shuffling some cards in his hands.

  
_'Wraith'_ David answered and dropped down exhausted.

While the others tried to get back to their usual matters, Kate always felt at risk of being interrogated. And that was not the only thing that would stir them up. She reached her back pocket and felt the camera trapped in her jeans. 

Like a thief constantly trying to avoid people, she managed to make herself unseen and absent around the camp, until she excused herself to take a short walk.

The full moon helped finding her way around the wood. She didn’t need the flashlight and that was her luck because she forgot to bring it with her. She walked longer than she would usually do, and when she finally reached a glade in the forest, she sat down and took out the camera with trembling hands. The moon shone right above her and the bluish tint of the light casted upon her and the trees made that night as special as the occasion she was there for.

Her breathing intensified as she turned the camera over and hovered her right index finger over the upper button. With a click, the camera activated and brought on the small screen a picture. The last picture. It was Nea. The blood coming out of her mouth and the way he sat behind her, raising her head for the selfie clearly immortalized a Mori. Kate frowned at the picture and yet something drove her browse some more. She clicked left several times and saw lots of pictures of the survivors being killed or just hanging on the hook. They were all gruesome and she could feel the pain in each picture. Some pictures were simply taken of their dead bodies.

Kate lowered the camera in her lap and raised her head to the sky, heavily breathing. The pictures disturbed her more than she expected and yet…

She clicked left some more until she found a picture of herself working on a generator. Her heart started to beat chaotically in her chest and intensified with each new picture she saw.

Several pictures followed with Kate being photographed either working on a generator, either searching a chest, or simply standing in the open or behind a window.

_'Oh my God'_ she gasped when she found one particular picture of her searching the chest in the basement._ 'I left that basement alive, I even survived the trial, what the hell?'_

Browsing some more, she also found some of her pictures where she was killed by him. She felt the piercing blade in her back as she saw her selfie with him. Her head moved left and right to check the surroundings as if she was watched or stalked, but she was all alone there.

Although she feverishly searched for similar pictures taken of the other survivors, hers were the only one in that style. As if he was just stalking her, watching her. Her quick impulse of closing the camera suddenly was overridden by the next photo.

That picture lacked any human beings in it. It was just a beach at sunset. The bright red and orange beautifully complemented the blackish water and the sand almost glistered in the last scattered rays of light. Kate’s facial expressions suddenly turned softer. Her eyes lingered on the beautiful big sun. She missed that. She missed anything related to her previous life even though she couldn’t remember much, she knew she missed something all this time. 

Seeing that picture, she finally understood what that was. Tears gathered in her eyes as she went further on and other breathtaking landscapes stole sharp gasps out of her throat. A beautiful forest trail came up on the screen. It was morning by the time the picture was taken. The morning dew still seen on the vegetation and a subtle mist hovering around just like the Fog in their realm. The way the pictures were taken betrayed a very keen eye and attention to details. A master in photography. He knew how to find the perfect angle, the perfect light, which values were worth of shooting and which contrasts created the best effects. 

Her tears rolled down her burning cheeks as she navigated through several more outstanding pictures, but she brushed them away swiftly with the back of her hand. Those pictures were taken from outside their realm. They were his true memories. She wondered as she went further on what could she possibly find if she goes even deeper into his past.

The more Kate clicked the left button, the more she went into older photos. She started to stumble upon pictures of unknown people laying dead in blood pools. She zoomed on their faces and the surroundings, but they didn’t seem familiar. At least not the survivors she knows. The places where the photos were taken seem to be different from their locations. 

Just as she expected, the pictures were his memories from before being brought in the Entity’s realm. Among many other victims of his, she found several headlines cuts stuck to a wall and some individual pictures of each article. Zooming on those pictures she learned they were about Ghost Face’s murders in Roseville. The articles were all written by someone named Jed Olsen. _ ‘Why would he save these articles ?’ _Kate thought to herself. 

_'This Jed guy was obsessed with him. All articles are about his murders'_ Kate browsed through the articles so quickly she almost missed one picture depicting a note.

It read:

> _"I hope you liked my stories--I enjoyed bringing them to life. Don't worry, I'm not done." –Jed Olsen _

Kate’s skin crawled as she read the message. It felt creepy. As creepy as this Jed Olsen she was reading about. She searched over the articles some more and noticed others were from Utah, some from Pennsylvania. All written by Jed Olsen. A shiver travelled her spine.

Reaching the end of the storage, the first picture was taken of a girl walking down a street. Bombarded with too much information Kate’s head started to ache. Those intimate memories and personal actions of his were too much for her to take. She closed the camera and laid down on her back staring at the clear sky and the big moon watching over her. 

The large leafy branches of some tall trees crept at the corner of her vision and blended perfectly in the deep navy sky. Her hand searched for the camera next to her and brought it in front of her. She opened it and positioned it close enough to her face to snap a picture.

The photo was as artistic as she could make it. The branches enveloped the edges of the sky and the moon sat in the middle of the picture. Suddenly she realized what she did and considered deleting the photo, but it was too pretty to do it. What if she’ll never get another beautiful night like that? This was the only physical memory she ever created in this realm. She decided to save it.

Kate felt her eyelids heavier and heavier and decided to sneak back on their camp for some rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Chapter 4. 
> 
> Enjoy your reading and don't hesitate to let your voice and thoughts be heard here. Feel free to say what you liked or would want to see more happening.
> 
> As a reference and surprise to all Ghost Face lovers, I will upload soon a digital art I did of Ghost Face and Kate. But all at the right time 😉

[WOODS](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nzo0zpahymfq7nu/dark-forest-png-2.png?dl=0)

Two of them were already gone. What was left for him was a man ...and her. And they barely managed to complete one generator. He smiled underneath his mask. There was no way this match was going well for them. It didn’t, from the beginning when he caught the other two in one place, marked them and took them in the basement. The trial was pretty much lost.

All he had to do was to get rid of that other man, but he was annoyingly elusive and overprotective of Kate. He saved her a couple of times from being injured and got himself hooked just to help her run away. Not that he would hook her, but he did want to have his fun, and the little pest kept interrupting him. A whisper softly brushed over Ghost Face’s ears. He smiled in expectation and set himself in motion at the indicated location.

He leaned over the corner and saw David trying in vain to fix the generator. The man kept failing to repair the right parts. And the more he failed the more he tried to concentrate on it, which only added to his lack of awareness on his surroundings. Obviously that cost him his life. He got swiftly swept away and put on the nearby hook, battling now the Entity’s clutches. 

Kate heard his prolonged roar and stopped working on her generator. She rushed to him and suddenly heard him yell.

_‘Don’t come!’_ he tried to speak. _‘Run Kate, go for the hatch.’_

She didn’t feel her heartbeat going any faster, but surely he was stalking. Was she going to leave David die ? He always had her back. She shook her head dismissive. This was not even a debate. She wasn’t even hooked yet. She had to save him.

_‘NO! Don’t!’_ David tried to warn her, but it was too late.

As soon as she raised her arms to David, Ghost Face snatched her from behind and pulled her backwards, forcing her to look at him as he was being sacrificed. David let himself go to ease Kate’s torture and then she started jerking harder in his arms.

_‘Fuck off!’ _ she yelled and barely managed to nudge him to a side.

He laughed at her pointless fight and for his own amusement, he let her go. The young woman sprinted through the ruins looking for the hatch feverishly, but he was following closely. She looked behind and understood he closed the distance between them. At any point, he will take a swing, and that cold metal will once again make her flinch in pain and bad memories. It hit her to change the strategy and instead of running away, she turned around and tried to dash past him, but the killer already knew her plan the second she changed direction. 

He easily grabbed her throat and slammed her back against a tall wall. The knife’s blade gently grazed her right thigh, crawling up to her belly and finally stopped on her chest.

_‘You’re making this much more entertaining’ _ his voice suddenly filled her ears.

It was the first time to hear a killer speak. And his voice finally brought a conclusion to whether he was human or not. Curiously, his voice had a playful tone, and yet it had a little bit of coldness in it.

_‘Wanna run away ?’_ he got so close she could hear his slightly labored breathing.

_‘Please-’ _ Kate barely managed to say the word between her ragged breaths.

_‘Please ?_’ the man chuckled at the word. _‘Please what ?’_

_‘Don’t do it’ _ she muttered still trying to catch her breath and avoid looking at the tip of the knife threatening her heart.

He tilted his head and smirked at her pleas.

_‘I’m the last one standing’ _ Kate whimpered.

_‘Yes you are’ _ he suddenly changed his tone to a softer one as he leaned his head against Kate’s.

_‘I deserve the hatch’ _ she forced her luck struggling to ignore the iron smell on his leather coat and gloves.

_‘Do you now?’ _ his shoulders moved up and down in a rhythmic motion.

_‘Let me go, you psycho’ _ she let out an angered shout.

_‘Sure_’ he lowered the knife and backed away. _‘Go ahead’_ he gestured with his free hand to his right.

Kate stared at him for a couple of seconds, stunned by his sudden change of heart.

_‘I get bored pretty quickly though’ _ he took a step forward and she nimbly jumped to the left in fear.

He took merely three steps and lunged after her, missing her as she moved to a side to dodge the attack. He grinned.

She ran wherever she saw an opportunity to elude him, but little did she know that the chase was mostly dictated by him. He cleverly cornered and lead her in certain places in order to take a certain path that would eventually end up in his desired location. By the time she realized they approached the killer’s shack, it was too late.

Kate headed straight for the shack’s window and before she would get on the other side, he filled his fist with her brown hair, pulling her backwards causing the young woman to fall on her back. She coughed at the impact and shifting her position she crawled away as her eyes desperately checked the killer moving slowly after her.

Another rush of adrenaline washed over her granting a burst of energy enough to help her get up and sprint out of his reach. He joined the chase more than enthusiastic. After a few meters, he caught up with Kate and pounced on her like a wild animal. She landed face first in the grass and started threshing from under his weight managing to escape for a brief second, before he would grab her left ankle pulling her under like a riptide.

_‘NO!’_ she freed herself and kicked his chest.

With a low, slightly angered grunt, the man readied his knife and launched after her but the blade got stuck in the ground as she rolled to the right. His head followed her motion in frustration and quickly leaped on his feet tailing her, back at the killer’s shack.

With another quick lunge he snatched her shirt and threw her against a locker, inside the shack. She didn’t have time to process the whole thing, but managed to suppress the urge to scream when the knife got buried to the hilt in her left shoulder. He leaned over her face and she could hear his heavy panting.

_‘Sorry about this, I had to get it out of my system’_ he removed the knife and seizing her throat, he dragged her downstairs to the basement.

Stumbling on her feet with blood dripping from her shoulder she let herself being carried down even if every part of her body refused to. Her hands were holding his tensed forearm more as a leverage rather than to keep him away from hurting her.

He gave her a nudge causing Kate to lose balance somewhere behind the hooks. She got up with difficulty and backed away until she met the wall. His mask was staring emotionless at her with each step he gained. He was tall. Never looked so tall, she thought.

_‘Still believe you deserve the hatch ?’ _ his voice turned into a distorted growl.

_‘I didn’t mean it t-that way_’ she stuttered afraid of facing him.

_‘Now, now-_’ he finally reached her and placed a finger over her mouth.

The taste and smell triggered unpleasant flashbacks, but also refreshed the gruesome images she saw on his camera. She never experienced fear like that before. Not for any killer. She knew all of them and what to expect from them. But this new, unknown man... witnessing his killings and his obvious sadistic pleasure into inflicting pain terrified Kate to her bones. He was so unpredictable and impulsive, she had no clue what was his next step. What became clear and a cruel reality to her was that everytime she faced him in a trial she was in for a lot of pain and torture. He never granted her mercy or a quick end.

Tears gathered in her eyes and low whimpers filled the grim silence in the basement.

_‘Don’t cry’_ his right thumb moved up to her cheek and wiped away the rolling tear.

_‘Please-’_ her whimpers turned into sobs as she felt the knife over her stomach.

_‘Yes ?_’ he moved his mask in front of her.

_‘Sacrifice me_’ she whispered.

_‘Now where would be the fun in that ?_’ the man’s subtle smirk was hinted in his voice.

_‘B-but, the Entity-_’ Kate tried to find any reasons to let her go.

_ ‘What about it ?’ _

_ ‘If you don’t sacrifice me...it will punish you, it will torture you.’ _

_‘And ?’ _ he almost purred the word in her ear. ‘_Don’t tell me you care.’_

_ ‘N-no, I just-’ _

_‘I can take it, don’t you worry for me. The question is' _he traced her abdomen up and down 'can_ you endure the same treatment?_’

_‘Why ?’ _ Kate felt the tip of the knife slowly pressuring her flesh. _‘Why do you do this ? Why me ?’_

Ghost Face lowered his head to her level and whispered:

_ ‘No reason.’ _

The tip of the knife already bit into her flesh as he ended that sentence and she knew he was about to end the action so she let out a prolonged shout.

_ ‘STOOOP! PLEASE!’ _

Kate could hear him chuckling. He was enjoying the whole thing way too much.

_‘You can scream all you want, it only makes it better’_ he continued in the same playful tone.

Seeing the knife moving away several centimeters just to stop abruptly, she knew he was going to finally do it. The second his hand moved to complete the action, she screamed from the top of her lungs:

_ ‘JED!’ _

The man stopped and looked at her dazed. Her big blue eyes locked on his mask, trying in vain to read his reaction.

_‘What did you say ?’_ he asked in a deeper voice.

_‘J-Jed?_’ she echoed. _‘Jed Olsen ?’_

_‘Where did you hear that name ?’_ his grip rendered her breathless.

_ ‘S-stop, I- can’t ...breathe.’ _

_‘Where ?’_ he growled in a low voice loosening the grasp.

_‘You lost something, didn’t you ?_’ Kate asked.

_‘Philly_’ he looked down and muttered._ ‘You have it ?’_

_ ‘Yes.’ _

He suddenly released her and stepped back.

_ ‘Give it!’ _

_ ‘I don’t have it with me, but-’ _

_ ‘You looked in it, didn’t you ?’ _

_ ‘Just a little-’ _

_‘Don’t fucking lie’_ he snapped and smacked Kate’s face with the back of his hand. _‘Don’t you fucking lie to me, or I swear to you, the Entity itself will have to descend and save you from my hands._’

_‘I saw everything_’ she massaged her jaw now shaking in his clutches. ‘_I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-’_

The way his chest swollen with each breath, gave away the rage boiling inside him, ready to burst any second. She tried as much as possible not to anger him more than she already did, but he was so volatile, one could never be too careful.

_ ‘I want the camera.’ _

_‘I can give it to you after the trial_’ Kate rushed ‘_I can meet you in the forest. I will bring it ...I swear_’ she spoke so fast the words almost intertwined.

_‘And I suppose you want me to let you go in return ?_’ he asked mockingly.

‘_You-_’ she looked down unbelieving her own words ‘_You can sacrifice me.’_

_‘Get out of here!_’ he grunted frustrated.

She walked a few steps behind him and stopped still confused.

_‘Where should we meet ?_’ she returned keeping pressure on her shoulder wound.

_‘Leave!’_ he repeated without turning around. ‘_I’ll find you.’_

Somehow the low voice he used to say that one last sentence made her feel restless and uncomfortable, but she didn’t want to test his patience any longer and fled. 

Walking around the narrow corridors of the underground system she felt her wounds healing by themselves. The drowsiness slowly dispersed from her head and her shoulder’s puncture was already gone, the only remaining thing was a phantom pain. As soon as she got out, she was as good as new.

David sat up in an instant when he distinguished Kate’s figure in the woods.

_ ‘What took you so long ?’ _

‘_He wasn’t going to let me get the hatch that easily_’ Kate lied walking past him.

Claudette knew Kate was lying again but she kept her mouth shut. 

_‘Where you heading so hurried_ ?’ the botanist turned after her.

_‘I need to wash myself, I feel...dirty’_ she said the word acknowledging the deeper meaning in it.

_‘Alone ?’ _ Feng asked curious. ‘_You do know the killers roam around sometimes._’ 

_ ‘They are not allowed to hurt us, right ? Laurie ?’ _

The blonde snapped out of her daydreaming and gave a simple nod.

_‘Are you sure you don’t want any of us escort you_ ?’ Feng politely offered.

_‘Or maybe a man ? You know, it’s safer this way’_ David smirked.

To this remark, Laurie rolled her eyes annoyed and left the campfire.

_‘Nice try_’ Kate smiled _‘But I’ll be fine alone_’ she said before disappearing in her tent.

She switched on the flashlight, snatched a small backpack and threw some random clothes in it. Checking the entrance of the tent, she moved to the upper left corner of the tent and started to dig in the ground. After 5 centimeters of dirt, she uncovered the small soft fabric wrapping the camera. She put it in the backpack as well and grabbing the flashlight she moved around the tent into the forest.

It must’ve been 20 minutes since she left the camp and walked around the woods. If she kept that rhythm, she would reach the MacMillan estate, so she decided to keep roaming around the forest around the campfire. Her stomach felt slightly queasy and empty, but the thought of food only made her sicker. She suddenly halted and listened to the unidentified rustling around her. 

Her head moved quickly left and right and then turned 180 degrees. She wished to call for him, but how would she address him ? She definitely didn’t want to call him Jed again and obviously his killer name would only put her in a more complicated position should the intruder was someone else. She decided to go with a cliche horror movie opening line.

_‘Hello ?_’ Kate walked towards the area she believed she heard something but suddenly felt a presence behind her.

When she turned around she bumped into his chest, letting out a low shriek.

_‘Sorry-_’ she immediately felt dumb for apologizing.

He ignored her, only extended his palm in front of her and demanded in a severe tone.

_ ‘The camera.’_

_‘Yes_’ she gulped and searched her backpack for the object, carefully pulling it out from its soft wrapping before handing it to him.

The man gently took the item and activated it to check the pictures. Kate’s face was burning at the moment she observed his reaction at the first picture coming up on screen. He raised his head to her but Kate glued her eyes to the ground ashamed. He brushed off the matter and browsed through the pictures. When she heard closing the camera and put it in a pocket, she raised her eyes back up seeing him leaving. 

For whatever reason which she hated it the moment she acted upon her impulse, whether was her native curiosity or simply insanity, she grabbed his left forearm. He looked at her and turned around, shaking her hand off him.

_ ‘What ?’_

_‘Are you Jed ? The journalist who wrote those articles ?’ _ Kate’s voice trembled and faded with each spoken word.

The man stopped close, standing chest to chest. She could feel his overwhelming presence. It almost made all the muscles in her body ache. 

_‘I never liked prying people’ _ he started.

_‘I’m sorry, it’s just that your camera is such an exotic-_’ Kate tried to justify her action but she got interrupted.

‘_But then again_’ his voice turned a bit softer ‘_I’ve never really heard someone scream my name before.’_

‘_Y-you were writing about your own murders ?’_ Kate got some courage and followed with another question. _‘Ghost Face is Jed Olsen...you, right ?_’ she concluded.

He smirked behind his mask and watched her desperate attempt of meeting his own, but she wasn’t able to see he was indeed sharing her glance.

_ ‘Sure, Ghost Face, Jed Olsen...they both are the same guy.’ _

_‘Why ?_’ she choked on her own words. ‘_Why did you kill those people ?’_

The man grabbed her chin in his gloved fingers and leaned over her face meeting the tip of her nose.

_‘No reason’ _ the excitement and delight in his tone were ghastly evident.

_ ‘Did you do it for your career ? Did you kill people so you would have what to write about ?’ _

‘_I’m flattered, but why the interest in me ?’_ he backed away and the flying straps followed his steps, enveloping his athletic frame in an elegant way.

How could someone so vile and vicious look so graceful in his movement, body language, words and looks ? Kate thought confused by the walking paradox in front of her.

_ ‘We know almost everything about the other killers, but nothing about you.’ _

_ ‘And I like it that way. I want it to stay that way.’ _

_‘I won’t say anything, I swear’_ she quickly defended herself.

_‘Oh_’ the man approached her one last time and with a playful voice he resumed _‘I know you won’t. How would you even begin to explain your fellow survivors this whole thing ?’_

_ ‘I didn’t do anything to be ashamed of or-’ _

_‘Do they know you’re here now ?’ _ he pressed on.

_ ‘No, cause it’s not important-’ _

_ ‘Did you tell them you found my camera ?’ _

_ ‘N-no-’ _

_‘Yeah_’ he laughed condescending at her _‘I have no worries you’ll say a word about me’_ the man concluded as he tried to leave.

_‘You know what ? I might just do that. How about that ?_’ she couldn’t believe her boldness but something got into her and the words just kept spewing out of her mouth without thinking.

She did rethink her attitude afterwards though, when his stiff body took a quick sharp turn and stared at her without making a sound. Naturally, Kate took one step backwards but he advanced with each of her attempts of evading.

_‘What are you afraid of ?_’ he began. ‘_You’ve got some guts, don’t you ?’_

_‘Don’t get any closer_’ she bumped her back against a tree and she quickly jumped to a side backing away even more.

_‘Or what ?_’ he scoffed as he unsheathed his knife.

Kate stopped at the sight of his weapon and a heavy knot jumped to her throat.

_‘You can’t hurt me_’ she yelled hopefully.

_‘Really ?_’ the man dashed and trapped her against a tree. 

He brought the sharp blade to her face and pressed it against the left cheek until it drew blood. Waving the weapon in front of her, he mocked her:

_ ‘Look at that, I CAN hurt you.’ _

_‘Please-_’ Kate’s heart was pushing its way out of her rib cage.

_‘Sh, sh, I just want to show you something’_ he lowered the knife to her collar bone, slowly moving it down to her chest.

_‘I don’t want to see it_’ she shook her head vigorously.

_ ‘Yes you do.’ _

_ ‘No, no I don’t.’ _

_‘Do you even know what I want to show you ?_’ he traced her sternum and climbed down the abdomen.

Kate shook her head left and right in a slow motion. She couldn't bring herself to face him. 

Looking down to her belly, the left corner of his lips curled upwards into a malicious smirk she couldn't see it. His head darted back up and muttered.

_ ‘Your guts.’ _

_‘NOOO!’_ she cried as she tried to get him off her. ‘_STOP!’_

With a low laughter, the man stepped aside and watched Kate slowly falling down, curling into a ball frightened.

_‘Just teasing you_’ he put the knife back in its sheath and left.

Maybe Laurie didn’t know the whole truth. Maybe they were allowed to bring them harm outside the trials, but then again, he could stab Kate right there and yet decided to let her go. Seemed unlikely he did that out of good will. Perhaps there are some rules.

Her eyes followed the killer vanishing in the forest and brought her knees to the chest in a defensive way. With the back of her hand, she brushed the stray tears away and noticed it came back bloodied from the superficial cut he gave her earlier. 

The thought of having to explain that fresh wound to the others didn’t make her life easier with all the secrets she was slowly harvesting daily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for finishing Chapter 4. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy the story so far. Let me know how you feel about our protagonists. Their story is far from over, it's merely starting. The setting stones of a relationship are heavily impacted by the beginning, and this pair's beginning definitely doesn't start nice and touching, it will be rather cruel and savagely raw. 
> 
> Don't forget to bookmark if you want to stay updated 😊


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Chapter 5.
> 
> Be warned this chapter is depicting explicit adult content. Due to the sensitive/controversial nature of the described event, some people might find it offending, so 'Viewer Discretion is Advised'. 
> 
> Enjoy your reading and don't hesitate to let your voice and thoughts be heard here. Feel free to comment what you liked or would want to see more happening.

[CAMP STALKING](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nooabu9dk88ne03/3.JPG?dl=0)

Kate went quickly at the spring near her location to wash and put on the new clothes she was carrying in her backpack before heading back to the camp. She tried as much as possible to avoid interaction with anyone and luckily for her, lots of the survivors were in trials. She only saw Meg bandaging her arm by the fire and some other people inside the storage tent. With a quick nod, Kate saluted and went in her tent laying down exhausted. Her eyes shut and she fell into a deep dream.

The survivors couldn’t really tell how many days passed by since their arrival, they tried to keep track of them, but the fact they were randomly selected to face the killers, it was hard to pinpoint hours and days. But it was definitely a long time. And Kate struggled the past several days to collect as much Ivory Chalk as possible and never left the camp for any other purpose. She wanted to make sure that the moment the Entity will call her, she will have time to burn the offering for it, granting her only wish - avoid Ghost Face.

Claudette observed lately how drastically Kate’s behavior changed and one of those days she approached the singer, but Kate only blamed it on her exhaustion. The botanist would usually let it go, but not that time. She insisted because she was seriously concerned. However, Kate was very skilled in avoiding unwanted discussions, she knew how to talk to people and was an artist at faking reactions. She was so good at that, not only Claudette fell for it, but the entire group was happy to see the old, cheerful Kate around them. She acted joyful, she sang to them, she joined all their games, responded to David’s flirts although that wasn’t entirely a pretended act.

Yet, every time she was summoned in a trial, they all observed how hasty she would remove the small pouch from her back pocket and poured some of the content in the fire.

***

**(Ghost Face POV)**

What a perfect trial. Ahh, yes, for me, not you. MacMillan Estate...I just love that particular area. It was times like these when I was grateful to you. Too bad those survivors didn’t see me coming. I sometimes wish they would be more aware...like she is. Pity you had to recover their lifeless bodies and put them back here.

Yeah, stop hissing in my head like a frenzied animal. I know you’ll take care of me...again. I know you’ll try to _ fix _my mind, but perhaps I’ll do your bidding when you’ll give her back to me. When did I see her last time ? 8-9 trials ago ? Huh, I can’t even remember. Was it that long ? She must’ve been burning offerings to you to save herself from me, wasn’t she ? I can even see the smug smirk on her face thinking she beat the system, thinking she can escape me. Tsk-

You know how patient I am, but all to a limit. I had to take this matter in my own hands cause it seems to me you’re favoring her. Unfortunately, we both know how much my disobedience angers you and how frustrated I grow afterwards, leading only to this annoying vicious circle where I ask you to bring Kate, you refusing me and me killing the other survivors in my bitterness.

Nevermind, I’ll make sure I’ll end her streak right n-

The camp looked almost abandoned. Ghost Face halted behind a tree and drew out his camera. He raised it before him, zoomed on the camp to search it and instantly clicked the button, capturing a beautiful photo of Kate working in the storage tent. She walked out and stopped, stretching her arms above her head and yawning. He took another picture and another one until his finger stopped above the button, stalling. David appeared in his frame and he lower the camera. He saw the man approaching Kate and said something to her that made her giggle.

Ghost Face suddenly felt a compulsion to remove him from the scene. He was ruining his picture. But was it really that his true reason? 

He watched the couple and noticed David drew closer to her. He was gently grabbing her waist and pulled her against his body. She smiled and placed a palm on his chest but didn't back away. She actually looked up at him and allowed him to hide a lock of hair behind her ear. That particular gesture intensified Ghost Face’s itch. His hand began to squeeze the camera so tight, his knuckles turned white.

Back at the camp, David caught Kate's chin and lifted it up before he would lean into a kiss. She seemed uninterested or neutral at the action at first, but then her arms wrapped around his neck and deepened the kiss. 

At that moment, Ghost Face’s eyes fixed on her and realized something bothered him more than the fact she was missing from his trials. He squinted at her back as it slowly arched when David's hand moved lower, above her ass. He followed her hands gently moving from David’s neck to his face, then on his shoulders, she was enjoying it. 

Ghost Face took a step forward but stopped and fought the impulse of going after the two survivors. That thought confused him even more. 

Why did he care? All he wanted was to continue hunting Kate. Why would it matter what she did at the survivor camp? 

But it did matter, as much as he wanted to refuse it and think about his lust for the hunt, he was more affected by the fact she avoided him and did that...with David. _ ‘David...this guy will feel my wrath soon’ _ Ghost Face smiled viciously at the idea. 

The more he looked at them the more he got riled up. He had to do something about it. He had to teach Kate a lesson for avoiding him, being so happy, as if she has no worries in that world. 

_ ‘Look at you, all giddy and cheerful. You completely forgotten me. I’m just a joke to you. Oh, how much I hate you, you spoiled, rich, little...whore’ _ he grudgingly poured the words as heavy knots twisted in his guts.

He squinted his eyes at the couple that still didn’t break their kiss. Although a bitter taste on his tongue persisted as if he has been humiliated, a sweet vengeful idea bounced in the back of his mind. 

Without Kate in his trials lately, he turned very violent and always lashed out on the other survivors. Instead of sacrificing them for the Entity, he was killing them all, no exceptions. 

Mori after mori after mori, and at every end of a trial, he would end up in the Entity's clutches, being tortured, his mind twisted even more, nurturing his hate and anger more and more, forcing him to think of unspeakable things. The entity had a very effective way of putting killers back on their tracks, the mental torture they had to endure during their penitences were beyond what survivors ever imagined. 

That, combined with the painful physical pain the merciless omniscient being was inflicting onto their bodies could only manage one thing - create monsters, killers. And Ghost Face endured his fair share of punishments lately as he kept disobeying the Entity's orders and his sole goal into the realm. Perhaps, an insignificant part of his reasoning he went after Kate was to also end his deviant behavior and please the Entity again.

Kate pulled slowly away from David and walked past him, when he caught her arm and spun her around to get her back in his arms.

_'Let's just chill for a while'_ he said smiling _'We are alone'_

_'David, I need to do something tonight, it can't wait'_

_'Then let me come with you'_

_'Uh-Uh! I really want to be alone'_

_'Ugh, these nights are rare, you're no fun'_

_'Next time David'_ Kate gave him a quick pat on his chest and walked into the forest.

Ghost Face hid behind the trunk and watched her moving deeper in the woods. He started following her carefully, without exposing himself. He wanted so badly to pounce on her, but he waited to gain enough distance from the camp. He moved like a shadow in parallel with her, slightly behind her, never losing her from his sight. In a moment of distraction, he stepped over a bigger dry branch and it snapped in pieces giving out his hideout.

Kate jumped and looked to his direction. He didn't even mind to conceal himself anymore. He came forth into the clearing. Kate backed away already breathing with difficulty.

_'Were you following me?'_

_'You've been avoiding me, didn't you? On your way to stock up your Ivory Chalk?_

_'Stay away'_

_'We've been through this countless times'_ he snatched her throat and brought her closer. _'Pretending like I don't even exist, like you've never been afraid'_

_'What?'_ She furrowed her brows confused.

_'Don't act surprised, I saw you...at the camp. So happy and-'_

_'You stalked me?'_

_'Worry free, laughing, fooling around with...David was it?'_

_'You fucking creep, let go of me'_

_'I will... after.'_

_'After what?'_

_'After I'm done with you.'_

_'What are you talking about?'_ She hitched in his grasp and escaped for a brief second before he would grab her.

_'Don't try to run away, I'm tired of waiting, of chasing, and I have a very short fuse tonight.'_

_'You're sick'_ Kate said and turned her back at him trying to leave again.

_'Don't fucking turn your back at me'_ He grabbed her and in his excitement he slapped her left cheek so hard she fell down, her jaws instantly turning red. _'I said, don't run. Are you deaf or just stupid?'_ He followed helping her get up.

_'You know you can't hurt me, not the way you want.'_

_'And you know what I want, don't you?_' He smirked.

_'I think I know you enough to understand you're craving my blood. You’re not as complex as you might believe'_

_'You see, here's where you're wrong. I can't hurt you, true, but I can make you never forget me.'_

_'Let me go'_ Kate jerked in his arms trying to escape until he spun her around and hugged her from behind bringing an intimacy between them she despised.

_'I said...stop fighting. I'm not in the mood'_ he growled in her ear annoyed and placed his knife at her throat.

_'HELP-_' Kate yelled but he pressed his other palm over her mouth silencing her. 

_'You're pushing my buttons, Kate'_ he snarled. _'And not the right ones. This won't make it any easier for you. Will you yell again if I let go?'_

She shook her head in denial.

_'Good girl!'_ The man slowly removed his hand and Kate behaved.

_'What do you want ? To tell you how much I'm afraid of you? To tell you you’re the source of my nightmares? That the very thought of facing you again in a trial leaves me hopeless?'_

_'Would that be the truth?' _ He asked genuinely curious.

_'Does that make you happy? To know you tortured me so much I shudder at your sight?'_

_'It didn't seem you were suffering much back at the camp. It seemed to me, you forgot all about us.'_

_'Us? Are you insane?'_

_'You don't want to pull that thread'_ he advised.

_'I'm not yours to do whatever you want with me. I'm not your personal survivor or toy.'_

_'Not mine, huh? You might be right on this one_' He said playfully. '_Then, I suppose I'll have to make you mine'_ He resumed after a deep breath.

_'What?'_ Kate's voice was faint. _'What do you mean?'_

_'It means I'll make sure I will not be forgotten ever again.'_

_'No, wait. Wait! I'm scared'_ She cried. _'I'm afraid of you. Is this what you want me to say? It's true. I can't even talk to my friends about it. I got more distant because of you, I isolated myself because it's hard to lie in their faces every time they ask me about what happened to me after a trial with you. You're tormenting my nights, I barely sleep. So, there... enjoy your power over me, you did it. You broke me.'_ She ended with tears drowning her blue eyes.

_'Uh-um_' Ghost Face hummed next to her face delighted to hear the words.

_'I'm scared'_ Kate echoed seeing the man lowering his knife.

_'That I can smell'_ He sniffed her neck. _'Your pores overflow with fear, but broken? You're not broken Kate...not yet'_ He smirked and kicked her legs causing her to fall on her knees.

He followed her behind and pushed her in the grass.

_'No, what are you doing?'_ She tried to get away but he seized both sides of her waist and dragged her between his legs.

_'You can make this easier...or painful. It's your choice_' The man grabbed her short jeans and pulled them down on her thighs in a quick sharp motion.

_'NO! Stop it!'_ She threshed her way out but Ghost Face quickly jammed his knife in her right hand, ripping out a painful cry from her throat and finally impaling her to the ground.

_'Painful it is. Just how I like it'_ He muttered.

_'Don't! Pleaaase, I swear to you...I was daily thinking about you and how much you ruined me. There was never a second of my day without you invading my mind.'_

_'Is that so? Was I in your mind when you kissed David?'_ He slouched over her as he asked.

Kate refrained from commenting and just started to sob.

_'That's what I thought'_ He completed and proceeded to unbuckle his pants.

_'NO! Jed, please, I'm begging you'_ Kate was too afraid to look at him because the moment she would see him exposed, she would understand what was happening was real.

_'By all means, beg me!'_ He whispered.

Kate sobs faded into low whimpers as she heard his voice.

_'I beg you to stop'_ She began but felt his right hand climbing up her inner thighs, slowly but surely going between her legs. _'No, please, please, stop it. Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!_' She voiced over and over like a mantra until she noticed his fingers froze right under her left butt cheek.

He felt an exhilarating beat in his chest. Oh, it's been so long...so long since he saw something so beautiful, so perfect, so enticing. He couldn't deny or ignore the aching bulge in his pants anymore. He was craving it, he needed it so badly, but then again he wanted to take his time, to savor it, and her to experience the savage act to its real potential and meaning. But that soft...warm, tender flesh looked more than inviting to him. His lust almost made him hate himself.

_'Jed!?_' Kate's voice cracked after a few moments of brutal silence hoping he would stop for good.

_'Yes?'_ His weirdly warm voice followed instantly letting her know he was still invested.

_'Let me go_' She murmured with her face buried in the cold grass.

_'But we're having so much fun, why would I want to end this?'_ His hand resumed its pace and climbed up over her ass, lower back, shoulders and then back down again.

He wanted to explore her entire body, he wanted to leave no spot untainted by his corrupt touch. He wanted her to remember his wicked caresses whenever someone else would try that with her.

Kate shifted her head to the left and attempted to remove the knife stuck in her palm.

_'Leave it!'_ He ordered in a deeper tone as he pulled her hair towards him.

He let her face fall back in the grass and finally released his cock from his pants. With two fingers, he caught the small white panties she wore and with an uncanny care he pulled them to a side. That very action triggered Kate even more. He moved to her entrance and stopped there, feeling her curiously moist skin. He smiled under his mask and mockingly he asked:

_'Are you wet?'_

_‘No, I'm not_' Kate hurried. _‘Just, stop it'_

_'It feels…'_ He pushed slightly in, parting away her lips '_Really wet'_ the man laughed at her.

_'It's not me'_ She cried embarrassed. '_I don't know why-'_ she stopped to catch her breath between the heavy sobs.

_'At least it won't hurt you...that bad_' The man pushed in his entire length in one single thrust and left her breathless. 

He was big, not excessively, but enough to feel it was more than necessary. What made it so painful was his girth, as it stretched her too fast and too soon for her own comfort. Small drops of blood mixed with Kate's juices and he wouldn't stop. He rammed in and out relentlessly feeling his festering hate growing bigger and bigger for her. She could hear his intensified grunts with each move.

_'Stop! It hurts-'_ She squeezed her bloodshot eyes every time he bucked his hips.

_'No!_' He dug his fingers in her round hips and continued without remorse. _'I'll make you mine.'_

_'W-what?_' Her dizzy head and ringing ears barely caught his reply.

_'Tell me, are you mine now?'_

_'NO!'_ she yelled loathing. _'I will never be yours, you fucked up, sick, psycho'_ Kate continued releasing her pain through words.

That answer clearly didn't please Ghost Face and he pulled out. Kate dared to look at him and saw his thick, throbbing member. Her eyes jumped on his mask, trying to understand why he stopped so abruptly.

_'Are you sure about that?'_ He gave her a second chance.

Kate only moved her head away and tried again to unjam the knife in her hand when a sudden blinding pain almost paralyzed her.

_'NOOO_!' Her voice started in a loud cry but ended in less than a murmur as the pain still rippled through her body.

White flashes washed over her closed eyes, as her sphincter was still trying to adjust to him. He was waiting, he just went in and stopped as if he cared for her.

'_Please, get out_!' She coughed several times. '_Please-'_

_'I will'_ He replied and pulled out almost completely just to ram it back in.

_'NOOO!'_ Her voice strained at that point and just went completely silent.

He could only hear her low whimpers while his starving cock pushed in and out with little to no friction due to the blood he managed to draw with the first thrust.

_'How about now?_' A grunt followed each word '_Are you mine?'_

Kate just stared hopeless to her left, at the crooked trees and the night birds chirping rarely to each other. She was on the verge of passing out, she didn't even know what kept her from doing it until she felt another stinging sensation in her palm and then she realized why. The knife's blade moving from time to time in her flesh would always bring her back to senses.

_'Answer me!'_ He barked at her in rage.

_'Y-yes_' Kate's whisper hardly reached his ears.

_'Say it!_' He demanded.

_'I'm yours_.' she murmured unhappy to step over her true feelings.

_'Again_' He followed.

_'What?'_ Kate's head moved slightly towards him confused.

He bent over her, moved his arm around her neck and grabbed her chin pressing her back against his chest.

_'Say it again_' He ordered.

_'I'm yours_' She complied in a low whisper.

He continued moving and stopping inside her several times, willingly edging himself.

_'It hurts so bad, please get out'_ she pleaded.

_'Would you rather have me come in your cunt and have something to remember me by ?_' He asked playful.

_'N-n-no, no. J-just end it'_ Kate let out a painful moan and subdued.

_'Do you want me to?'_

She closed her eyes in shame, and dishonored she begged him again and again to end her torture.

He picked up the pace and Kate could feel the build up, him getting fatter and fatter, already stretching her to unfathomable extents and soon felt him twitching inside filling her up.

He pulled out almost immediately and buckling back his pants, he got up, walked around Kate, crouched down to her head and removing his knife from her palm he said in a cold voice:

_‘NOW you're broken'_ and with that he left Kate in the grass, naked, wounded, scarred, dirty and alone. 

There was no amount of water in the realm to wash off what he did to her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for finishing Chapter 5.
> 
> If you liked the chapter, let me know in the comments. Tell me what you liked, what you'd like to see more, etc. 
> 
> And...  
Don't forget to bookmark if you want to stay updated on this story 😊


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is here 
> 
> Following up, few days later after Kate's traumatic experience, we're going to venture in her mind for a brief moment as she fights her demons.

[BROKEN](https://www.dropbox.com/s/60vlb3t64aeu0hx/1.JPG?dl=0)

_ ‘Kate! Kate!’ _ Claudette tapped her shoulder causing the singer to flinch at the touch.

_ ‘Shit! _ ’ her voice followed a deep gasp ‘ _ You scared me _’

_‘I've been calling you for a while’ _ Claudette frowned ‘ _ Are you okay ?’ _

_ ‘I’m okay’ _ Kate handed the few flowers she collected to the botanist ‘ _ There you go, are they the right ones ?’ _

_ ‘Yeah _ ’ she squinted at Kate noticing she avoided her question ‘ _ So, how you’ve been lately ? We haven’t spoken in a while’ _

‘_Good’ _

_ ‘That’s all ?’ _ she bit her lip, trying not to rush Kate ‘ _ I heard you stood up David couple of nights ago’ _

Kate felt her throat strangled and suddenly it became hard to swallow her own saliva at the thought of that night. A phantom pain still lingering in her right bandaged palm. After several attempts, she gulped and gave a simple nod.

‘_Why ? You seemed to like him’ _

_ ‘What’s that have to do with my rejection?’ _

_ ‘That’s it’ _ Claudette walked in front of Kate and confronted her _ ‘What the hell happened to you? You used to be so cheerful, so full of life, you were the one cheering for everyone, playing the guitar, always joking, sometimes up to no good’ _ the woman said with a genuine smile _ ‘Where is that Kate?’ _

_ ‘I just have a bad-’ _

_ ‘Stop it Kate. Every time you face Ghost Face, you change. I saw you offering the chalk every trial. Was it to avoid him ? Seriously, you’re starting to act like Laurie about Michael.’ _

_ ‘He’s much worse than Michael’ _ Kate finally said.

_ ‘What does that even mean?’ _ Claudette shrugged her shoulders.

_ ‘Doesn’t matter. Can we just drop it ? I don’t want to talk about it and it won’t happen no matter how much you’ll insist. Sorry, but this is ...my problem’ _

_ ‘We could help you’ _ Claudette started _ ‘We can help you in the trials if you have trouble with him’ _

_ ‘No, I can deal with...him _ ’ Kate choked on her last word _ ‘Let’s just head back’ _

_ ‘Fine, I already got all I needed _’ the botanist followed her.

The survivor camp was heavily animated by what it seemed to be a play in action. Feng and Dwight decided to do a little acting for the others and they were really happy seeing the 2 survivors bonding. The others clapped their hands excited when they weren’t holding their bellies in laughter. 

Claudette and Kate joined them and asked around what were they watching.

_ 'I guess it's a bad representation of Cats' _ Ace started.

_ 'It's not that bad' _Nea flicked him.

_ 'Hey Claudette _ ' Laurie came out of the storage ' _ Adam asked me to tell you he borrowed your good flashlight' _

'_Okay, no worries' _ she entered the tent and set the flowers she gathered in some bottles.

Kate sat on the big log in front of the fire and crossed her legs resting her chin in her hand. David was sitting next to her, only he preferred the ground. They were exchanging some words and Kate smiled at him, though it felt forced. He grabbed one of her boots as he leaned over her ear to whisper something.

Laurie sat in the storage's entrance staring at them and almost didn't feel Claudette bumping into her.

_ 'What's going on?' _Claudette asked looking at the same direction Laurie was.

'_I'm going to take a walk' _ her voice was faint.

_ 'Wait a second _ ' Claudette grinned and pointed at David _ 'Really?' _

'_Please don't say anything' _

_ 'No, no, don't worry, my lips are sealed _ ' Claudette gestured at her mouth ' _ You might be in luck though' _

'_Why?' _

'_Kate's not really into him' _

_ 'How come? Just recently I saw them kissing and flirting' _

'_He might be head over heels for her, but Kate...has some other issues to worry about lately’ _ Claudette put Kate's problem in a better light.

Although Kate was listening to what David was saying, her eyes were fixed on his hand still on her boot. She wanted so badly to shake it off, almost despised it. She felt a compelling urge to jump and run away, managing to control the panic attack up until his hand climbed up on her thigh.

At that second, she sat up like burnt.

_ 'What? _' David looked confused at her.

_ 'I just can't sit around...I'm restless _' she lied.

_ 'Guys, seriously _ ' Nea interrupted them ' _ We really want to see these two clowns. Can you fuck off?' _

'_Bitch! _' David moved at the storage.

_ 'I heard you asshole _' Nea shouted after him.

'_That was the point' _ he stuck out his tongue at her and she gave him the finger.

_ 'Hey, big boy' _ Claudette stopped him ' _ Can I ask you a favor?' _

_ 'Sure _'

_ 'I forgot to gather some flowers and Laurie offered to go after them. Would you go with her? Make sure she’s safe? _' Claudette asked and noticed Laurie's flushed face.

'_Um-, sure thing _' the man gave a small smile to the blonde and her heart almost skipped a beat. 

_ 'Shall we? _' he asked taking lead.

Laurie looked at the botanist and mouthed something but Claudette only signaled her to leave.

Her look shifted from the acting couple to Kate. She shared Claudette's gaze when a familiar whisper interrupted her. By the look Claudette had in her eyes, she could tell they were going to join the same trial.

Kate quickly snatched out the chalk pouch and hurrying to open it, she saw Claudette catching her hand and stopping her.

'_What are you doing? _' Kate tried to get away.

_ 'Let it go _ ' Claudette looked in her eyes and smiled _ 'I got your back' _

Kate felt as if a huge weight pressed on her chest. She couldn't breathe. His mask popped in her mind. The thought of facing him again caused her to hyperventilate. She could even hear his floating straps fluttering in the air when suddenly she felt Claudette's hand holding hers and nodding at her. 

***

The two young women hid behind a concrete wall. He was chasing Jake, gaining momentum with each stride. The blood trail the survivor left behind him made the killer’s life so much easier. He was shifting his knife in his hand restless and excited. He saw her somewhere. It wasn't his imagination. The Entity listened to him...finally.

A hateful swing dragged Jake down to the ground and his painful roar traveled the whole area, disturbing even the crows nearby. Ghost Face hauled his body to the closest hook but froze when he saw Meg vandalizing the meat hook disabling completely. He dumped Jake in the dirt and went after her.

She ran him for more than he preferred, but it was too late for him to abandon the chase. It became too personal, invested too much in the chase to let her go. It annoyed him beyond belief how slippery she was. He wouldn't even sacrifice her. A malicious smile washed over his face as he seized her shirt and pulled her.

_ 'Ah-' _ Meg met his chest and soon he slammed her face against the wall in front of them.

Her forehead bruised at the impact, blood slowly drawing a thin line down her right brow. She moved around dizzy and saw him approaching. When she tried to dash, he shoved his knife several times in her guts.

Kate witnessed the whole scene from a different wall across theirs, crouched, barely visible. When his knife pistoned in Meg's body, Kate turned her head away and bit her lip nervous.

He wiped the blade with his hand and shifted around, looking at the spot he left Jake and saw Claudette trying to help him back on his feet. The corner of his eye caught a shape moving to his left and soon he saw Kate running away, constantly checking her six. He tilted his head at her and raising a hand he waved it ironically.

He let her go and went after Claudette. The young woman sprinted instantly from Jake's position and headed for a derelict wooden building. She vaulted a window and looked behind, but he was nowhere. He simply vanished. Her heartbeat slowed down. When she turned she only saw a black shape towering her.

_ ‘SHIT!’ _ the woman shrieked scared.

Before she would search for an alternate escape, his right boot met her abdomen, sending her tumbling on the stairs leading to the basement. His powerful kick left her breathless at the bottom of the stairs. She kept gasping, fighting her inability of inhaling, but soon her feet were swept off the ground and he hurled her on the first hook.

While he left to take care of Jake, Kate stalked him and when he was far enough, she went after Claudette. She rescued her and set her down while she searched the chest on the other side of the room.

_ 'Kate, go finish that generator we almost repaired, remember? _'

'_Yes' _ Kate handed the first aid kit to the botanist and after a couple of steps they both heard Jake's sacrifice.

She rushed around the building and could spot the generator Claudette was speaking off in the distance. She squatted behind a cover and searched the area. Her instinct though, lead her eyes back at the building she recently helped Claudette and caught the faintest glimpse of his coat disappearing around a corner. She felt cold and hot at the same time, yet she went back after her friend.

Meanwhile, Claudette finished bandaging her shoulder and stepped on the first set of stairs when her blood began booming in her temples. She heard the slow paced steps above the basement and the wood planks creaking under his weight. With unsure steps, she went back down and hid in a locker.

Kate carefully stepped inside the huge open room, around the fireplace and almost tipped toed at the wooden banister above the basement. She leaned over it, checking the stairs underneath.

Ghost Face approached the banister upstairs and grabbed it with both hands, the leather gloves faintly squeaking. He watched her sneaking around with a large grin underneath the mask. The second she ventured down the basement, he set himself in motion.

Claudette’s breath intensified when she heard the prowling steps. Her eyes shut whenever the intruder moved deeper into the basement. As Kate’s small frame entered her field of view, Claudette smiled and almost opened the locker’s door when she saw Kate walking backwards facing Ghost Face. She pressed one hand over her mouth to muffle her breaths and watched Kate silently looking at Ghost Face getting closer to her.

Like a cornered animal, the singer tried to run past him, but he was quicker and shoved his hand in her throat pushing her down the last set of stairs. She backed away feeling her heart bursting out of her chest. He stretched one arm and placing his palm on her chest, he crammed her against the locker Claudette was hiding in.

‘_Missed me?’ _ he lowered his head to her level.

Kate didn’t look at him.

_ ‘Look at me’ _ he forced her chin up and she hardly complied.

_ ‘Let go of me _’ she pushed his hand off her.

_ ‘Oh, come on Kate’ _ he spoke in a playful tone _ ‘Is this how you welcome me?’ _

She searched his eyes through the ebony pits of his mask. She knew he was looking at her and out of nowhere she spat on the mask. He let his chin fall in his chest somehow disappointed and slowly shaking his head in disapproval, he looked back at her.

_ ‘Do that again!’ _ he dared her.

‘_You’re sick! _’ Kate mumbled.

_ ‘Now, why would you hurt me ? _ ’ he tried to be serious but he was enjoying that way too much. _ ‘Did I hurt you?’ _

Kate scowled at him disgusted by his mockery and he followed up:

_ ‘Today’ _

_ ‘Fuck you! _’ she muttered.

_ ‘I have to admit it, I like you obedient _’ he let his hand move down her belly and hooked the jeans’ waistband with two fingers pulling it outwards to check her underwear.

_ ‘Enough _’ she hit his hand.

_ ‘What’s the matter ? _ ’ he seized her right side of her face in his palm ‘ _ Aren’t you mine anymore? _’

Kate felt her eyes stinging when she heard the question and grabbing his wrist with both hands she begged him to stop.

_ ‘I am. I still...am’ _ her breathing became ragged _ ‘Please stop!’ _

‘_You’re just saying it _’ he said with a hint of amusement in his tone.

_ ‘No, I don’t’ _ she insisted _ ‘I-’ _

_ ‘Shh-’ _ he pressed his index finger on her lips ‘ _ Don’t lie to me.’ _

_ ‘I’m not _’ she said though her body quivered at the possible outcome of disagreeing with him.

_ ‘Why are you shaking then?’ _ he asked as his hand cupped her throat and stopped her from running.

He banged her back a couple of times against the locker and Claudette barely suppressed her low gasp. Although Kate was too distracted, he realized the last survivor was hiding in there. The thought brought a smile on his lips.

_ ‘Turn around! _’ he ordered.

_ ‘W-why? _’ she asked with a chill travelling down her spine.

‘_Cause I said so _’ he took one step back and waited for her to execute his command.

Kate hugged her chest and slowly turned only 90 degrees before she sprang to her right, almost evading his nimble hands. He caught her wrist in an iron grip and with a low, prolonged sigh he pushed her face onto the cold locker.

‘_Why do you have to be difficult ? _’ she could sense the deep frustration in his tone.

Her eyes moved down to his body, tightly pressed against hers, and could see the knife safely hidden in its sheath, wrapped around his leg. She closed her eyes, stepped over her repulsion and funneled all her boldness to move her hand on his waist, at first faking it as an attempt to push him away, but then she lowered it down his thigh. He snatched her arm and whispered in her ear in a weirdly seductive way.

‘_What do you think you’re doing?’ _

_ ‘I thought...you’d like it’ _ she whispered.

_ ‘Do you take me as a fool? _ ’ The man unsheathed his knife and brought it to her face ‘ _ Is this what you were looking for ? _’

Kate’s eyes drowned in tears.

_ ‘I’m sorry’ _

_ ‘Take it!’ _ he spun the weapon, catching the blade in his palm and pointing the handle at her.

She looked at the knife and then at him. She wished nothing more than to take it but something didn’t feel right. What if it was a test ? She slowly headed for the handle and Ghost Face still didn’t deny her. When her shaking fingers wrapped around the metal handle, he interrupted again.

‘B_ut-’ _ his voice came out dead serious _ ‘If you take it, you better be ready to use it’ _

The knife slid away from his hand as Kate dared to take it. He actually let her have it. 

‘_Well? _’ he stepped back, giving her some space.

Surprisingly, the knife was bigger than it looked in his hand, yet quite light. She kept it pointed at him but didn’t act upon her aversion. She was standing face to face with him, the one that hurt her countless times, the one that completely ruined her and couldn’t find the nerve to take a swing. He smirked at her predictable reaction. He knew she wouldn’t do it, which is why he let her have it. With great satisfaction he started again.

_ ‘Pity _’ and his hand met hers.

She let him take it without a fight. Realizing what she gave up, she remembered Feng’s question for Laurie. Kate just experienced that scenario and she had chosen to do the same thing Laurie said would do. She couldn’t kill him, because she wasn’t like him. She was a survivor, not a killer.

‘_You there _ ’ he gestured at the locker ‘ _ Get out!’ _

Kate shifted her position and remained speechless when Claudette got out with a worried look. She pursed her lower lip and didn’t know what to say or do. Her face was burning, her heart racing.

‘_Come on, go! _’ he stepped aside and allowed Claudette to take the stairs but she stopped and looked at Kate concerned.

‘_Unless you want to share her fate, leave now _’ he repeated standing between her and Kate.

_ ‘Go’ _ Kate nodded and Claudette trusted her better judgement.

He rushed at Kate and hoisted her over his shoulder in a blink of an eye. She started hitting his back desperately trying to escape the restrain. He moved at the hook facing the back of the room and to her dismay he impaled Kate in it. The man walked at the wall and leaned onto it, bending his right leg and resting the sole of his boot against it. He crossed his arms on his chest and just looked at Kate struggling to free herself.

_ ‘I bet you didn’t see this coming _’ he said proud of his deed.

Kate ignored him and seized the piercing hook in her shoulder and tried to move her legs back and forth to gain momentum for a jump. Ghost Face didn’t even bother to stop her because there was no way she would pull that off. The only thing she managed to do was to speed up her sacrifice.

_ ‘I fucking hate you’ _ Kate yelled at him.

‘_ Likewise, bitch _’ he snickered before leaving her to be claimed by the Entity.

***

_ ‘I won't talk about it’ _ Kate broke the silence after 10 minutes of walking.

‘_I didn’t ask’ _ Claudette looked around then back on their trail.

The botanist was more than patient with her since their last trial together. Though curiosity ate her mind day by day and she had to bite her tongue whenever she had the chance to spend time with Kate, what she witnessed and heard down that basement it almost discouraged her to know the truth. 

She was torn between wanting to know and not knowing. She was afraid of hearing Kate say the words she was dreading off. If what she imagined about them proved to be true, she would prefer not knowing the details. The woman turned her head at Kate and gave her a sincere simper.

**(KATE’s POV)**

Please don’t look at me like that, I don’t know if I can keep this away from you any longer. What would you want me to say ? _ ‘Hey, Claudette, remember that night when I turned down David ? Well, I got raped instead’ _. How do I even begin telling you this ? There is no gentle, easy way to put it down, not for me, not for you. What happened was ...so savage, disgusting and ...fuck!

Why ? Why do I go back to that night ? Why do I torture myself ? I hate his fucking hands exploring my body, my stomach feels sick at the memory. _ *Kate embraces her belly* _

And then the whole act...so hateful, so destructive and painful. It was purely to break me down, to tear my mind to pieces, to rip me apart and give himself that last bit of control and power he needed over me. As if he wasn’t tormenting me enough… He wanted to make sure I would have no friends, no one to love, no one to care for, he wanted me to think and dread of him and that’s all. And he succeeded. Narcissistic son of a bitch. _ *Kate slows down and gulps the heavy knot in her throat’ _

_ ‘Are you coming? _’ Claudette snapped her out of the trance.

No, no, I don’t want to go there, I don’t want to see the others, I don’t want to be tried again, I just-, I want to stay here, in the woods, with the quietness humming in my ears.

_ ‘You go ahead’ _ I said to her ‘ _ I’ll stay a while longer’ _

_ ‘Okay’ _

It feels weird to see you so understanding. I don’t deserve a friend like you, Claudette. 

So I turned on my heels and walked away. Away to the very spot I got stripped of my power and left there like an empty husk. I tried several times to do it, but I couldn’t even lay a step near the area. But I wanted to move on, and if I wanted to at least try to cope with my misery…I had to force myself facing it. Ugh, even that word turns my stomach upside down.

And there I was, where it all started.

The cold wind brushed against my skin, like an ominous hint of a chilling memory. I shuddered my body but continued stepping into the low, dispersed fog. Was the Entity that night so merciful to cast the fog around, sparing me of a quick and violent confrontation with the recollection ? Perhaps, perhaps not, but I sure was grateful for it. The memory came back to me in slow steps instead of crashing down over me like an unstoppable avalanche.

At first I saw him there, behind the trees, following me. He seemed to be precautious at first but then he appeared in the low moonlight and it made me think it was all premeditated. I tried to go away, but he stopped me. His hard slap knocked me down immediately. _ *Kate touches her cheek* _

We spoke for a while and now I understand how obsessed you are with me. You stalked me at the survivor’s camp. You saw me with David. You seemed jealous at the moment. Pff- like you are human enough to even comprehend such emotion. You were jealous because I wasn’t miserable like you wanted me to be.

I ventured deeper and finally saw the patch of flattened grass. Even the small pool of dried blood on the ground from my wounded hand. I gagged at the quick flashback of your crashing hips against mine. Was it too soon ? Too fast ? I tried to look away and I remembered I assured you I constantly thought about you. But it didn’t matter to you, no matter what I would’ve said. You got what you came for. I tried one more time to look down in the grass.

A deep breath helped me resume. 

Now both your hands are all over my skin, the smooth leather of your gloves felt cold and lifeless, just like your soul. Your words pouring in my ears were poison. There was no emotion in anything you did, only hatred. Your fingers crawling up my thighs, trying to gain access to- _ *Kate exhales* _

I can’t fucking explain why my body prepared for you, for your despicable act. It’s like it was trying to ease my pain...all to no avail. Your first thrust felt as sharp as your knife. _ *Kate’s chest swollen with each new breath* _

It was then when I understood what you really desired. It wasn’t about the unconsensual act, it wasn’t about having me, you didn’t want to just fuck me. This was about something much deeper. You wanted to devoid me of any control. Dehumanizing me. 

When you ordered me to repeat I’m yours, I actually felt every bit of myself dying inside. One time wasn’t enough for you, no, you wanted me to start believing it. You had to convince me I was worthless, I have no value, I was just an object you possessed. You didn’t like it when I refused that pleasure of yours and had to go further… _ *Kate tremored* _

So much pain…I actually believed at some point I passed out, but it was all in my head. You knew why you pinned that knife in my hand. Over and over, watching and hearing me crying, shivering under you, begging to stop and in your sick game, you made me think you’d listen to my pleas in that split second you stopped. All just to play with my emotions even more. All you wanted was to hear me begging and give up on myself.

And I did…I caved. _ *Kate collapses to her knees in the grass* _

I couldn’t fight it anymore. I couldn’t deny anymore that sick... shameless _pleasure_ you were unknowingly giving me. I had to stop it before I would hate myself too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for finishing Chapter 6.
> 
> If you liked this chapter and the story so far, let me know in the comments and give a friendly Kudo 😊


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter 7!
> 
> We will see Ghost Face in some new, interesting situations. We'll learn something more about him.
> 
> This chapter is going to be sweet, funny, exciting to the point of an... anti-climatic ending 😈

For the last scene, I was heavily inspired while listening to [this ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XWuLeVdMAsM&list=PLz4UYfxhVSO-mp9FEe7ECwp2_1igWL4T_&index=386&t=0s)song.

\-----

Ghost Face stepped inside the cozy cabin and laid down in one of the furry armchairs in front of the fire. He reached for his mask and took it off, setting it carefully on the low wooden table next to him. He drew out the camera and shifted his position on the chair, allowing his back to rest against one of the chair's arms while his legs dangled over the other side. He opened the camera and browsed quickly through the latest pictures until he reached the one with Kate at the survivor camp. He caught her when she was yawning and stretching. Curiously enough, he stared at the photo for a couple of minutes, before Huntress interrupted him.

_ 'Sit properly, or you'll build another one _' she commented on his position.

_ 'Why are you still here?' _ the man asked annoyed without listening to her demand.

_ 'It's pouring rain outside, are you deaf? _' Huntress drew close to him and tried to push his legs down on the ground when he snatched her wrist and pulled her close to him.

'_I'm not scared of you, big woman. So, mind your own business _' he threw her hand away.

'_I see you're grumpy again' _ the woman’s harsh accent hit his ears unpleasantly _ 'What are you doing with that thing anyway? What is that?' _ she asked curious staring at the camera in his hands.

_ 'This? _' he asked surprised by her question.

_ 'Yes' _

_ 'It's a camera. Never saw one before?' _

_ 'No, what does it do? Does it help you hunt?' _

_ 'You could say that _' Ghost Face chuckled amused by her innocence and took a quick picture of her.

The flashlight almost blinded her and she yelped at the sneaky light hitting her eyes. 

_ 'Come and see' _ he beckoned at her and saw the woman moving slightly unsure as if he was holding a devil's tool in his hands.

Huntress peeked at the small display and tapped it with her nail, unable to understand how she could see herself in there.

_ 'Is this magic? _' she asked genuinely impressed.

_ 'Ha' _ Ghost Face laughed _ 'Sure, I guess people used to believe technology was magic in early times.' _

'_How-?' _

_ 'How...what?' _

_ 'Why am I there?' _

_ 'In the picture?' _

_ 'Yes' _

_ 'This is what a camera does. Creates memories, art pieces from life' _

_ 'How?' _

_ 'You want me to explain to you how the camera works?' _

_ 'Yes' _

The man smiled.

_ 'Some other time maybe' _he resumed browsing through the pictures and noticed Huntress was still sitting by his side, staring curiously at the pictures.

_ 'The survivors' _ she almost yelled in his ear.

He just nodded at her.

_ 'Why do you picture them?' _

_ 'Photograph them' _ he corrected her _ 'Because pictures can tell me a lot about a person’' _

_ 'How?' _

_ 'Well' _ he stopped on a picture depicting Kate and Ace at their camp _ 'See her here holding her arm, trying to fix her hair as this guy is talking to her?' _

_ 'Yes' _

_ 'She is uncomfortable by his presence' _

_ 'Why?' _

_ 'Because she is avoiding his eyes, she looks down. She is holding her arms close to her chest, defensive. And her forced act of fixing the hair is just an excuse not to look at him and...probably hopes to escape the chat' _

_ 'How do you know this?' _

_ 'You can read people easily from their gestures' _

_ 'Aahh _ ' Huntress exclaimed ' _ She is so beautiful here' _ Huntress commented on the next picture.

Kate was near a spring, with both hands in her hair, trying to tie it up, exposing her bare back and her head slightly facing her left, as if she was checking on her surroundings. 

_ 'It's all about the light, angle, perspective- _ ' he tried to explain but Huntress's face let him know his details were landing on deaf ears ' _ Yes, very pretty' _he gave up.

_ 'Can I have a picture like that?' _

_ 'No' _

_ 'Why?' _

_ 'Because you're not-' _ he looked at her and saw her disappointed face, almost crying.

_ 'Pretty?' _

Ghost Face let his feet down and sat up.

_ 'Take your hatchet and come with me _' he asked as he walked into the pouring rain.

The woman obeyed, almost running after him, excited. He was scouting the area around the cabin and his keen eyes caught a small glade, where the trees would partially create a big arch above the ground. He walked there and placed Anna with her back at the camera, body slightly towards him, the hatchet gripped in her right hand. He asked her to remove the mask and let it down at her feet, perfectly visible in the shot.

_ 'I don't want to see your face completely. Turn it left a little _ ' he instructed _ 'More, more...perfect. I want you to give me just a hint of who you might be. Let me guess, be intrigued' _

_ 'Oh, I see' _ she said moving her head.

_ 'Okay, but don't move again. Stay how you were before. That's it. Hatchet a little upper, head a little bit to the left, straighten your back aaand... stay' _

He waited a few seconds for a lightning to give him that last touch of perfection, allowing the rain drops become more visible in the light. The wet mask resting on the ground popped in the shot as the lightning faded away.

_ 'Done' _

Anna rushed at him and looked on the display.

_ 'It looks so real' _ she continued staring at the picture in wonder. _ ‘Now I’m beautiful like Kate’ _

'_No’ _he interfered ' _ You’re prettier’ _

_ ‘Even I can tell you’re lying’ _

_ ‘Can you ?’ _Ghost Face smiled understanding she had absolutely no clue when people were lying or being sincere. _ ‘The darkness, the twisted, ugliness and horror are beautiful too, even more than conventional beauty.' _

‘_You’re a wizard of words, I barely understand you sometimes’ _ Anna added.

'_Right’ _ he turned around already tired of her and continued _ ‘Now let me be' _

***

_ 'Shit _' Laurie cursed as she hastened her pace through the rain.

_ 'Wait' _ David removed his black jacket _ 'Here' _and placed it on Laurie's shoulders.

_ 'What about you? It's freezing cold and the rain doesn't help' _

_ 'I'm good with this _' he pointed at his black T-shirt.

She grabbed the collar of the jacket and pulled it closer to her face as she moved away. His scent was embedded in it. A warm smile surfaced on her face as she almost hugged the piece of clothing.

_ 'Are you still cold _?' he asked confused seeing her squeezing the jacket to her chest.

_ 'No, not at all' _

_ 'It's still a long way to the camp, maybe we should stop somewhere and wait for the rain to slow down’ _ David halted.

_ 'Stop where?' _Laurie asked surprised.

_ 'I think we are close to the Red Forest. We should find an abandoned shack there.' _

_ 'Okay, we could try' _Laurie accepted mostly because she cherished those moments. 

And he was right. They soon entered the Red Forest. The thick, tall trees welcomed them under their sheltering branches, almost escorting them to a small shack.

_ 'Finally' _ Laurie ran inside and shook off the excessive water from the jacket.

He followed her inside and looked around quickly.

_ 'Hopefully, we are alone and won't disturb the killers' _

_ 'Yeah' _Laurie muttered.

_ 'We should dry ourselves. Give me the jacket' _

Laurie handed him the cloth and watched him twisting it, draining the water out of the fabric before giving it back. He grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head doing the same thing to it. Laurie's eyes jumped on his big shoulders and tense muscles of his forearms as he squeezed the shirt. When he turned his eyes at her, she flushed in embarrassment, though he didn't notice her reaction.

_ 'You should do the same' _

_ 'Okay _' she unbuttoned her blue shirt and turned her back at him.

He sat down, leaning against a wall and casted a very quick glance at Laurie's back. The bra she was wearing was soaking wet. She almost felt his gaze but didn't dare to say something or face him till she put the shirt back on. She walked around the shack, pretending to check outside when in reality she was stressed of being alone with him. When she wanted to sit opposite of him, he interfered.

_ 'Woah, why are you sitting all over there? I don’t bite' _ he chuckled.

_ 'I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable by sitting close' s_he justified her decision.

_ 'Don't worry. It's better to stay close. The heat will help with drying ourselves and the clothes.' _

Unsure, she moved to him and slid down. Her heart was racing so hard as if she was in a trial and the killer was ready to snatch her. She wished to say and do so many things at that point, but not even one of those things came in the close range of her courage. He looked at her and noticed how nervous she was.

_ 'Are you alright?' _

_ 'Yes, of course' _Laurie returned a smile.

_ 'I know this is not how you would want to spend the night, so, apologies.' _

_ 'No, don’t apologize. This is actually perfect' _ her words came out before she would think and already hated herself.

'_You're too kind' _ he smiled.

'_No, no, I'm serious' _

_ 'I believe you' _ the man laughed.

_ 'The rain drops hitting the shack’s roof are so soothing. I could fall asleep here' _Laurie looked above her.

_ ‘You can safely rest your head on me and do it, I’m sure it’s going to take a while’ _ David said but she didn’t know how serious he was until he tapped his shoulder. _ ‘Seriously, do it’ _ he gave her a reassuring smile.

Laurie lowered her head onto his left shoulder and as soon as her skin touched his, feeling his warmth, she closed her eyes completely relaxed. Without realizing her whispered came out loud enough for him to hear it, she muttered:

_ ‘This feels so good’ _

David looked at her amused and blamed her words on her tiredness and the fact she was slowly drifting away.

***

Ghost Face walked back inside the cabin to recover his mask and saw Trapper with 2 dead rabbits in his hand.

_ ‘Where’s Anna?’ _Evan’s voice came out all coarse.

_ ‘Outside’ _

_ ‘Fine, I’ll leave a rabbit here as she requested’ _

Ghost Face shrugged his shoulders uninterested and put his mask back on before heading out. 

_ ‘Stupid survivors’ _Evan mumbled annoyed ‘S_tepping again in one of my traps’ _

Ghost Face turned at him intrigued.

_ ‘Who stepped in your trap ?’ _

_ ‘I didn’t see. I already have what I wanted.’ _

_ ‘So you just left the survivor in the trap ?’ _

_ ‘Not my problem’ _Evan followed.

_ ‘Fair enough’ _Ghost Face smirked thoughtful when he heard the Entity’s call ‘ _ Finally’ _

Every trial he had the luck of encountering Kate, he made sure to hunt her down first and sacrifice her to the Entity, sometimes gifting himself a mori. He didn’t spend anymore time on games, mockery or torturing her. If he saw her, he made sure she would go down at that second. She couldn’t understand that sudden change of his behavior towards her, she found it strange. He didn’t fight her anymore or trap her somewhere for his sick mental games. In her head that was the Entity’s merit, but the truth was nowhere close to that.

One of the next nights, she took her usual night hike and after an hour of loneliness with her own thoughts, she got up and embraced herself in an attempt to evade the chilly air. The fog thickened, covering the depths of the woods like a fluffy blanket. Luckily for her, she’s been living in that realm for so long, she knew the roads and areas like the back of her hand.

She brought the small pouch before her eyes and shook it. It was full. Squeezing her eyes, she undid the thin string binding it and let the ivory chalk scatter around. The white reagent covered the grass like a thin layer of snow. With one last look at it, she tossed the pouch too and left. Throwing that item she held so dearly at was perhaps one of the most liberating things she did in that realm. She actually found the will to smile. Claudette could’ve sworn Kate was faking her attitude again, but she was so wrong. Kate was indeed better because in her head her nightmares ended, in her mind Ghost Face got tired or was severely punished for his deviousness. Oh, how wrong she was about it. It was all part of his plan. And it was working accordingly. 

Several days passed, or what it felt like weeks, and he still gave her the cold shoulder, if that was even applicable to their case. One of those rare nights, when the rain was barely spraying he chose to take a break from all his fellow killers and just be by himself out in the Red Forest.

There were stacks of large logs crammed together and a cart nearby. Though the rain was light, his leather coat already glittered in the moonlight. He sat somewhere between two different stacks of logs. He bent one leg and let his right elbow hanging on the knee, checking his oldest pictures. The memories were coming as fresh as if they happened only hours ago. A sinister smile shamelessly emerged under his mask. The familiar thrilling feeling filled his veins with a drug he was so addicted to, it became too hard to deny it after that first kill. The rest of them came so much easier. It became a game, a challenge for him. 

He rocked his other leg back and forth, hitting the logs with his heel in a rhythmic motion, until he saw Kate in the distance, slowly approaching his location. He tilted his head curious when he saw the young woman staggering. She was having difficulties in keeping a balance but she continued walking, sometimes resting her hands on whatever she could find within her reach. He turned off the camera, placed it back in his pocket and resumed following her chaotic walk. His eyes squinted at her strange behavior. Was she injured ? He was curious but not so much as to move away from his spot. He just waited to see what she was doing.

Kate’s heart jumped to her throat when she saw him on top of the stacked logs. She stopped and narrowed the eyes as her attention got caught by his inert figure. He didn’t flinch one finger, but he was clearly sharing her gaze. She took two more steps and fell down on her knees holding her belly in pain.

Ghost Face still stared at her as if he was waiting to see where the whole thing was going. She raised her head and looked at his direction to check if he had any vengeful intentions. Before she would get up again, she suddenly convulsed and arching her back, she threw up. Her body shivered, her stomach contracted again and another hurl followed. The man cocked his head to a side, slightly intrigued by her situation. Her bloodshot eyes raised at him and she felt every muscle of her body begging her to ask for help, but the mind refused her that relief. 

He could see her inner fight and he was enjoying it. He refused to offer his help unless she was begging for it. Kate felt her insides trying to get out, her entire body ached, her eyes stung and her entire skin felt like burning and shrinking on her frame. She was sweating excessively and her mouth would water second by second in preparation for vomiting. It felt like dying, perhaps even worse. She experienced death and it definitely didn’t feel this bad. 

With one last effort she tried to stand up, but her weakened muscles wouldn’t let her take another step. She looked back at Ghost Face and whispered:

_ ‘Please’ _

He saw her, attempting to get up once again but her efforts were futile.

_ ‘What?’ _he mockingly asked her though he heard her.

_ ‘H-help’ _

He jumped down and walked at her so slow as if he was trying to test her limits. Finally getting near her, he looked down at her, she was a disaster. Her hair messy and soaked, just like her clothes. Her eyes were red.

_ ‘Are you high?’ _he asked elated.

_ ‘We...drank this...tea...we thought it would only- _’ she stopped feeling her stomach contracting again and instantly puked a clear liquid.

_ ‘You really are stupid _’ he looked at her.

_‘I'm very-, I feel so hot. My entire body burns. _’ she barely mumbled.

_ ‘So take off your clothes ‘ _he advised mischievously.

Kate threw him an angered and painful look realizing he was mocking her even though she felt horrible.

_ ‘I need water’ _

‘_So?’ _

_ ‘I’m dying here, can you...please _ ’ she paused gasping for air _ ‘Please help me’ _

_ ‘You’re not expecting me to carry you in my arms at the pond, are you? _’ 

Kate looked at him with begging eyes.

_ ‘Not going to happen’ _ he smiled.

_ ‘I knew this was a mistake _’ she embraced her belly in pain.

_ ‘Yes it was’ _

Kate heard his steps getting dimmer in intensity and closing her eyes she yelled after him. She knew he stopped.

_ ‘Wait!’ _

‘_What for? _’ he reached his front pocket.

‘_There has to be something I can ...do or give you in return’ _

_ ‘No, there isn’t’ _ he added ‘ _ I always get what I want’ _he resumed and stopped in front of her.

_ ‘I...need...you’ _ Kate gagged but it wasn’t the drug at fault.

She was on her knees before him and looked up confused, yet hopeful. He lowered to her level and lifted her off the ground in his arms. Kate’s eyes opened wider in surprise and soon felt her head spinning with each stride he took.

She held both arms lifeless in her lap. Her eyes closed and she instantly felt like floating. It was both a pleasant and unpleasant sensation. The cold rain managed to cool her off to some degree as much as his cold leather coat. Without even realizing, she buried her face into his chest. It felt too good to admit it. She opened her eyes when she realized how comfortable she felt in the arms of her killer. Her face moved up at his, but he was too focused on the road. At least that’s what she believed.

‘_What?’ _

_ ‘Nothing’ _she closed her eyes again and tried to banish that thought away.

Her head fell back into his chest and this time she allowed herself to enjoy the weird yet comfortable feeling his body gave to her. His aura was powerful, chaotic yet energizing. It felt like his vigor cured her sickness. Her stomach settled, her head, although still dizzy, felt as light as a feather. She felt happy, she felt excited. The heat in her body was coming and going. Almost against her will she stretched her lips into a smile and without being able to control herself, she started to laugh.

Ghost Face looked at her confused.

_ ‘Is this funny to you?’ _ he asked serious.

_ ‘Is it not ?’ _ she started ‘ _ Imagine this: you stalking me for so long, harassing me, raping me and then you lend me a hand when I’m in need of help _’ the woman ended in a heavy laughter.

_ ‘I fail to see how this is funny’ _ he replied ‘It’s at most ironically poetic’

_ ‘It’s hilarious’ _ she continued laughing _ ‘Because… you fucking raped me. You stole something from me that I will never get back. You ruined me _ ’ her voice turned serious ‘ _ And here I am, in your arms ...enjoying it. Feeling comfortable and safe. Do you understand? _’ she resumed laughing hysterically.

_ ‘I see’ _ the man realized the drug just kicked in ‘ _ You’ll come to your senses soon, and realize what you just said. THAT will be hilarious to watch’ he smirked. _

_ ‘Pff-, I won’t be able to remember anything’ _ she said reassured. 

_ ‘Right _’ the man grinned knowing he set the camera on recording in his pocket since he got her off the ground.

‘_Why did you ignore me every trial ? Why were you so quick to off me ?’ _

‘_Did that make you unhappy ? _’ he asked playfully.

‘_Ha- no, I’m relieved. This is...it’s what it is_’ Kate mumbled gibberish.

_ ‘Right. I can see how you were not affected at all’ _ he continued.

_‘I’m not, okay ? It’s just that ...it was mean, you know ?’ _

_ ‘So, why does it bother you so much then? _’ he asked again amused.

_ ‘It doesn’t...that’s what I’m saying. Ugh-’ _

‘_You’re tiring _’ he sighed at her nonsense.

_ ‘Why are you so serious all of a sudden? You used to be the funny killer’ _

_ ‘Is that so?’ _

‘_Yeah, where’s that Ghost Face? _’

‘_Can you stop talking until we get there ? _’

‘_Your coat smells like blood _’

_ ‘I’m sorry this is an inconvenience to you as I carry you around the forest _’ he said sarcastically.

_ ‘Sorry _ ’ she giggled ‘ _ Woah, you’re so tall’ _ she continued out of nowhere _ ‘How tall are you?’ _

The man sighed exhausted.

_ ‘And too strong for how you look’ _

_ ‘And how do I look ?’ _

_ ‘Well you know… you’re not like David or Trapper. I mean, you’re not that big. I didn’t mean you look bad, cause… I wouldn’t know that’ _ Kate cackled _ ‘I meant you’re not as ...buffed. Though you too have broad shoulders’ _ she looked at him _ ‘and a rather large back and chest. And you’re surprisingly strong for your-’ _

_ ‘Are you okay?’ _the man interrupted her.

_ ‘Mhm _’ she nodded quickly.

_ ‘I’m so eager to see you get a grip _’ Ghost Face muttered with an utmost excited tone.

_ ‘Why? _’

_ ‘You’ll see’ _

The more they approached the pond, the more the rain slowed down and the more Kate got affected by the plant she ingested. 

Soon, a beautiful small pond laid before their eyes. The water was guarded by tall trees with grey bodies yet abundant branches and leaves. Small bushes were scattered around the pond and some improvised wooden benches at the boundary where the land met the cold water. He closed by the water and let go to the arm underneath her legs, causing her to land on her feet, but the weakened knees dragged her immediately to the muddy ground. Instinctively, she seized his shoulders as leverage and met his empty mask staring back at her. He sat there like a statue with her attached to his neck.

_ ‘Sorry’ _she pushed away from his body and stumbling on her feet, she walked at the shore and started to unbutton her shirt.

Ghost Face took out his camera, stopped the recording and snapped a quick picture of Kate’s back.

_ ‘Do you mind? _ ’ she pinched the sides of her jeans and looked at him slightly uncomfortable _ ‘I can take it from here’ _

_ ‘Why would you feel ashamed of me?’ _ he started to walk towards her and saw the young woman embracing her chest and backing away _ ‘I’ve seen you in Eve’s clothes before’ _

_ ‘What?’ _Kate’s boots were already submerged in the pond, up to the ankles.

_ ‘Come here’ _ he gestured _ ‘You wouldn’t want to drown, would you?’ _

Kate backed away some more and the water was already to her knees, the coldness hitting her bones like sharp needles.

_ ‘Look, I really am grateful you helped me, but-’ _

_ ‘But ? _’ his boots splashed the water around as he followed her.

‘_But now I need to be alone’ _her voice dimmed the second his hand reached her face.

‘Come here!’ he echoed.

Kate tried to dodge him, but she was too dizzy and drained of energy to fight back. Her muscles wouldn’t even listen to simple commands. She allowed his gloved hand to touch her left cheek. The action caused her to close her eyes. But it wasn’t out of disgust, no, she leaned her face against his hand, clinging for more, begging for his attention. She raised both her hands and tried to catch his, but he interrupted her.

‘_Uh-uh, I want you to only listen to me’ _ he started whispering in her ear in an excessively charming tone ‘ _ I want you to remember this moment right here, when laying in the arms of your rapist, you beg him for more, you linger for his touch. Your eyes staring at me afraid, but not of me, no, afraid of your own thoughts, of your own desires. You’d want me to move this hand down to your neck, trace your collarbone and make my fingers dance across the valley of your chest. You’d swallow hard as my hand brushes against your breasts, intentionally teasing you and forever wishing more, but always denying it.’ _

Kate gulped.

_'The heat between your legs gets so intense, it actually hurts and you’d want so desperately to make it stop, you’d get on your fours and invite me like a bitch in heat, but your brain is compelling you to bring logic to your behavior...all to no result. You still think about my hand, now hovering above your belly, slowly sliding down in your pants. The crisp leather makes you twitch as it reaches your tender flesh and I can feel it through my glove how much your cunt is dripping at the thought of my fingers gaining access to it. The dry, slightly coarse leather makes you jump at each touch, because-’ _ he paused for emphasis and resumed with the same alluring voice ‘ _ ...no matter how much you act like a little princess, we both know you like it rough, you famous Pennsylvania cowgirl.’ _

Even though she was hypnotized by his voice and enticing words, she couldn’t ignore the chill raiding down her spine at the recollection of the headlines pictured in his camera, reading about murders in Pennsylvania.

_'You want it dirty and painful. You don’t want my hand to caress you the way a gentle lover does it, by a fireplace, laying next to you on some tacky fur. Nooo, you want my hand wrapped around your throat, pulling your hair and slapping your face and ass until you beg me to stop. And even then, when the pain climaxed and the hate overflows, you’d beg only for your own pleasure. Because, admit it, you’re not the type of woman who likes safe words. I could tell it from our first time.’ _Ghost Face stopped to catch his breath and continued ‘And so,_ you’d look at me the same way you do now, unbelieving my words, and I’ll want to prove to you how much you’re aching for it, so I’ll pull out my hand from your pants and bring it to your mouth_’ Ghost Face left her cheek and glided his fingers to her mouth _‘I’d place two fingers on your lips and you’d part them willingly, just like you’d spread your legs at that moment for me. I’d make you taste yourself just to see that I may be anything BUT a liar, and you’d lick them clean like the good girl you are._ _I can now feel it in your whole body, shivering against mine, how much you’d love to get down on your knees, the only impediment being your stubborn ego. I wouldn’t have asked you, but you have to fill all your emptiness in your body. And the moment you’d kneel before me, like a pathetic whore, I’d look into your eyes and tell you this_’ Ghost Face pinched her chin and stared in the depths of her eyes ‘_You just proved yourself you belong to me. And I'll... just... leave’ _he released her face and walked away.

Kate gasped for air as if she held her breath the whole time he detailed the things he’d do to her. She let her body sink under the water and let the cold water sting her burning skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for finishing Chapter 7 😊
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed this part.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Chapter 8.
> 
> We'll witness an important event this time. For Ghost Face, rules exist only to enhance his excitement when he breaks them.
> 
> The promised 'Kate and Ghost Face' art is here too (link at the beginning of the Chapter) 😊

[Kate & Ghost Face Art](https://www.deviantart.com/imaginarybunny/art/Ghost-Face-and-Kate-DBD-Dead-by-Daylight--812536909)

Seeking shelter from the gathering storm, Kate worked in the storage tent, sorting the items they managed to salvage and gather throughout their trials and hikes. She was sitting with her back at the entrance and arranged different tools in a box. Feng saw her from outside and decided to spook Kate. She snuck into the storage with silent steps and entered the tent. With a sudden move, Feng jumped on Kate, hugging her.

Kate pushed her off violently causing the girl to land on her back on the cold ground. Still in trance, Kate pounced on her and grabbed her throat for a split second until she realized what she was doing.

_ ‘Woah, chill’ _ Feng brought her hands in front of her defensive ‘ _ It was just a prank _’

_ ‘Sorry!’ _Kate sat up and helped Feng too.

_ ‘You’re weird lately’ _ the girl tried to laugh _ ‘You used to pull this kind of stuff on us too’ _

_ ‘I just didn’t hear you at all. I got really scared’ _Kate chuckled.

_ ‘Who could’ve been ? Killers don’t enter our camp’ _

_ ‘Right’ _the singer scratched the back of her head feeling slightly uneasy.

_ ‘Is going to be a nasty storm’ _ Feng looked outside already hearing the distant roaring thunders.

_ ‘I suppose _ ’ Kate walked by her side and looked in the depths of the forest _ ‘The camp looks so sinister when there’s nobody there’ _

_ ‘Oh _ ’ Feng faced Kate _ ‘I had a trial a couple of days ago against Ghost Face. He scared the crap out of me. He literally grabbed me from a generator. I didn’t see or hear him at all. I can see why you fear him so terribly’ _

Kate listened to her and felt a sting in her guts at the mention of his name. She resumed to a simple nod at her words.

_ ‘Do you need help-’ _ Feng stopped when she spotted David, Adam, Claudette and Meg entering the camp.

_ ‘No, I’m fine here’ _ Kate pointed at the survivors _ ‘Go ahead’ _

Feng hopped out the storage and joined the others. They started to discuss the trial they just finished and how it went. It seemed like a funny story. Kate watched them with a mild smile. She would want to go there and listen to them, but the horror of being faced with questions paralyzed her. Claudette’s interrogation was long overdue and she feared to get any closer to her. Though she would want to talk about it, the hatred she felt towards the killer, towards the events, it compelled her to shut herself in, in self-loathing. 

She was paranoid all the time, paranoid about the other survivors, angry and couldn’t find happiness or joy in any of the things she used to do. Her guitar sat idle for longer than usual, her presence at the fun parties was missed, she was spending nights awake thinking. Thinking of him. She did realize lately that she wasn’t afraid anymore because there was nothing else he could do to her. And she wasn’t going to give him that pleasure anymore. She wasn’t going to beg or cry, she was going to fight back when she’ll face him.

As her eyes were still fixed on the group at the bonfire, Claudette shared her a quick glance and saluted her. Kate’s lips hardly curled upwards then came back down. She raised her head up at the approaching storm. A powerful thunder silenced all survivors and soon a very thick veil of raindrops impaired their vision. They dispersed instantly, back in their tents. Claudette ran quickly in the storage.

_ ‘Hey Kate’ _ she started moving to her plants.

‘_ Hey’ _ the young woman looked at her curious _ ‘Do you need help with something?’ _

‘_ No, not really’ _ Claudette smiled _ ‘But if you’re bored, you could help me sort these flowers. They’re all in the same stack, it just bothers me all the time to pick the right ones before a trial.’ _

_ ‘Sure’ _ Kate moved next to her and started moving the flowers around.

An awkward silence reigned for more than 2 minutes and that only fed Kate’s urge of getting that heavy burden off her chest. She squinted from time to time at the botanist and the woman noticed her inner fight.

_ ‘What’s going on, Kate?’ _ Claudette asked without facing her.

_ ‘I feel like I should talk to you about what you witnessed in that basement’ _

_ ‘Not if you don’t really want to...or need to’ _ Claudette stopped her without interrupting her work.

_ ‘That’s the twisted thing. I want to talk about it but at the same time…’ _

_ ‘Then you’re not ready to speak of it. And I can understand that’ _ Claudette finally looked at her and gave her a sincere smile _ ‘Look, I don’t know for sure what happened to you, but if what I imagine is even remotely close to the truth, I would rather not know. Because I couldn’t even begin to understand your pain or know what to say to you.’ _

_ ‘Yeah, I suppose no matter what you’d say, it wouldn’t make it any easier for me’ _ Kate turned around and leaned her back on the wall near them.

_ ‘But I do know that I can help you whenever we are together in a trial against him’ _ Claudette gave her a big smile ‘ _ After all, we know now there’s a man behind that mask. His voice is so ….normal’ _

_ ‘That’s not a man _ ’ Kate scoffed. _ ‘And don’t do that, it would only anger him. You’d turn yourself into a target for no reason.’ _

‘_ For my friend’ _ Claudette corrected her.

_ ‘I couldn’t let that happen to you _ ’ Kate crossed her arms on her chest _ ‘He is a sick, twisted...sadistic... son of a bitch’ _ she saw Claudette chuckling at her spiteful words.

_ ‘I... missed this _’ Claudette turned at her.

_ ‘Yeah, me too _’ Kate smiled but suddenly turned serious when she heard the call.

_ ‘Good luck!’ _ Claudette patted her shoulder.

***

When she opened her eyes, she was in Red Forest. The familiar sharp pain in her chest already hinted her who she was going against. She was the obsession of just one killer. The knot in her throat slowly moved down to her guts and a hollow void filled her stomach. She looked around quickly and moved onward, through the damaged wooden walls until she spotted Nea already crouched next to a broken generator. With a quick nod, she joined her in repairing the machine.

_ ‘I think he’s heading this way’ _ Nea announced tapping Kate’s arm.

_ ‘Move on the other side of the wall _’ Kate instructed and followed her own advice.

Ghost Face’s long straps flapped into the wind, slightly betraying his presence near them. He looked at the generator and heard it faintly rumbling. Someone worked on it. He moved around the wall and saw Nea and Kate sprinting their way out of the cover. His head tilted and smiled as he looked at Kate running away. He stepped forward and could easily trace their steps as the ground still bore their noisy and reckless actions. The grass, leaves and dead branches were all in disarray wherever they ran past by.

Because Nea and Kate split up in opposite directions, he looked at Kate as she flee to the right and she watched him standing for a split second in place before heading for Nea. Kate slowed down and lowered down in the grass, resting her back against a cabin’s outer wall. She closed her eyes for what it felt like a second before seeing a shape emerging from her left. When she opened her eyes she saw him grabbing her throat and lifting her up.

_ ‘So naive _’ Ghost Face laughed at her, falling for such a classic trap.

_ ‘Take your dirty hands off me’ _ Kate tried to push him away several times.

_ ‘Oh please’ _ the man sneered _ ‘Who do you think you’re fooling with this pretended disgust and offended attitude?’ _

Kate bent her left knee and placing her boot against the wall, she pushed as hard as possible onto it. She budged him out of her face and rushed to the left when he caught her wrist and dragged her back in his arms. She spun, allowing him to wrap both his arms around her chest, compressing her close to his body. His chest radiated with energy. The same chaotic energy she already was familiar with when he was close to her. The same energy she started to feel lately surfacing within her.

She stepped on his left foot with all her strength and the man released her. He grinned and lunged after her again, knocking her down on the ground.

_ ‘No, get away’ _ Kate yelled trying to fight his arms away.

_ ‘Make me! _’ he purred in his weird seductive way.

She got her wrists pinned down on each side of her head and her legs were trapped under him. She looked at him alert but not afraid. Rushed steps stole Ghost Face’s attention and he turned his head towards the intruder. Nea and Jake were coming to Kate’s aid.

He shifted his head back on Kate and although she didn’t see it, he smiled at her, drew out his knife and whispered:

_ ‘Just a sec’ _ he let her go and rushed after the two survivors landing a stab on each one.

He had to make sure they weren’t disturbed again from their playtime, so he went after every survivor. It took him awhile to complete their sacrifices. They were very skilled together, coordinated and elusive, but every team is as strong as their weakest link. And in their case, that was Ace, who didn’t know precisely what to do against Ghost Face so he was the one to fall first, dragging the whole team into a vicious loop of saving each other from hooks, instead of fixing the generators.

When it was over, he moved around the forest to search for the hatch and fortunately lady luck was by his side. He bent a knee and closed the trap with the key all killers have in their possession. After that, he just walked around casually, patiently, as if he had all the time in the world. Kate crouched around a fallen concrete wall and froze in place when she heard his steps close by. 

The creeping feeling of fear almost found its way back in her mind, but she refused to let it in anymore. She gritted her teeth and waited for him to move out before heading for the farthest gate. Carefully, she left the cover and rushed through the thick woods, constantly checking behind her. She leaned over a small cabin and searched the area around the gate. It seemed safe to move on. She pulled the lever and started to hear the metal rattling when the mechanism set in motion all gears. It was slow, too slow. Her heart began to race. He was close. 

She turned her head to the left and felt his fingers in her hair. He dragged her away from the gate and hurled her behind him. She stumbled on her feet but managed to balance herself before sprinting away.

‘_ Already leaving? We were just getting started _’ he shouted after her and initiated his hunt.

She managed to stay away from his sight near a bigger building, moving slowly around its corners.

_ ‘Kate _ ’ Ghost Face called with a playful tone scraping the walls with his knife _ ‘Let’s play a game’ _

The young woman felt her chest burning and her heart beating irregularly. She hid behind a generator near the house and barely stuck her head out to check on him. He was clearly coming her way.

_ ‘If you manage to take me down, I’ll let you escape, but, if I catch you-’ _ he stopped as he was standing right next to the generator she was hiding behind and suddenly snatched her shirt, bringing her face close to his _ ‘If I win’ _ he resumed _ ‘I’m going to gut you like a fish’ _

‘_ Fuck you! _’ she whispered close to his mask and spat on it.

‘_ Tease’ _ he laughed and pushed her on the ground before leaping on top of her.

Kate kicked him off and crawled away, darting up on her feet and dashed through the forest. He got up calmly and followed her. Kate had already gained some distance and she hid behind a tree trunk trying to catch her breath. The rain intensified. 

_ ‘So, you want to play? _’ he asked with a playful tone.

Kate squatted around the tree and hugged the trunk, moving behind him. He heard her steps in the wet grass and when she prepared to crash him down, he veered quickly and blocked her hands.

_ ‘Tsk, tsk, sneaking up on me? Really?’ _

_ ‘Ugh-’ _ she gasped when he slammed her body against a tree ‘ _ NO! _ ’ she yelled when she saw him moving closer. _ ‘Fuck off!’ _ she tried to push him away but he pinned both her hands above her head and placed the knife under her chin, gently lifting it up.

‘_ You’re adorable _’ he traced her left cheek with the blade and lowered it down to her stomach.

_ ‘Wait, wait!’ _ she caught his attention.

Ghost Face stopped and shifted his look from her belly to her face.

_ ‘Why?’ _

_ ‘I want to play’ _ Kate’s eyes locked on the mask’s emotionless eyes _ ‘But a different game’ _

_ ‘I’m all ears _’ he whispered alluring with his head cocked on a side.

_ ‘Ask me one question about you and if I get it right...you let me go’ _

After a short pause, hoping she wouldn’t change her mind, he asked:

_ ‘Are you sure ? _’

_ ‘Yes’ _

_ ‘Very well’ _ the man smirked pleased _ ‘Who am I ?’ _

_ ‘What ?’ _she asked confused.

_ ‘Who is Ghost Face ?’ _he repeated.

_ ‘Really ? This is your question ? _’ Kate asked somewhat arrogant.

The man nodded slowly.

_ ‘Jed Olsen, the journalist’ _ Kate said with confidence.

He watched her for a few seconds in silence, then brought his face so close to hers, she felt the wet rubber against her cheek as he whispered in her ear:

_ ‘Wrong’ _

_ ‘No, no, that’s your name. I saw it in your pictures _’ she argued trying to buy herself more time.

_ ‘That’s not my name, sweety _’ his voice came out all charming and terrifying at the same time.

_ ‘What do you mean ? _’ she asked surprised.

_ ‘It means...I win _’ he pressed the knife against her belly.

_ ‘No, wait, wait, I know’ _ Kate interrupted again _ ‘I know who you are’ _

Ghost Face chuckled at her reply, knowing it would be impossible for her to know his name, but the whole thing was too amusing to end it so soon, so he gave her another chance.

_ ‘Okay, go on’ _

_ ‘I just need to see your face to be sure it’s really you’ _Kate took a shot.

As he heard her demand, he couldn’t abstain from laughing out loud. It was too hilarious to remain serious at such a request.

_ ‘Come on’ _ Kate ignored his mocking laughter and continued _ ‘I want to see the spineless coward hiding behind this mask’ _she stretched one hand to his mask.

_ ‘Like you deserve such a privilege’ _he smacked her face with the back of his hand.

His knuckles hit her harder than she expected and her lower lip started to bleed.

_ ‘Though you lived in Pennsylvania, you seemed to have no recollection of me.’ _he continued.

_ ‘Why would I know you ?’ _

_ ‘This mask was on every newspaper’s front page’ _

_ ‘And did that get you hard? Late at night, in your tiny studio apartment ? Were you getting off on the thought people were afraid of you?’ _Kate stretched her lips into a smile.

_ ‘Trying to anger me? You’re very bad at it’ _ he laughed.

_ ‘I think you underestimate me...Jed. A mediocre journalist unable to keep his job unless he has to resort to murder so he has something exciting to write about would never be able to understand the subtleties of the human psychic. _’

Ghost Face stopped and watched her in silence for more than she anticipated. Although Kate couldn’t see it, they were both staring into each other’s eyes.

_ ‘Look at you ... dazed. I have to admit it’ _ she began boldly _ ‘I like you when you’re speechless.’ _

He released her wrists, let the knife fall down in the grass next to his feet and headed for her face. She flinched unwillingly, expecting another hit, but instead she got her right cheek gently stroked. He used his thumb and wiped the blood from her mouth too.

‘_ You’re so adorable believing you understand me.’ _

_ 'Don’t delude yourself, you’re not complex. You’re just sick.’ _ she continued still trying to avoid his touch.

_ ‘I cannot believe I’m standing here, listening to you. A spoiled, rich, little bitch born into a loving family willing to sacrifice everything for their little girl showing early signs of talent. How would you even begin to understand people like me when your world was overflowing with money, fame, fake people ...pretty much everything you ever desired.’ _

_ ‘How do you know all this?’ _ Kate asked astonished.

_ ‘It seems I CAN understand the subtleties of the human psyche'_

_ ‘Is this why you hate me? Because I had a better life than yours?’ _

_ ‘Because you feel entitled to everything, like that day when you said you deserved the hatch’ _

_ ‘I don’t feel entitled to anything. I worked my way up to the fame, it wasn’t easy’ _

_ ‘I bet sleeping around with the producers was hard indeed’ _

_ ‘Get the fuck off me, you don’t know me at all’ _

_ ‘But you know me, right ?’ _he asked mockingly.

_ ‘You’re a sad, pathetic loner. I’m sure you can’t even get it up or come if a woman isn't crying or in pain’ _

_‘As much as I would love to prove you wrong, unfortunately-’_ he paused and lifted her chin up again _‘I don’t do damaged goods_'

Kate felt the sting of his words straight to her heart. No matter how much she tried to stay strong and ignore his poisonous words, they hit the right spot. Her eyes watered again, despite her iron will. She felt breathless again and soon gasped for air. Ghost Face watched her struggle to fight back her emotions, but she was losing it. He smirked.

_ ‘What’s the matter, little Kate? Lost your voice ? _ his tone betrayed the sick pleasure he took in tormenting her.

_ ‘I hate you’ _ she muttered after a hacked heave.

_ ‘No you don’t’ _ he corrected her ‘ _ And I got proof for you’ _he pulled out his camera.

He turned it on and played the video recorded the day she was high. Kate could hear herself talking to him. Her voice was weak and weirdly joyful, but it was clearly her. Every time she heard the words coming out of her mouth, she felt worse and worse. It was beyond embarrassing. Her face was burning and the only thing that managed to cool off her scorching cheeks was the chilly rain. With one click, Ghost Face closed the camera and put it back in his pocket.

_ ‘Frankly, some people could get the wrong idea if they would listen to this’ _

‘_ Stop!’ _ Kate lowered her head ‘ _ This means absolutely nothing. I was not myself. I was high as a kite’ _

_ ‘True, but still yourself, even more so. Getting high doesn’t make you fabricate feelings, it just unleashes your inner thoughts and deepest desires, some of which you’re not even aware existed, buried in the darkest corners of your mind. Drugs only lift up that barrier, in our minds, which prevents us from acting purely on instinct and emotions. Sure, to live in a society you need some tact, some control, otherwise people might say you’re crazy or at least suffer some consequences. But once you unshackle your brain from these social chains, that freedom is ...addicting.’ _

_ ‘Is that what happened to you when you killed the first time? _’ Kate asked curious.

_ ‘Smart girl’ _he sincerely appreciated her comment.

‘_ You need help’ _ Kate whispered unwilling to accept he was right.

_ ‘I’m not the one needing help _ ’ he started in a lower voice _ ‘It’s you. You’re the unhappy one’ _

_ ‘Because of YOU. I WAS happy before’ _ she pushed him away and began throwing punches left and right.

He blocked all her punches with ease and watched the hate growing within her with each hit.

_ ‘I hate you, I hate you, I fucking... hate you … you...despicable, sick, sadistic psycho. I HATE YOU!’ _Kate shouted without stopping from hitting and pushing his chest with her fists.

He let her do it and the corner of his lips curled when she finally took a break. Her chest was heaving, her clothes were soaking wet, the hair slick on her head with stray fringes in her face, all messy, her red eyes beaming an overwhelming bloodlust and her fists still clenched.

_ ‘You’re so beautiful now’ _ he said with a sneer.

For Kate, that was the last drop in an already overflowing cup of grief and she moved her head to her left at the tree. She eyed the knife in the grass and with a wild and uncontrollable rage, she almost leapt to it. Ghost Face looked at her standing up with his knife in her trembling hand.

_ ‘I hate you...this much’ _ she snarled and jumped to attack him.

She took a few swings at him, but he nimbly dodged them. When she charged for the second time, he intercepted her wrist and threw her behind him, causing her to tumble a few meters and finally land on her knees. She raised her head and looked at his tall figure clouding her vision. She couldn’t see him very well, there were no features to his figure, only a black shape. She sprang to her feet and rushed again towards the shadow, swinging the knife relentlessly until one hit got him. 

The leather ripped open on his left shoulder. Seeing Kate’s sinister smile, he couldn’t help but grin in delight. Her successful hit fueled Kate with even more energy and continued attacking him. Ghost Face blocked her hand several times, but the second he believed it was fitting, he let her jam the knife in his forearm.

Kate opened her eyes surprised. She felt a rush in her whole body. She smiled in content at her deed until she removed the knife from his flesh. When she saw the bloodied blade, his blood dripping, sliding down his leather sleeve, his low grunt of pain... her smile faded. She realized what she did, she started to feel sick.

He took a step forward and that triggered Kate enough to react again. Another swing flew close by his face before he would grab her arm and twisted it to her back.

_ ‘No, no, let me go. I’m going to end it tonight. I will fucking slit your throat’ _ Kate jerked in his grasp.

_ ‘Please don’t make empty promises. I don’t like to be teased and left cold’ _

He hauled her close to him trying to calm her down, but she was uncontrollable. She was threshing in his arms like a cornered wild animal.

_ ‘Sh, sh’ _ he hummed in her ear.

‘_ Release me’ _ she gripped the knife so hard that her palm cramped and was unable to open it.

_ ‘Let it go’ _ Ghost Face’s calm voice echoed above her head as he wrapped his palm around hers.

_ ‘No’ _ she shook her head, reluctant to surrender the weapon and her whimpers intensified the more she realized what she did.

_ ‘It’s okay _’ he felt her hand slowly relaxing on the knife’s handle 

_ ‘I don’t want to-’ _she dropped down on her knees forcing him to do the same.

Holding his hand cupped around hers the whole time and calmly speaking to her, she slowly loosen her grip.

‘_ That’s it...good girl _’ he felt the handle now sliding in his own hand.

_ ‘Please- _ ’ Kate finally gave up on her only defense ‘ _ please stop this...forever’ _ she continued sobbing with her head buried in her chest, defeated.

Ghost Face set the knife next to them and she caught his action with the corner of her eyes.

_ ‘I can’t kill my own kind’ _ he whispered in her ear in such an eerie voice it felt as if the Entity itself spoke to her.

Her eyes burnt. His words carved in so deep, that the sudden realization of what he really meant caused her to shake her head in denial, chanting over and over the same words:

_ ‘No, I didn’t want to, I didn’t do it’ _

The Entity’s voice started to hiss in her head in indistinguishable whispers. The energy in Ghost Face’s chest felt so intense, so ...close, too close. It was then when she realized it wasn’t him, it came from herself.

_ ‘NO! Let me go’ _ Kate battled his embrace ‘ _ Don’t let it take me, pleeeease’ _

_ ‘It’s okay _’ he whispered with a soothing tone.

Kate could slowly distinguish some words in the Entity’s disturbing and twisted growls. The most prominent ones were _ ‘death _ ’ and ‘ _ kill’ _. She could feel the Fog gathering around them, enveloping both in their paradoxical hot and cold embrace. 

_ ‘Pleeeease, JED _ ’ Kate cried as the Entity’s words became clearer and clearer _ ‘Help me’ _

_ ‘Funny thing this Fog’ _ he started in a low voice as he brought his head close to her neck _ ‘It bears the memories of each and every one of us. Our lost memories. And now I remember why I was so obsessed with you, why I was so intrigued by you. You were supposed to be one of my targets in Pennsylvania. I wanted to kill you. I know I tracked you, stalked you, I had pictures of you but they are all gone now _ . _ Unfortunately, before I could get you, I was forced to leave the state, but-’ _ he paused and released a low chuckle _ ‘The day the Entity came after me, I could feel this same Fog engulfing my body and I could hear a woman screaming. A voice I was so familiar to...Your voice’ _

The Entity started to show itself on the dark sky. The hints of the leviathan’s body and appearance could bring a sane person on the brink of insanity in a split second. Kate’s eyes widened at the huge shadow in the sky, at the descending large spider-like legs shining in the bright lightning. Her left hand tested the ground around and reached for the knife. When she wanted to stab herself, Ghost Face grabbed her hand and stopped her.

_ ‘Please, I’m begging you. If there’s any grain of humanity left in you...stop it’ _Kate heard the Entity’s growls louder and louder and its tendrils stretching towards her.

Ghost Face looked up at the beast thoughtful. The ritual was almost complete. He heard the Entity too, though it said different things in his head. The killer saw the hungry tendrils almost touching Kate’s face and arms and a rush washed over his mind. 

_ ‘NOOO!’ _ Kate cried terrified at the sight of the beast.

Kate's last cry of fear sent Ghost Face over the edge and squeezing his hand on hers, he plunged the knife she was still holding, straight through her heart. Kate gasped, both in awe and relief. The sky thundered as the Entity growled annoyed.

_ ‘She’s mine’ _Ghost Face muttered angered.

The Entity retracted its legs in annoyed rumbles. The Fog slowly dispersed, its huge shadow faded in the storm clouds and Kate slipped out of Ghost Face’s arms lifeless on the ground. In his defiance, he moried Kate, thus stopping the ritual by ending the trial. Rain drops washed over Kate’s face, moving away the locks of hair and exposing her curious peaceful face.

He could hear the Entity’s rebuke. His retribution will be unforgettable, he was sure of it, but…

  
_ ‘It’s worth it’ _ he looked at Kate and muttered with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> I hope you really enjoyed this chapter. If you did, let me know in the comments 😉


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back DBD and Ghost Face fans 🤗
> 
> Sorry it took a little longer, but I got so busy with work and personal stuff, that I barely had time to write few lines. But worry no more, Chapter 9 is here. And already working on Chapter 10, so that will come earlier (should make it up for bringing the 9th part later) 😉
> 
> So, without further ado, jump in and enjoy the story.

Kate woke up heaving breathing in the middle of the woods. Her first reaction was to check her chest. There was no wound. She exhaled relieved but immediately burst into tears. She sat up and rushed at the camp. She had to make sure she still had access there, that she could still go there.

As soon as she saw the warm, hypnotizing fire, she smiled and her heart skipped a beat at the sight of Claudette waving at her. With no regards to how weird that looked, she ran at the botanist and hugged her.

_ 'Woah, are you alright?' _ she giggled.

_ 'I am now' _ Kate wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

_ 'What happened to you ?' _

_ 'I wouldn’t know how to explain it.' _

  
  


**(Basement)**

  
  


Ghost Face sat down on his knees, stripped of his clothes and mask. During their penitences, killers were naked, exposed, revealed to their true nature. Two long tendrils kept Ghost Face’s arms stretched above his head. His head was laying low, in his chest. His brown hair falling slightly over his bloodied face.

** _‘Your transgression crossed the line this time. I may not care what you killers do outside the trials. The suffering you induce in these survivors is none of my concern as long as you don’t kill them. But… in my game… YOU OBEY ME!’ _ ** the Entity’s deep voice whispered in his head.

Ghost Face released a prolonged roar of pain as a third tendril pierced his stomach. He panted several times before spitting out a mouthful of blood. He dared to raise his head briefly and looked at the dark shape before him.

** _‘I know why you saved her’_ ** the Entity resumed ** _‘I know, because I reside in all of you. I know what you feel, what you desire, what you FEAR. You hated to see her afraid of something else other than you.’_ **

The killer couldn’t feel his arms anymore, they went numb long time ago. His body had no weight or mass either. He could only _ feel _his thoughts. It felt like he had no vessel for his mind anymore. He had to look down at his body to reassure he was still human, but the blood running down his thighs and groins almost convinced him otherwise. Three different sharp legs stabbed his spine at the same time, forcing him to twitch frantically. Drool started to pool on his lower lip before dripping down on the cold pavement.

‘** _Tell me, Danny, is it still worth it?_ ** ' The Entity asked mockingly.

Ghost Face coughed once and spat the rest of his saliva mixed with blood and lifted his head revealing a defiant smirk.

_ ‘It is’ _

** _‘All of them went through this, but they came around’_ ** the Entity’s voice echoed in his head amused ** _‘They ALL came around’ _ **it continued as the two legs holding his arms twisted around until his bones snapped.

_ ‘FUCK!’ _ Ghost Face released a dull gasp, let his head fall on his back as he exhaled and then brought it back up to face his torturer.

** _‘I expected nothing less from you. After all, you enjoy pain, you’re resilient to it. But have you wondered where does it come from ? Where is this sadistic pleasure coming from ? In all of you, killers ? Have you ever thought it’s purely my will manifesting through you ? The more I do this to you, the more you’ll enforce it onto them, the survivors. Your uniqueness though, comes in the form of CONTROL and VALIDATION. You need to be in control of everything, you need to have all things in a certain order, you need validation from others, even though it comes in a perverted way. You need validation for your ugly side, for your malice, because that’s what obscures your true fear. And you know what you fear the most’_ ** the Entity ended mimicking Ghost Face’s playful tone.

One leg moved to his chest and stopped above the heart. Barely touching his skin, Ghost Face stared at the threatening limb and furrowed his brows at the Entity.

** _‘You only care for yourself. You can’t stand feeling vulnerable and exposed to others. You don’t want them to know who you really are. How sad, lonely and empty you are, deep in here’_ ** the leg tapped his chest gently ** _‘But… I’ll fix that’_ **

Ghost Face finally reacted and tried to stand up, but his muscles wouldn’t listen.

_ ‘Don’t! _’ the man whispered angered.

** _‘How ironic. The same word you enjoy hearing as you inflict your poison upon these poor souls, coming out your own mouth. Kate had to pay for her sins. She allowed in her heart things a survivor should never invite - rage, anger, hate… murder. She no longer belongs among those that thrive and live in Hope. She had to be converted but YOU had the nerve and boldness to ruin the ritual.’_ **

_ ‘She didn’t murder’ _ Ghost Face interrupted.

** _‘You say it as if you care. As if you’re protecting her, when in reality...we both know you’re just saying it to justify your behavior. But no worries…’_ ** the Entity paused and plunged the leg into his heart ‘ ** _You will know that feeling. You will face the very thing you fear the most’_ **

The limb moved inside his chest, wrapped around his heart and with a quick motion, it pulled out the organ. Ghost Face cried in agony and watched his still beating heart in front of him.

** _‘For once in your life, you’ll care for something else other than this’_ ** the Entity squeezed the heart causing it to beat faster and provoke him an unbearable ache.

Ghost Face gazed helpless at his heart getting squashed and felt the life inside him slowly slipping away. As the pulse raised and the muscle constricted more and more, his vision darkened in exhaustion. Soon his ears wouldn’t pick up the slow beating sounds anymore, and then... everything went dark and cold. 

Suddenly he could feel his body again, he opened his eyes and he was laying down on all fours. His arms were fine, his back and chest unharmed. His wounds and blood gone. Clothed and masked again, he was ready to do the Entity’s bidding once again.

***

_ 'This is weird' _ Claudette pulled back _ 'What’s the matter?' _

Kate grabbed Claudette’s hand and pulled her to a side to avoid the rest of the group.

_ 'If I tell you, you wouldn't believe me' _

_ 'Try me' _

_ ‘Come’ _ Kate moved further away, towards her tent _ ‘Listen, whatever I’m about to tell you, it has to stay between us.’ _

_ ‘Of course’ _the botanist assured her slightly concerned.

_ 'The Entity tried to turn me into a killer' _

Claudette looked at Kate for a couple of seconds serious and then burst into laughter.

_ ‘Shh, dial it down for fuck’s sake’ _ Kate jerked Claudette’s arm forcing her out of her chuckle.

_ ‘Wait...you’re serious ?’ _

_ ‘Of course I’m fucking serious. Why would I lie about something like this?’ Kate replied still shaking. _

_ 'But, that's impossible. The Entity brings us here and assigns us to a side the moment it…recruits us, so to speak.’ _

_ ‘I’m sure we don’t understand many things about the Entity and its realms. Do you really believe this would be impossible ? Remember that Benedict Baker searched for the Entity and this realm on his own and found it. He wasn’t brought here like the rest of the survivors. Everything is possible’ _Kate rushed with a shaky voice.

_ ‘Benedict never mentioned in his journal anything about the Entity converting survivors into killers _’ 

_ ‘Benedict was just another survivor, trapped here under different circumstances, but still a survivor. Vigo, on the other hand-’ _

_ ‘Vigo’s probably dead, and we have absolutely no legacy from him.’ _

_ ‘Nobody knows if he is really dead, and we do have a few mentions around here about his work. Wasn’t the hatch created by him ?’ _

_ ‘That’s a legend, a myth, we don’t know with certainty that’s true. Besides, what’s this sudden interest in him? Kate, you’re scaring me’ _

_ ‘Vigo was the one to actually study the Fog and the Entity. If there’s someone knowing more about the Entity, it’s him’ _

_ ‘And how would that help you ?’ _Claudette asked distrustful.

_ ‘Maybe there’s a way I could stop this. The Entity won’t stop until I’ll join the other side of this sick game.’ _

_ ‘Kate, this sounds …’ _

_ ‘Insane ? I know. But you should’ve seen it, the creature...the behemoth living here with us, hiding in the skies’ _

Claudette bit her lips concerned as she watched Kate’s ravaged look and her shivering body.

_ ‘Hey, nothing will happen to you’ _ Claudette reached her shoulder and noticed Kate refusing her touch.

_ ‘I’m not crazy, it fucking happened. The Entity will come after me again, I need to know how to stop it. I need to look for any information that might help’ _

_ 'So you want to start looking for Vigo? _’ Claudette asked somewhat mockingly.

_ ‘YES’ _

_ ‘There is absolutely no one who saw or even heard about him other than missing journal pages found randomly across the realm.’ _

_ ‘Maybe he has a hideout...a lab, somewhere where he hides and studies the Entity’ _

_ ‘And why would the Entity allow such a thing ?’ _ Claudette asked.

_ ‘I DON’T KNOW, I don’t know anything.’ _ Kate covered her face hopeless.

_ ‘Why are you here if the Entity tried to convert you?’ _

_ 'He saved me' _

_ 'Who saved you?' _

_ ‘Ghost Face’ _

_ ‘Why? _’ the botanist asked even more confused.

_ ‘Look, I don’t know more than you do, I just need to make sure this will never happen again’ _

_ 'Why would the Entity even try to convert you in the first place? Makes no sense at all' _

_ 'Well- _' Kate pondered.

_ 'What? What is it?’ _

_ 'I tried to kill him' _

_ 'Ghost Face?' _

_ 'Yes' _

_ 'Why?' _

_ ‘Really?' _Kate asked unbelieving Claudette’s question.

_ ‘Yes, really. We all are the obsession of a killer, we all suffer and are tormented, look at poor Laurie. But we never turned against them. It's just not in our nature. It's like... we're not capable. Because we're survivors not killers' _

_ 'So the Entity was right to take me. I AM a murderer' _ Kate said bitterly.

_ 'I didn't mean it that way. I'm sure you suffered worse than all of us, but-' _

Kate lowered her head when she realized the cruel truth. She was the only one to actually retaliate against a killer. Claudette drew closer and began with a reassuring tone:

_ ‘We will get through it, together. And if you really want to ...look for Vigo’ _ Claudette paused and exhaled _ ‘I will help you’ _

_ ‘Why would you do that ?’ _ Kate’s eyes moved on the botanist’s face surprised.

_ ‘Because you’re my friend and...the scientist in me is dying to uncover the secrets this realm might hold’ _she smiled.

_ ‘Thank you’ _ Kate returned the smile.

_ ‘Let’s head back before they start suspecting something’s off’ _ Claudette gestured at the camp.

One of the following nights, their group was larger than usual - David, Laurie, Feng, Dwight, Adam, Ace and Meg and Kate and Claudette joined them. They were playing poker and were having fun for a while, until the incident. As Kate sat up to grab some water from the storage tent, Ace followed after her and interrupted:

_ ‘Hey sweety, it’s your turn’ _

When she heard the nickname, Ghost Face’s voice rang in her head and all she could feel at that second was an untamable rage. Kate turned at him and gritting her teeth she mumbled _ 'Don't call me that' _

_ 'Oh, come on, I'm teasing you' _ he winked at the other survivors as he placed an arm around her shoulders to bring her closer to him.

_ 'I said stop fucking calling me that’ _Kate yelled and yanked his collar with her other hand squeezed into a fist.

The whole camp looked at her stunned. Claudette’s and Feng’s faces popped out through the crowd. They were staring genuinely afraid.

_ 'Woah, easy tiger' _ Ace raised his hands.

Kate released him quickly and her look jumped on Meg’s figure. She was the only one being herself, seemingly unaffected by the whole scene. She raised her head at Kate and said calmly:

_ 'You need a break. Go take a walk’ _

But Kate didn’t like her condescending attitude and snapped at the athlete too.

_ ‘Don’t take that tone with me’ _

_ ‘Kate’ _ Claudette gestured at her to cut it out.

_ ‘Trust me’ _ Meg resumed without facing Kate anymore ‘ _ You need to talk to the right person’ _

_ ‘And that would be you?’ _Kate asked sarcastically.

_ ‘No! You know who that is _’ Meg moved her eyes from her cards to Kate.

Kate furrowed her eyebrows at Meg and wondered what she meant with that comment. Did she know something ? She was weirdly isolated for a while and everybody noticed that but no one ever dared to ask her why. She was very private about her life and she always used to go jogging late at night, when everybody would sleep.

Although curiosity ate her mind, she threw Meg one last suspicious glance and left the camp. The athlete was right, she needed some alone time to clear her thoughts. Staying among the survivors only triggered her. 

** _‘How ironic’ _ **the Entity’s voice invaded her mind.

Kate shook her head dismissing the intruder. Since that fateful trial, she heard the Entity’s voice more often than before. It wasn’t a good sign for sure and she knew it, which is why she struggled to ignore it, but the beast was persistent. 

She walked as far as her legs would take her, and yet she ended up at the pond in the Red Forest. From a distance she could distinguish his silhouette. He was taking some pictures. She looked back and wished to return at the camp, but something within, something she could not control compelled her to move forward. Perhaps it was Meg’s advice, perhaps something deeper. She took a few steps and stopped again, fighting off her unhealthy behavior.

With another click, Ghost Face snapped one last picture of the pond and the forest behind it and being already aware of Kate’s presence, he turned the camera off and faced her.

_ ‘Are you stalking me?’ _

Kate hugged her chest defensively and refused to look at him.

_ ‘I don’t know why I’m here’ _

_ ‘I didn’t ask’ _he replied walking towards her.

His familiar energy grew in intensity with each step he took. Her heart picked up the pace, her mind was racing. As soon as he reached her she closed her eyes expecting his worst, but he walked past her. She opened her eyes quickly and saw him leaving.

_ ‘Wait’ _ she shouted.

The man only moved his head and looked at her curious.

_ ‘What for?’ _

_ ‘Can I ask you something?’ _

_ ‘Why did I save you from the Entity? _’ 

_ ‘Yes’ _

_ ‘I couldn't stand to see that pretty face of yours twist in fear and terror at the sight of someone else other than me’ _ he replied finally turning to face her.

_ ‘You’re lying _’ Kate murmured.

_ ‘I never lie while wearing this’ _ he tapped his mask.

_ ‘So, who is the liar ? Jed?’ _

_ ‘Anything else you need, Kate? _ ' he asked with a sarcastic tone.

_ ‘Fine, regardless of your reason, I want to ...thank you’ _she continued.

_ ‘To thank me? _’ he laughed and stopped in front of her.

His gloved hand gently touched her left cheek and surprisingly she let him do it. How was it that any such action or words coming from others and resembling Ghost Face’s attitude triggered her anger, but when these were coming from him, all that just fades away ? She couldn’t understand.

He smiled.

_ ‘You really are something, Kate’ _ he whispered trapping her chin between two fingers _ ‘perhaps there’s still hope for you to stay among your friends’ _

_ ‘What do you mean ?’ _ her eyes opened in excitement.

_ ‘If you managed to forgive me for what I did to you, if you accept my touch after all that...there’s hope in you. There’s still something good, something we killers lack _’

_ ‘Who said I have forgiven ? Or forgotten ?’ _

_ ‘Then why aren’t you defensive? Why do you allow me this?’ he released her chin ‘Unless... you enjoy it’ _

_ ‘Right’ Kate scoffed as her _eyes slipped down from his mask to his left shoulder and noticed the ripped leather. She remembered the night.

_ ‘I’m sorry about that’ _ she pointed at the ruined fabric.

_ ‘No, you’re not _’ he corrected her.

_ ‘Can I... ask you something else?’ _ Kate’s voice faltered for a second.

_ ‘Sure, go ahead, I’m putting out fires all over the place lately’ _ he said playfully.

If he wouldn’t know Kate any better, he could’ve sworn he saw her smile at his obvious joke, but why did that illusion make him feel so good ? Why did it matter if she was smiling or not ? He quickly banished the annoying thought from his mind. It was too distracting.

_ 'How do you deal with your anger? How do you control your rage?' _

_ 'Killing' _

Kate pursed her lower lip.

_ 'I can tell by your reaction, this is precisely the answer you were expecting for' he joked and then resumed ‘We keep in control our feelings and emotions by doing the Entity's bidding. Kill and sacrifice. That's why we are here' _

_ 'How about the survivors?' _

_ 'Survivors shouldn’t feel that way in the first place _ ’ his voice betrayed his delightment _ ‘But you...I suppose you’ll get over it by indulging in that pleasure you denied’ _

_ 'What denied pleasure?' _

_ 'You know what I mean' _

Kate frowned offended.

_ 'Not that' _ he cleared up her wrong idea _ 'I meant killing. You got the desire and tasted it, but you couldn't end it _ . _ Think of it this way: you teased yourself by seizing that power, feeling it, exert it over me, you made yourself believe you’d end your suffering that very moment. And yet… once you reached the peaking moment, you backed away, you denied yourself that pleasure… pretty much the same thing that happened that night here, at the pond, remember ?’ _ he asked in a mischievous tone.

Kate frowned and felt her cheeks burning.

_ 'How did you feel when I left?' _

_ 'What?' _

_ 'Nobody’s going to judge, it's just the two of us.’ _

_ ''You know how I felt' _

_ 'For the sake of my amusement, indulge me' _

_ 'Frustrated' _

_ ‘Why?' _

_ 'Are you enjoying this?' _

_ 'Is it that obvious?' _he let out a low chuckle.

_ 'What's your point? _' Kate asked annoyed.

_ 'My point is that however you felt that night, frustrated and unsatisfied because you got a brief taste of what you could’ve had but didn't get it, the same way you feel about killing now. You're aching for it. And you will scratch that itch soon enough' _

_ ‘You mean killing someone?' _

_ 'Sure, that too' he replied amused. _

_ 'You’re just trying to get in my head’ _Kate refused to believe him.

_ ‘I doubt you have any space left for me there. The Entity must’ve claimed a lot of it by now’ _ the man grinned.

_ ‘How do you know?’ _ Kate gasped.

_ ‘I know what you’re going through. I know all the phases you’ll experiment’ _

_ ‘So what’s next?’ _Kate rushed to ask.

Ghost Face smiled and bringing his mask close to Kate’s face he said playfully _ ‘Wouldn’t you wanna know’ and turning around he walked away. _

_ ‘Please’ _ Kate murmured _ ‘I need help to stay at the camp. I can’t become one of you.’ _

Her words flew right past him. He kept moving.

_ ‘You don’t want me there either. You said it yourself, you stopped the Entity so you could have me right where I am’ _

Kate noticed he wouldn’t slow down so she ran after him and with one last stop she almost choked on her own words:

_ ‘Jed’ _ she watched his pace decreasing ‘ _ The other survivors are already avoiding me, are suspicious and we’re drifting away. I got… almost no one. I’m desperate. So desperate, I’m turning to my nemesis.’ _

Ghost Face stopped and felt a peculiar feeling creeping within as he heard her pleas. It almost hurt him to hear her hopeless voice. He quickly veered to the left and saw her on her knees holding her head.

_ ‘No, no... not again’ _ Kate started to fight the Entity’s whispers out of her mind.

The man watched her unmoved. He knew the Entity was interfering at that moment just to test him, but his pride wouldn’t allow him to fall for that trap.

Soon Kate started to hallucinate. She got to see glimpses of the Entity’s true face again. Its several limbs fell upon her like restrains. They shackled her, but only in her head. She was fine in reality. The killer could see her struggling with the imaginary limbs. He realized she was tortured the same way they were.

_ ‘HELP ME! _’ she cried feeling her body constricted as if a huge snake coiled around her.

She felt her body being pulled from the ground and twisted in unnatural, impossible ways. The physical pain she went through wasn’t just in her head although the torture was purely psychological. 

** _‘You will kill for me...Kate. You will draw blood once again. The same way you did that night and you... will.... enjoy it.’_ **

_ ‘Stoooop’ _Kate yelled seeing her arms being ripped away, the blood gushing out of her shoulders, smelling it and drowning in it.

Even though she was twitching uncontrollably on the ground, Ghost Face refused to aid her.

A limb plunged straight through her chest, followed by a second one and soon they both started to pull apart her ribcage.

_ ‘NOOOO! Make it stop, make it ...stooop’ _ Kate begged feeling her voice fading away to a weak whisper.

The cracking sounds of her bones breaking and splitting as the Entity’s hungry limbs slowly parted away her chest made her sick. With one last loud snap, her torso cracked open, revealing her heart and lungs. She looked down on her and blood was all she could see. Her cry dimmed down to low pants and she could feel her mind slipping away. Her vision darkened, the surroundings turned to nothing but a void, the smell of blood violently invaded her nostrils and the only thing she could hear was the word _ ‘kill’ _religiously echoing in the back of her head.

She collapsed on the ground with a blank stare. Her drooling mouth sat parted away in a display of terror. She tried to reach for her chest but her hands wouldn’t obey. Her eyes moved slightly upwards and saw a shadow drawing closer.

_ ‘This is merely the beginning’ _ Ghost Face’s voice never sounded so pleasant to her before.

Kate felt her eyes drowning in saltiest tears, but the sense of helplessness caused by the leviathan’s bane instantly vanished when she felt Ghost Face’s hand seizing her shoulder. He moved her on her back and grabbed her in his arms.

_ ‘It will only get worse’ _ he said it as if that should make her feel better. 

Her head fell lifeless on his chest and a sense of deja-vu tested her. His chaotic energy was never as calming as it was then. Never so comforting. She never felt so safe in her entire life as she did that particular moment. Thinking about it, the weirdest thought crossed her mind. She believed nothing could hurt her in his arms, she was sure that the only one able to hurt her was him and no one else. That simple thought brought her some consolation, and hopeful, she seized his collar and squeezed the leather in her fist as if her life depended on it.

_ ‘Don’t let go of me, it will take me’ _ she mumbled shifting through consciousness and unconsciousness.

Ghost Face lowered his head and saw her passing out. Her words made him feel surprisingly stronger. He felt powerful…but different than he used to.

When Kate opened her eyes, she was laying down on a couch, in the big lodge in the Red Forest. She couldn’t make out a lot of the details around her, just that she was surrounded by killers. She sat up, alarmed, hardly breathing, witnessing her worst nightmare becoming a reality.

_ 'No, no, this is not happening’ _she voiced repeatedly.

_ ‘Calm down’ _ Anna tried to soothe her.

_ ‘Don’t touch me’ _ Kate tried to raise her torso.

_ ‘You’re still in shock...and hyperventilating. Lay down or you'll faint again’ _ Herman advised as he pushed her down on the couch.

_ 'No, don't!' _ Kate yelled terrified by his look _ 'What is this? Am I-? Did I...kill them?' _ Kate agitated until her brain couldn't keep up with the amount of information bombing it and she dropped down unconscious.

_ 'That was quick' _ Evan commented but immediately stopped as everyone’s attention shifted on Ghost Face when he approached the upstairs banister.

_ ‘Leave! All of you.’ _

_ ‘Just give her some water when she wakes up, she’s heavily dehydrated’ _ Herman advised as he followed Anna and Evan out of the lodge.

Ghost Face climbed down and walked around the table near the couch Kate was sleeping on. He sat vis-a-vis of her, in a large armchair, slamming his muddy boots on top of the table, rocking them left and right as he browsed the pictures on his camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient with this slight delay and I hope you loved the way this story unfolded. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts 😊


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, Chapter 10 is out earlier 😄
> 
> Prepare for a lot of stuff going on. You're in for drama, romance, suspense, horror and gore and... a little bit of comedy in its darkest form of course.
> 
> Enjoy it!

Kate’s eyes fluttered several times before opening completely. She looked at the different animal heads hung around the wooden walls. They were staring back at her in a sinister way. Above the table hung a few antlers tied together into what seemed to resemble a chandelier and the wax candles burning on top of it lightened up the big room just enough to be able to distinguish the objects around.

She moved her head to the right and understood where the warmth shrouding her was coming from. The fireplace was gently warming up the lodge with mesmerizing crackling sounds and dancing orange flames. Kate followed the fire hypnotized. Before her, on the other side of the table, sat a big armchair dressed in furs. Suddenly, she noticed the same fluffy furs were underneath her, gently caressing her cheek.

Her mouth and throat felt dry, her head ached and all her muscles felt sore. The large mug resting within her reach on the table, looked inviting. With a great effort, she raised her torso and sat up on the couch. Both hands grasped the oversized mug and she sniffed the liquid briefly. She took one shy, careful sip of it and realizing it was plain water, she gulped half of it in one mouthful. As she was still swallowing the water, her eyes jumped on the camera resting on the table.

Carefully, she set the mug back on the table and reached for the camera. She checked around before turning it on and then started browsing the pictures. Seconds passed by and only the clicking sound of the navigating button broke the deadly silence. Some pictures captured her attention more than others and she was so absorbed by them she didn’t notice when Ghost Face approached the couch. His voice startled her and she dropped the camera in her lap.

_ ‘Do you survivors all snoop around each other's belongings or is it just you ?’ _

_ ‘Sorry’ _ she grabbed the camera and placed it back on the table quickly _ 'Were you here this whole time ?’ _

_ ‘Yes’ _

_ ‘Why ?’ _

_ ‘Cause I’m lazy’ _he replied and walking around the table, he sat down in the armchair standing now face to face with her.

_ ‘I see you took pictures of the killers too... specifically the women.’ _

_ ‘At their request’ _

_ ‘They wanted to pose like that?’ _Kate asked with her mind still set on Rin’s picture sitting down in the rain, wearing her kimono with one sleeve fallen down to the elbow, revealing her wounded shoulder.

_ ‘Obviously’ _

_ ‘Why would they?’ _

_ ‘To feel beautiful ? Women love to be models’ _ he said amused ‘ _ If you ask me, all of you are exhibitionists deep to your core’ _

_ ‘Right’ _

_ 'Do I sense some jealousy ?’ _he smirked underneath the mask.

_ ‘Why would I be? You took naked pictures of me’ _

_ ‘From behind’ _

_ ‘And that’s all you’ll ever get’ _Kate's tone turned colder.

_ ‘That’s all I like’ _ his lips stretched into a grin _ ‘I’ve always been an ass man’ _

‘_ That you are’ _ Kate frowned and wished to get up but her weak knees dragged her back down.

_ 'I appreciate your gratitude for what I’ve done for you _’ he said sarcastically.

She looked at him bending over his knees to reach his camera, and saw him dragging it across the table slowly. With a shy voice, she interrupted him:

_ 'Am I...one of you now?' _

His mask moved up from Philly's display and watched her few seconds in silence.

_ 'What do you think?' _

As she heard his answer she felt a knot jumping to her throat. 

_ 'No' _ she muttered staring down _ 'It can't be real... I'm not a killer, I can't do it' _ her speech turned rushed and agitated.

_ 'Calm down' _ the man stopped her _ 'You're still a survivor' _

_ 'Then, what am I doing here? Why did I see all the other killers, trying to help me?' _ she whispered confused.

_ 'Shocking, right? _ ' Ghost Face mocked her _ 'There are many things you don't know' _

_ 'So tell me. I do want to understand it all. I want to know everything, so I can fight the Entity' _

_ 'Fight the Entity?' _ Ghost Face laughed out loud. _ 'I heard that before... somewhere' _ he lowered his voice. 

_ 'How many times have you been tortured by it?' _ Kate started.

_ 'One too many times' _

_ 'And how can you endure such pain? How do you killers… manage it?' _

_ 'We do what it asks of us, therefore we avoid it' _

_ 'But you choose sometimes to disobey the Entity, knowing what's coming to you. Why?' _

_ 'Because some things are worth it' _ he replied.

_ 'Like what?' _

_ 'Like killing by your own hand that one elusive and cocky survivor. Or give the hatch to that one survivor that was so good escaping or challenging you. Or… let her escape because you can't bring yourself to hurt her anymore' _ he ended laying back in the armchair.

Kate opened her eyes wider and looked at him puzzled.

_ 'Don't jump to conclusions so fast, I'm not talking about me' _

_ 'Then who?' _

Ghost Face shrugged his shoulders playing fool.

_ 'I want to know how I can endure that agony and never give in' _

_ 'So do we… well, some of us at least’ _ he said with a tinge of amusement _ ‘But till then, you stop it by doing what the Entity asks you to do. Kill!' _

_ 'But I can't' _

_ 'Yes you can. You've got that killer instinct. You may fool the others, but not me. I see you for who you truly are' _

_ 'If that would be true, you'd know I wouldn't hurt anymore' _

Ghost Face withdrew his blade and placing it on the table, he pointed the blade at him and slid it towards her.

_ 'You said you haven't forgiven, nor forgotten. Prove it' _

Kate squinted at the weapon and then back at him. She had absolutely no desire to grab the knife. She still had the vivid memory of what he did to her, but she also remembered how she felt at that time, she remembered how she felt in his arms, close to his presumably hollow chest.

Seeing her so focused, he was convinced she was flirting with the idea and the opportunity he offered.

_ 'Are you still mine, little Kate?' _ he asked playfully in an attempt to annoy her.

She reached for the knife's handle, turned the blade around, now pointing at her and slid the weapon back at him.

_ 'You show me' _

His head cocked to the right, and the corner of his lips slightly curled upwards at her dare. He stared at the knife and then at her face. She was wearing a serious look, very confident. He almost admired her courage. _ ‘Damn’ _he thought to himself.

_ 'I'm sure you'd go through another punishment just to feed your hatred for me' _ Kate continued _ 'Go on, complete your failed mission from Pennsylvania' _

Ghost Face watched her quietly. Something stirred him up. The urge was growing, the memory of his repressed addiction invaded his mind. His hand was itching to take the knife.

_ 'We fight dusk till dawn, endlessly, but death is never coming. This might be the only way. Perhaps that's why you're forbidden to hurt me outside the trials… cause I might die... for real' _she continued.

He finally grasped the weapon and standing up, he moved in front of her. Her eyes followed the knife as it carefully hid under her chin and raised her head to meet his figure. A smile washed over Kate's face.

_ 'You've always been a rebel. And this would be the ultimate spit in the Entity’s face… so, finish your story, Jed' _ she pinned her big blue eyes on his mask ‘ _ Make me yours… forever’ _

_ ‘Oh, how beautiful you’ve put it’ _ he smiled and lowered his knife.

_ ‘So do it’ _ Kate grabbed his arm with both hands and pulled herself up. 

She seized his collar with one hand as leverage and directed his knife to her stomach with her other hand. Her eyes glared at his pitch black sockets with a grim desire, begging him. Ghost Face lowered his head to her level thrilled.

_ ‘Can you even imagine the story you’d write? _ ’ she whispered close to him _ ‘Can you imagine the legacy you’ll leave behind ? A missing journal page, lost in this realm, bearing the unique and outstanding work you carried out against the Entity’s will. Greatest defiance of all times in this cursed land’ _Kate moved her face so close to his mask, her lips were practically touching it at each word.

With one last low whisper near the mask’s mouth, she ended:

_ ‘Perfection… just how you like it’ _

Ghost Face shifted his head slightly to the right to get a better look at her. She was never as attractive before. Her clinging blue eyes hypnotized him, her soft, moving lips were never so tempting. The big brown curls cascading on her naked shoulders were perfectly framing her chiseled face. Her overconfidence reminded him of himself. He put the knife back in its sheath and removed her hand from his coat's collar.

_ ‘You're playing with fire, my little Kate' _he cupped her throat and pushed her aside before resuming in a colder voice_ 'Leave' _

Kate broke out of her act and backed away towards the western exit of the lodge. She went through the small hall when a piece of clothing caught her eyes. The colors were too familiar. 

With unsure steps, she drew closer to the chair and grabbed the jacket. Her jaw dropped. Ghost Face’s steps became louder behind her and she turned at him wearing a shocked look.

‘_ This is Meg’s. Why… is it here ?’ her voice was shaking. _

_ ‘I said… leave’ _the killer growled the last word.

_ 'No, not until you answer me. Why is Meg's jacket here? What did you do to her?' _

_ 'Why do you assume I did something to her?' _

_ 'You're the only killer we know of to mess with us. So, what did you do to her?' _

_ 'Are you asking me this because you're genuinely concerned about her fate or because you'd turn out to be just another ordinary victim of mine? That you're not the only one?' _

_ 'How sick are you? I asked because she's one of us, and I'm worried' _ Kate lied so badly her entire body betrayed her true feelings.

_ 'Don't worry' _ he approached Kate and stroke her left cheek _ 'I'm a loyal killer' _ he chuckled.

As sickening as that reply was, it made her feel somewhat special, unique, but she wasn't going to admit it to anyone.

_ 'Then, why is it here?' _ she whispered curious.

_ 'You shouldn't linger here any longer. We get so bored sometimes that we tend to… give in to our nefarious behaviors' _ he snatched the jacket out of her hand and gestured outside.

Kate threw him one last squint as she walked away mostly to make sure he or anyone else wasn't going to follow her. And although she was certain he wouldn't hurt her, she also knew he was very impulsive and easily disinterested in whatever he was doing at any given moment.

Herman suddenly spawned behind Ghost Face and started with a mischievous tone:

_ 'Feisty… that one' _

Ghost Face tossed the jacket back on the chair and looked at him. He removed his mask.

'_ Were you watching us?' _he scowled at the doctor.

_ 'Yes, I find these kind of interactions very interesting and… educational' _

_ 'Stop doing it' _

_ 'What did you do to your… little Kate that she cannot forgive you for ?' _ he asked intrigued.

_ 'Mind your own business' _ he walked past Herman throwing him an annoyed look _ ‘And never call her that again’ _Ghost Face mumbled as his silhouette turned smaller up the stairs.

_ 'I’m just curious, you know me’ _ Herman chuckled _ ‘This… ’human interaction’ you’re experiencing might be just the medicine I need’. _

Ghost Face stopped abruptly in the middle of the staircase.

_ ‘Perhaps she gets really lonely at the survivor’s camp lately, considering her situation. I wouldn’t mind… aiding her in that regards’ _ he paused _ ‘After all, I’m specialized in human psyche’ _

The journalist veered to his right to catch a quick glimpse of Herman’s large grin.

_ ‘Now, if she’ll be willing to be a grateful patient and thank me…’ _he continued slapping both hands together once.

Herman’s words virtually bothered him. He couldn’t even remember the last time he felt such a rage boiling in his chest. The only thing he could think of at that moment was how much he would love to carve that grin on the doctor’s face for eternity. His heart raced at the thought of hurting him. Herman crossed his arms on his chest and shared Danny’s piercing gaze.

_ ‘Was it good for you?’ _ he went further on _ ‘Cause I’m sure it wasn’t for her considering her lack of forgiveness for you.’ _

The man felt his blood booming in his fingertips and temples.

_ ‘See, the difference with me would be that I know how to make a woman feel... great and enjoy it, unlike you, who probably had to take her against her will. Poor, poor, Kate, her brain must be a mess now. A delicious trauma for me to treat. I can make her forget everything. I can help her forget all you did to her... or that you ever existed’ _ seeing Ghost Face still had no comeback at his taunts he continued _ ‘I could make her beg for my electric touch, I could make her addicted to this pleasurable therapy. She would come willingly to me for more.’ _

Listening to every word the doctor threw at him, he felt second by second losing control over his mind. His hands were twitching in anger. He didn’t even know what bothered him anymore. Was it just the fact he would become nothing more than a suppressed memory in Kate’s mind ? Was it the fact that he would become a no one... a ghost ? Or was it simply the mental picture of Herman caressing Kate’s soft skin and her enjoying it unlike how she despised his forced touches. 

His thoughts rushed chaotically and it only confused him even more. He hated the mess in his head. It was so disgusting, so distracting and pathetic. He felt weakened. He felt so vulnerable. Feelings caught up with him and he was bothered beyond belief. It sickened him.

He took a deep breath and putting on a mild smile he finally replied to the doctor:

_ ‘Good luck’ _ proudly seizing back control, he continued climbing the stairs up.

***

Kate walked with wry steps, slowly approaching the camp. She could easily distinguish the chatter and laughter of the survivors. She stopped near a tree and watched them. They were so happy.

Despite their cursed lives and unfortunate fates, they tried to make the best out of everything they had. That was Hope. The hope the Entity is feeding upon, the hope Ghost Face mentioned her survivors should always bear in their hearts. Somehow she felt like not belonging to that place. She wasn't as happy as they were. It was like the others were brainwashed to offer the Entity whatever it desired and she was the only one to break that umbilical cord. 

Was that it ? Were they all blinded ? Survivors to live with hope and killers with anger ? Forever bound to clash against each other in a never ending turmoil with zero explanations. Why did they never ask themselves why were they brought there ? How was it they never wondered why were they forced to follow those unwritten rules without questioning ? Killers were punished for not listening to its command and survivors were rewarded with eternal life for escaping or dying. That is all the Entity wants.

But why ? Why was Kate now seeing things differently? Why all of a sudden she's asking questions and wants to know more about this merciless god playing them in its cruel theater? Her eyes fell upon Meg's figure. She was silent, thoughtful. Staring at the fire lost in thoughts. She looked as miserable as Kate.

Perhaps Meg was feeling just like her. An outcast among the survivors. A pariah. Something similar must’ve happened to both of them that they were in the same miserable position now. What was the triggering moment for their unhappiness though?

She entered the camp and everyone stopped talking, now staring at her. Kate felt her face burning. Meg looked up at her.

_ 'Feeling better?' _ her voice surprised all of them. 

Kate forced a smile.

_ 'Yeah, I cleared up my mind' _

Meg knew she was lying.

Kate's eyes searched for Ace and with an apologetic look, she excused her previous outburst, but the man waved it off with a sincere smile and told her she's still his favorite person.

Blaming her exhaustion on the whole trip to the camp, she retired to her tent for some rest. Their improvised beds made out of wicker wrapped in ripped cloth were a joke to what she had slept on in the killers' lodge. But considering how mentally and physically tired she was, that bed came as a divine gift at the moment.

Kate opened her eyes at the violent sound of a generator blowing up somewhere close to her location. She moved out of the shack and faintly heard the grass being squished underneath her boots but couldn't really see her legs or body. It was weird. Was she in Freddy’s nightmare ? 

She strode with a certain destination set in her mind. She couldn't stop. 

Claudette and Laurie were running away from the faulty generator and although Kate yelled after them, they just looked at her and kept running as if they were being chased by some unknown or unseen attacker. One that Kate wasn’t able to see.

_ 'Claudette, wait! _' she shouted but only weird, indistinctive sounds escaped her throat.

Kate's pace enhanced and caught up with the botanist. No matter how much she attempted to get Claudette to wait for her, the woman seemed to only run away from something. When she finally grabbed her arm and spun her around, Kate noticed her friend's aghast look. 

_ ‘Don’t!’ _ Kate heard Claudette muttering with tears streaming down her face. 

‘_ What are you-’ _ she stopped when she realized no words came out of her mouth, only inaudible sounds. 

Claudette jerked in Kate’s iron grip, but suddenly the singer buried a knife in the botanist’s belly.

_ ‘Fuuuck!’ _ Kate yelled startled at her own reaction ‘ _ No, no, sorry _ ' she continued as she saw herself directing the knife several more times through Claudette’s stomach.

Her eyes fell down to her hands. She could finally see her body. Her bloodied hands, the knife in her left fist. She looked back up at her friend slowly falling down on her knees and wished to help her, to throw the knife away and apologize for what happened, but she couldn't let go to the weapon nor could she control her infectious thoughts. They drove her further on. There was a pleasure and an adrenaline she couldn’t understand but couldn’t stop from seeking it. She kept moving onto the next victim like a mindless zombie.

Laurie fell down next. Kate hunt her around the killer shack before she would jump onto the hopeless survivor. Laurie was crawling away from Kate, when the woman plunged the knife once in her left thigh to halt her. She straddled her and with a disturbing laughter, Kate stabbed her back five more times. Laurie’s screams violated her ears. It was unbearable, although the husk carrying the slashing seemed to enjoy it. She wanted to stop it, she felt like a witness, a simple bystander in her own uncontrollable body. It was such a confusing feeling. Even though she wanted to put a stop to it, her body didn’t listen to her, and it also seemed to have a mind of its own, another Kate. One that she could not understand. That other Kate was enjoying what she was doing. 

She sat up and heard a whisper in her head. The Entity’s voice letting her know the last survivor’s location. As she walked around the scrapyard, her vision turned hazy, not as clear as before. She rubbed her eyes in an attempt to recover her sight, but when she opened them again, blood started to run down her face and eyes. It was like an overflowing stream. Kate opened her mouth to breath and tried to look up, desperately searching for the source of the bloodbath. Hovering above her head was herself. It was very bizarre. She was held by the Entity’s limbs, hung like a piece of meat, eviscerated like an animal. Although her first reaction was to gag at the exposed entrails, dangling from her gapping belly, the husk she was following around stretched her lips into a large grin and opened her mouth to taste the overflowing blood. Licking her lips pleased, she prowled the last survivor.

Adam saw her coming very determined towards him. He was horrified to see such a small being with a knife in her hand wearing such a predatory gaze as she closed the distance between them. He wanted to reason with her, but the sight of her appearance convinced him that would be futile.

A raging torrent of adrenaline spread throughout her body and before he would fast vault over a window, Kate stuck the knife in his spine. The man dropped down impared. She jumped over the window and kneeling down at him, she retrieved her knife.

_ ‘Kate, stop’ _ Adam whispered.

_ ‘I will’ _ she gurgled though the words she thought she said didn’t come out the same way.

With one quick swing, she slit his throat and the blood instead of gushing out and pooling underneath him, it simply spurred out, spraying Kate’s face in an exaggerated and unrealistic way. 

Kate heard the Entity’s pleased growls thundering above her. She got up and suddenly saw a reflection of herself in one of the unbroken windows.

She approached the dirty glass and could distinguish some of her facial features. The lower half of her face was one big, wide mouth with countless shark like fangs spewing out blood. With one loud scream, she woke up panting. Her pulse was skyrocketing. She touched her face and arms before checking around startled. She was in her tent, alone. It was just a nightmare.

Getting up, she wiped her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand and left the tent. There was no one at the bonfire, neither in the storage where she went for a bottle of fresh water. _ 'They must be in trials or sleeping' _she thought still trying to shake off the dreadful images from her dream.

She unscrewed the bottle cap and gulped thirstily from it. It was a clear night sky. The stars were all above her, shining but easily fading in contrast to the full moon. All she was thinking at that moment was how much she wanted to leave the camp. To go somewhere else. It was ironic how feverishly she wanted to get back to her friends and the camp before, and now when she was there, she felt like leaving. She was restless. There were so many questions unanswered and the more she lingered in the camp the more questions added up.

Rushed steps coming out of the forest stole her attention. Her eyes darted on the figure emerging from the fog. 

_ 'Kate?' _ Meg spoke surprised.

_ 'Where were you? _' Kate dared to ask.

_ 'Running' _

_ 'Where?' _

_ 'Pretty much everywhere _' the athlete replied still trying to catch her breath.

_ 'Hey… c an I ask you something?' _ Kate offered her the bottle of water.

Meg accepted the water and reluctantly nodded at her.

_ 'Did anything ...bad happen to you?' _

_ 'Bad?' _

_ 'Yes' _

_ 'No, why?' _

_ 'You seem off lately' _

_ 'So do you' _ Meg returned _ 'Did something happen to you?' _she asked slightly amused.

Flashbacks of herself forced to lay prone in the cold grass tested her sanity again. She closed her eyes and suddenly felt his fingers digging in her hips, she heard the low angry grunts he let out with each new thrust. The blinding pain in her rear and the wetness which didn't help her at easing that pain. She twitched at the memory.

_ 'Kate?' _

The singer shook her head vigorously in denial. Meg let out a low scoff as if she knew Kate lied but moved on to her own place.

Back at the killer camp, Anna was preparing some rabbit meat at the fireplace, Evan was cleaning up his bear traps while Herman read a book in the large armchair. Rin moved around the room, bringing more chairs at the table for the dinner that was about to be served.

Herman chuckled louder than he realized at a certain paragraph in his book.

_ 'What's so funny?' _ Rin asked as she placed one last chair.

'_ Human stupidity' _he replied without taking his eyes off the book.

Rin ignored his reply and he didn't seem too affected by that, he clearly had no intention of debating the matter with the rest of them.

_ 'Evan, can you get Danny too?' _

_ 'I'll do it' _ Rin jumped enthusiastic to everyone's surprise.

Evan stopped brushing the trap’s metal teeth. Herman even paused from his reading to look at her almost running up the stairs. Rin gently knocked on the door a couple of times and heard movement behind the closed door. Ghost Face unlocked the door and leaning his right shoulder against the door's frame he asked:

_ 'Anything you need?' _

Rin's white eyes fell down slightly abashed. She felt his burning gaze upon her.

_ 'Anna asked you to join us for dinner' _

_ 'I'm not really hungry' _he said coldly and wished to get back in when Rin grabbed his forearm and stopped him.

_ 'Please' _

He stared at her scarred hand and she withdrew it immediately.

_ 'We'd like you to be there too' _

_ 'We? Or you?' _ he smirked.

Rin felt her face bursting in flames despite her skin being colder than ice. He moved out in the hall and climbed down closely followed by Rin. Herman stretched his lips in an impish smile. He was cooking something too.

Sally and Philip entered the lodge and they were engaged in an argument.

_ 'Are you going to eat too? _' Anna asked.

The two killers shared a quick glance and agreed to join them.

_ 'Well, we still need one more chair…' _ Rin looked around worried.

Danny walked in the small hall close to them and grabbed Meg's jacket and the chair. He kicked the chair into place and threw the jacket into Evan's face.

'_ Clean up your mess before leaving' _

The others looked at Evan judgmental. They weren't happy with his sloppiness.

_ 'Did Kate see it?' _

_ 'Obviously' _the journalist replied straddling the chair he just brought.

The other killers threw another angered look at Evan.

_ 'Maybe you shouldn't have brought her here' _ Evan reasoned.

_ 'He has a point too' _ Herman jumped in and Ghost Face shifted his eyes on his face _ 'Why did you do it anyway?' _

_ 'She was tortured by the Entity, she fainted and I was there. This was closer than her camp' _ the man explained.

_ 'Oh, you big softie' _ Herman mocked him ' _ I thought you didn't care about anything or anyone' _

_ 'I don't' _

_ 'Except her' _

Rin looked at the journalist slightly disappointed. Herman’s keen eye quickly caught her reaction.

_ 'Cut it out Herman, you would've done the same' _ Sally rebuked him.

_ 'Probably, probably not' _

'_ You would, that's why you're here with the rest of us' _

The doctor shrugged his shoulders.

_ 'The point is' _ Danny started again ' _ If you want privacy and less people to know about what's going on in here, you better make sure there is nothing around to instill doubt in them' _

_ 'First of all, there shouldn't be survivors here… with the known exceptions of course' _ Evan argued.

_ 'What's that have to do with your reckless action?' _ Ghost Face challenged him as he took a bite of the roasted meat.

_ 'Evan, I'm not siding with anyone, but he is right. You should be more careful _ ' Sally added _ 'Assume a survivor ends up here by mistake. We should be covered.' _

_ 'Fine' _ the man replied annoyed _ 'It won't happen again' _

Silence reigned for several seconds while everyone was savoring the rabbit meat. Herman tossed one clean leg bone on the table and refitting his voice he resumed.

_ 'Now, going back to you and Kate' _

_ 'Stop it Herman _' Philip finally interfered as he was the mediator in most of their arguments.

_ 'No, no, seriously now. Did you help her cause you feel guilty?' _

_ 'Guilty for what?' _ Danny asked.

_ 'You tell us. What did you do to her that she can't forgive you for? I heard you two talking. Something happened between you two. Care to share that to your fellow killers?' _

_ 'It doesn't concern you' _

_ 'Didn't we agree on full transparency when we started this… project?' _

'_ This won't help any of you-' _

_ 'Did you perhaps assault her?' _

_ 'What?' _ Anna asked surprised and the others shared her outrageous stare.

_ 'Did you hurt her outside the trials?’ _ Philip asked serious.

_ 'No' _

_ 'Not really hurt her physically, although it involved a lot of physical contact, didn't it?' _ Herman grinned.

_ 'You didn't' _ Sally whispered shocked.

_ 'He didn't what?' _ Anna asked oblivious.

_ 'Our Danny boy here-' _

_ 'Stop it, Herman _ ' Philip interrupted him gesturing at Anna _ 'Not now' _

_ 'What? What happened? _' Anna asked curious.

_ 'Nothing dear' _ Herman smiled at her _ 'He just hurt her… irreversibly' _

_ 'What does that mean?' _

_ 'He broke her mentally' _

_ 'How?’ _

_ 'Enough already _ ' Rin yelled standing up ' _ You didn't even give him the chance of explaining himself, you all jumped at his throat like a pack of wolves' _

_ 'By all means' _ Herman complied and gestured at the journalist _ 'Enlighten us' _

Ghost Face refused to speak so everyone went completely silent. 

Rin sat up and left. Anna looked at him confused. She didn't fully understand what they were talking about but it seemed they were right about Danny since he didn't protest it.

  
_ 'Well, this was an amazing dinner. I just love our little dysfunctional family we got here' _Herman savored one last bite of his rabbit and went back to his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts about the story, what are your impressions, what do you think is going on, what do you like or want more see happening. I love listening theories. They might be true, far from truth or even help me see different angles of the story.
> 
> Cheers friends 😊


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Chapter 11.
> 
> Things are getting serious guys, so relax and enjoy a new chapter in the DBD universe 😊
> 
> Also, I linked my concept art of GF's lookalike. Check the beginning of the chapter.

[Ghost Face Concept Art](https://www.deviantart.com/imaginarybunny/art/Ghost-Face-DBD-Dead-by-Daylight--812131508) (my interpretation based on the small image on his driver's license)

* * *

Ghost Face sat on the balcony, bent over the wooden banister staring down at the quiet Red Forest. Few dark agents of the Entity cawed in a nearby tree. He threw a quick irked look at the black birds then looked away. Rin approached the balcony, but stopped before stepping out in the open to join him. She felt her heart hastening. He straightened his back, looked behind and smiled at her shy attitude before grasping the banister in his palms and greet her.

_ ‘Hi Rin’ _

She snapped out of her trance and came to his right, looking at the forest too. He knew why she was there and decided to break the ice, knowing she would never do it on her own.

_ ‘You can ask me’ _

Rin’s head twitched in surprise. She bit her lower lip.

_ ‘Is it true?’ _

_ ‘Yes’ _

_ ‘Why? Why did you do it?’ _

He moved his head away from her face back on the forest and replied:

_ ‘Because, I wanted to ruin her. To destroy her’ _

_ ‘Why?’ _ Rin’s low voice echoed.

_ ‘I wanted to see her powerless, hopeless, broken’ _ he shared Rin’s glance.

_ ‘But why her?’ _

_ ‘Back when we were out there, in our… world, she was going to be one of my targets. I prepared it in detail. I knew where it would happen, how it would happen. I thought about it so much. I wanted it to be perfect so I stalked her the longest. The more I did that, the more I grew to hate her. Unfortunately, due to unexpected events, I had to leave the state so she got away. I never forgot her though. Her perfect life, her fame, her friends and life. So happy and joyful. She felt invincible and untouchable. She was the center of attention wherever she went. She was the spirit of any party or gathering. She had everything and it was served on a plate to her. Just another spoiled… rich… bitch.’ _ he paused to check Rin’s reaction but she was attentively listening to him, mesmerized, so he continued _ ‘When the Entity came after me, I heard this scream. A woman’s scream… hers. I couldn’t deny such opportunity so I came willingly. I wanted to finish my job. However, once I understood what this place was I began to enjoy it more than what I had planned for her. I had the time and resources to torture her for eternity without a repercussion. Suddenly, the thought of having her suffering forever, of stealing everything she had one by one: friends, trust, control, hope… it turned out to be much more enjoyable than killing her. So one night I went after her, waited for her to leave the safety of the camp and I did it.’ he ended with a smile. _

Rin looked in his eyes. They definitely gave up a hint of cunningness, but overall they looked so humane, sometimes warm. She watched his smile and couldn’t tell if he was faking it or was genuine, but he sure could act charismatic even when he related such disturbing details. 

_ ‘Did you… do it to others?’ _ Rin asked worried barely looking him in the eye.

The man chuckled, amused by her question.

_ ‘I’m not a rapist' _ he cleared it up.

She looked at him distrustful.

_ ‘You know what I mean. That was… different. It served a different purpose, it was the result of different feelings, the end goal was another one.’ _

_ ‘Did you not enjoy it ?’ _she asked him.

_ ‘I did enjoy it. Cause I knew how much that will hurt her, how much it will screw her up.' _

_ ‘I meant… physically’ _

He smirked briefly as he peeked at Rin’s visibly embarrassed stare.

_ ‘Sure, I enjoyed it both... physically and mentally, but only because I knew what that will do to her. If you really need to know all details… it was a hate fuck. How much can you enjoy that really?’ _

_ ‘I didn’t need to know that’ _

_ ‘Then why did you ask?’ _

_ ‘I just asked if you enjoyed forcing yourself upon her, cause that would make you a rapist’ _

_ ‘No, that’s not why I enjoyed it, nor the reason I did it. I don’t need to assert my dominance or power over women to feel strong.’ _ he shifted and faced her _ ‘You’re worried I would do the same to you or someone else here ?’ _

_ ‘N-no, I didn’t mean-’ _ Rin stuttered.

_ ‘Sure you are’ _ he smiled ‘ _ But I never did that before or to someone else. I’m a killer Rin, not anything else, although I can see how my answer bothers you’ _

_ ‘What are you talking about?’ _

_ ‘I’m not saying you’d want to experience such a traumatic event, but you were thinking about a consensual one.’ _

_ ‘That’s not-, I didn’t- _’ Rin felt her face on fire and didn't dare to face him.

_ ‘The thing with me Rin is that I read people. It’s my… gift. And I know why you came here in the first place’ _ he moved closer to her ‘ _ You wanted to make sure I’m not some kind of a creep, a disgusting piece of garbage forcing women to sleep with him, because you see… that would be such a travesty in this realm. We accept murderers, cannibals, pedophiles, deranged doctors and vengeful souls, but God forbid a rapist would join these pristine moral ranks, right ? Cause even these trash people that the Entity tossed in this huge dump have some standards. You couldn’t fuck a rapist, could you?’ _ Ghost Face pinched her chin to force her look him in the eyes _ ‘Am I right, Rin?’ _

The woman gulped embarrassed and started quivering in fear.

_ ‘Get over yourself, we’re all a bunch of shitty people’ _ he released her chin with a vigorous push almost annoyed ‘ _ You can sleep assured nothing will happen to you, consensual or non-consensual.’ _

_ ‘Danny’ _ Rin’s voice cracked ‘ _ It wasn't my intention to insult you. I never implied such a vile thing about you. I was the one to stand up for you that night.’ _

_ ‘You think I care what you think of me ? Or anyone else ? You think for a second I busy my brain with the likes of you?’ _the man laughed.

***

It was late, at least that's what it seemed to them. Kate sat right outside of the storage and watched the others eating. She didn't want to join them. Lots of questions and thoughts raced through her mind. Her eyes shifted abruptly on Meg's figure. The athlete was sitting down on the cold ground and played with the fork in her plate, moving the food from one side to the other. Kate wondered what she was thinking about because she was clearly lost in thoughts. A loud giggle caught her attention.

Laurie punched David's shoulder once she stopped laughing and the man gave her a gentle nudge with his left elbow. Kate's eyes returned on Meg and looked surprised to see the other girl staring back at her while she sat up. With a serious look she set the plate down and stretched her legs for a while before she left. Kate's eyes followed her silhouette losing itself in the thick forest. This was her chance.

_ 'Are you sure you don't want some? _' Claudette asked interrupting Kate's momentum.

_ 'Yeah, I'm fine' _she looked desperately at the woods.

_ 'Feeling okay lately?' _ the botanist asked concerned.

Kate recalled her nightmares where she was killing her fellow survivors. She felt so weird and guilty to talk to them as if everything was fine when she was daily envisioning them dead and laughing maniacally as her knife slashed them.

_ 'I'm good' _

_ 'Did he do something again?' _

_ 'I haven't seen him for days' _ Kate whispered almost to herself.

_ 'Aren't you glad?' _ Claudette asked surprised to see Kate dispirited.

A vivid flashback of his arms carrying her to safety dazed her. She remembered his intoxicating energy, the smell of wet leather and death, his slow breaths underneath his mask, his touch when she collapsed on the ground after her torture. She remembered when she woke up in their camp the second time and it was just him. He probably asked the others to leave to give her peace of mind. She remembered how he lowered his knife when she literally begged him to end her life. Suddenly, the violent memory of his slap when he caught her that night dismissed all her pleasant flashbacks for a split second. But then again, that same hand that hurt her, that stole intimate touches and discovered her body without permission was the same one it caressed her cheeks in a curiously careful yet sick manner. The fathom sensation of his fingers brushing against her lips back at the pond caused her to touch her own mouth.

_ 'Kate?' _

_ 'Yeah, I'm very grateful’ _ she hurried.

Why would she think that way about him? Why did she miss his touch? Not just miss it, but craving it. She gulped at the memory of his words back at the pond and refitting her voice she interrupted Claudette:

_ 'I'm going for a walk' _

_ 'Be careful’ the botanist yelled after her. _

She practically ran away from their camp. It was as if the others could read her mind and see the perversity crossing it. Kate rushed after Meg, hoping to catch up to her but the athlete was fast and careful to cover her tracks. She made peace with losing her and her thoughts quickly drifted towards him again. For quite a while, she thought about paying a visit to the killer camp so she followed the road to the Red Forest. Soon, she recognized Meg's figure walking with a determined pace towards the big lodge. 

Kate hid behind a tree when she saw the other girl pausing to check the surroundings. The fog helped Kate tremendously at sneaking on the location undetected. When she reached the lodge, Kate saw Meg walking inside without a worry. She checked the balcony and seeing it abandoned, she dashed forward at a window. Silently, she raised her head just enough to spy inside. Meg sat next to the big table in the center of the room with Evan, Philip and Rin. Evan was unmasked. Such an unusual sight for Kate. Killers never reveal their faces to survivors. 

She struggled to see him, but she didn't want to risk giving away her hideout so she complied to catching slim glimpses of Evan's figure. They were all slouching over the table, staring at something. It looked like a huge map.

Meg pointed at something on the yellowish piece of paper and the others nodded their heads. Kate couldn't make out anything from their low voices. Only indistinctive whispers reached out her ears no matter how much she strained to listen. Philip used a piece of chalk and marked an area on the map, but Rin immediately shook her head apparently disapproving his decision and then she pointed at another location. Meg straightened her back and crossed her arms on her chest. She bit one of her nails thoughtful. Evan pulled himself away from the table and stared at the map.

The next thing Kate saw disturbed her more than the fact Meg was presumably plotting something with the killers. She saw the athlete marking an area with the piece of chalk Philip offered and said something. The other killers all shook their heads in a clear denial. Meg seemed to debate on that matter until Evan reached her face. His hand glided over her red braids almost petting her. Meg caught his hand in her palms and tried to reason with him. She drew closer to the hulking man and placing a small hand over his chest, she looked up at him.

Philip seemed to take Meg's side because she gestured at him cheerful before returning her face at Evan. The man continued to refuse the deal, shaking his head vigorously. Meg tapped the map a couple of times and said something to the other two killers. Unexpectedly, Evan caught her chin between his thumb and index finger and leaned over her face. She completed the other half of the distance and kissed him, always nodding and whispering words that were meant to reassure the man she's going to be fine, all the while he was denying her plan.

Kate tried to pull away from the window in shock when a hand wrapped around her mouth and dragged her away. Her words came out muffled. She tried to catch a quick glimpse of the attacker, but a low whisper in her ear betrayed his identity.

_ 'Do you know what happened to the curious cat?' _

Kate's heart jumped in her throat. Adrenaline rippled through her veins. She could finally see him. That unmistakable face, bearing an eternal large grin.

_ 'Be a good girl and stop fighting me. You wouldn't want the others to be aware of your presence. They could get quite territorial and overprotective.' _

Kate felt his other hand shamelessly moving up on her hips and her stomach instantly twisted in coils. 

_ 'Let's find a more private place' _ he dragged her away forcing her to stumble on her feet.

She kept fighting his hand off her mouth, wiggling her entire body in his tight embrace. He forcefully shoved her between two stacks of large logs further away from the lodge. He shifts her around to face her. He still keeps his hand over her mouth but brings the other one in her hair, playing with her curls, carefully moving them behind her ear. Her eyes opened in fear at his sight and touch.

_ 'I can see why he likes you' _ Herman said in a slightly amused tone _ 'You're a feisty one' _

Kate didn't listen to him and kept attempting an escape when he pushed his large body against hers to force her in place. She froze between him and the damp logs. His energy was so similar to Ghost Face’s, yet so different. It was like each killer had a certain signature energy, as if their auras bore a fingerprint of their character and personality. Herman’s was constantly overwhelming but very measured, it was almost like it could be described through a mathematical equation, very precise and determined, whereas Ghost Face’s aura started calmly and persistent just to end into a chaotic and wild, very much passionate and artistic way.

_ 'I'm going to let go to my hand and I strongly advise you to refrain from screaming because this place is stacked with people willing to hurt you. Do we have a deal?' _

Kate nodded slowly and he released her mouth. 

_ 'Such an obedient girl' _ he caressed her right cheek with two fingers.

_ 'He would help me' _ Kate dared to speak staring into his wide eyes.

_ 'You think so?' _ he asked amused.

_ 'He helped me before. He is so selfish and self centered he couldn't allow you to become one of my fears. He would stop you _' Kate winced when she saw his hand raising.

_ 'Pity he’s in a trial now. Before he finishes it, I'd be long finished with you' _

Kate swallowed with difficulty as she heard him.

_ 'Are you here for him by any chance? _' the man asked serious slowly watching his own fingers grazing across her right arm.

Kate looked away and quivered at the touch. She was disgusted.

_ 'Stop' _ she mumbled.

_ 'Answer the question' _ he sent a low shock down her spine forcing a pleasant feeling in her.

Kate closed her eyes at the tingling sensation and suddenly felt sick. Her head was spinning, everything became a blur. It was so surreal, everything she witnessed in the lodge and what was happening to her at that moment it had to be a dream. She squeezed her eyes pinning her hopes on waking up at their camp.

_ 'You should stop torturing yourself my dear’ _ his voice toned down a little _ ‘I understand why you seek him out, but I got an alternative’ _

_ 'I don't need anything from you' _Kate jerked again in his arms.

_ 'Listen to me’ _ he grabbed one side of her head _ ‘I could make you forget everything he did to you' _

She looked up at him suddenly intrigued.

_ 'I see I caught your attention' _ he said pleased _ 'Would you like to have no recollection of that night? Would you like to regain your power?' _

Kate's lips parted away and trembled.

_ 'Imagine he has no control over you anymore, he's just another killer to you. You’ll be yourself again' _

She started to feel the static of the therapy in his fingertips. The sensation in her brain almost drugged her. She closed her eyes half way, as if she fell under anesthesia only hearing the hypnotizing buzzing near her face. 

_ 'Let me see that memory' _ he guided her.

In what it felt like a split second Herman could see and feel all her synapses activating at the memory. She shrugged when she recalled Ghost Face's hard slap across her face and started to breathe harder when she felt her knees hitting the cold grass.

_ 'That's it, dear' _ he whispered.

Kate relived the rest of it and soon different neural connections lit up in her brain like Christmas lights. She wished to stop the trail of sensations, but it was too late. Herman smirked at what he saw.

_ 'Stop it, don't do it _' she pushed his hands away from her temples.

_ 'Interesting' _ he replied as he took note of Kate's body reaction to each particular action Ghost Face did.

Not only she was hiding a dark secret about that whole ordeal, but every time she would reiterate step by step of her abuse, her body would react to it. That hard slap triggered a void in her guts, the moment he pushed her down on the ground her heart raced and tension built up down her slit. The sound of his pants being unbuckled caused her inner walls to contract in anticipation. Her thighs would come together and press against each other in an attempt to control the throbbing feeling between her legs at the thought of him testing her entrance. 

Herman looked down at her legs.

'_ Very interesting _ ' he remarked fascinated _ ‘This Pavlovian response in humans is amazing’ _

_ ‘What ?’ _

_ ‘Never heard of Pavlov's dog?’ _

_ ‘No’ _Kate tried to catch her breath.

_ ‘It's this experiment where Pavlov's dog got examined while receiving food. Pavlov noticed the dog started salivating for food before he would even see or receive the food. He salivated at the sound of the assistant's footsteps bringing the food. Later on, Pavlov introduced a metronome and before food would be delivered to the dog, the metronome would let out a clicking sound. Soon the dog started to salivate at the sound of that click. He learned a new connection between food and metronome. The animal reacted to a stimulus before actually receiving the food and eat it. Similarly, you’re associating his gestures with that final act. Every slap you might get, every hand you’d feel exploring your body would take you back to that memory and your body starts to react to it’ _

_ ‘Are you comparing me to an animal?’ _

_ ‘A much more complex animal, yes’ _

_ ‘You, killers, are animals’ _Kate managed to push him one step behind but the doctor caught her head between his hands and pinned her again.

_ ‘I’ll leave that memory untampered because I can see how much you treasure it’ _ he laughed at her _ ‘But I can’t let you go with what you saw here’ _she could hear a sizzling loud sound in both her ears as his fingertips pressed on several points of her skull and she charged right into his body.

He backed away several steps and saw her dashing to the right. He rushed after her dodging the tall trees in his way. Kate checked behind her and seeing the doctor was tailing her, she felt the same fear she used to feel during the trials. Suddenly she hit something solid which forced her to look in front of her.

_ ‘Jed?’ _ her labored breath suppressed her voice.

The man grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away from him when he saw Herman approaching.

_ ‘What’s going on?’ _ Ghost Face asked but Kate already sprang away.

_ ‘Catch her and bring her back to our camp. She saw them’ _ Herman gestured at Kate.

Ghost Face turned around and with an annoyed sigh he followed Kate’s trail. He quickened his pace and saw her bolting through a couple of bushes. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him shortening the distance between them and already feeling the impact of her intensive trekking on such a difficult terrain her knees started to give up. 

The woods had some slopes and the latest rainy days made it nearly impossible to reach certain areas. Her boots slipped on several occasions and she barely managed to regain her balance a couple of times but in one moment of distraction as she checked on him, her left foot stepped over a wet root and she fell down in the mud.

She heard his boots burying themselves in the deep wet dirt and the second she jumped to her feet to get away from his reach, he snatched her right arm and pulled her to his direction.

_ ‘NO’ _ she cried _ ‘You won’t take me back there’ _

_ ‘What did you see ?’ _he asked without releasing her.

Kate stared at his mask completely silent, for a second forgetting to breath and then resumed panting. She fought his grasp and saw his gloved hand slipped from her clammy forearm. She dashed to a side but fell down again. He walked at her and hopped on top of her, placing one knee on each side of her hips. Kate gulped in a familiar fear and started to crawl away when she saw his hand grabbing her throat.

_ ‘What did you see ?’ _ he echoed.

_ ‘Meg...and the others’ _ she muttered shivering underneath his weight ‘ _ They were talking and pointing something on a map and…’ _

_ ‘And?’ _

_ ‘Meg and Trapper’ _

Ghost Face lowered his head as if he didn’t want to hear that.

_ 'Alright, get up' _

_ ‘NO’ _ she yelled and hit his hand escaping his choking.

Kate attempted to crawl away but he filled his hand with few of her brown locks of hair and pulled her up inflicting a burning sensation in her scalp. She came crashing onto his body.

_ 'Do I really need to use force?' _

_ 'Like that would be a first' _ she pushed him and tried to sprint away.

Ghost Face took two long strides and seized her scruff. He kicked her legs once and she fell down in the mud splashing her clothes and face with the dirty water that pooled in one small pothole.

He pushed onto her neck, forcing her down on her stomach. She struggled to protect her face from meeting the chunks of mud and soon felt his right arm grappling around her throat. He trapped her throat in the pit of his elbow and pulled her back against his chest. She arched her spine in an attempt to push away when his voice hissed in her ear:

_ 'It's been a while' _

_ 'Don't touch me’ _ Kate strifed in his pin although pressure started building up down her crotch, instantly realizing what the doctor meant by Pavlovian’s response.

_ 'I haven't had such fun in a while, and you've always been my favorite prey. What do you say we play a game, for old times’ sake? _ he hummed.

_ 'If you believe for one second I'll let this happen without putting up a fight, you're delusional' _ Kate grunted as she tried to release herself from his arm.

_ 'Oh, I'm counting on it' _ he replied enticed.

Kate grabbed his forearm with both hands and she bit onto it. The man let out a low growl. She could taste sweat and blood on her tongue once she let go of his leather coat. She pushed onto her feet and tried to dash forward when he caught her ankle and pulled her back under him. Kate turned on her back and kicked his chest but all she managed to do was get both her legs captured. She hassled to keep them close together, but he forcefully spread them open and seizing her jeans’ waistband, he brought her back under him.

_ 'Stop it' _ she could feel his energy pulling her whole body towards him, draining all her sanity and that last drop of control she might’ve possessed just like a black-hole devouring all matter around it.

_ 'Make me' _ he laughed.

She stared at his mask speechless. A distant caw broke the deadly silence that reigned for what it felt like an eternity to her. She looked defeated.

_ 'Are you done?' _ he spoke in a low tone although his rapid breathing was coming out in louder huffs.

Kate nimbly raised her torso and threw a right hook which he easily parried. He pushed her hand away and smacked her face sending her back on the ground. She massaged her jaw and felt her entire face stinging. 

_ 'Now, let's do this' _ he reached for her shirt.

_ 'No, I won't let you do it again' _ Kate roared as she pulled herself away from his grasp causing a couple of buttons from her shirt to fly in different directions.

_ 'I meant going back at the camp' _ his eyes lowered down on her exposed sweaty chest.

She instantly covered her bra with both arms and shifting on a side she went prone before clawing her way out.

The man sat up and exhaled tired. Kate could hear him approaching her and quickly felt his hand around her neck, helping her up. She let herself being brought back on her feet and he turned her around to face her. She was so dirty. Mud covered her face, her hair, her clothes and now her chest. He looked at her captivated.

_ 'You've always been a troublemaker’ _ he reached out for one of his coat’s gravitating straps and ripped it.

He caught one of her wrists and with an undeniable dexterity, he secured her hands with a serious knot. Kate understood it wasn’t the first time he did such a thing. He then grabbed her thighs and hoisted her over his shoulder.

_ 'What the hell are you doing?' _ she yelled hardly hitting his back _ 'Put me down right now' _

He responded by tightening his arm around her waist and because she was wiggling her body like a helpless fish on shore, his right hand climbing up her thighs to tame her restive legs. She quickly settled down. 

He moved so much better and easier than her around the forest, and she realized it was because his boots had a better grip in such challenging environments. It was curious how well prepared he was for anything that realm threw at him.

_ 'This is all your fault' _ she muttered.

_ 'How is it my fault you were there tonight?' _he asked amused.

_ ‘Because-’ _ she stopped and stared at the long straps floating around him.

_ ‘Why were you there?’ _ he asked already suspecting her reason.

_ 'I- wanted to talk to you' _she said shyly.

_ 'Talk? What could we talk about?' _he considerately slowed down his pace knowing they were approaching the killers’ camp.

_ 'Really? After everything you did... you fucking owe me this much' _she raised her voice.

_ 'I don't owe you a thing’ _ Ghost Face scoffed as he carefully dodged a tree to fend Kate's body from impact.

Just when she thought to herself what a nice gesture that was, he tossed her down on the ground as if she was a bag of potatoes.

_ 'You will listen to me' _Kate snapped and jumped up.

_ 'Or what?' _ he stopped in front of her, towering her.

_ 'You owe me an explanation for your hateful act' _ Kate toned down her voice and felt a shiver riding down her spine as her vision was entirely cut off by his body.

_ 'No Kate, I don't-' _he tilted his head.

_ 'You made me feel worthless, you… used me, like I was some cheap whore. Do you feel stronger by stripping women of their power?' _

_ 'You seem to mistake my act for a rape. This wasn’t for my pleasure… well’ _ he chuckled _ ‘It was definitely pleasant, but my pleasure is your pain… your mental pain.' _

_ ‘It was rape’ _Kate shouted enraged.

_ ‘Was it really?’ _he leaned over her face and arrogantly asked in a whisper.

_ ‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ _she didn’t dare to look at him.

_ ‘Look, I tried to be a gentleman’ _ even for him that word was funny in such context and his voice betrayed his true opinion on his ironic choice of words _ ‘I tried to let you live in your own lie, denying the truth and obfuscate it with these pretended acts and forced spiteful words, when in fact we both know the reality of that night’ _

Kate gulped feeling the tips of her ears bursting into flames. He couldn’t know. There was no way he could’ve realized how she felt close to the end.

_ ‘Look me in the eyes and deny it’ _ he brought a hand to his mask and to Kate’s awe he took it off along with his hood.

Suddenly time stood still. Kate’s heart ceased to beat. Her breath paused. Her eyes finally locked on his true identity. Her lips sputtered at the sight. His messy brown hair was slightly falling over his sweaty forehead. His dark green eyes saw deeper into her soul with each blink. His high cheekbones complemented by the rough, strong jawline never made a man look so masculine and authoritative. The second his lips stretched into a contradictive charming and cunning smirk, Kate lost her senses. Her breath resumed in one prolonged gasp.

_ ‘Well’ _ he raised his right hand and cupped her jaw forcing her to share his look _ ‘Deny it’ _

Still in shock Kate couldn’t find her voice. She was stuck on his eyes, on his lips.

_ "Buck and Wild, / Swing to be free, / Your hands just can't keep ahold of me." _Ghost Face recited slowly as he leaned onto her face.

Kate felt his hot breath down on her neck and the gap in her stomach seemed to have stolen her ability to articulate any word.

_ ‘That’s why I did it’ _ the man released her jaw ‘ _ To prove to you how full of shit you are’ _

She coughed once to regain her voice and whispered slightly afraid to argue with him.

_ ‘That’s not what the song is about. I’m not singing about being controlled physically‘ _ she muttered.

_ ‘Did you just insult my intelligence ? _’ the man smiled briefly.

_ ‘N-no _’ she stuttered feeling her heart desperately trying to escape her chest.

She noticed his eyes slowly dropping down on her heaving chest. Her rib-cage swollen even harder. She brought her tied hands under her chin to cover herself, but he grabbed the binding and pushed her hands back down enabling himself to grab hold of her open shirt.

_ 'Please, let me go' _ she begged throwing him a quick squint 'He's going to erase my memory… all of it' she emphasized her words.

_ 'Wouldn't you be happier?' _ his hands reached her collarbone and gently gliding his fingers across the neckline, he seized each side of her shirt’s collar. 

_ 'I don't want to forget anything' _ she muttered.

_ 'Why not? _' he moved his hands down her breasts intentionally allowing them to graze her bare skin and meticulously started buttoning her shirt. Kate looked breathless at his hands and then up at his face. She still couldn’t believe that man did everything she saw and read about. Although some of his features could hint his cunningness and malice, such as his keen eyes and that condescending, playful, almost sadistic smile, Kate admitted he looked mostly like a normal guy… even handsome.

_ 'What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger' _ she fret her hands.

_ 'That's bullshit and you of all people should know it by now. What doesn't kill you, fucks you up to no redemption' _ he grabbed her right arm and pushed her forward, towards the lodge _ 'See exhibit A' _ he gestured at her.

Kate yanked her arm forcefully like an untamed mustang trying to set free when he pushed her closer and she suddenly behaved herself for the rest of the walk.

_ 'Go on' _ he gave her a nudge towards the entrance.

_ 'I'm scared' _ Kate finally turned around shaking from all joints with her big cerulean eyes begging for his mercy.

_ 'He won't hurt you' _ his eyes stopped on her trembling lips.

_ 'What if I forget everything? My friends, this place, how to survive here... even... you?' _ she said the last word in a lower voice.

_ 'Don't worry my little Kate' _ he leaned over with an enchanting smile which ultimately became Kate's Novocaine _ 'I'm very good at making memories' _he resumed as he guided her inside.

Getting closer to the entrance, her heart precipitated, her whole senses went haywire as she felt so many different energies hoarded together in one single place. As soon as she entered the lodge, the clamoring inside abruptly cut off and everyone stopped what they were doing.

Anna lowered the butchering knife she was using to chop some unfortunate rabbits, Philip and Sally turned their heads from the map towards Kate, Rin froze on the stairway staring at the young woman somehow bothered by her presence, Herman raised his head from the same book he was reading and turned interested at Kate, and Evan, now masked, stepped out from the shadows. She felt like a baby deer surrounded by a bloodthirsty pack of wolves. Their gazes almost pierced her skin. Suddenly, her only beacon of hope emerged behind Evan, only the athlete’s face foretold something dreadful instead of soothing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sticking around for so long guys. 
> 
> I really hope you love the story.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Chapter 12
> 
> Finally you'll learn what Meg and the others were planning and basically what's the whole plot of the story.
> 
> On top of that, there's a huge surprise at the end of the chapter that I've been planning to bring it up for so long, but it had to happen at the right moment. I feel like I finally took a heavy burden off my shoulders by writing it, cause I couldn't keep it hidden any longer 😌
> 
> I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter and please let me know your thoughts on it.

**(Flashback)**

He sat in the car, laid back on the driver's seat, one hand still attached to the bottom of the wheel, as if he forgot it there for hours. His eyes shifted from the rear mirror to the window next to the passenger seat and stared concentrated at a woman getting out of a diner. She had a large smile on her face as she walked out the door and shook her head twice to readjust her brown curly locks of hair. His back tensed against the seat and his hand instinctively squeezed the steering wheel. He felt the urge growing within second by second as his eyes laid upon her joyful face. 

She walked to her car, constantly looking in her phone. She was so distracted by it that the moment she engaged in crossing the street, a hard break brought her back to reality. She looked at the driver startled and tried to apologise but the man, clearly spooked, yelled at her and called her names before driving away. 

He flinched at the sight of that near miss. He was quite glad she got away unharmed. The woman opened the car's door when someone interrupted her. She turned around all happy and greeted the other woman. The stranger asked her to take a photo together and she gladly accepted. She proceeded signing a piece of paper for the fan and shared a few more words, when a violent knock interrupted the stalking man.

He turned his head to his window and saw a police officer gesturing to lower the window. He quickly obliged and with a mild smile he asked:

_ 'Is there a problem, officer?' _

_ 'What are you doing here, mister?' _

_ 'Just… you know, taking a break' _ he continued looking up at the police officer.

_ 'A break from what?' _

At this point, the man started to feel slightly anxious yet a bit adventurous. With a low chuckle, he brought his other hand on top of the wheel and continued.

_ 'Am I doing something illegal?' _

_ 'Answer the question' _

_ 'I've been traveling for a while, I felt a bit sleepy so I had to take a break. Quite dangerous to drive exhausted' _ he added with a smile.

The police officer placed his right hand on top of the car and leaned down the window to better see inside the car and the man at the wheel.

_ 'Right, very dangerous. Where are you driving from?' _

_ 'Ohio' _

_ 'Quite a trip' _

_ 'Eh' _ he shrugged _ 'Not a long trip, but still tiring' _

_ 'Business in town or pleasure?' _ the police officer continued the interrogation.

The man scoffed at this point and became bolder.

_ 'I'm sorry officer, is there a problem?' _

_ 'Just answer the question mister' _

He exhaled pretending to be tired and replied _ 'Pleasure… sir. Just a break… from work' _ he ended with a small smile.

_ 'Can I see your license and registration please?' _

_ 'Sure' _ his heart beat intensified as he reached for the glove compartment.

He reached for its contents, slightly moving around the items, carefully concealing the hunting knife and the leather gloves. He pulled out the registration and handed it together with the driver's license.

The officer examined them for a few seconds while the man threw a fast squint at the woman he was following. She was now in her car and drove off.

_ 'Mister Johnson, I suggest that you take a night at a motel and hit the road early in the morning, just to be safe' _ the officer handed his documents back _ 'After all, we don't want you or anyone else be harmed' _

_ 'No sir, we don't _ ' he smiled _ 'I'll be on my way then' _

_ 'Enjoy your vacation, mister Johnson' _ the officer pulled back and looked at him very serious, even threatening in Danny's eyes.

_ 'May I ask something?' _ he ventured.

The officer crossed his arms on his chest and nodded, though he seemed uncooperative.

_ 'Is there something… foul going on here? _'

_ 'What do you mean by foul, mister Johnson?' _ the man asked intrigued by his question.

_ 'Well, all these questions and speaking to random people as if they are suspected of something… doesn't quite scream a quiet town. I'm just concerned for my safety, officer. I wouldn't want to linger in a town dealing with something sinister' _

_ 'You're safe. Just take some rest and head your way to your vacation. There's no foul play here' _ the officer tried to enforce a soothing feeling in Danny.

Danny looked behind the officer, at a newspaper stand and saw the front pages of all newspapers. The Ghost Face mask covered ⅔ of the page and the headline was quite catchy. If only the officer could read the pride in Danny's eyes at his work. The officer looked behind him in the direction Danny was looking and then turned back at him. 

Danny smiled at him in such an arrogant manner the police officer felt really dumb. The man was screaming on the inside in satisfaction. He could even hear his maniac laughter in his head at that particular scene. It was a great pleasure for him to see his face on the front page and see himself within the police's reach right before dismissing him into freedom.

_ 'Just move on' _ the officer waved his hand forward.

_ 'Of course officer' _ he smirked before putting the car in first gear and driving away, constantly smiling at the ironic yet whimsical encounter he had.

**(End of flashback)**

Ghost Face blinked as he came back from his quick flashback clearly triggered by Kate’s slow shake of her head to remove some stray locks of hair from her face. Anna slammed the knife’s blade into the wooden table and grabbed a rag lying on one stub. She rushed at Kate and started wiping her dirty face and arms when Ghost Face stopped her with a harsh tone:

_ ‘Not now, Anna’ _ he pushed her hand away.

The huntress stepped back unhappy and muttering something in a strange language, she went back to her rabbits.

Rin, still in shock on the stairs, looked down at the two of them and her eyes froze on Danny’s face.

_ ‘You showed your face to her’ _ she whispered surprised with a clear hint of unhappiness.

The other killers looked up at Rin and then back at him.

_ ‘So ?’ _ Kate dared to speak leaving everyone in consternation _ ‘Trapper was unmasked with Meg too, what’s so abnormal ?’ _

_ ‘She dares to speak to me’ _ Rin rushed the rest of the stair approaching Kate in a menacing way.

_ ‘Enough’ _ Danny halted her.

Kate flinched when she heard Rin’s tone and slightly hid behind Ghost Face. Herman noticed her reaction and how Danny curiously stopped Rin from bringing harm to the survivor and smirked.

‘_ Evan trusts me’ _ Meg broke her silence _ ‘He showed me his face because he had a pretty solid reason for doing it. A killer removing its mask in front of a survivor is a sign of trust’ _

Kate looked at her in awe. She couldn’t bring herself to understand why a survivor protected a killer.

_ ‘What the fuck are you talking about? _ ’ Kate hinged in Danny’s grasp enraged ‘ _ What is this ? Why are you here, Meg?’ _ she poured question after question.

_ ‘You wouldn’t understand’ _ Meg came forward ‘ _ There are things survivors don’t understand. We’re all blinded by hatred. A hatred forced upon our minds by the Entity’ _

_ ‘They’re killers. They killed us, me, you… our friends. What is the matter with you ? How could you betray us ?’ _ Kate yelled.

_ ‘Do you think they enjoy doing this ?’ _ Meg spoke for all present killers _ ‘Do you think they want to take part in this endless game? To be tortured for their failures ? Do you even know what kind of punishments they have to endure ? _’ Meg’s voice cracked.

The singer felt a knot in her throat.

_ ‘Evan wasn’t like this before _ ’ she gestured at his body _ ‘But the Entity constantly twisted his mind and body in order to do its bidding… sacrifice us’ _

Kate moved her eyes from Evan’s body to Sally and Philip. They were carefully checking the survivor’s intentions and reactions. She could see Sally’s lower half of her face but her eyes were slightly covered by a veil. The more she watched the two killers, the more she could see their misery and sadness.

_ ‘Why are you here, Meg ?’ _ Kate asked her still curious.

Meg approached the map on the table, standing to Philip’s left side and placing both palms on top of the map, she leaned over it. With a low gasp, she said:

_ ‘We’re trying to escape’ _

Kate felt her heart stopping for a second before resuming a racing pace.

_ ‘What?’ _

_ ‘We’re looking for the way out’ _Meg reinforced her statement.

_ ‘Out of here? Of this realm?’ _ Kate asked almost mocking.

_ ‘Sounds crazy, right ? But Benedict managed to find this place and get in. That means there’s a way out too’ _

_ ‘And did you find it?’ _ Kate resumed with a condescending tone.

Meg smiled at her obliviousness.

_ ‘Look at you, all judgemental and mocking us, when you’re the one in the dark. You’ve got no idea what’s going on here, do you? You think this is our first time? _’

_ ‘What are you talking about?’ _

_ ‘You believe this is your first time in this realm, don’t you ?’ _ Meg asked.

_ ‘I don’t understand’ _Kate looked at her confused.

Meg gestured to Evan to give her something and the man gave her a small notebook which sat hidden somewhere between the couch’s pillows.

_ ‘Take a look _’ Meg slid the notebook on the table and Danny pushed Kate forward.

She reached the notebook with her tied hands and with unsure moves, she opened it.

**Meg’s Journal**

* * *

Meg, I want you to read this thoroughly and as many times as you need and believe every word I say because this is YOU from a previous cycle.

Yes, you read that right. This is not the first time you're here although it feels like it. You were brought here many times, so were the others, killers and survivors alike. Well, mostly we think just the survivors cause the killers couldn't really get out, but all at the right time.

**THE LINK & TRIGGER**

First things first, you have no memories of this place, of the other survivors or killers, but there is one killer you need to seek out: you and the others will call him the Trapper. His name is Evan MacMillan. He is your LINK in this realm. You need to find together the trigger of your link. I know, it sounds overwhelming and absurd, but the sooner you trust me, the better. Don't lose time cause you've done that so many times and it doesn't help anyone. Evan will also have notes from himself, he will also look for you and try to establish the connection.

Last time the trigger was me helping him to find a trapped rabbit and he was kind enough to share that meal with me. The trigger is different every time just like the portals to the outside world. Here I am again jumping into details too fast, but I don't have time, we don't have time Meg. Bear with me.

In order to leave the realm, all survivors and killers need to find their link and establish their connection through a trigger. The trigger varies from cycle to cycle. Once you've established the connection, you can now look for the exit together. 

**ISSUE**

Here's the problem we encountered every damn cycle: only the survivor can get out, the killer is left behind and we have no idea why... yet. You need to find out why. Perhaps they need to do something more, perhaps they need to atone for some sins, we're literally oblivious of the reason. 

What we do know, is that every time we escape, we find ourselves back here with no recollection of this place and we're back to square one. If both links don't escape, the cycle will forever continue in a never ending loop. I’m sure some other survivors tried to do this but since they never bothered to document their progress, they already have no idea what they did before nor that they can escape.

Read Evan's logs too and give him yours too. You need to work together. There are other killers aware of what's going on and willing to help until they find their links and triggers. Anna, Rin, Sally, Philip and Herman. Consider them your friends, however much of a stretch that would sound like.

**THE EXIT**

The exit portal is spawning randomly too, you need to look for it. Benedict marked several locations on the map. He managed to enter and leave the realm several times. He is alive yes. He didn't have a link, because he chose to enter in this realm by himself, which is why he can stay outside this cursed world forever, though he sometimes pays visits to give us more details. He said he even met Vigo in one of his cycles here. 

He doesn't remember if the scientist had a hideout though but he saw him studying the Fog. He even spoke to the hermit and guess what he found out: _ The Fog is filled with our lost memories. About our lives outside this realm, memories from our past cycles, etc _. The entity is stripping our minds of these memories and stores them in this Fog. If we could find a way to reclaim them… Don't bother with this now, all at the right time… we have a workaround for now, writing down our experiences. 

**EXPERIMENTS**

  * We still have no idea what would happen if we kill each other outside the trials, but we presume we'd die for real. 
    * And in that case, we have no idea what would happen to the other half of the link. Will it be able to leave because there's no connection to establish? Because the counterpart is dead? Or will that link remain trapped here for eternity? 

  * There are some killers that never found their links 
    * We assume it's either because they killed it at some point
    * Never found it
    * Or found it, tried to get out but the cycle resumed and they forgot about it

We're not sure there's a killer that hurt a survivor outside the trial, but who really knows? Most of us forget everything. I encourage you to write everything, all that you see and hear. All of it. It can help us all.

**AND REMEMBER** \- Don't ever mention anything to anyone else but those involved. If the others are still blind to this masterplan the Entity is fashioning, you need to keep your mouth shut.

* * *

Kate dropped the notebook on the table and backed away feeling her knees weakened and light headed.

_ ‘Is this a joke?’ _ she looked around at all killers and then at Meg.

_ ‘It's the truth’ _ Meg nodded.

Kate backed away more and more until she bumped into Ghost Face. She turned around and looked into his eyes frightened. 

_ ‘Is this one of your sick games?’ _

The man shook his head slowly and Kate hurried past him when he caught her arm and dragged her back in place.

_ ‘Sorry, but you can’t leave just yet’ _he continued.

She turned around and saw everyone staring at her. 

_ ‘Meg’ _ she began ‘ _ I’m your friend, you can’t let them hurt me. I won’t say anything’ _

_ ‘Sorry Kate, I only showed you the truth so you can see I never betrayed you or the others, but-, we can't let you go with this' _ she looked at Herman.

_ ‘NO’ _ Kate struggled in Danny’s arms as he lead her to a chair _ ‘PLEASE, don’t do it. I promise… MEG’ _ she cried as Evan and Danny set her on the wooden chair.

Ghost Face cut the black strap binding her wrists and started tying her hands on the chair’s handles. Evan secured her ankles.

_ ‘Jed’ _ Kate whimpered close to his face as he was still tying her left hand _ ‘Help me!’ _

The man smiled at her in such a charming and comforting way, she believed he mocked her.

_ ‘You'll be fine' _ his whisper came into her ear so soft and low it sent shivers down her spine.

She desperately looked after him as he moved around the table stopping next to Anna. The huntress handed him a big wooden spoon and he came back to Kate.

_ ‘Open your mouth _’ he ordered.

Kate shook her head fighting him. He raised his left hand and Kate instinctively winced expecting a slap. Instead, his palm patted the top of her head and gently climbed down on her cheek, to her lips and stopped on her chin. He grabbed the chin and the bottom lip and pulled them down.

_ ‘Open it’ _ he echoed placing the spoon’s handle between her teeth ‘ _ Good girl’ _ he smiled at her although her misty eyes were harvesting so many tears they couldn’t stick together anymore and started crawling on her cheeks.

Her eyes jumped from one person to another in panic. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, everything was spinning around her, it felt like she was witnessing a tragedy in the works with no power to make it stop. The sense of helplessness seized her mind when she finally stopped her gaze on his figure. His eyes were so unnaturally warm. In that very second, a deep void pierced her heart and time ceased to exist. Everyone in that room turned into statues... lifeless... immortalized in a picture thrown in the back of her head.

She was afraid and sad… not of the upcoming procedure, but of its aftermath. She wasn’t concerned about what she learned and the fact she will have no recollection of such important information. In that second she just... missed him. He was standing before her and she actually missed him. Her logic battled that sickening feeling with no success. With difficulty, she managed to murmur:

_ ‘I don’t want to forget… anything, not even you’ _

Ghost Face’s lips curled upwards. She was his… if he ever had a doubt, that moment proved him once and for all the truth. As he walked past Herman and gave him a look, the whole scene came back to life in Kate’s eyes. The doctor returned him a mild smile and came in front of her.

_ ‘This won’t be nice to look at’ _ he advised the crowd and Meg quickly left the room.

Anna and Rin followed immediately. Sally and Philip looked at each other somewhat guilty and agreed to leave too. Kate could see now only three men with her. She felt scared and alone and the only one she somehow felt comfortable with ignored her completely. He sat down on the couch checking some photos. Evan sat way behind Herman. His mask obscured his emotions.

When Herman brought his hands to Kate’s temples, she started to agitate on the chair and tried to scream, calling for help from Meg or Danny. Before proceeding with the therapy, the doctor turned his head to Evan and said:

_ ‘You should check on her. Hearing her friend crying for help and in constant pain isn’t going to be an easy experience to go through… alone’ _

The man nodded and left the room. At that moment, Herman’s fingers reached Kate’s face and she could feel the low, gentle tinglings that the small sparks of light forced under her skin. She jerked in her restraints and cried again for him to stop.

_ ‘Easy there’ _ he soothed her lowering the intensity enough to make her all woozy, almost falling asleep _ ‘So, I don’t suppose she knows, does she?’ _ Herman addressed Ghost Face.

_ ‘No’ _ the man replied staring captivated on one photo _ 'And, stop being so gentle with her. I want to hear her scream’ _ he moved his head to Kate’s direction and ordered the doctor.

‘_ Is it to fool the others or for your own pleasure ?’ _ Herman asked increasing his power.

_ ‘Both’ _ Ghost Face returned his eyes on Philly’s display.

Kate’s eyes struggled to open as she caught some of their words, trying to make some sense of them, and the second she felt drifting away she felt another powerful shock riding down her spine bringing her back to reality. She cringed at the painful and intense ache in her muscles. Her screams could be heard from outside the lodge. Even the dark agents of the Entity scattered out at her cries of help.

_ ‘So, why are you hiding this from the rest of us?’ _ Herman allowed Kate to catch her breath for a couple of seconds before shocking her again.

_ 'What’s the point of telling them ?' _ Danny replied standing up and approaching them _ ‘I don’t commit to things that don’t last’ _ he said as he raised her head to face him and removed the wooden spoon from her mouth gently wiping away her drool with his thumb.

_ ‘What do you mean?’ _ Herman stepped away.

_ ‘She would never get out’ _Ghost Face proceeded untying her hands and legs and felt Kate’s inert body falling over him.

He caught her and carried her to the couch where he dropped her nonchalantly.

_ ‘Why?’ _

_ ‘Cause I have no desire to leave this place and we both know what happens when only one link gets out’ _

_ ‘Danny, Danny' _ Herman chuckled _ 'Look at you acting so cold-hearted when you’re actually trying to protect her from the disappointing moment of realizing she can't get her freedom because of your selfishness' _

_ 'Stop psychoanalyzing me' _ he faced Herman annoyed.

_ ‘Can’t help it. You’re one interesting, complex individual _ ’ Herman commented approaching him _ ‘I’m in love with your mind _’ the doctor continued.

Ghost Face looked at him, slightly scowling.

_ ‘It must be confusing even for you' _ Herman continued fascinated by Danny’s behavior _ ‘Not understanding why on the one hand you choose to be a hero and save her from disappointment but on the other hand you play the villain and let her know the truth just so she could torture herself with the illusion of being free one day. It’s like... you’re contradicting yourself' _

_ ‘Your interest in me is flattering’ _ he replied ironic and moved his head immediately in Kate’s direction as she shifted her position and muttered something indistinctive.

She batted her eyelashes desperately trying to distinguish her surroundings. She rolled onto a side and tried to push herself into a sitting position using her right elbow, but she failed lamentably. Her muscles were sore and unresponsive. Searching the room, she finally saw him standing close to the table staring back at her and Herman to the right, closer to the couch. In a rush of adrenaline, she managed to jump down from the couch just to fall on the ground helpless.

Herman drew closer to her and offered a hand. She stared at it terrified and crawled away still remembering his torture.

_ ‘Don’t touch me’ _she stammered.

Ghost Face stepped forward, shadowing the doctor’s gesture and Kate’s weak hand reached out his.

Her head was spinning, her knees were weak, she barely held her balance but what struck her the most was her recent and vivid memories. She threw a fast, shy squint to Herman and understood he spared her. A sense of shame tried her, realizing she acted defensive and mean towards him for no good reason. Her voice came out as a low whisper before gaining strength.

‘_ T-thank you’ _ she looked down humble _ ‘But why?’ _

Herman looked at Danny for a split second and with a mild smile he answered:

_ ‘It would be a pity to ruin such a talented and creative mind like yours. But you do realize the seriousness of this, don’t you?’ _

‘_ I won’t speak of it to anyone, not even to Meg’ _she looked to both Herman and Danny.

_ ‘Smart girl’ _ Herman said.

_ ‘Can I ask you something?’ _she addressed the doctor.

_ ‘Always’ _ he replied excited.

_ ‘Is it really true ? Can we get out ?’ _

_ ‘In theory… yes’ _ his eyes quickly shifted from her face to Danny’s.

_ ‘How? How can I get out? _’

_ ‘You’ll have to find your link first’ _

_ ‘What’s that?’ _

_ ‘Another person in this realm to whom you are tightly connected by a strong bond, a powerful memory or somehow... related, but of which you are totally oblivious’ _

Kate instinctively looked up at Ghost Face. He merely returned her a serious look. She felt her blood raging in her veins and wished to ask him but she was too afraid to be let down.

_ ‘How can I find my link ?’ _

Herman shrugged his shoulders.

_ ‘It’s really random. It just happens, you just need to understand it happened when it happens, otherwise, you could’ve already met your link and still have no idea you did’ _ the man said with a smirk staring back and forth from Kate to Danny.

_ ‘So, how do I know I met my link ?’ _ Kate asked growing more interested.

_ ‘I wouldn’t know. I never met mine and since you can’t talk to Meg about it either… you’ll have to discover that by yourself _’ he continued.

_ ‘What if I already met my link and don’t know it ?’ _

_ ‘That’s highly possible’ _ Herman chuckled.

‘_ What about you? _ ’ Kate turned to Ghost Face _ ‘Have you met yours ?’ _

Danny stared in her hopeless eyes for a second and replied in a colder tone:

_ ‘No, not that I’m interested in this anyway’ _

_ ‘Why not ? Wouldn’t you want to get back to our world ?’ _

_‘Hypothetically speaking’_ the man started _‘Would you live with yourself knowing you allowed someone like me get back there ? Knowing that every following victim of mine would be on your conscience, their blood on your hands ?_ _Would you sleep well at night, knowing I’m at large, hunting innocent people?’_

Kate gulped being put on the spot, but she found the courage to challenge him:

_ ‘Who said I’ll let you go free ? I would obviously call the police on you, giving them all the details they need about you and your alter ego’ _

_ ‘Birds of a feather and you’d still rat me out’ _he said in a softer voice.

Kate frowned clearly offended by his innuendo. Herman watched them and seemed to enjoy their interaction more than he would like to admit.

_ ‘Hopefully your link is an honest man and worthy of freedom _ ’ Danny resumed _ ‘Otherwise… you’re doomed to wander this realm for eternity’ _

_ ‘And I hope your link is the worst of the worst, forcing both of you to rot in this hellhole together, forever plaguing this land with your malice’ _ Kate replied spiteful.

_ ‘Me too’ _ Ghost Face pinched her chin and his voice came out as a sneer. 

He retracted his hand and pulled his mask on instantly when he heard someone interrupting them. Kate looked at the intruder and recognized the smiley face mask. Frank ignored them although he saw the survivor in the presence of the two killers. He went upstairs clearly bothered by something.

_ ‘You should leave before the others get back _’ Herman pointed at the exit door

Kate didn’t wait to be ordered a second time and left the lodge just in time because Evan, Rin and Anna returned close after her departure. Meg followed them slightly behind. Ghost Face removed the mask almost at the same time as Evan and started walking towards the staircase.

Anna was already preparing the rabbit meat she was previously chopping and turned after Danny:

_ 'Where are you going ? Food will be ready soon' _

_ 'I lost my appetite' _ Danny continued up.

Meg watched the man vanishing upstairs and then locked her eyes on Herman. Her worried face almost betrayed the question sitting on the tip of her tongue. He shared her glance and waited for the athlete to ask.

_ ‘Is she okay ? Was she hurt? _’ Meg’s voice came out strangled.

_ ‘She’ll survive _’ Herman said.

_ ‘I wish there was another way’ _ Meg muttered grabbing her left arm feeling a tinge of guilt while Herman watched her in silence and smiled.

Danny closed the door behind him and walked at the small table under the window. He took off the right glove, grabbed the index and middle fingers of his left glove with his teeth and removed it. As he squeezed the leather fabric in his palm, the moonlight sneaked through the window and reflected in the golden wedding ring on his finger and he slipped into another memory.

**(Flashback)**

**(I was heavily inspired to write this scene by this song:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ceL4frcxz8> **)**

He sat down at the table in the kitchen and read the newspaper. His lips twisted in a displeased way at the columns he read. The journalist who wrote that particular article had a very bad taste in stories and lacked the skill to bring them to life for the public.

He folded the paper and tossed it on the counter behind him with an annoyed sigh. The coffee before him went cold since he started reading the same paragraphs over and over. As he watched hypnotized at the dark liquid in the small porcelain cup, slow steps on the hallway caught his attention. The woman started hopping on her right foot as she adjusted the shoe in the left foot. For a split second she lost her balance but managed to quickly grip the frame of the door and gasped relieved. His eyes climbed up on her dark long hair. The green dress she was sporting made her pop out wherever she went. She would steal all glances in a room full of people. She was beautiful.

_ 'Oh, you're up' _ her severe tone brought him back from trance.

_ 'I couldn't sleep' _

_ 'Right' _ she replied uninterested.

_ 'Should we talk about last night? _' the man stood up and drew closer to her.

_ 'What's there to talk about?' _ she avoided his look and grabbing her purse she tried to get out.

He walked in front of her, stopping her momentum. Her amber eyes moved up on his face.

_ 'Danny, stop it' _

_ 'Where are you going? _'

_ 'I told you yesterday' _ she raised her voice and pushed him aside.

The man seized her wrist and pulled her back in his arms but she struggled and released herself.

_ 'I said stop it. I'm sick of this… I'm sick of you and your…' _ she stopped and looked down.

He felt his heart beating faster and faster.

_ 'Last night you said something. Were you serious? _' he asked half hearted.

_ 'What do you think, Danny?' _ her eyes jumped on his.

_ 'I told you it's hard to-' _

_ 'It's always someone else's fault for your failures' _ she scoffed _ 'Because you're so damn perfect there's no way you could be in the wrong' _

_ 'I never said I'm perfect, but my writing and my style is not this… trash you and I read daily in the newspaper. It's harder to find something to work on when the editors and the public want to read only extraordinary and unrealistic stories. This is real life… there isn't anything mind-blowing happening each and every hour of the day' _

_ 'It seems you're the only journalist unable to find such stories' _ she attacked him.

_ 'What do you expect me to do? Fashion outstanding fake stories just so I can get a column in a newspaper _?'

_ 'No, I don't want anything from you… not anymore. Do whatever you want' _the woman tried to walk past him but he grabbed both her shoulders and stopped her again.

_ 'I'm doing everything I can for us, but I cannot lie. You know that. I don't lie. I never sell myself for fame or money. But be sure that I'm doing anything I can… for you' _

_ 'I can't take it anymore, Danny' _ she started to cry _ 'You don't have a real job, your principles are so important and strict that you can't discard them for my sake, for our future. I have no future with you. You're a mediocre writer. There... I said it' _ she cried harder as she realized she insulted him when in fact she didn't believe that about him _ 'You don't want to keep up with the times, you're stuck in your own… world. I can't… I just can't' _

_ 'You can't what? _' he asked with a steady voice although all he could think of were her words regarding his work, he felt hurt.

_ 'I can't do this anymore' _

_ 'What _?'

_ 'Us' _ she covered her face and cried harder _ 'There's no future with you, Danny. You can't keep a steady job, you can't write unless it's what you want and you barely find something interesting to write about' _

_ 'I do my best' _ he took her hands away from her face and wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks _ 'I'll do whatever is necessary for you' _

_ 'No' _ she shook her head trying to pull away _ 'It's too late. We've been talking about this for too long. It's over' _

_ 'Please don't say that' _ he took her head in his palms and brought her forehead to him to place a kiss on it _ 'Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it' _

_ 'Nothing, I want it to stop. Danny, look at me!' _ she gasped for air and pointed at her clothes _ 'This dress is merely something a woman wears at such an event. Even my look says how bad we're doing' _

_ 'That's not true, I think you look gorgeous' _ the man caressed her left cheek _ 'You used to believe in me, I remember that was the reason you married me, cause I was different and you loved my writing. What changed?' _

_ 'What changed?' _ she yelled _ 'I grew up. I see the world and not the fairy tale I was living in. My friends are married, with successful husbands, raising children or partying. They can buy anything they desire, they-' _

_ 'Is this what it is? You feel a failure among them because of me? Are you ashamed with me?' _he changed his tone to a more severe and hurt one.

_ 'It's not you. If this works for you, fine, but it's not for me. I need a life… a real life' _

_ 'You worshiped me not even a year ago. You read my stories so excited and with a big smile on your face you'd kiss me and tell me what a great job I did, so… just tell me the truth' _he confronted her.

_ 'It doesn't work. I want different things. I don't see us together anymore, you're not a reliable man. You're not a man I can talk about in my social events. You're… a nobody, for crying out loud Danny, you're just like a ghost' _

The man released her and looked at her cried eyes. Her mascara was already smeared on her cheeks. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was, even then. Sniffing and whimpering, she grabbed her wedding ring and pulled it off with a violent gesture. She placed the jewel on a table near them and left the house. 

Danny looked at the ring and suddenly felt alone, abandoned and lost. Walking back in the kitchen, he took the cup of coffee and poured it in the sink. He grabbed an apple from a metal basket and removed a knife from the wooden stand. Quickly he wiped a lost drop of sweat from his brow and in a moment of distraction as his eyes stole a quick glimpse of the front page of the newspaper, he cut himself. He placed the knife back on the counter and wiped the blood with two fingers, cleaning them on his tongue. The front page was covering a murder story he didn't read yet. He hard swallowed as restlessness took over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading 😊
> 
> We'll follow our heroes' adventures in the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 is here guys 😄
> 
> It was really exciting for me to write this one. I hope you'll enjoy this new part as it has a little bit of everything. Let me know your thoughts.

Kate got forcefully pulled out of her unconsciousness, sweating and panting when an icy wind brushed against her cheeks letting her know she was away from the survivors' camp. She clearly remembered she went to sleep in her tent. It was illogical to be there.

_ 'It this another nightmare?' _ her inner self grumbled.

She looked down, checking her clothes, her hands, her face and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She was wearing the same clothes she went to sleep in and her face didn't seem deformed as it used to be in her torturing visions.

All of a sudden, a thunderstorm gathered above. A powerful lightning brought to life everything around her just to allow a deafening thunder to bring it to an end. She covered her ears as she felt it booming right in her head. The blinding lights blinked faster and faster, flashing like a stroboscope in her eyes until she closed them in an attempt to protect her vision. The Fog gathered around her and enveloped her body until she couldn’t see anything but the beaming light. As she walked aimlessly through the Fog, her ears picked up some faded sounds and tried to follow them foolishly believing she would find her escape of that dream, but the more she approached the source of the sound, the more she understood it was a song. 

A strong, trippy, psychedelic song rang in her head. The surroundings swiftly gained features. She was in a club and it looked all too familiar. She looked around at all the people jumping and dancing around her, half drunk, half drugged. Drowning in that sea of zombies, she slowly felt overwhelmed by the powerful song and ambiance. The crowd crammed her and she couldn’t breath anymore. She wanted to scream, to call for help but her voice failed to escape her throat. The laughter and hysterical yells of the people seemed distorted to her. Her heart raced, her blood hit her extremities with such violent pulses her whole body felt tingling. 

She looked away from the monsters dancing around and saw the bar in the distance. A hooded figure stood out from the crowd, calmly sipping from a glass of whiskey. He was different, he was very serious, looked like a poised person compared to those enjoying their time that night, but he was staring back at her in a very obvious, almost invasive way. She couldn’t tell who he was, the distance didn’t give her the chance to recognize him, but she knew she had to reach him. She started to feverishly push her way through the mindless people without taking her eyes off him, but it seemed she could never get any closer. 

When she turned around and looked at the people dancing next to her, her jaw dropped. She could identify some as her older friends. Immediately the whole scene made sense. It was a memory of hers. Like a deja vu sensation, she shivered at the recollection. She looked back at the bar and the black figure was still staring at her direction as if he were a statue. It was then when she recalled that particular night. She thought she saw someone following her, she felt like she has been watched the entire time.

_ ‘Could it be… _’ she wondered and started to charge through the crowd towards the stranger but the more she advanced, the more the Fog obscured her sight and denied her the chance of discovering the stalker’s identity.

Her vision instantly went black as if a blow hit the back of her head and she got pulled out of the memory. The Fog quickly dispersed and she found herself in the wet grass on her knees. The woods materialized around her. 

She was stirring all night trying to sleep, but the constant and obsessive thinking about her chance of leaving the realm wouldn’t grant her such comfort. She sat up and went outside. The thick quietness was disrupted only by her low breathing and the rustling of the leaves. Her face raised up allowing the chilly, soothing wind to hit her skin in gentle yet crisp caresses. Kate walked at the campfire and sat down, alone. 

It’s been so long since she was summoned in a trial she missed it, though not missing the trial itself but rather she feared what that actually meant for her. The more she thought about it, the more she grew eager to find a way out. But for such a thing to happen, she’d have to find her link and she had absolutely no idea how to do that and surely the continuous pressure the Entity was putting on her wasn’t helping her already fragile mind. She felt estranged from her fellow survivors, she had no intention of discussing anymore with Claudette or the others and although the botanist knew that Kate was being tortured by the Entity, the others remained oblivious to the matter and kept asking whenever they got the chance why Kate hasn’t been sent in a trial in such a long time.

The crackling of the fire reminded her of the fireplace in the killers’ lodge. She thought about it, about the cozy furs on their couch, about the mouth-watering smell of cooked meat. It was such an ironic situation that the killers had a better shelter and food, while the survivors struggled to sleep on improvised beds made out of wicker, twigs and moss padded with clothes while their only sustenance seemed to consist of some strange berries, mushrooms or plain porridge.

Even their hierarchy and lives were more methodical than the survivors’. There seemed to be an order and procedures in place for whatever decision they wanted to make. Although they were supposed to be savages and the chaos in that realm, paradoxically they were the prudent ones, the ones to follow rules. Perhaps because they were the ones to suffer the most consequences for disobeying the Entity, although the merciless deity never interfered with their decisions outside the trial as long as they didn’t hurt the survivors.

An already well-known voice rumbled in her head. Kate closed her eyes trying to dismiss it. She helped herself up and embraced her chest. The dreadful whispers became a mundane thing in her life and their occurance turned out to be too much for her to deal with. The only escape she had from this turmoil was being on the move all the time, doing something, walking, running, talking to others. The more she isolated herself, the more the Entity had a better grasp over her mind yet her fate drove her further into seclusion. It was as if the Entity itself orchestrated the whole thing. 

Talking to the others wasn’t an option to her, they didn’t know a lot of what was going on with her or around the realm. The only people that shared the same knowledge she held, were the killers and Meg, and she couldn’t talk to either of them. 

‘_ Well… not all of them _’ she whispered to herself as her mind jumped to Ghost Face.

Kate headed in the woods still hearing the Entity’s low growls in the back of her head.

*******

Danny sat down on the couch, slumped over his knees, holding his head. Something ate his mind, he was constantly rubbing his temples and biting his lips nervously. Lost in his thoughts and completely ripped away from reality, he didn’t hear the sneaky steps behind him.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around his torso and a soft, cheerful voice rang in his ear.

‘_ Why so serious, daddy? _’ the girl giggled.

Danny’s eyes narrowed as his attention was forcefully stolen by Julie’s sneer.

‘_ Oh, you look so grim’ _ she threw him a peck on his right cheek and vaulting over the couch she snatched his camera in the process.

He raised his head at the young woman as she walked in front of him and saw her hopping on top of the table. She dangled her legs back and forth and turned Philly on.

_ ‘What’s up with you lately ? You’ve been so… serious’ _Julie pointed the camera at Danny and snapped a shot of him.

_ ‘Don’t you have something better to do, kiddo?’ _Danny asked slightly annoyed.

‘_ Mm, you got that smoldering look _ ’ Julie snapped another picture ‘ _ I like it’ _

_ ‘Are you done ?’ _ he stretched his hand towards her and the girl handed his camera back _ ‘Go bother someone else’ _he snarled as he got up.

_ ‘Come on, I’m worried about you’ _ she landed a small palm on his chest stopping him.

With him looking down at her hand irritated and Julie feeling his searing gaze, she immediately retracted the hand.

_ ‘Do you need something? _’ Danny asked.

_ ‘N-no’ _ she pursed her lower lip nervous _ ’I thought we could hang out like we used to. You know, with the crew… ’ _her voice faded by the end of the sentence.

He smacked his lips and returned her a weak _ ‘Not today’ _before leaving the lodge.

_ ‘Well, you suck… pops _’ Julie yelled after him knowing she usually gets a reaction from him when she did that.

Danny slows down until he comes to a full stop and Julie’s heart started to beat erratically. She gazed at him expectant. He turned his head halfway to the left and with his usual smirk the man returned:

_ ‘Don’t make me come to you, kiddo’ _

Julie’s lips stretched into a large smile at that reply. That was Danny’s line whenever the Legion was hanging out and started to yell at each other, getting in arguments or fighting. With a happy look, she watched him vanishing into the woods as lost in thoughts as he was on the couch.

**Flashback**

He refused to think she was leaving him for the reasons she invoked. He refused to believe she was ashamed with him when she used to praise him and worship his work. He knew the woman was hiding something and his suspicions lead him one day to the truth. He followed her, carefully driving his car around the streets without her being aware of his presence. She stopped in front of a hotel and a man pulled out an expensive car near her. The driver gets out and goes straight to her. Danny was right. His eyes closed briefly as his lips turned into a straight line. His chest swelled once and barely deflated in his rage.

The stranger embraced the woman, shamelessly lowering his hand on her butt. Rage overflowed Danny and he felt no shame for the thought that crossed his mind at that moment. When he saw his wife responding to the man's advances, he suddenly felt disgusted and betrayed, yet at the same time he couldn't take his eyes away from her beautiful and happy face. She was love bombing the other man, kissing him, hugging him, laughing with him, she acted like she never did with Danny. It was physically painful for him to watch her but his masochistic drive didn't let him look away. He wanted to see it all, he wanted to feel angry and hurt. He wanted to feed the anger and misery even if every bit of his body screamed to stop, even if his eyes cringed at their sight and his heart raced frantically, he had to see it, he wanted to torture himself. So twisted was his mind he wished he would follow them in the hotel room and watch them.

His hand squeezed the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white at the thought. He watched the couple disappearing inside the hotel and he started visualizing their actions. He believed the man must’ve paid already for the hotel room and he was receiving his key. She would look at him like he was a god. Her warm, brown eyes burning with an insatiable lust were laying on the man’s chest. Danny imagined they took the elevator and they were already getting into the foreplay. Being alone in the small cabin, the man started to feel her up. His hands discovering her body with an overconfidence she always appreciated in men. 

Danny stared without blinking at the hotel’s entrance and continued his scenario in his head.

His wife would get out of the elevator and pulled the man after her, turning her head after him and smiling the same way she did when she would drag Danny to their bedroom. He opened the door and suddenly their inhibitions faded. As soon as the door closed behind them, the man pushes her against it and rips her shirt with one quick motion, forcing her skirt to roll up and help her wrap her legs around him. 

Danny envisioned the entire act in such great detail as if he was actually witnessing it. With each passing second, he felt his muscles tensing and twitching. The more he approached the climax of his story, the more he felt uncontrollable. His brows furrowed when he heard his wife’s low moans in his head. The sickening thought brought him on the verge of insanity but never let it go. He sat there, clinging to the whole ordeal until one hour later he saw the couple getting out of the hotel. She was wearing a new dress, very elegant and flashy. She went inside his car and they drove off.

Danny followed them from a safe distance and learned they were going to a private event. The house they pulled their car in front of was very big, almost a mansion. There were already lots of cars parked in front of the gate and inside the huge garden. Rich guests were coming and going through the gates. His wife walked out of the car as the man held her door open. She grabbed his arm and with a large smile she leaned her head on his shoulder, never letting go of him.

Danny got out of the car, closed the door and rested his back rest on it. He looked towards the mansion. A younger man than himself, looked at his direction and signaled Danny. The journalist ignored him but the man refused to believe someone like Danny didn’t respond to his call. He boldly approached him, a young woman religiously following behind him and staring at Danny with a slight disgust.

_ ‘Hey buddy’ _ the man started _ ‘Do you mind getting me some cigars ?’ _ he opened his wallet and shoved some bucks in Danny’s face.

He looked at the money and then at the young man.

_ ‘I don’t work here _’ his tone seemed irritated.

_ ‘Are you sure? You sure look like a servant _ ’ the man laughed at his partner and the woman giggled amused but stopped immediately when her eyes met Danny’s displeased glance _ ‘Fine, here’ _ the man tossed more dollars in ‘ _ Something for your… trouble’ _

_ ‘I don’t think you understood me-’ _ Danny began but the man interrupted him.

_ ‘Buddy’ _ he drew closer ‘ _ This is more than you’ll ever earn in a week of work. Just take it and bring me those cigars’ _

The journalist stared angered at the couple and refused to take the money or say something.

_ ‘Just let him be _ ’ the woman became restless ‘ _ Can’t you see he’s not interested _’

‘_ Not interested ? Everyone is interested in greens _ ’ the man laughed _ ‘Let me prove it to you dear. Go on buddy, tell me your price’ _ the man mocked him.

Danny looked behind them at all the fancy people parading outside the mansion. He realized his wife was actually going to these type of events when she said she was going out with her friends. He knew she was attending such parties with that man… maybe more. She always wanted to be in the center of attention, in the spotlight and her beauty usually granted her this obsessive desire, but she couldn’t stand out in such crowds if she would remain his wife. She needed more… something Danny couldn’t provide at the moment. His eyes dropped down at the couple before his him.

_ ‘Let’s just go _ ’ the woman whispered to her partner ‘ _ He looks like a crazy man’ _

Suddenly, out of nowhere Danny smiled. He shared a glance with the young man and told him:

_ ‘1000’ _

The man laughed out loud but stopped immediately when he saw Danny kept a serious look.

_ ‘You’re not joking _ ’ he replied surprised ‘ _ Well, see honey ? Every human being has a price’ _ he continued digging in his wallet for bigger bills ‘ _ There you do, buddy, some change for you’ _ he laughed _ ‘Now bring me those cigars _’

Danny grabbed the money and with a sick, twisted smile he turned around but then stopped.

‘_ Who should I look for when I return ?’ _ he asked the man.

_ ‘Robert Marshall’ _

_ ‘He’s not going to come back’ _ the woman whispered in his ear _ ‘How can you trust a stranger ? you just gave him 1000$’ _

_ ‘Don’t worry ma’am, I’ll come’ _Danny reassured the woman and he did keep his promise.

The woman was so surprised he really came back that her face couldn’t hide her awe. Her eyes were wide open and her jaw dropped.

_ ‘You look like you’ve seen a ghost’ _he handed the cigars to her husband and smiled at her in such a way he made her uncomfortable.

_ ‘Every man has a price _’ he laughed in Danny’s face and left although his wife was constantly checking behind her staring somehow uneasy at the journalist.

Little did Robert know that Danny stalked him and his wife for the next couple of weeks. He learned their routines, he knew almost everything about them. Where he and his wife grew up, where he works, who was his family, how much money he makes. It didn’t come as a surprise to Danny when he learned Robert Marshall was a very wealthy man. 

He tossed the notebook on the table. A sinister smile surfaced as he walked back in the living room and sat down at the sewing machine. The heavy, black leather coat he was working on was almost complete. He started sewing the hood to the rest of the coat and didn’t realize how many hours passed by until his stomach gurgled. Several drawings of the costume were lying down next to the machine. There were many variations of his final draft, but the mask was already done and sat across the room, mounted on the wall. The white, scary look on the rubber mask looked back at him the same way Robert’s wife did the night he met them.

On the couch next to him rested a pair of leather gloves and a brand new hunting knife. His eyes peeked at the weapon in satisfaction. He never considered another option. He always was a classy man and his plan will be carried out in the same graceful manner he carries himself daily.

He had it all planned, how to break inside the house, how and where to take them down, what to leave behind and what not... everything to the smallest detail.

His stomach growled again in hunger. He felt anxious at the thought of his plan. He felt restless all night, going over and over his plan to make sure there’s nothing he leaves behind for the police. He laid down on the couch staring at the mask until he fell victim to his own exhaustion.

*******

The late afternoon caught Danny staring at the big white envelope sitting unsealed in front of him next to a steaming cup of coffee. He rubbed his face a couple of times and broke the seal, scattering the papers on the table. As he read the documents, the sound of keys rattling in the door’s lock captured his attention. His eyes darted expectantly on the hallway, and the second she appeared in his line of sight, he felt his stomach twisting in coils. Luckily the door to the living room was closed. 

She wore a pristine white shirt, tucked under a black pencil skirt. Her shoes matched the skirt’s color. They looked really expensive. She turned her head at him surprised.

_ ‘Danny ? I… thought you were at an interview’ _ her voice came out trembling emotions clearly catching up with her.

‘_ I was _’ he gathered the documents and stacked them together staring at her, still amazed by her beauty as the day he first met her. 

_ ‘I came for my stuff _’ he gently placed her purse on the table in the hallway.

_ ‘The luggage is upstairs, in the bedroom _’ he stood up and walked towards her.

She stared at him and felt a knot in her throat. She almost forgot how handsome he was and in all her honesty, she expected to see him a mess, lost and miserable. But he hadn't changed a bit since their separation. He actually looked better. She felt like crying when she saw his eyes stopping on hers. The heavy knot in her throat felt now like a tight grasp, strangling her.

_ ‘I’ll go grab my… _’ she choked and rushed the stairs feeling her eyes drowning in tears.

The second she entered their bedroom, her tears crawled down her burning cheeks. Everything was the same. He didn’t move or change anything. The vanity table was still in its place with all her make-up and brushes. She went by the bed and sat down feeling dizzy.

Taking longer than he expected, Danny went upstairs after her and she quickly jumped up when his steps approached the door.

_ ‘Everything alright? _’ he asked stepping inside.

The woman, standing with her back at him, wiped her face quickly and turned at him with a forced smile.

_ ‘I’m fine _’ she grabbed the handle of her luggage when he caught her wrist in his hand causing her to drop the big baggage back on the ground.

_ ‘Can we talk for one minute?’ _ he started in a soft voice.

The woman felt her eyes stinging again and couldn’t look him in the eyes. She bobbed her head refusing to face him until he seized her jaw and forced her to look at him. At that second, she started to cry.

_ ‘Why are you crying? _’ he gently brushed his thumb over her cheeks wiping her warm tears.

_ ‘Danny, please’ _ she sobbed _ ‘I can’t talk to you. It’s too painful. I can’t even look at you without feeling…’ _ she choked and sobbed harder.

‘_ How?’ _ he pushed her to speak.

_ ‘It’s too painful _’ she sniffed and finally shared his look.

_ ‘Is it?’ _ his voice seemed to hint some sort of mockery _ ‘Is it hard for you to face me ? Your own husband ? Why ? _’

The woman gulped and remained silent.

_ ‘Is it because you feel guilty ? It must’ve been really hard for you to wake up one day and tell me you’re sick of me and embarrassed with me _’ he started and noticed her sobbing intensified.

‘_ Don’t- _’ she looked down but he forced her to face him.

_ ‘Sh, sh-’ _ he caressed her cheeks _ ‘I can’t imagine how hard it must’ve been for you to tell me what a bad and irresponsible husband I was for you. How ashamed of your life you were when you were meeting with your friends at those ...social events you were attending so very often lately. I can only imagine how painful it was for you to look me in the eyes and tell me what a failure I am when one year ago today, you told me how proud you were of me. Just as hard as sending the divorce papers over a courier instead of handing them yourself’ _

_ ‘Don’t do this to me _’ she cried, trying to get away but Danny grabbed her again and pinned her against the wall.

_ ‘If I ever appreciated something in people… it was honesty and possessing a backbone. You had none. I still have no idea what was that lead me to you, what ensnared me, but I suppose it was your beauty _’ he traced her face and red lips.

_ ‘Let me go, Danny’ _ she begged.

_ ‘I will’ _ he whispered _ ‘I just wanted one thing from you before parting our ways for good’ _

_ ‘Danny’ _she saw his hand moving down her belly and looked frantically at it.

_ ‘I wish you’d have the guts that day to look me in the eyes and tell me the truth’ _ his voice was calmer than she expected.

‘_ W-what?’ _ she stammered.

_ ‘Instead of blaming me and my work, instead of hurting me, pissing all over my self-worth… I wish you’d look me dead in the eyes and tell me-’ _ he gently caught her chin and they stared at each other _ ‘Danny, I found another cock to ride. One that can provide me with expensive clothes, shoes, life and social status. I would’ve had more respect for you… my dear… sweet, little bird’ _ he kissed her forehead and the woman burst into a heavy sobbing.

_ ‘Danny’ _ she tried to speak but her sobs wouldn’t let her breathe _ ‘I-I …’ _

He pressed a finger on her lips stopping her embarrassment _ ‘Your words are pointless now’ _

_ ‘I’m so sorry’ _ she cried already ruining her make-up and white shirt.

_ ‘I trusted you’ _ he started _ ‘And I would’ve done everything for you. I’d kill for you. You knew that, you knew how much I’d sacrifice for you, but you couldn’t offer me the privilege of knowing the truth. Instead, you insulted my intelligence.’ _ he paused and smiled at her _ ‘I’m not as stupid as you may believe. You could’ve at least grant me the same respect I offered, but you tried to break me, to make me question my work, my skills, my life choices… and why ? Because you didn’t want to admit you’ve been a lying, cheating whore lusting richness’ _ his voice slowly turned darker and his grasps tighter on her arms.

_ ‘Danny, stop’ _ she gasped starting to shake in his arms.

‘_ Are you afraid of me? _’ he asked surprised seeing her quivering and dodging his touches.

_ ‘You’re hurting me _’ she tried to release her hands from his iron grips but he squeezed his hands harder.

_ ‘I would never hurt you’ _ he slowly released her wrists and stroke her neck and collar bone with careful touches ‘ _ I love you little bird. I love you so much that... I hate myself’ _he ended in a resentful tone.

The woman walked past him and took her baggage. She gave him one last glance and although she was barely breathing she managed to apologize to him again:

_ ‘I’m really sorry for... everything’ _

Danny felt his heart ripping out of his chest, he wished he could hug her, kiss her full red lips. But at the same time he felt hatred festering within him he actually enjoyed seeing her crying and suffering.

_ ‘I hope he makes you happier than I did’ _ he said sarcastic.

_ ‘I ho-’ _ she gasped for air ‘ _ I hope you win your well deserved Pulitzer prize. Get famous and- _ ’ she stopped to regain her voice _ ‘I hope I’ll read your work and witness your ascension to fame _’

_ ‘I think I prefer to remain a ghost _ ’ he smiled bitterly ‘ _ But you’ll definitely see my work’ _

Seeing her leave and place her spare key on the small table in the hallway, he suddenly found it difficult to breathe. All of a sudden everything became real.

He went back down in the kitchen and grabbed the pen resting close to the papers. He scattered the documents again and searched for the signing boxes. His hand faltered for a split second before his first signature but the next ones came much easier. He placed them back in the white envelope and put it on the table in the hallway.

The next day he made sure to get a generous lunch before the evening. It was his big night. He felt nervous and slightly sick at his stomach. He wasn’t sure if the food was the culprit or his overthinking gnawing on his mind. 

**(2:00 am)**

Just like clockwork, he arrived at the Marshall’s residency at the planned time. He sat in his car and could barely control his restless legs. With a low breath, he put his gloves on and then grabbed the mask from the passenger seat. He stared at it feeling a gap in his guts. With a heavy gulp, he put it on pulling the coat’s cowl over his head.

He stepped out of the car and as he slowly closed the door he stared at his reflection in the window. His lips started to curl upwards and the emptiness in his stomach subdued. He set himself in motion towards the house, the long silky ribbons he attached to his arms gracefully flying in the wind. His steps were never so precise and confident before. He broke inside the house using the backyard door, which he was sure they left open.

His boots hardly made a sound as he moved around the house. He stopped in a small hall and looked at a framed photo. Robert was with his wife at their wedding day. He reached for the photo and took a better look at it. His thumb wiped the thin layer of dust covering their faces. Their happiness reminded him of that same day he shared with his now ex wife. He sat the picture back on the table and went upstairs.

As he opened the door to their bedroom, he stood still for a few seconds staring at the couple sleeping in the large bed. They were facing away from each other. He walked by her side of the bed and pressed a hand over her mouth. Her eyes instantly opened in fear staring at the haunting mask. She tried to scream but it came out all muffled. He withdrew his knife and placed it at her throat. Her eyes started to water and low whimpers filled the silence in the room. Her husband shifted in bed and slowly opened his eyes to the horror. He jumped out of the bed but saw Ghost Face pulling the woman up on her feet. 

_ ‘Don’t try anything or she’ll pay for your stupidity’ _ Danny spoke and somehow his voice seemed familiar to Robert but he was in too much of a shock to actually recall where from ‘ _ Come on, in the living room’ _ he ordered the man and Robert walked before him downstairs.

The woman walked slowly and obediently as Danny lead her down.

_ ‘Bring two chairs’ _ he said.

Robert ran in the kitchen and placed the two chairs before Danny.

_ ‘Please don’t hurt her’ _

_ ‘Sit down’ _ he pointed at one chair and the man obliged _ ‘Now’ _ he whispered in her ear _ ‘Take this _ ’ he handed her a duct tape roll _ ‘And do exactly what I say _’ he took her close to her husband and instructed her how to properly tie his arms and ankles to the chair.

The woman cried the whole time although Danny assured her everything will end soon. He sat her on the other chair and carefully tied her to it. He walked before them and watched them helplessly staring at their assailant. 

_ ‘What do you want ? Tell me and I’ll give it to you, just let us be’ _

_ ‘It’s all about the money to you people’ _ Danny scoffed _ ‘You think you can buy everything with it’ _

_ ‘I have a lot to offer. I can give you everything… I mean it _ ’ the man bargained ‘ _ Just let us go, please, look at my wife, she’s such a kind woman, she doesn’t deserve this’ _

‘_ You can’t buy life with money _’ Danny walked at Robert’s wife and placed the knife to her chest.

_ ‘No, no, please, don’t do it _ ’ the man shouted ‘ _ Don’t kill her’ _

_ ‘I was going to play nice and spare her seeing you die, but if you want to go first, sure _’ Danny walked at him.

_ ‘No, stop it. Look, I know you want something. Tell me what you want and it’s yours’ _

‘_ You’re not THAT rich’ _ Danny replied tossing the 1000$ in the man’s face.

_ ‘You, I thought I recognized your voice. Why are you doing this? _’

_ ‘You may have all the money in the world… but how will that help you or your wife tonight?’ _ Danny lowered the knife to his stomach and stabbed him three times as his wife cried till her voice faded.

_ ‘NOOO, please stop it. STOP IT! _’ she watched Robert panting and gushing blood out of his mouth, life slowly slipping away from him.

Her eyes darted on Ghost Face. His figure stood tall and dark before her like the incarnation of death itself. She looked down defeated, but somehow managed to mutter between her heavy sobs:

_ ‘I’m begging you _ ’ she felt his hand grabbing her jaw and raised her head to look at him _ ‘I don’t know who you are, I didn’t see your face. I can’t say something even if I want to. Please… please’ _ she continued begging for his mercy.

_ ‘Did you love him?’ _he asked in a lower voice.

_ ‘W-what?’ _ she asked stunned by his question ‘ _ J-just tell me what you want and... it’s yours. I swear, I’ll do anything… anything’ _

_ ‘I already have everything I want’ _ he smiled underneath his mask as he released her chin.

_ ‘No, no, don’t- _’ she tried her restrains when a sudden stab in her chest silenced her.

He withdrew the knife from her flesh and looked at it. Few fresh drops of blood fell from his blade. The knife felt like an extension of himself, it wasn’t a mere weapon, it felt part of him, he felt curiously complete. It was the missing jigsaw puzzle piece he has been looking for his entire life. 

His eyes jumped on the woman’s lifeless body. Her chin was down in her chest. Her husband was in the same position. Blood pooled under them. He backed away, took out the camera and photographed both of them. He expected to feel sick after his heinous act, but surprisingly he didn’t. In fact, he never felt so alive, he never felt so much in control. 

_ ‘How ironic’ _ he spoke out loud _ ‘To have so much money and yet… not enough. Oh, I’m going to blow this story wide open’ _ he ended with a large grin as a headline already popped in his head. He was going to enjoy the sweet taste of his revenge when he’ll read about his deed in the newspaper.

**(End of flashback)**

Clumps of tall grass brushed against Kate’s high boots as she cut her way to the Red Forest through the thick Sheltering Woods. It was a bleak night and she felt the harsh coldness even through her sweater and thick black jeans. She wished she’d grab her winter jacket before venturing into her hike, but it didn’t cross her mind in the warm embrace of the firecamp.

The Entity finally granted her some peace of mind, and in its merciful act, Kate could hear her own thoughts again. That became a luxury she couldn’t afford much lately. As she left the red, brownish forest behind her, she came into a clearing and saw the pond stretching to lengths her eyes couldn't grasp in one gaze. A phantom gap in her guts cut her breath short when she saw him standing up facing the dark waters. 

A sense of happiness seized her mind until she realized she was clueless of how to initiate a conversation with him. She continued walking for a few meters until anxiety impaired her to a standstill. Several scenarios and dialogues bombarded her head, desperately trying to find at least one word to break the ice, but the more thought she put on it, the harder it became to say something. Delaying the interaction wasn’t in her benefit. It was painful to be right there with so many questions to ask and yet have nothing to say so she simply froze. His leather coat squeaked as his head moved to a side and surprised her:

_ ‘You do realize I know you’re there, right ? _’

With a shy mumble as if she forgot how to talk she threw a faint ‘_ Hey’ _

_ ‘Are you stalking me? _’ his voice returned playful and he moved around to face her.

_ ‘No _’ she looked down and then back at his mask.

‘_ Then, why are you here ?’ _ he shortened the distance between them.

_ ‘I got no one to talk to _ ’ Kate muttered grabbing her left arm defensively ‘ _ I can’t talk to the others, to Meg… to the killers.’ _

_ ‘You’re very clingy for a victim, don’t you think so ? _’ he stopped at an arm's distance from her.

Kate looked up at his mask and tried to reconstruct his face from the remnants of a fresh memory. Even though that ominous mask and the powerful, overwhelming presence radiating from his chest had you think of a demon in disguise, she knew better there was a man behind all those barriers.

‘_ So, you want to talk to me _’ Danny’s voice came out quite low.

_ ‘Yes, but- _’ her eyes stopped on the black pits of the mask’s eyes.

_ ‘But? _’ he echoed.

_ ‘I want to see your face. I want to feel like I’m talking to another human being… _’ she stopped to see his reaction.

_ ‘Are you sure you want that ?’ _

‘_ Why wouldn’t I? _’ she asked confused.

_ ‘As I said before, I never lie while wearing the mask. This is my true self _’

_ ‘And who are you when you take it off?’ _ Kate was intrigued.

The man removed his mask with a low chuckle.

_ ‘Anything else you need?’ _ he asked mockingly.

Kate stared at his face as surprised as the first time she saw him. She couldn’t bring herself to believe he was Ghost Face. That he was a murderer. How could this seemingly normal man commit those atrocious crimes she had been reading about. 

Finding his looks too distracting she immediately regretted asking him to take off the mask. She could barely focus anymore on her thoughts. All she could think about was the night he forced himself upon her. His lustful yet hateful touches and how much she was lingering for them at the present time. Her darkest desire didn’t stay a secret before Danny’s keen eyes. The desperate battle she carried within to concentrate on the purpose of her visit was lost the second she laid her eyes on his dark mossy gaze. A gaze that saw right through her like an open book. Slowly his lips stretched into a cunning smile.

_ ‘Wi-, will you be sincere? _’ she hardly articulated as her mind still reiterate the events of her fateful night.

_ ‘Suuure’ _his low sneering tone caused Kate to distrust him.

‘_ The night the Entity tried to convert me… you said I was supposed to be one of your targets, back in our world’ _

_ ‘Yes’ _

_ ‘Were you stalking me?’ _

_ ‘I suppose I did’ _

_ ‘Were you following me to a club ? Were you sitting at the bar, obsessively watching me on the dance floor ?’ _Kate asked hopeful.

_ ‘I don’t know’ _

_ ‘You know you stalked me, but you don’t know if you were there? _’

_ ‘We don’t get to choose what we remember. We are all stripped of our memories when we’re brought here. They are stored in this very Fog around us, and they’ll come to us…, randomly I’d say. We don’t know how to access them at will. Vigo used to experiment with that and managed to do it _

_ ‘Vigo ? You met him?’ _

Danny smiled.

_ ‘Is that a memory you unlocked recently ?’ _ he asked her.

_ ‘Yes, but I couldn’t identify the stranger at the bar. I tried to get close to him, but something dragged me backwards, it was as if I was running in one spot’ _

_ ‘I suppose you didn’t see the man’s face back in our world either’ _

_ ‘No, I didn’t’ _

‘_ Then there’s no chance you’d see it here. The Fog gives you back your memory, not disclose information you never held’ _

_ ‘I think that was you _’ Kate locked her eyes with his.

_ ‘You think ? Or do you want me to be him? _’ his playful tone caused her to gulp the knot in her throat.

_ ‘Why would I want you to be him? _’ Kate whispered staring fascinated at him.

He completed the last step between them and placing his index finger under her chin, he raised her head.

‘_ You tell me. Why do you want me to be that man ?’ _

_ ‘I-‘ _ Kate stammered as her eyes darted wildly from his eyes to his lips _ ‘I don’t want to, I just think it makes sense’ _

_ ‘And if it was to be true, what then?’ _

_ ‘Maybe you’re my link’ _she mumbled.

_ ‘Ah, so that’s what it is’ _ he clicked his tongue ‘ _ Why would you want me to be your link ? You’d be doomed forever to this fate’ _he asked releasing her chin.

_ ‘Why?’ _Kate rushed to ask.

_ ‘I don’t want to get out’ _

_ ‘Why not? Are you really happy here?’ _

_ ‘It’s fun’ _he smiled.

_ ‘But you’re a prisoner, you’re tortured, you’re owned and controlled by someone else. How can you be happy with this ? Don’t you miss being free ?’ _

_ ‘Killers never stay out’ _

_ ‘Why?’ _

Danny shrugged his shoulders in indifference.

_ ‘Please, tell me the truth _ ’ Kate lowered her head and with a deep breath she raised her eyes at him, hope blooming in them ‘ _ Are you my link?’ _

His eyes caught the anticipation burning in her glowing blue stare. She was begging him to say it. Several seconds died in complete silence and Kate finally let out a prolonged gasp feeling her tears overflowing, slowly tumbling over her red cheeks.

_ ‘You are’ _ her breathing turned ragged ‘ _ You knew this whole time. You triggered it too, didn’t you?’ _

‘_ What do you think?’ _

_ ‘It was that night...’ _ Kate whimpered.

The man simply nodded.

_ ‘Son of a bitch’ _ a loud shriek ripped out from the top of her lungs as she started hitting his chest with her fists, pushing him away.

He allowed the rampageous woman to throw her weak punches at him until she tired herself and then he caught her wrists to calm her down.

_ ‘There, there _ ’ his voice mesmerized her and unwillingly she let her forehead rest in the center of his chest ‘ _ How does knowing the truth change your situation now ? _’ he continued.

_ ‘I have a chance of getting out’ _ she mumbled sinking her face deeper into his leather coat.

_ ‘We all have that chance by default. You’ve got no advantage now that you know your link _’ he stopped as his hands felt something strange in their grip and rolling up her sweater’s sleeves just enough to expose the wrists, he saw his black ribbon he used to bind her hands.

Kate raised her head to his curious look.

_ ‘Why are you still wearing these?’ _

_ ‘I- don’t know _’ her voice faded when she felt his hot breath close to her lips.

In a slow blink of her eyes everything around her faded into nothingness. Her head spun, her knees weakened, her stomach twisted in knots. Their eyes met again for a split second and Kate tried to fill the aching silence but she was too dazed by their intimacy.

_ ‘I can help you take them off _’ his charming voice brought her on the verge of insanity.

_ ‘Don’t!’ _ her glistening lips moved slowly and falling victim to her own impulse she raised on her tiptoes to lean over his mouth when he gently pulled away with a smirk that let her know she screwed up big time.

Disgraced and rejected, Kate bit her lower lip and buried her chin in the chest feeling her entire body bursting into flames. 

_ ‘S-shit’ _she hissed in an embarrassment she never experienced in her whole life.

_ ‘Was this all?’ _Danny's voice betrayed his amusement and sick satisfaction.

_ ‘I need to leave _’ Kate veered to her right and walked away still shaking in humiliation till she dropped down on her knees.

Danny squinted his eyes at her unsure of what happened. She curled her back in pain and a growl started rumbling in her head or was it above her in the sky ? He raised his head and saw the huge shadow glimpsing through the red clouds.

** _‘Let’s see if you can get back your edge, you slick snake'_ ** the voice rang in Danny’s head.

Kate convulsed in painful attempts to escape the Entity’s grasp, but the strong limbs wrapped around her arms stretching them and lifting her slightly up above the ground. She instantly lost her voice when she saw the merciless leviathan showing its horrific and distorted figure. It was straight out of a Lovecraft book. 

** _‘This meeting and your fate were long overdue, little one’ _ ** the beast hissed in her face.

Danny sat quiet behind them watching the familiar deity mentally torturing Kate. He sensed this was also a test for him. The Entity wanted to prove to him how powerless he was. The arrogance which he showed just before to Kate, the mocking and teasing for his own satisfaction and amusement were about to meet their demise. His chest swell up with each passing second of the ritual. His teeth gritted in frustration at how strong his emotions became, at how uncontrollable they felt to him. He wished he’d take a step forward and help Kate, but his ego continued battling his impulses for supremacy. Squeezing his hands into fists, his mind was torn apart, shifting between allowing the ritual to end and saving Kate. He wanted to steal her from its clutches but he also wanted to let her go.

No, he wanted to help her, but he despised that thought so passionately that he forced himself to believe he wanted to let the Entity take her.

** _‘Go on, do it! For once in your pitiful life, show some compassion for another human being’ _ **its voice thundered.

Danny closed his eyes and with a prolonged exhale, he opened them again to stare the beast in its eyes and with the same defiant tone he challenged the deity:

_ ‘Do it!' _

A loud rumble reverberated through the air as if the monster laughed at Ghost Face's insolence and started bombing Kate’s mind with unspeakable and vicious images and acts. She struggled in its restraints trying to cry for help and break free, but when her fight proved to be fruitless, her brain slowly gave up and accepted the poison the Entity poured in. Her eyes shut off in exhaustion after an overdose of toxic and corrupted thoughts. The bloodthirsty limbs loosen up and tossed Kate’s limp body down in the dirt like a rag doll.

** _‘Behold, another killer was born_ **’ the Entity threw its last words at Ghost Face before going back into hiding.

Danny’s eyes climbed down from the red skies onto Kate’s inert body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading.
> 
> Have an amazing day/night 😄


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 is here earlier
> 
> Enjoy 😊

Ghost Face carried her in his arms to the killers’ camp and as soon as he arrived at the entrance of the lodge, he slowed down his pace and walked through the small hall stopping in the doorway. Everyone looked at him surprised: Anna, Evan, Rin, Sally, the whole Legion crew and Herman who was so absorbed by his book he didn’t understand why there was a sudden silence in the room. His head raised from his pages and looked at the entrance. With a low amused scoff, he closed the book and began:

_ ‘What is the matter with you, really?’ _

Danny stepped inside and walked to the couch. Herman looked up at him.

_ ‘Move’ _Danny asked.

The doctor smiled and sat up.

Carefully setting her on the fluffy furs, Danny peeked once at her serene face and found it hard to believe she was a killer now. She didn’t seem to belong there at all. He stepped away and dropped down in a chair at the table under everyone’s expectant stares.

_ ‘What happened this time? _’ Rin crossed her arms over her chest and approached Danny.

_ ‘She’s one of us now’ _ he replied in a low tone.

Julie and Susie jumped down from the wooden railing above the basement and stopped at the couch.

‘_ She’s so pretty _’ Susie kneeled down and stroke Kate’s left cheek.

Julie grasped the backrest of the couch in both hands and leaned over Kate’s unconscious body when Frank and Joey joined her. They were all staring at her.

_ ‘Such a pity, I loved chasing and stabbing her’ _ Frank said playfully until he met Danny’s intense look ‘ _ Sorry, pops’ _

Kate’s eyes flickered open and caught small glimpses of everyone in the room. Curiously they were all unmasked. Next to her face, by her side sat Susie, above her the rest of the Legion staring somewhat content at her. Her head moved around and saw the others until her gaze stopped on Danny’s figure. She jumped like burnt off the couch surprising everyone and tried to run at the exit, but Evan caught her. 

_ ‘You’re home now’ _ Anna walked before her.

_ ‘W-what?’ _ Kate looked around confused searching for an explanation.

_ ‘It’s done _’ Danny’s voice dragged her out of ignorance.

She looked at him, but the man didn’t face her, he just sat at the table with his back at her. Struggling and wiggling in Evan’s hands, yet with no fighting chance of escaping she quickly relaxed and returned a question to Danny:

_ ‘What do you mean? Am I-? _

_ ‘Yes’ _

_ ‘No, you’re lying’ _ Kate yelled and started threshing in Evan’s grasp like a crazed person _ ‘You’re all lying’ _ her hysterical shouts annoyed Danny so much, he got up and walking before her, he smacked her face once silencing her. 

_ ‘The faster you embrace your new life, the better it will be for you, the less you’ll suffer’ _he advised her.

_ ‘I’m going to my friends’ _ Kate shouted and tested her restraints again.

_ ‘Tie her up _’ Danny ordered Evan.

_ ‘No, no, don’t you dare. You can’t do this to me, you can’t force me to stay here. This is not my place’ _ she cried as she was being buckled up on a chair by Herman and Evan.

_ ‘She doesn’t have it in her _’ Rin added concerned.

_ ‘She’ll be soon summoned in a trial, she’ll get there… slowly _’ Danny sat down facing Kate and shared her stare.

He looked pleased at her.

_ ‘Are you hungry, girl ? _’ Anna asked as she started to prepare some sort of stew.

Kate let her head fall in her chest and shook it lazily. Her tears cooled off her face.

_ ‘So how is she supposed to do it ?’ _ Rin walked at the couch and sat down quickly joined by Herman.

Danny unsheathed his hunting knife and placed it on the table. He gently tossed it towards Kate and with a cunning smirk he said:

_ ‘With the same weapon she used when she turned to crime life that night, isn’t that right, little Kate? _’ his voice maliciously attacked her mind.

Her eyes fell upon the weapon and closed them immediately. She hated it, she despised it. That piece of metal cursed her life, stole her sanity.

_ ‘Okay, what about her… power? _’ Rin continued.

_ ‘She’ll have to discover that on her own during the trials _’ Danny completed.

_ ‘It was a mistake, I-, I didn’t want to do it _’ Kate muttered over and over with her face still stuck to her lap.

_ ‘It was a mistake for most of us, dear’ _ Sally leaned against a wall behind Kate _ ‘But you still have to pay for it’ _

_ ‘Shit, NO. How will I get out now ? _’ Kate cursed, talking to herself and realizing that being a killer she reduced her chances of getting out dramatically.

_ ‘How does she still know that? _’ Evan asked Herman surprised.

_ ‘Do we really have to get into that now? _ ’ Herman covered up for Danny _ ‘What difference does it make?’ _

_ ‘Wait, you let her go that night with all the information?’ _ Rin turned her head to her right at Herman.

The doctor gulped and with a fake smile he tried to open his mouth for another lie when Danny cut him short.

_ ‘I asked him to _’

_ ‘Why? _’ Rin looked at him in awe.

_ ‘Because she’s my link’ _

_ ‘WHAT?’ _ Sally and Evan shouted at union.

_ ‘And you said nothing to us ? This whole time, as we were trying to figure it out with Meg and everyone… you just sat there listening to the whole planning and alternatives. You listened to our collective effort while you yourself had a link and could contribute ? _’ Sally scorned him.

_ ‘I couldn’t care less _’ he smirked at the nurse.

_ ‘So, yes, our dear Kate’ _ Herman started amused ‘ _ This is your impediment: being a killer, not the fact you’re being linked to this selfish, narcissistic bastard _’ he ended pointing at Danny.

_ ‘Fuck you all’ _ Kate shouted _ ‘You despicable, sorry excuse of human beings’ _

Silence reigned for a few seconds after her vile words until Julie broke in:

_ ‘You're not wrong about that, but... so are you now’ _

_ ‘She's a wrathful one’ _ Anna interrupted her chopping.

_ ‘Passive but passionate’ _ Herman said with a low chuckle.

_ ‘Passive at first, but unstable and volatile after _’ Sally added.

_ ‘Chaotic’ _ Danny squinted his eyes at her, seeing her as a mirroring image of himself.

_ ‘From passive prowling to aggressive hunting’ _ Evan completed _ ‘It seems she inherited something from your sickness’ _ the man addressed to Danny.

_ ‘What are you doing?’ _ Kate finally raised her head at her fellow killers and asked confused.

_ ‘Trying to figure out your power’ _

_ ‘Why ?’ _ she whimpered _ ‘Stop it’ _

_ ‘Cause it’s fun’ _ Susie jumped up from the floor where she sat.

_ ‘I won't do anything _’ Kate whispered looking back in her lap.

_ ‘The more you resist it, the more you'll turn inhumane. Did the Entity ever show you another face of yours in your torments?’ _ Evan asked her.

_ ‘Yes, I looked… like a monster, my face was… I had this large grin cut on my face, mouth gaping at whoever was looking at me with fangs sticking out of- _’ she stopped refusing to remember the nightmares anymore.

_ ‘That's how you'll turn if you continue resisting it _’ Evan continued.

_ ‘But I can't, I can't kill’ _

_ ‘Not kill, sacrifice _’ Danny corrected her.

_ ‘I can’t do that either’ _

_ ‘Aaand we're back to square one’ _ Rin rolled her eyes annoyed.

_ ‘You better start slicing girl if you want to keep that pretty little face of yours _’ Frank advised her.

_ ‘I can't, they're my friends’ _ Kate cried.

_ ‘Not anymore they’re not _ ’ Susie walked at her chair and hugged Kate from behind _ ‘We're your friends now’ _

  
  
  


*******

Kate found herself in the Autohaven Wreckers. In her hand rested his knife… now hers. She looked at it and felt the sharp edge against her fingers. She drew blood in a very thin line on two of her fingers. Her eyes raised at the vast realm and heard its voice rumbling in her head obsessively.

Her energy was overflowing, making her presence known from quite some distance. She spotted two survivors running in the distance towards a generator. Her throat felt strangulated. She backed away and ran in the killer shack.

**‘Feed me’**

Kate stumbled on the stairs and fell down. She picked herself up and jumped in the first locker. Heavy steps rushed down the stairs after her and David opened the locker’s door exposing Kate.

_ ‘Kate, the killer is here’ _ he shushed her with a gesture _ ‘I can hear the heartbeat so strong and close to us. Stay there _’ the man walked inside the other locker and sat still for a few seconds.

She closed her eyes, squeezing the knife’s handle behind her back. She paralyzed. After a while, David got out and looked at Kate’s locker.

_ ‘You can get out. It’s gone _’ he informed as he couldn’t feel Kate’s energy.

She looked at him through the small vents of the metal door surprised at how was it possible that her energy had vanished. She felt her tears crumbling on her cheeks. As soon as she moved her hand towards the door, her energy suddenly became active again causing David to flee immediately. Kate let her body lean down in the locker and she sat there through the whole trial constantly hearing the displeased grunts of the merciless deity. 

The four survivors escaped without ever facing the killer, at least that’s what they believed. David noticed back at their camp that he was returning with Meg, Nea and Jake, but Kate wasn’t with them. Something was odd, but he couldn’t find out more about this glitch in the trial since Kate was missing from their camp. He asked the other teammates if they saw Kate throughout the trial, but no one could confirm such thing. He scratched his head confused of whether he fell victim to some kind of a spell, perhaps from a new killer or Kate was really with him in that basement.

Kate walked slowly inside the lodge, all shivering and cried out. With her bloodshot eyes, wet clothes and hair in disarray she looked like a disaster. She dropped the knife down with a loud thud stealing everyone’s attention. Her legs carried her downstairs in the basement, unwillingly.

_ ‘Here it comes’ _ Herman turned a page and continued reading.

In an instant Kate’s painful and distorted yells disturbed the quietness which the killers enjoyed until she came back. Powerful and angry growls escaped the basement and they could tell the Entity was not pleased with Kate’s performance. The wrath it exerted over her could be so easily visualized by those upstairs with each gasp for air and grunt of pain of Kate’s. After several minutes of physical and mental torture, a sepulcher silence fell over the basement.

_ ‘I’ll go help her _’ Anna sat up from an armchair and took one fur with her.

She turned around the corner and saw Kate on the floor, curled into a ball, naked and wounded. She has heavily panting, drooling on the bloodied wooden planks. Anna walked to her, knelt down and carefully wrapped the fur around her convulsing body before hoisting her in her arms, cradling Kate like a baby. She sat her down on the couch next to Herman and went after her clothes. 

Herman’s eyes raised up from his book and peeked at Kate’s bare legs, up to her upper thighs. He tilted his head to a side as his eyes danced across her arms protectively covering her chest and squeezing the fur to her heart. 

With his boots on the table, Danny moved them to a side and noticed Herman’s sneaky glimpses at Kate’s partially uncovered body.

_ ‘Got bored of that book, doc? _’ he asked with a mild smile.

Herman moved his head to his right to face Danny and gave him a large grin.

_ ‘You got good taste, Danny boy _’ 

_ 'I doubt that' _ the journalist replied.

_ ‘Uh- _’ Kate hummed in pain as she moved her head to a side and saw the doctor on the couch with her.

She instinctively wrapped the fur tighter around her and tried to huddle in the other corner of the couch but her muscles were unresponsive.

_ ‘Calm down, dear. I won’t do anything to you’ _

Her eyes jumped frantically around the room and saw the others. The brunette sitting next to Danny seemed unfamiliar to her, until she noticed her red blouse, the jeans and the black boots. It was Amanda, The Pig as the survivors referred to her.

Anna returned to Kate with her clothes and laid them next to her on the couch. She rushed in the improvised kitchen and grabbed a rag. She soaked it in water and came back to the singer, starting slowly to dab and clean her open wounds.

_ ‘Shit’ _ Kate shrieked.

‘_ You need to clean them’ _

Kate looked at Anna tending her lacerations with such an uncanny care, she felt so strange she couldn’t understand what was going on there. They all seemed friendly and helpful.

_ ‘So what’s your power? _’ Amanda asked after she smacked her lips once.

Kate looked at her. She was playing a card game with Danny. Her eyes met his quick squint at her direction and she felt embarrassed as she recalled their last meeting. 

_ ‘I don't know _’ she mumbled.

_ ‘FUCK!’ _ Amanda slammed her fists on the table ‘ _ How the fuck do you always win ? _’ she threw the cards enraged.

_ ‘Another one? _’ Danny started to deal the cards.

_ ‘Yes’ _she yelled frustrated.

_ ‘Bet’ _Danny tossed couple of scratched coins.

_ ‘Call’ _Amanda shadowed him.

Danny peeked at her nervous face and with a subtle smirk, he threw more coins _ ‘Raise’ _

The woman checked her hand, her coins and the cards on the table. She looked at him and he returned her a cheeky smile.

_ ‘God fucking dammit _ ’ she yelled again ‘ _ Fold. Show me your cards _’ she started to lunge after them.

_ ‘Do you want to deal? _’ Danny mocked her.

_ ‘Give me those _ ’ she snatched the deck of cards and started shuffling them ‘ _ What do you mean you don’t know what power you have ? _ ’ she returned to Kate ‘ _ You must’ve notice something _’

_ ‘It seemed that if I stood still I could control my energy. I think it turned untraceable because a survivor thought the killer was no longer with us’ _

_ ‘Huh, interesting _’ Amanda started to deal the cards.

_ ‘Well... not really’ _ Kate bit her lower lip nervously to speak with the other woman about such things ‘ _ When I started moving, I could feel my energy overflowing again _’

_ ‘So ?’ _ Amanda stared in her hand focused _ ‘Just lay low _’

_ ‘What do you mean? _’ Kate asked puzzled

_ ‘Prowl, crouch... like me… or your boyfriend here’ _Amanda threw some coins on the table.

Danny chuckled at Amanda’s reply. He knew she said those words because she was annoyed she was constantly losing at their poker games.

_ ‘She has a point _’ Danny interfered looking at Kate.

_ ‘You think this is my power ?’ _

_ ‘It seems so. You can clearly obfuscate your presence if you sit for a while in one spot, the only thing you should remember is to stay low after doing that. That way you can ambush them’ _

_ ‘Obfuscation, huh, sounds so Ghost Face like _ ’ Amanda released a low giggle _ ‘Pretty cool though. Anything else? How can you ruin their trial? What can you do? _’ Amanda continued.

_ ‘I spent so much time around those slumbering machines that I learned their insides out. I know how to tinker generators so they’d require a toolbox to be fixed. Well, at least some of them, I can't really do that for too many. It takes too long to do it, besides, when I managed to do this the first time by mistake, I noticed that after a while the generator turned to its default setting, so I’m assuming the Entity somehow interfered _’ Kate whispered.

Herman looked up at her and nodded his head _ ‘Pretty nice’ _

Weirdly enough, Kate felt satisfied to hear that praising comment.

_ ‘That’s a pretty solid skill _’ Amanda strengthened Herman’s words and Kate’s chest swell with pride.

Danny noticed her reaction and throwing some coins on the table he addressed the singer:

_ ‘Bodes well you’re impressed with your own skills. Perhaps there’s hope for you’ _

_ ‘If you’d listen to the Entity and do its bidding, it can help you. It can grant you constant help’ _ Anna muttered as she finished cleaning Kate’s face and arms.

_ ‘Help me how?’ _

_ ‘That’s up to you to find out. It gives us all different things’ _

Kate shifted with difficulty on the couch and noticed her body was still numb. She snatched her clothes in one hand and looking at them, she whispered abashed:

_ ‘Where can I get dressed? _’

_ ‘There are several rooms upstairs _ ’ Anna pointed above her _ ‘Most of them are shared among us. We’re too many for how little space we have, though some killers prefer to stay in their domains, such as Billy, Freddy, Myers, Kenneth and some others. In the meantime, you can use my room. Last door on the southern wing’ _ Anna gestured somewhere to the right _ ‘Why don’t you help her upstairs, Danny? _

The man tilted his head at the young woman and dropped down his legs off the table.

‘_ Flush’ _ Danny tossed his cards on the table but kept his eyes fixed on Kate when she dodged his look abashed.

He grabbed her left arm and helped her up to Anna’s room. The door squealed in its hinges as Danny pushed it inside and let Kate step in. The room was so simple, yet a better shelter than what the survivors ever had. She moved around and faced him. The humiliation she experienced the night she went to talk to him was still fresh in her mind. With a heavy gulp, she barely managed to murmur:

_ ‘Thanks’ _

_ ‘Rest up, you’ll need it for what’s coming your way’ _ he replied with a serious tone.

_ ‘Wait!’ _ she caught his forearm and stopped him in the doorway.

He looked down at her intrigued.

_ ‘What for?’ _

_ ‘The huntress-’ _

_ ‘Anna’ _he corrected her.

_ ‘Yes, Anna, she addressed to you as Danny. Why?’ _

_ ‘That’s my name’ _

_ ‘I thought it was Jed’ _

_ ‘That’s my journalist alter ego' _he smiled.

_ ‘Um-, Danny’ _ she felt so strange to finally call him by his real name _ ‘I want to apologise for… that night’ _ she stammered.

_ ‘What night? _’ he pretended to be oblivious.

‘_ The night the Entity reclaimed me’ _

_ ‘Apologize for what?’ _ he pressed on keeping the corners of his mouth from curling upwards.

Kate stared into his eyes and blushed.

_ ‘M-my inappropriate behavior _’ her voice dimmed down to a whisper.

_ ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about’ _ he acted so well she actually believed he didn’t recall it mostly because she thought he’d consider that an insignificant detail.

_ ‘T-the… k-kiss’ _ she let her head down ashamed.

_ ‘Oh... that _ ’ he smirked at her ‘ _ You feel sorry for wanting to kiss me or the fact that you missed it?’ _

Her eyes widened, her heart was hitting her chest in desperate attempts to escape its bony cage. She went speechless.

‘_ Rest up’ _ he closed the door after him.

With a hard exhale, she went by the bed and sat down slowly dressing herself up. Danny stopped near the wooden banister and looked down in the main room when he saw Rin’s figure in the hallway farther away from him. 

‘_ How caring you became’ _she muttered in a sarcastic tone.

_ ‘Rin’ _ Danny drew close to her, standing chest to chest and leaned his head to her ear whispering ‘ _ Yellow is not a pretty color on you’ _

  
  


The following days weren’t easy for Kate, although she was supposed to be ‘home’, she didn’t feel safe or relaxed around all those people that used to kill her and hurt her in unfathomable ways. She found it extremely hard to trust them although they were unusually friendly and gave her no reason to think otherwise of them. 

Every new day found her hiding in some dark corner of the lodge or upstairs in her temporary room she shared with Anna. She never participated in anything going on in the big, main room, she never joined any conversations, she always avoided eye contact with the others. She was isolating herself the same way she used to do from her fellow survivors. Anna made a habit of bringing her the food upstairs knowing Kate would never join the others at the dinner. The young woman really appreciated the attention and care she received from the huntress but she still couldn’t bring herself to blindly trust her or the others.

Her trials weren’t better either as she was constantly displeasing the Entity with her disobedience, which only resulted in more torture and more unhealed scars on her body and mind. 

Given the recent events Claudette was forced to tell the survivors the truth. As hard as it was for them to hear that, they seemed to digest the information easier than she expected. Perhaps because they already suspected something by the time Kate wasn’t summoned in trials and went missing from their camp for a while already. Not to mention they spotted her throughout their trials. Meg was the most interested in the whole unusual event and wished so feverishly to pay a visit to the killers’ camp but she had no idea what she’d say once she’ll face Kate.

Kate moved in front of the dusty mirror hanging on the wall before her. She took off her sweater and looked at her fresh wounds. Her eyes stung as the salty droplets of tears flooded them. How long could she take it just to protect her friends ? Her mind was already on the brink of sanity, she started to consider sacrificing at least one or two of the survivors, but she found herself in a greater dilemma: who should she choose to die ?

Staring at her own reflection for several seconds, her face suddenly turned into the one she had in her nightmares. She backed away from the mirror and rubbed her face horrified. The Entity was playing tricks on her mind to send her over the edge and force her to take heed of its demands.

** _‘That’s your true face, little one’_ ** the Entity hissed in her head as she glimpsed back at the mirror.

_ ‘No’ _she shook her head in denial.

** _‘You can prevent turning into that Beast. Do as I ask and you may remain a wolf in sheep’s clothing forever. This is my ultimatum, my minion, you either deliver them all to me next trial or you’ll face your true self every day’_ **

Kate backed away until she bumped into the door. She searched for its handle and pressing it, she left the room in a hurry as if the Entity was residing inside constantly talking to her. She rushed at the main balcony. 

**Flashback**

**(25 years ago)**

  
  


The woman walked by the window and stared out in the darkness. The clock on the left wall read 3:20 am. 

_ ‘It’s over’ _ she whispered closing her eyes relieved.

_ ‘Over ? Are you going to abandon us ? Your own child ? Are you that selfish, woman ?’ _ the man sat up.

He held a bottle of bourbon in his left hand and gulped once greedily before stopping in front of her. He wasn’t an overweight man, but he was big, he had a rather large build. She was intimidated and felt powerless by his looks whenever he drew close.

_ 'Go on, you drunk bastard, hit me and find your happiness at the bottom of that bottle. But it’s going to be the last time _' she gestured at the beverage.

_ 'You whore… We're a family, that’s your boy you’re leaving behind _' he tossed the bottle against a wall, smashing it into pieces and spilling the alcohol all over the rug, permeating it with the smell of his addiction.

The woman flinched at his reaction and grabbed her chest trying to protect herself. She backed away and started to yell:

_ 'I fucking hate you. You’re a trash of a man, I can’t even call you a man. I despise you, our life and…’ _ she paused and cried the last words _ ‘I hate that boy… I-' _ the woman's eyes jumped on the hallway and saw a small figure partially hiding behind the wall _ 'Danny?' _

His father turned around enraged and rushed at the kid, grabbed his arm and forced him out of hiding.

_ 'What the fuck are you doing this late out of bed ? _'

_ 'I'm sorry, daddy _' the boy had tears in his eyes and stared continuously at his mother who was now zipping up her bag and walked past him in the hallway. 

_ 'Go back to bed, boy' _ his father roared at him as he ran after his mother and grabbing her arm he pushed her against a wall ‘ _ You’re not going anywhere’ _

'_ Daddy, stop' _ the boy backed away at the staircase watching his father choking her mother.

He leaned down and curled at the bottom of the stairs crying.

_ ‘Danny, I told you to go back to sleep. NOW!’ _ his father shouted looking at the boy for a split second.

At that moment, the woman hit his crotch sending the man down to a knee in pain. He cursed and tried to grab her dress but the woman ran at the door and unlocked it. She looked back at the boy once and with a frown she mumbled some excuses and left.

His dark green eyes fell down on his father. The man helped himself up, and walking towards Danny, he clouded his vision.

_ ‘Why don’t you fucking listen, boy ? She left because of you, you stupid... kid. If you’d listen to me…’ _ the man dragged the child up on his feet.

‘_ I’m sorry, daddy’ _ the boy cried still staring at the door hoping his mother would come back after him.

_ ‘It’s all your fault… your fault _’ the man mumbled over and over sobbing and in his mindless rage he smacked the boy’s face sending him back down the stairs.

The boy pulled himself up slowly and held his cheek still feeling the sting and burning sensation in his flesh. Blood pooled at his small lips and crawled down on his reddened lower jaw.

_ ‘Oh my boy… I’m so sorry’ _ the man cried as he tried to reach the child _ ‘Danny, Danny… _‘ his voice faded slowly in the boy’s mind.

  
  


**End of flashback**

  
  


_ ‘Danny? Danny? _’ Kate echoed as she approached him on the balcony.

The second she touched his shoulder, he snatched her arm, grabbed her throat and twisting her around he bent her over the banister. His eyes landed on her frightened look when Kate’s gaze jumped on his green eyes and noticed them glossy, bathing in tears. She suddenly felt a void in her guts. Danny brought her back on her feet and pushed her behind him violently.

_ ‘Leave _’ his voice never sounded so deep and so full of hatred. 

She moved a couple of steps away but then stopped and sat there in silence, intrigued to her very core by his reaction. She never witnessed him so… vulnerable, perhaps no one did. 

He stared down at the dark forest, absent and gripped the wooden balustrade till his leather gloves squeaked and his skin felt burning underneath them. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around him and Kate’s head leaned against his broad back. 

Her hands, sneaking under his arms, then around his chest, met on top of his heart and her fingers intertwined. He twitched, his eyes shifted to a side as if he could see her without turning around. His fists relaxed and he allowed her the clinging embrace because she didn’t say a word but most of all, because her turbulent energy felt as a catalyst to his own energy. His eyes somehow softened and then closed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 is finally here.
> 
> I know it's been a while, but I brought some kinky times for you all 😳
> 
> Enjoy!

It was time. This was the chance for her to prove herself to the Entity, to keep her sanity and pure image, if not entirely resembling a human being, at least enough to fool herself she was still that. She blinked once and as her eyes opened, they fell down to her hand holding Danny’s hunting knife with a firm grip. She still believed it belonged to him, she still referred to it as Danny’s knife, although she became its owner the night she seized it with a raging desire to end his life.

Her heart was racing, her mind was chasing the ghosts of her frail sanity, but something stronger, something deeper pushed those thoughts aside and allowed something darker to lurk within her mind. A desire, so strong, so powerful, she didn’t even try to fight it, she embraced it and began to adopt it every time with more and more pleasure. She would not disappoint the merciless deity that time… but more importantly, she won’t disappoint him and disgrace his bloodthirsty knife for another trial. A vicious smile surfaced on her dirty face.

She sabotaged two generators, making use of the skills she perfected as a survivor and soon heard the Entity’s whispers ordering her to a direction. The human within her hoped not to find someone there or at least not Claudette, but the beast, forever hungry, was constantly twitching in anticipation for tasting the blood on her lips and the sticky wetness on her hands. As she stood still, contemplating to her prey, her energy dimmed down to nothingness. She crouched and concealed her steps in the drizzled moss as she closed the distance between her and the two survivors working on one generator. Feng removed her head from the machine’s bowls and looked worried at Jake, failing to warn him in time about the ambush.

Kate jumped from around the corner and grabbed Jake, hauling his body over her left shoulder. She couldn’t get used to the fact that she got so enhanced by the Entity the moment she got turned into a killer. Her unnatural strength was still a puzzler to her. She hooked Jake and rushed after Feng.

The whole chase, Kate was notified that the other survivors were attempting to work on the sabotaged generators. It was then when she realized they didn’t have any toolboxes and had to either wait a while for the Entity to restore the machines to their default states or go to work on the other available ones. Sadly, the survivors were perplexed by the generators’ states and became so fixated to comprehend what has happened to those two generators, that they completely ignored Jake and let him die on his first hook.

_ ‘Fuck!’ _ Ace scratched his head.

_ ‘Yeah, I really believed Feng would save him _’ Laurie whispered unhappy.

She saw Feng crouching around a concrete wall and her instinct told her that the girl wanted to return to the generator she previously worked on with Jake. With that suspicion in mind, Kate hid in a locker near the generator and soon her expectations were confirmed. Feng’s low breaths could be heard, slowly and carefully approaching the generator. Kate squeezed the knife in her hand as she watched the survivor resuming work on the machine. Barging out of the locker with a loud and a booming energy, overwhelming Feng, the girl paralyzed for a second before she could dodge Kate’s first hit. Another chase followed, and Kate already knew Feng was one of the best loopers but she also knew her weakness. She knew Feng had some difficulties in avoiding killers if she was forced to take left turns. For some reason, the girl found it hard to move around once she’d be forced to veer to the left instead of the right. Her sense of orientation suddenly disappeared in these rather rare cases as she always took care to never end up on that path.

With a cunning smile, Kate led her past a shack and they both ended up in a loop around some damaged walls. Here, the girl managed to waste Kate’s time enough for the other survivors to complete a generator, but Kate wasn’t as frustrated as Feng believe she’d be, because in the end, her plan worked. Soon, the girl found herself in the unpleasant situation she had to turn left. At this point, Kate caught up to her as she was still trying to find her way around the concrete debris. With one lunge she injured Feng so badly, she collapsed in the dirt powerless. The piercing hook ripped out a prolonged painful yell from Feng’s tiny chest and her other teammates looked at her direction worried.

_ ‘I’ll go, you finish this _’ Ace sprinted.

Laurie watched him cutting through the woods and a sense of uneasiness enveloped her. Kate avoided the obvious path and wandered off around the wood. She watched Laurie nervously looking in all directions as she tried to revive the generator. Kate’s energy quickly vanished and she laid low prowling, with the blonde girl in sight.

By the time Ace unhooked Feng, they both heard Laurie’s shriek travelling the forest back and forth.

_ ‘She’s coming’ _ Feng announced feeling a chill down her spine.

‘_ Go that way, I’ll take the other side. Let’s both go for a save _’ Ace pointed to the left.

The girl nodded slightly reluctant, but obeyed and left. Kate saw her hiding around and without regarding her energy anymore, she went straight after Feng downing her again before rushing back to Laurie.

She saw Ace unhooking the blonde and then running away towards the forest. Kate ran to the left, around the wall where she knew Laurie tried to hide and sent her back down, incapacitating her. Her bloodthirsty eyes moved to her right and could still see Ace running away, clearly trying to go for Feng. Quickly, Kate veered to the right and rushed to Feng’s location. Ace’s eyes landed on Kate’s and in that split second they shared a quick glance, he abandoned his plan and fled. 

Kate laughed at his cowardice and went after him. After a couple of loops, Ace fell under her knife. He tried to crawl away but she picked him up and offered a second sacrifice to the Entity. She could feel the deity’s satisfaction growing bigger and bigger with each soul she delivered to it. That brief moment of pride and complements thrown in her direction topped all the misery and pain she endured. She felt happy she could raise to her fellow killers’ expectations, but that was only for a mere moment cause as soon as she ended her trial, she felt hollow and miserable again, a despicable being.

Her silhouette appeared in the door’s frame and everyone in the main room turned their heads at her. 

Anna and Evan, stopped cleaning their weapons, Herman let his book drop in his lap as he saw Kate’s appearance, Danny boots dropped down from the table as a mild smirk surfaced on his face. 

Kate walked in, blood still dripping from her knife. Hands, hair and clothes, all soaked in blood. Her body still shaking, her clenched hands still twitching. She surprised everyone when she went upstairs instead of the basement. 

‘_ Well, well, well, I suppose we’ve got another killer among us’ _Herman smiled at Kate.

Danny turned his head after her and saw her entering her room. He helped himself up and went after her. The others looked at him for a second before getting back to their own matters.

She shut the door behind her and heard it close with a loud clunk. Her feet took her by the window and she stopped there, staring blankly at the red hands and the soaked knife. She felt... different, so very different. She wished she'd lie to herself but there was no need anymore. She was alone, she didn't have to hide. 

As her trail of thoughts led her to less happy memories, the door squealed behind her. She refused to check the intruder and merely snarled in an annoyed tone:

_ 'Leave me be. I want to be alone' _

The visitor didn't respond, but the door closed and after the familiar clunk came one turn of a key. Kate's heart jumped to her throat and her head darted at the door.

_ 'Danny?' _

_ 'You sure you want to be alone?' _he advanced to the center of the room.

She looked down and hugged her chest.

_ 'How do you feel?' _

Kate shrugged her shoulders and continued looking down.

_ 'I don't know' _ she muttered.

_ 'Sure you do' _ the man came closer.

Her eyes followed his lips stretching into a keen smile. He could read her so easily, she always felt naked and exposed in front of him.

_ 'Exhilarated, alive' _ she replied.

_ 'Strong? In control?' _ he stopped before her.

_ 'Y-yes' _ she whispered already ensnared by his alluring stare.

He reached out stray locks of hair and moved them away from her bloodied face.

_ 'You look... beautiful' _ he said in a low, playful tone capturing her curious eyes.

_ 'How come every time I feel powerful and in deep control over my mind, my body or a situation… as soon as you lay your eyes upon me I lose all that? _' she whispered staring back into his dark eyes.

_ 'You say it as if it bothers you' _ he lowered his hand and wrapped it around hers to remove the knife from her clutch.

She surrendered the weapon as easily as she let go to herself. He tossed the knife on the bed and moved his hand to her face, gently wiping away the blood from her lower lip. 

_ 'I'm dirty...all covered in blood _' she shied away trying to save his glove from staining.

_ 'And ? Blood never bothered me. I grew up seeing it every day, feeling it, tasting it… I learned to enjoy its smell and taste, the slick feeling... slipping through my fingers. I have a very intimate relationship with it.' _ he slowly grabbed her chin and stared at her red lips.

_ 'Danny, please' _ she felt a knot in her throat as the words left her mouth.

_ 'Please… what?' _ he echoed as he leaned over her.

_ 'Stop torturing me' _ her eyes jumped chaotically from his mouth to his eyes _ 'You're a curse to me. A poison, a sickness, forever corrupting my mind, my thoughts and actions…just stop it' _ she ended in a faint voice.

_ 'Or maybe... I've always been your medicine, your remedy' _ he grinned.

_ 'May-be’ _ she muttered when his sudden grab caught her off guard.

He seized her throat and pulled her into a starving, lustful kiss. His other hand grabbed her left hip and pushed her against the small table sitting under the window. Kate's eyes remained opened, unable to perceive what was happening to her. Was it real or was it just a dream? She felt his lips pressing against hers in such a violent and rushed way as if they had no time to waste. 

Although Danny's sudden reaction left her dazed for a moment, she quickly forfeited her reasoning and logic and closing her eyes, she let herself taste his rough, dry lips, both fighting for supremacy. The iron taste was now filling up their mouths and they were savoring it more than she'd want to admit. His hands, now resting on her hips, moved down to her thighs and as if Kate read his mind, she quickly leapt allowing him to lift her up and helping her wrap her legs around his waist. He placed her on top of the table and remained shackled in the warmth and comfort of her thighs.

She felt his hands gently grazing her legs, slowly reaching out her lower back. He pulled her closer to the edge of the table to meet his body. As she felt his cold leather gloves against her skin, she quivered and let out a low moan before grabbing his collar with both hands. She yanked him closer to her face and asked in a low, frail voice, straining from crying:

_ 'Is this a dream?' _

He removed her hands from his coat and placing his palms on the table, resting on each side of her legs, he slouched over her and stopped face to face: 

_ 'Does it matter?' _

Her eyes suddenly filled with tears. She tightened her legs behind him to secure him in place and seized the belt keeping his coat snuggled around his waist.

_ 'If it is… don’t ever end it' _ she mumbled with her chin dropped to her chest.

He simply returned a mild smile and with a slow movement, he traced the blood trail coming down from her neckline to her chest. His fingers got lost into the pit of her cleavage. The hot tears in her eyes finally tumbled on her cheeks and knotted under her chin, crashing down on his glove. 

She was so happy, she felt like crying. She couldn’t remember the last time she experienced something like that. It’s been so long that her only memory of such interaction was the first time Danny touched her that night.

'_ Why are you crying?' _ his thumb wiped away her tears.

Kate lowered her head again, ashamed, and rested it against his chest. 

_ 'Go on, say it! _' he forced her head up to look at him.

With a low mumble, she replied:

_ 'Because I'm happy, because…' _ she met his smirk ' _ This… vile, sick and wrong moment makes me happy. Because, just like that night, when you stole something from me I will never get back, I feel like I deserve it, like I need it. And I want it, I must have it, I desperately think about it, this malicious touch of yours… I lust for it _' she ended in a whisper.

_ ‘That makes two of us’ _ he exhaled satisfied into her neck _ 'Cause I remember a time when the only thing I could think of when I laid my eyes on you, was to gut you bow to stern, but... ‘ _ he let out a hot puff of air against her neck and she stiffened her back _ 'As much as I hate you and your perfect life, I could never ignore your undeniable beauty, cause... this is me... a sucker for beautiful yet cheap women’ _

_ ‘Your tongue is sharper than a switchblade’ _ she shared his deep stare.

_ ‘I can only take this many compliments from you’ _ the man whispered in her ear.

_ ‘What happened to you?’ _ Kate moved her face to the left meeting his eyes again ‘ _ What could’ve happened to you to fuck you up so badly ?’ _ her right palm escaped his weaker grasp and placed it on his left cheek.

_ ‘Don’t play with fire, Kate’ _ the man removed her hand.

_ ‘Fire? I doubt I’ll get burnt by mere embers _’ she stretched her lips into a smile.

Danny chuckled amused by her boldness. He’d lie to himself if he’d say he didn’t like her attitude.

_ ‘Oh, you’re such an open book to me _ ’ the man smirked and his hand moved to her jeans and undid the button and the zipper. Her body suddenly shrugged in pleasure as his gloved fingers reached for her crotch _ ‘More than an open book _’ he continued with a low laugh before removing his hand from her jeans.

She looked at him, begging for his touches.

_ ‘Don’t stop!’ _

‘_ I didn’t even start yet _’ Danny dragged her down from the table.

He turned her around and grabbing her bottoms, he pulled them down to her thighs in a sharp motion before bending her over the table. He undid his belt, released his leather coat and unbuckled his pants. Kate moved her head to the left and watched him stopping close to her burning entrance and waited. She closed her eyes, losing her mind at the sensitivity she experienced just from his tip carefully teasing her slithery flesh. Suddenly, she could feel him pressing and testing her swollen lips and barely managed to keep herself from forcing him inside although her hips were desperately pushing against his lap.

The second he let himself sink in, a quick, easy thrust lubed him more than enough. She realized she won’t last long. The desperate need for it, the constant dreams she had about him giving her what she desired won’t allow her to enjoy the moment for too long. Her weak, faint moans clearly weren’t on Danny’s liking so he pulled out once and buried himself again to the brim, finally stealing out a loud shout from Kate. She squinted at him confused by his sudden brutality and as he bent over her, he placed his right hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear:

_ ‘Passion lies in screams’ _and with that he smeared her juices all over her slit and bucked his hips so fast and so deep into her rear that the table they were leaning against moved a bit with each thrust. 

Kate’s remnant aversion towards his visceral action from that night flooded her mind for a brief moment. She was conflicted between enjoying the uncontested pleasure he offered her and fighting the sickening feeling of being used, of denying her any power. All that to no end, because that moment she realized something that will prove critical information for all killers in the near future - she forgave him… she forgave him for the night he raped her.

Although her loud and painful pants were partially muffled by Danny’s hand, the killers downstairs could still hear the noise, especially Kate’s first yell and the wooden table banging into the wall at regular intervals. Instinctively, they all looked upstairs at Kate’s room, all except Herman, who still read his book wearing a perverse smile on his lips. Anna sat up in distress as she heard Kate’s clear painful grunts and rushed at the staircase.

_ ‘Let her be’ _ Herman interrupted her.

‘_ But… Danny is hurting her’ _Anna asked confused.

_ ‘She’s a big girl’ _ the man replied but saw Anna taking few steps _ ‘Anna, dear’ _ he moved his head towards her ‘ _ Let them sort their affairs… alone’ _ he smiled at her.

Exhausted by both pleasure and pain, Kate’s head fell to the side and stared blankly at the wall to the left. As a result of her silence, Danny released her mouth and pinned both her hands down the table before resuming his rhythmic moves. The more he approached his climax, the tighter he squeezed her wrists and cut the blood flow to her palms. In all that chaos and intense pleasure, his strong grip on her forearms managed to roll up her shirt’s sleeves exposing her wrists. 

His eyes unwillingly jumped on the black silky straps which bound her wrists. His grunts slowed down and his breathing resumed to a calmer pace. He lost momentum and came to a complete stop staring at the fabric. Confused, Kate looked at him and saw his blank stare at her hands.

_ ‘What?’ _

He immediately pulled out and buckled back his pants, moving away from her. Kate jumped up and zipping up her jeans she ran after him. 

_ ‘Don’t -’ _she blocked the way out and looked him in his eyes but his vision was completely blackened.

_ ‘Why do you still wear those? _’ he asked in a deep, low voice.

_ ‘I find it... poetic’ _she tried to smile but his severe look stopped her.

‘_ WHY ? _’ his fist slammed onto the door right next to her head causing her to flinch in fear.

‘_ I- I don’t want to...f-forget’ _ she stammered.

_ ‘Forget what? _’ he almost growled into her ear like a vicious animal.

_ ‘Y-y-you?’ _ Kate’s entire body trembled.

With an unsatisfied grumble, the man grabbed her throat and threw her behind him, forcing her to lose balance and hit the ground. She stared at him puzzled though somehow saddened. She felt sorry for him. She saw him unlocking the door and storming out without giving her one last look. She picked herself up and went in the hall to see him leaving the lodge. 

He strode through the reddened trees and quickly felt his knees weakened, felt his entire body heavier and dragged down by an invisible force. He kneeled down as the Fog engulfed his body in its chilly embrace. He removed his left glove and quickly his eyes closed at the sight of his wedding ring. A memory sneaked shamelessly in his mind.

  
  


**Flashback**

  
  


Danny slouched over the table he was sitting at and read the front page of the Roseville Gazette. He smiled as he relieved each moment of his story. Proud of his work, he sipped once from his cup of coffee and set it back gently, re-reading the article for the 7th time. It was as if he tried to find potential mistakes he might’ve done or check if he left clues that would lead the police to him, but he was very careful that night and more careful about what he wrote.

His name became subject of discussion around the whole town. Everyone knew who Jed Olsen was and his involvement with the police in the Roseville's Murders case turned him into a respected journalist. He was recognized on the streets, he was appraised by both his colleagues, police officers and citizens. He was often sent to interview the relatives of his victims and he felt so much alive facing the mourning people who greeted with open arms and kindness in their homes the murderer of their beloved ones. He managed to keep a respectful attitude towards them even though his inner self laughed at the cruel irony.

His eyes jumped up at the counter of the diner and saw her. He knew she worked there and he knew she refused waiting for him because she was embarrassed. Her shame could be read all over her face, even a blind man could tell. He looked at her long ebony hair tied up in a messy ponytail and her short peach dress revealing more than half of her thighs. As she bent over the counter to grab two plates, her dress climbed up some more leaving nothing to imagination. The man watched her and smirked, knowing she did that on purpose._ ‘You’ve been a manipulative bitch since the day I met you’ _he thought to himself. 

When the other waitress approached his table to ask him if he wished for something else, he slipped her a large bill in her apron and told her to switch places with her colleague. The young woman walked at the brunette and whispered her something in her ear pointing at Danny's table. She refused to look at his direction because she knew who asked for her. With reluctant steps, she came to his table and her cheeks already flushed. She smiled at him feeling a knot jumping to her throat.

_ 'Hey you _' she spoke in her usual soft and alluring tone he almost got fooled again.

_ 'Take a sit _' he gestured at the other chair in front of him.

_ 'Um- _' she looked behind to check if her boss was watching her but Danny's striking look compelled her to sit. 

_ 'You're very beautiful _' he started with a smile.

_ 'Please' _ she scoffed embarrassed _ 'I'm a fucking waitress. I officially hit rock bottom' _

'_ Don't say that _ ' he replied slightly amused by her comment ' _ You’re still alive' _

She felt her throat tightening. She barely looked him in the eye. She felt her cheeks catching fire. Her eyes fell down on his left hand and noticed the wedding ring. With a shy smile she said:

_ 'You're still wearing it' _

He looked at his hand and nodded.

_ 'Why? _' she asked curious yet somehow hopeful.

The man didn't say anything, instead he offered her a warm smile as a response.

_ 'Why are you here, Danny? _' she asked with a trembling voice.

_ 'Was wondering what you've been doing _' he said serious.

_ 'Is that it? Or you wanted to see how miserable I am and rub your success in my face?' _ she became defensive.

'_ I'm not here to talk about me _' he assured her.

_ 'What for then? _' she shrugged her shoulders obviously bothered.

'_ You, I want to talk about you _ ' he sipped from his coffee again ' _ How you've been' _

_ 'I’m in no mood for this. Look, I know how ironic this is. I left you for a man I believed he would make me happy and give me what I wanted, I discarded you like you were…' _ her eyes drowned in tears _ 'I made a horrible mistake and I can never repair the damage I did to you. I thought I had everything but he had no plans or a future with me. He only wanted to- _'

_ 'Fuck and move onto the next one' _ Danny completed.

She looked down swiftly wiping her tears.

_ 'Pretty much' _ she forced a chuckle _ 'You must think I'm the most stupid woman on Earth. You have all the reasons to laugh at me and be happy for my sorrow’ _she choked.

He watched her in silence. She was absolutely right. She _ was _the stupidest woman he ever met, but she was his… at least used to. He loved and hated her at the same time. He missed her soft, red lips gently kissing his neck as he wrote his articles, he missed seeing her sitting in her lingerie at the vanity table, preparing for the night and rubbing lotion on her smooth long legs. His heart pumped blood faster, but he contained and controlled his desires and lust quite easily.

_ 'For months and months I kept running in my head these… scenarios. I tried to move on with the mistakes I made, I tried to forgive myself for what I did to you. The more I saw you grow, how well you were doing without me, the more I became sadder... bitter even _ ' she paused and shared his intense look _ 'I was constantly thinking about you, about us. I was constantly missing you and your warm embrace. I never felt so sad… so alone in my whole life' _

He stared at her quiet. That irony couldn’t be any sweeter to him. He didn't want to say anything and apparently he didn't have to, because she was regularly talking and filling the deafening silence between them.

_ 'I cried myself to sleep countless nights and it hurt me even more knowing it was just my fault. I pushed you away, I hurt you, I caved in our toughest moment and tried to cower my way out by running in the arms of another man, deluding myself I’d be happier with someone other than you. I fell for the illusion of having everything I desired when in fact… I already had that at home… in your arms' _ she stopped and shyly she reaching for his left hand, slowly caressing his fingers and his ring _ 'I missed you so much, Danny' _

His eyes dropped down on her small palm and feeling the sting of her words straight to his heart, he coldly withdrew his hand. Being refused and abashed, she returned in a lower voice:

_ 'Sorry about that' _

Danny didn't respond to her apology. His severe and serious look became her inhibitors. She felt restless and lost her boldness almost immediately.

_ 'So, this is how I've been for months now _ ' she ended _ 'What about you?’ _ she coughed a couple of times before asking him _ ‘Have you been thinking about me, about us?' _

_ 'I'd like an omelette' _ he finally broke the silence completely dazing her.

_ 'What?' _

_ 'An omelette _' he echoed.

She swallowed her pride and got up. She left the table with an aching heart but she brought him the order in less than 5 minutes.

_ 'Enjoy' _ she placed the plate in front of him with a trembling hand ‘ _ Do you need anything else?' _

_ 'No, that will be all' _ he dismissed her and started cutting the omelette with the fork.

The woman squinted at the newspaper on his table and recognized the article. It was his. She wished she’d erase the past and stay by his side to witness his greatness as a devoted wife should.

_ ‘That was a nice article you wrote’ _ she muttered gesturing at the newspaper ‘ _ It was surreal’ _

_ ‘You read it? _’ he asked somehow surprised.

‘_ Of course. I have all copies of your work back at my apartment. My bedroom looks like a shrine _ ’ she chuckled and fretting her hands nervous she continued ‘ _ Would you like to see it?’ _

He moved his head from the paper to her face. Her face was red, her chest was heaving in agitation. She was clearly anxious, yet her minxy attitude never missed from her repertoire. She knew how to look at a man to make herself desirable. She knew how and when to bat her long eyelashes and how to subtly lick her lips, making them glossier and irresistible. 

The man smacked his lips and dropped the fork in the plate with a loud clunk. Her heart jumped to her throat when she saw him standing up. He was so tall, so well dressed, like a true gentleman. His cheeky smile gave her hope and she returned him the gesture. He carefully grabbed her chin between his thumb and index fingers and leaned over her face.

‘_ Bring me the check’ _his voice was so playful she got completely hooked by his charming tone.

She stared into his eyes, and his gaze made her feel like something amazing was about to happen. She felt her stomach twisting as eagerness ate her up. His touch was electric. With great difficulty she pulled away from his grasp and still lingering for his touch she went at the counter to get the check.

Rushing back at him she bent over the table to place the bill. He threw a furtive squint at her curvy hips stretching the dress's fabric to the extent of revealing her lacy panties she wore underneath. He knew she did that for his benefit. She knew what he liked. He quickly checked the bill and opening his wallet he tossed the dollars on top of the white piece of paper. They were even. 

Suddenly, her face turned serious. With great disappointment in her eyes, she looked back at him and felt his right hand gently seizing her waist and pushing her against him. She let herself meet his chest and watched him leaning over her neck. His hot breath next to her ear caused her to shiver in pleasure until she heard his words:

_ 'I don't tip worthless whores' _

With those last words, he pushed her aside and left.

**(End of flashback)**

  
  
He rubbed the ring and rotated it several times on his finger as his mind constantly drifted away to Kate’s wrists’ bindings and felt that familiar urgent instinct growing within his heaving chest. A sudden intrusive, violating voice disturbed his thoughts and summoned him to yet another trial. He put his glove back on and stood up regaining his pride. The thought of getting back out there hunting alleviated his troubled mind and he almost thanked the Entity for its gift and blessing. Pity he won’t obey his master. His starvation was more pressing than the need to satisfy the Entity. His torture won’t mean anything compared to what he was going through. Too many foolish thoughts consumed his time and psyche to simply deliver sacrifices to the ruthless being.

He’ll satisfy instead his dark craving, he'll delve into his hedonistic fantasies, his sickness… no survivor will leave the trial alive. He wiped his sweaty brows with the back of his hand and a devious smile surfaced.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I know it's been a while but no worries, I did not forget you or this story. I was extremely busy with work and personal stuff, but I also had a lot of time to think about the story.
> 
> This chapter will reveal a lot and opens up a whole new world and concept for all inhabitants of the Entity's realm. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience and for sticking around guys 😊 And Happy New Year to you all 🧨🧨🧨

**(Flashback)**

He pulled the coat’s high collar closer to his mouth and against his cold cheeks. He rubbed both hands rapidly and the gloves’ fabric produced enough warmth to soothe his chilled bones. His steps looked hurried as he was constantly trying to keep his body warm. 

Two gravediggers threw a quick, surprised squint at him as he walked past them. It was too early in the morning, dead cold and no other mourner there. He went deeper into the cemetery and turned a sudden left. After several lots, he stopped in front of a tombstone. Slowly, he crossed his arms on his chest, shielding his hands between the arms and his torso. He stared at the concrete small pillar. Just the name and the dates were written on it. He opened his mouth and steam already gathered around it as a harbinger of the man’s words.

_ ‘Nothing written on your tombstone. Nobody to mourn you. Died alone and a nothing, like you’ve always been’ _

He sat there for several minutes in quietness, thinking at the least pleasant moments of his life, feeling his anger growing within with each passing second. One simple cast upon the tombstone and he suddenly felt better.

He got so self-absorbed and lost in thoughts, he never heard the slow steps approaching him. The stranger stopped close to him and with a low, soft voice, she caught his attention.

_ ‘You probably wonder why no fancy description to this stone _’ the woman’s voice sounded slightly amused yet a tinge of sadness lurked beneath that happiness.

The man turned his head at her and saw a gray haired woman, in her sixties. She wore a long wool skirt with over the ankle black boots, an assorted wool coat with a thick scarf wrapped around her neck and mouth. She fixed her black cap to cover more of her ears. 

Danny gulped at her sight and felt a knot in his stomach.

_ ‘Are you family ? Or- ?’ _ the woman started to chuckle and put her head down _ ‘What am I talking about, he had no family. Did you know him ?’ _

Danny stared at the woman, sitting now by his side.

‘_ No’ _ he whispered.

_ ‘Good for you’ _ the woman laughed _ ‘There’s a reason for no ‘Loving father and husband’ engraved on his cursed tombstone’ _ she continued spiteful.

_ ‘But he was a father and… a husband’ _ Danny’s eyes moved down on the woman’s face and he noticed her surprised look.

_ ‘You’re a shrewd young man’ _ she smiled softly _ ‘Yes, he was. A long time ago. My husband… if you can even give him such a privileged name. Only a man can be a husband. He was not a man’ _

_ ‘And a father ?’ _ Danny forced her.

_ ‘Father ? _ ’ the woman burst into laughter _ ‘He was no father. Biologically, sure, but did he deserve such a title ? He was a ...monster. Tsk-, it’s said not to speak ill of the dead, but this man…’ _ the woman spat his grave ‘ _ I hate him so much’ _

Silence reigned for two whole minutes and none of the two visitors would leave. The woman suddenly started to cry, at first softly. Danny shifted his head to her direction instantly and stared confused. The woman’s sniffles and low whimpers caused him an unpleasant feeling within. He felt like leaving, like disappearing. But he sat through the uncomfortable situation, only to get pleasure from seeing her suffering. 

_ ‘I’m not crying for him... if you’re wondering’ _ she muttered between gasps.

He didn’t say a word and the woman continued.

_ ‘I’m crying because I’m sad. I’m sad for what I did a long time ago’ _ she collapsed on the frozen ground and started to sob harder _ ‘Oh, my little boy, I have no idea where my little boy is. I left him with this monster. I was so selfish, so stupid. I don’t even know if he’s alive or not’ _ she covered her face and cried louder _ ‘I never looked for him, never tried to get in contact. I was so afraid he would reject me like I rejected him that night. I kept waiting and waiting for something, but I don’t know what for. A perfect time perhaps, but that never came. Now, I’m old and alone and I’m haunted by my mistakes. I wish I could see him, I wish I could tell him how sorry I feel for what I did, I wish I’d get back in time and do it differently. But now… he is dead and I cannot ask him about my boy. About my Danny...’ _

Danny listened to her and once she paused, he put his hands in his pockets and continued staring at her quietly.

_ ‘It’s all my fault. I’ve been so selfish. I still wanted my life, although I had a child. I-, oh my God, the things I told that little boy _ ’ she paused and coughed several times _ ‘I was never a good mother’ _

_ ‘Seems like you two deserved each other’ _Danny finally broke the silence.

_ ‘I suppose you’re right _ ’ she wiped her eyes and looked spiteful at the grave ‘ _ I only wish I could see my boy one last time before I end up here. I just want to know he’s alive, he’s well, I have to believe he is well. He must be well, otherwise I cannot live with myself knowing I ruined his life’ _

Danny smiled bitterly, amused by her delusional assumption she didn't ruin his life at his fragile age of five.

‘_ Who are you anyway ? Why are you here?’ _ the woman wiped her face using the long scarf around her neck.

_ ‘Nobody, really’ _ Danny said before turning around and leave when he heard the woman whispering.

_ ‘I told him I hate him… to a child. I told my little boy I hate him’ _ she shook her head in denial and disgust.

_ ‘Yes, you did’ _ Danny replied in a low voice as he was facing away from her but in that dead silence, the wind carried his words straight to her ears.

She looked behind, after him and with a suspicious squint she asked him: 

_ ‘Do you... know me?’ _

The man barely moved his head to a side to look at her and with a clear disgust he muttered:

_ ‘Take a good look at that tombstone, cause soon enough you'll share the same fate with that rotting corpse and you'll have no story written on it either' _

The woman sat up, slightly staggering and with her heart beating faster and faster, with a lump in her throat, she barely managed to whisper:

_ ‘Who are you? _

He veered to the left and faced her. No expression on his face, no words, no action from his part.

_ ‘Someone who knows you better than you know me _’

_ 'Danny ?' _ the old woman choked at speaking his name.

She watched him turning on his heels and leaving without saying another word.

**(End of flashback)**

  
  


Evan walked slightly behind her in a protective way. She threw him a quick gentle smile but the man didn't respond to it although that simple smile made all his miserable life a tad brighter. He was carefully checking the surroundings for any wild life or noisy survivors when his deep voice cut Meg's stride short.

_ 'I missed you' _

She chuckled and turned around to face him but he was faster than her and immediately grabbed her waist pulling her close to his body.

_ 'If people would know what a good heart you have… deep, deep down' _she put her palms on his chest and stared fascinated through his mask's eye holes. His hazel eyes looked back at her with a burning passion.

_ 'It's best they don't' _ he petted her head and she lowered it onto his large chest.

His heart beat intensified.

_ 'Every time I face you in my trials I feel so…' _

_ 'Sad?' _ she asked amused.

_ 'Weak. Disarmed' _ the man completed _ 'I can't bring myself to harming you anymore and the Entity is not pleased.' _

'_ Does it hurt that bad?' _ she traced his naked maimed arms.

_ 'You shouldn't be concerned _' he lowered his chin on the top of her head.

_ 'When I see these bruises never healing' _ she touched his skin carefully _ 'I can't stay indifferent. I feel like I let you down' _

_ 'You're not' _ he raised her head ' _ You make all my pain and torment mean nothing with just this warm smile’ _

_ 'I want to help you. I want you to do what you're asked to do, even if it’s me _' she continued.

_ 'We already talked about this. I won't do it' _

_ 'But look at you' _ she whined pushing away a bit to look at his chest and shoulders.

_ 'Does it bother you? Do you feel disgusted? _' he asked her serious.

_ 'No, of course not' _ Meg rectified and placed a kiss on his wounded chest _ 'I… think you look absolutely terrifying… in the best way you could. You look like someone who knows no mercy. And I love that. I know no one would mess with you or try to hurt me because I have this great, godlike guardian standing by my side day and night _' she caressed his mask and lifted it up.

She let the mask fall down in the grass and struggling on her tiptoes she reached for his lips. Evan leaned onto her and let her taste his salty lips.

He was so much bigger than her, that his arms wrapping around her body almost reached back to his torso.

He moved his hand down her spine and she arched it instinctively.

_ 'I really missed you _' he growled in her ear.

Meg let out a low moan and shaking her head gently, she tried to stop him:

_ 'This is dangerous. Someone can see us' _

_ 'We're all alone' _ he assured her and slipped his hand under her sports bra.

_ 'But someone-' _ she stopped as his palm grasped her left breast in a lustful grip.

_ 'Tell me you haven't thought about it?' _

_ 'Of course I did _' she gasped few times in his chest. 

She threw caution to the wind and rushed to unclasp his overalls' straps, when a strange sound caught her attention.

_ ‘Do you hear that ? _’ she walked slowly towards the mine’s entrance.

_ ‘Yes’ _ Evan recovered his mask and followed Meg with a concerned look.

_ ‘It’s coming from inside’ _ she whispered and ventured in, quickly joined by him.

As they sank deeper into the burrows of the mine, the sound became louder and louder and their pace hastened as they already knew what that familiar humming echo was. They stopped before the huge translucent mass before their eyes. The center of the mass was distorting the reality behind it. Meg looked at Evan both happy and sad.

_ ‘We found it _’ she smiled sourly.

_ ‘Yes…’ _ he whispered unhappy as he handed her the map to mark the spot.

  
  


*******

Laurie crouched around a tree as she saw Ghost Face not far away from her location. His energy was missing. She tilted her head to a side to check on him and the second his mask turned towards her spot, she hid behind the tree again, leaning her back against it desperately hoping he didn’t notice her. The silence caused her to check again the killer’s position, yet her curiosity cost her life. As she turned around and pressed her left cheek against the tree’s bark, her eyes stopped on Ghost Face’s tall figure. The blinding pain in her chest and his raised knife above her head caused her to close her eyes in resignation. She released one loud, distressful shout as the meat hook pierced her shoulder.

Kate’s eyes darted to that direction and her hand clenched around the knife’s handle. What did just happen? Confusion flooded her mind as she drew closer to the sacrificial hook. _ ‘Is this a dream or a real trial ? Why was a survivor hooked if she was the killer ?’ _Kate thought to herself.

The whole area, the whole battleground seemed bigger than usual to Kate, she even stumbled upon several more generators than the usual and what struck her the most was the presence of three possible ways out the trial, three gates.

_ ‘What the hell is going on? _’ David asked Feng and Claudette as they all huddled behind some stacks of hay.

_ ‘I don’t know. It’s so sinister’ _ Claudette answered with her breath cut short ‘ _ I saw her and Ghost Face’ _

_ ‘Two killers ?’ _ Feng’s eyes gaped in awe _ ‘Are you sure? You can totally mistake Kate for another survivor’ _

_ ‘I’m sure it was her, I cannot erase that image of hers out of my mind _’ Claudette’s voice dimmed down.

_ ‘Two killers ? But why?’ _ Feng’s voice broke _ ‘It makes no sense’ _

Simultaneously, two other survivors got hooked at different locations and their screams traveled the distance to the small group of survivors.

_ ‘Okay, you’re right. There are two of them’ _ Feng’s heart started to beat chaotically.

Although they sat far apart from each other, Kate and Ghost Face turned their faces towards the other’s location and looked intrigued. As if they were programmed and controlled by the same machine, they both set foot towards the opposite location at the exact same time.

_ ‘What are you doing ?’ _ David whispered after Claudette as the young woman sprinted to another cover.

_ ‘I’m going to tail her. I want to see what’s going on’ _ the botanist reassured him.

_ ‘Are you crazy ?’ _ Feng beckoned her to come back.

Claudette waved her hand dismissive at the other two teammates and ventured through the Thompson’s Farm. She kept herself low and sneaked around the big stacks of hay until she could sense a killer’s presence. The closer she drew to the unstable energy, the more she understood there was a set of energies, so they must be sitting close to each other. Slowly, she got up and hugged the outer wall of a toolshed and peeked around the corner. 

Ghost Face towered Kate as she barely reached his upper chest. Her chin raised up from her chest and stared at his mask.

_ ‘Is this a dream? _’ Kate asked curious at the peculiar event.

_ ‘How often are you dreaming of me if you ask that every time ?’ _ his voice hinted amusement.

Kate scoffed irritated as she rolled her eyes and tried to walk past him, when he caught her elbow and halted her.

_ ‘How about we make this more entertaining’ _

She squinted her eyes intrigued.

_ ‘What’s on your mind?’ _

_ ‘Let’s see which one of us is faster and more efficient. Whoever eliminates more survivors, wins’ _

_ ‘Wins what ?’ _Kate shrugged her shoulders.

_ ‘Whatever the other one asks’ _ he smirked beneath his mask.

_ ‘Huh’ _ her lips curled upwards _ ‘Fine, let’s do it’ _

They chased and prowled their prey with such dexterity, that both of them seemed to be one side of the same coin. The survivors stood no chance against two sneaky and thrilled for the hunt killers like the two of them.

Kate ran after Laurie and pounced after her. The girl hit her head as she landed face first in the drizzled grass. Kate stuck a hand in her pocket and removed the guitar string she wore always on her. She passed the metal thread before Laurie’s throat and in her struggle to escape, Kate mori-ed her. The string dug into her throat until twisted gurgles escaped Laurie’s mouth.

Ghost Face sat close to a shack’s wall and watched Kate eliminating the survivor which got her on the lead. He knew the last survivor has to be his so at least the match is a tie. He’d rather not have her win. As pleased as he was to witness her ruthlessly murdering Laurie, his smile vanished at the thought she took the lead and he was forced to take down the last survivor.

He looked to his right and saw Claudette hiding behind a low, damaged concrete wall. She was staring terrified at Kate’s mori. It was the first time to see it. Her eyes quickly jumped on Ghost Face as his energy became detectable. He was rushing after her. Kate saw him sprinting after something and she knew he must’ve seen Claudette. '_ No… not Claudett _e'. She didn’t want him to sacrifice or kill her. She had to make sure she’d survive.

She jumped on her feet and ran after him. Claudette looked behind and saw the two killers running after her. She had no idea Kate was trying to protect her, instead she feared they were both trying to reach her. Claudette ran behind a shack and suddenly noticed there was only one energy approaching her. 

_ ‘Shit, it’s him’ _ she whispered, knowing that Kate could not turn undetectable without sitting still for a while. She moved around the shack and tried to enter it, when a hand caught her shoulder.

Suddenly overflowing energies were engulfing her body. She saw Ghost Face pushing her on the ground ready to straddle her, when Kate almost spawned behind him and grabbed his right arm. His knife was at the ready, but the singer could stop the momentum. It was then when Claudette understood Kate wanted to help her. She tried to crawl from under his weight, but the man pushed Kate away and raising his knife again above Claudette’s back she rolled to a side causing him to plunge it into the wet soil.

_ ‘She leaves’ _ Kate grunted angered and jumped on his back, coiling her arms around his chest to pull him backwards.

The man hit Kate’s side with his elbow forcing her to back away. Claudette tried to take advantage of their own fight and attempted another escape. She almost managed to as she got up and took a couple of steps forward before Ghost Face would grab her ankle and pull her down again. This time he stuck his knife in her calf and removing the weapon from her deep laceration, he prepared for his final act, when Kate jumped back on him holding him down.

_ ‘Go, leave _’ she shouted at Claudette and bought enough time for the botanist to escape his pin and limp her way towards the hatch not far from their sight.

Ghost Face boiled with frustration and anger and in a split second of mania, he stuck his knife into Kate’s right thigh causing the young woman to drop down in pain. She watched him sprinting after Claudette and no matter how much the botanist tried to run with her wounded leg, she couldn’t outrun him. Kate darted up and rushed after them but could only witness him grabbing Claudette from the ladder leading down the tunnel, hurling her out of the hatch and mori-ing her right next to the only escape she had. Kate’s eyes fluttered in bewilderment at his abilities but also in anger as she really wished for her old friend to survive. She armed her knife and jumped on top of him, trying to bury the blade through his chest. His hands were easily stopping her action and he was almost laughing at her futile attempt.

_ ‘You son of a bitch’ _ she yelled and grabbed his fallen knife and stuck it on his side.

A painful grunt escaped his throat and everything faded to black for both of them. The trial ended. They were now laying in the grass in the Red Forest in the same position they were in the trial, with Kate on top of him. Although both realized they were out of the trial, it didn’t stop any of them to fight back. Kate removed his mask and started to choke him.

Danny grabbed her wrists and with one strong, quick motion, he removed them from his neck and rolled over her, shifting their positions.

_ ‘Get… the… fuck… off me’ _ she snarled annoyed kicking his crotch, though not as hard as she could've, as if she cared.

The man suppressed a grunt and saw her springing her way out when he caught her leg and dragged her down in the dirt. He tried to gain advantage once more, but she kicked his chest so hard, he fell down too and brought a hand to his heart. He was left breathless.

Both of them were laying down on the cold soil panting and sweating and hurting. She turned her head to her right side and looked at him. The man stared at the night sky, but knew she was looking at him.

_ ‘Admit it’ _ her labored breath barely allowed words to come out complete ‘ _ You missed this’ _

Danny coughed one last time and sat up, leaning his back against a tree. He moved his head to her direction and watched her bloodied and dirty face and clothes.

_ ‘You were my favorite prey’ _ his voice came out somehow saddened although he faked a smile.

Kate’s eyes danced over his face and noticed the sadness deeply rooted yet poorly hidden within him. She hardly stood up as her thigh still hurt and wasn’t fully healed. She walked before Danny and stretched her left hand towards him.

_ ‘We should head back’ _

He reluctantly grabbed her forearm and standing up he passed her arm around his shoulder and helped her walk back to the killer lodge.

  
  


***

As soon as Kate and Danny entered the lodge, they were surprised to see Meg and the others gathered around the table, all yelling and arguing. 

_ ‘What’s going on?’ _ Kate shouted in an attempt to cover the clamor.

Suddenly, silence fell over the room. They all turned to face the two of them. Meg refitted her voice and said:

_ ‘We found the gateway’ _

Kate’s pupils dilated and felt a gap in her stomach.

_ ‘All we need now… is-’ _Meg looked at Evan disappointed because she knew they couldn’t do it without the same result.

_ ‘New test subjects’ _ Sally ended Meg’s sentence _ ‘And there’s none among us who has found their link-’ _

_ ‘I’ll do it _ ’ Kate interrupted _ ‘I’m a killer now, I have a link, and… I want to test my theory of why killers can’t pass through the gateway’ _

_ ‘If you succeed and manage to get past the gateway, if it doesn’t reject you… due to the fact Danny doesn’t want to get out, you’ll be brought back here with no memories. How does that help any of us ?’ _Evan asked curious.

_ ‘Information… for the greater good. Give me your journal, Meg!’ _Kate approached the table.

She opened the notebook and grabbing the pen attached to it, she wrote something on the last written page, closed it and handed it back to the athlete.

_ ‘Now’ _ Kate took a deep breath and looking back at Danny she felt a sting in her chest ‘ _ Take me to the gateway’ _

Meg opened the journal and browsed to the middle of it and read the note. Her jaw dropped down in awe and let the notebook on the table for all to see.

** _‘Killers aren’t able to leave because they still linger in their past. They did not forgive or forget what happened to them. Their hate is still consuming them, it binds them to this realm of torture and misery as they choose to sit through that in their own mind too. Only when you forgive and move on, you’re able to get back to the real world… as I had. As I forgave my persecutor. If I succeed, if I can get through, I’m right… but I won't have any memory of all this, nor will the link… Danny.’_ **

_ ‘The way you put it… it almost portrays the Entity as a good being’ _Herman analyzed the text.

_ ‘Exactly’ _ Kate smiled bitterly _ ‘Although it doesn’t seem so, although it seems to be a violent and merciless being, I think this is all a test for us… the killers, which is why most of us are linked to survivors. So that they can help us redeem ourselves and find HOPE again.’ _

Silence reigned for more than a couple of minutes as everyone was still digesting the new, controversial theory of Kate’s. 

_ ‘Take me there’ _ she broke the silence one last time.

***

Evan, Meg, Sally, Philip, Anna, Herman, Rin, the entire Legion crew and Amanda were waiting restless close to the left of the gateway for Kate to give it a try. Danny sat to the other side of the portal and shared Kate’s look.

Herman coughed a couple of times to break the tension and addressed her:

_ 'Kate, do you really understand the consequences of this choice? _ ' he paused for a second but continued without allowing her an answer _ 'You will not remember a thing, nor will we or the other survivors. No one will know you, you'll be seen as a new denizen of this realm by both survivors and killers. You won't remember anything unless we choose to tell you after we read the journal and regain our memories of you.' _

She turned away from Herman and took a couple of steps towards Danny and smiled.

_ ‘I knew you’d leave too, there’s no need for all this drama’ _he returned her a smile.

_ ‘What do you mean ?’ _Kate’s own smile faded away.

_ ‘That’s why I never cared, I never… attach to people. Because I know this moment will come, eventually. I never invest in something that doesn’t last" _he continued with the same pretended content face.

_ ‘That’s a sad life.’ _Kate reached for his face but he stopped her.

_ ‘It’s reality, sad or not. I’m happier this way.’ _

_ ‘And yet… you don’t seem happy now _ ’ Kate caressed his cheek _ ‘You look plain sad' _

_ ‘Perhaps… I allowed this one last time to get disappointed again… maybe’ _he muttered with his usual smirk.

_ ‘Will you miss me ?’ _

_ ‘I will see you soon enough… just do whatever you have to do, for the greater good’ _

_ ‘Since when do you care for others ?’ _ Kate chuckled although tears gathered in her ocean eyes.

_ ‘I’m just saying things people usually say’ _

_ ‘So, you would still want me here’ _

Danny took a deep breath somehow annoyed.

_ ‘Kate, you’re free. You don’t belong to me.’ _

_ ‘But you said I was yours… forever’ _

‘_ And now you’re free. You’ve claimed your freedom the moment you forgave my transgression. You’re more free than I will ever be’ _

_ ‘This is where you’re wrong’ _ Kate lowered her hands on his chest gliding her fingers across his leather coat _ ‘I AM yours… forever, whether I remember or not, whether you remember me or not… we are linked for eternity. And no, you’ve made no mistake to trust someone again because I am not going to abandon you. I will stay here if you ask me right now. I’ll stay with you in this misery, bringing the slightest joy I could in your sad existence. I will-’ _ Kate reached for his face and the moment she would plant a gentle kiss on his lips, she felt her shoulders grabbed and suddenly her entire body felt sucked in by the portal, Danny’s face getting warped in the distance and everything fading into nothingness.

The others watched him astonished how he pushed Kate in, releasing her from such a cruel punishment she intended to walk into willingly for his sake. All killers lowered their heads and walked away at Herman’s suggestion, but he stayed. He watched him dropping down on his knees.

Memories of his childhood beatings washed over his mind, his mother’s figure disappearing behind the front door of his house, his wife embracing another man, his hands trembling while signing the divorce papers. He was once again the same child trapped in the basement, alone, with creepy and nightmarish shadows staring back at his fragile figure in the darkness. His small hands scratched and bloodied in his futile attempts of opening the door or convince his drunken father to release him from such tormenting fate. He banged the wooden door, jerking it in its hinges with no luck until he fell asleep at the top of the stairs… almost every night. His hand reached for the gateway and the second his gloved fingers met the translucent matter, he felt a rejection he was already all too familiar with. A low ripple denied Danny’s touch and his hand fell down in his lap as he burst into a manic laughter and proudly suppressed his tears.

_ 'So, you do have a heart in that hollow, tin chest of yours' _ the doctor smiled.

_ 'What are you talking about?' _ Danny stared through the portal and then at Herman.

_ 'Tell me, will you reveal to her the truth once she gets back and we recover our memories from the journal?' _

_ 'No, we won't tell her anything' _Danny muttered.

  
_ 'Of course not' _Herman smirked.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 is here and Kate is brought back into the realm, completely oblivious of what's going on. 
> 
> It's gonna be a fun ride.

Kate fluttered her eyes open and found herself laying in the grass, surrounded by tall trees. She helped herself up and held a hand to her head, in a failed attempt to relieve some of the pain.

The whole area was unfamiliar to her, it looked like no forest she had ever seen. The trees wore a brownish tint all over the trunks, and the air felt slightly different, as if there was something alive within the thin white veil around her. She looked around unable to understand how she ended up there. She had no memory of where she was before that.

With two first shy steps into the depths of the woods, she slowly gained courage. Few crows cawed above her head from time to time as if they were following every step she took. The deeper she ventured into the forest, the cooler the air became forcing her to hug her chest to stop shivering.

She ran in all directions but the forest seemed to never end. Either that or she was caught in a loop, she was walking in circles. The birds above started to annoy her. They were chasing her like a bad omen. A sudden distant growl reached her ears and the young woman turned her head instinctively towards the direction she thought the sound came from. With her heart beating faster and faster, waiting for a wild animal to pounce from behind the bushes, she backed away slowly until she felt a blinding pain going up her leg to the spine.

Dragged down to one knee, she cut her cry short as she realized she could draw attention to herself. She looked at her right leg and saw two metal jaws biting into her ankle. The growls in the bushes before her eyes grew in intensity and she could suddenly see a pair of white eyes stalking her. Kate seized both sides of the bear trap and tried to push the jaws apart, but she was weakened and didn’t have enough strength to even part them away just enough to remove her injured ankle from within the metal clutches.

The prowling wolf emerged carefully from the tall grass and stared at Kate with his head low and his upper jaw exposed as a low growl warned her of an imminent attack. She tried to stand up and move away, but the pain in her ankle dragged her down again, landing on her back. Her heart was beating frantically and the more the wolf approached her, the more she felt an overwhelming energy drawing closer. She believed it was the wolf’s presence until the second the animal charged towards her, a hulking shadow almost spawned before her eyes sending the wolf back down. When she opened her eyes again, she saw a huge man standing between her and the wild animal. He walked at the injured wolf and spared it of the pain with a blow straight to its head. The crows dove quickly at the dead animal.

He turned his face at Kate and she noticed the mask he wore. The eternal large grin hid beneath a rather serious look. He took a couple of steps towards her and she raised both hands before her in defense.

_ ‘Don’t hurt me!’ _ she begged but the man headed for the bear trap and grabbing both sides of it, he snapped it open with little to no effort. 

Kate watched her freed ankle and dragged herself away. His looks frightened her yet she managed to voice out her gratitude.

_ ‘You need to tend that wound before it gets infected’ _ Evan advised as he extended a hand at her.

_ ‘Where am I? Who are you? What’s this place?’ _ Kate exhausted all her questions.

_ ‘Come!’ _Evan helped her up and lead her back at the killers’ lodge.

The moment she entered the main room, she was shocked to see what kind of people were waiting there. Most of them still resemble humans although their bodies were twisted and mutilated in unspeakable ways.

She backed away afraid but bumped onto Evan’s chest.

_ ‘No one is going to hurt you here _ ’ he gestured forward ‘ _ This is doctor Herman and nurse Sally’ _ the man pointed at the two standing up close to the table.

Kate bit her lower lip nervously at their sight. The blood boomed in her temples and the only thought running wildly through her mind was to escape that situation.

_ ‘That is Anna’ _ Evan gestured at the huntress.

_ ‘Welcome child’ _ the woman hummed as she got up from her armchair.

_ ‘She got herself caught in one of my traps’ _ Evan continued and the other killers looked at Kate’s injured ankle.

_ ‘I’ll bring some bandages’ _ Sally added and instantly teleported somewhere upstairs leaving Kate staring in bewilderment.

Anna went at the fireplace and poured fresh water into a small cauldron to boil it.

_ ‘Take a seat’ _ Herman pointed her to the couch ‘ _ What’s your name, girl? _’ he asked once she dropped down on the cozy couch. 

_ ‘Kate’ _ she muttered and flinched when she heard Sally blinking next to her with clean bandages _ ‘Is this real? Are you all real?’ _ she asked astonished to see Sally’s power.

_ ‘You’ll get used to it’ _Herman stretched his lips into a smile and took a seat at the table before her.

_ ‘You got lucky the trap didn’t injure the bone _ ’ Sally said as she removed Kate’s boot _ ‘The wounds will heal in one day, just make sure to wear the bandage to avoid an infection in the meantime’ _

_ ‘One day?’ _ Kate asked confused she must’ve heard it wrong.

_ ‘One day, yes’ _Sally confirmed and a subtle smile surfaced on her curiously serene face.

Anna grabbed the cauldron with boiling water and brought it to the nurse and they all watched her cleaning the lacerations before wrapping the entire ankle with the clear white cloth.

_ ‘Where am I?’ _

_ ‘Red Forest’ _Sally answered as she moved back at the table, next to Herman.

_ ‘Where’s this-?’ _Kate followed but quickly stopped when she noticed everyone looking behind at the entrance.

Slow, yet determined footsteps walked in the small hallway. Kate’s eyes landed on a black figure who was removing its mask before stepping in the same room. He looked at his fellow killers and then at the guest on the couch. His eyes opened slightly wider at her sight.

Kate stared at him curious yet happy to see another unaltered human being besides Anna.

_ ‘This is Danny’ _ Evan turned at him and tried to introduce her too _ ‘She is-’ _

_ ‘I don’t care’ _ Ghost Face ignored them and walked away.

_ ‘You’ll get used to that as well’ _ Herman smirked seeing Kate looking after Danny confused as he went upstairs.

Kate grew anxious and although they helped her, she felt something was off about that place and all those people. Not just their maimed bodies which wore clear signs of torture or experiments, but their outworldly powers seemed to be the fabrications of some fantasy movie or novel. 

She knew she had to leave as soon as possible, but she didn’t have the courage to do it with everyone guarding her as if she was a prisoner, not to mention she was injured and the forest didn’t look like a safe place.

_ ‘Who are you people?’ _ Kate whispered the question.

_ ‘Where should we start?’ _ Herman clapped his hands.

  
  


***

It was late in the night or at least that was the general consensus around that realm as time itself had no meaning anymore. The lodge was deadly silent, all the chattering and clamoring downstairs slowly dimmed down to nothing. Kate slowly opened the door to the room she had been assigned to and the rusty hinges slightly betrayed her escape. She stuck her head out the door and noticed no one had heard or seen her. Slowly hopping towards the banister, she looked down in the main room and saw Ghost Face sitting at the table, his boots resting on top of it. He seemed absorbed in his camera. The things Kate heard about that realm and what those people were made her question her sanity. Made her question the very reality she witnessed at that moment.

With difficulty, she walked at the staircase and getting a good grip of the railing, she started to hop down one stair at a time. Her action was no longer stealthy, nor did she try to conceal her presence anymore as she considered Ghost Face someone uninterested in her existence anyway and he was alone in the room. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she threw a quick squint at his direction, but the man ignored her completely, knowing it was her.

She walked slowly at the entrance of the lodge and stopped before the small hallway leading outside.

_ ‘I-, I just want to get some fresh air-’ _

Danny raised his head at her and let his chin fall back into his chest staring into his camera, muttering in a very apathetic voice:

_ ‘Do I look like I care?’ _

_ ‘I-, I wasn’t running away’ _ Kate tried to justify and lie to the wrong person.

_ ‘You’d be really stupid to do such a thing with that leg of yours, but then again- _ ’ he looked at her _ ‘You don’t seem very smart’ _

Kate felt her blood suddenly boiling and turned her entire body towards him.

_ ‘I said I was just trying to get some air’ _

_ ‘Sure you were’ _ he smiled without turning his head to her.

Kate frowned at his indifference and growing frustrated she took a couple of steps towards the table and continued:

_ ‘Okay, I was trying to run away, but-’ _

_ ‘So, you admit you’re stupid’ _ he looked up at her and smirked.

_ ‘That’s because I don’t belong here. After everything I heard from you guys, I don’t feel like calling this home’ _Kate quickly continued her thought.

_ ‘Unfortunately, this is your home’ _

_ ‘I’m not a killer, I’ve never done what you guys did’ _

Danny remained silent and gave her an intense glare. She felt his look sharp as a blade and immediately avoided his eyes.

_ ‘I’m leaving’ _ she turned around.

_ ‘Have fun' _ the man replied sarcastically.

Kate barely managed to walk outside and she immediately fell down in the muddy waters.

_ 'Shit' _she muttered annoyed and tried to pick herself up.

As her eyes laid upon her wounded leg, she noticed something stuck in her boot. She reached for the unknown object hidden between her leg and the boot and as she slowly pulled it out, she looked at the knife in awe. Her head instinctively moved towards the killers' cabin and wondered who must've given her the weapon and why. Perhaps one of her caretakers provided her a means of protection in case she left the safety of the lodge, perhaps Evan gave it to her so she can no longer find herself in the same situation he found her.

She slid the blade back in and smiled foolishly. She never questioned their helpfulness towards her, she never wondered why would the killers help a survivor as she thought of herself to be.

Her long walk lead her to some different and darker areas of the realm. She figured she must've left the Red Forest as the others called it, because this new forest was gloomier, thicker and quite in contrast with the former one. If Red Forest would give you hope to find shelter and safety, these woods made her think the opposite. It looked like a forlorn area, unattended by anyone, where the trees grew taller and the moonlight barely glimpsed through their thick branches. 

The fog wasn't merciful either with the adventurers, as it constantly embraced everything in a thin pale veil, carefully exposing the surroundings to curious eyes in a slow, progressive manner as if it tried to prepare them for the dark secrets it hides.

The air was cooler and the deeper you'd venture, the worse it got. Few night birds caught Kate's attention and she tried to pinpoint their location without any luck. Her eyes raised above and all she could see was an empty darkness, the stars seemed almost fake. Being very familiar with hikes and camping, she could easily distinguish the subtle hissing of a cave somewhere nearby and she followed the sound hopeful.

After several meters, she stopped in front of a small entrance. Something about that gaping hole made her skin crawl. She carefully drew closer and noticed a metal sign on the ground. There was something written on it but layers of mud and dry leaves covered almost its entire surface. Kate kneeled down and using her right sleeve she vigorously scraped the dirt away enough to bring some sense to it.

Danger Ahead

Mine Site

MacMillan Mining

_ 'A mine' _ Kate stood up and walked in front of the entrance.

She squinted her eyes to better see inside the tunnel, however there was nothing else but darkness. _ 'A flashlight would've helped me more than the knife' _ she thought.

Turning around to face the woods again, she suddenly heard a low whisper somewhere in the air.

** _'Come, girl'_ **

Kate's legs almost denied her obsessive commands to turn back and face the cave once more. The whisper seemed to get closer and closer and she almost felt the intrusive beckoning within her head. 

_ 'Hello?' _ she placed a hand on the outer wall of the cave and stuck her head inside _ 'Is anyone there? _' the young woman continued but only the echo answered her.

Without a warning or a sign of exhaustion, Kate suddenly dropped down on the ground and drifted away.

When she woke up, she was in a completely different place. There was a circus caravan next to her and some amusement park attractions. She got up quickly and only after a few steps she realized her leg was completely healed.

She walked inside a caravan and noticed a lot of colorful bottles and circus props and make up along several costumes. Her heart swell in joy as she believed that was most likely the reality and everything she saw before was merely a dream. A gentle neigh stole her attention and she suddenly smiled. _ 'A horse' _ she thought happily and rushed outside.

Her momentum broke almost instantly when the dreadful image of the beast violated her eyes. She backed away at the sight of the three eyed horse. The animal seemed decayed yet alive. It seemed pure evil yet peaceful. 

Kate took a couple of steps backwards afraid to disturb the poor soul when she suddenly heard a low whistle. She looked to her right and saw someone crouching around a wall gesturing to get there. With a little bit of paranoia, Kate checked her surroundings and quickly ran at the stranger. She kneeled down next to the man and sat silent.

_ 'You must be new' _ he started in a whisper _ 'You can't sit there in the open just like that, you might as well draw a target on your back' _

_ 'What are you talking about?' _ Kate asked him confused.

_ 'The killer is really close. Can't you feel the energy?' _

_ 'No' _

_ 'We're in a trial. It's okay, you won't understand much, just keep in mind to stay low and do what I tell you, okay?' _

_ 'Who are you?' _

_ 'Name's Jake' _ the young man looked around as he was answered _ 'I haven't seen the killer but it was clearly here with us, did you see someone ?' _

_ 'You're the only one' _ Kate muttered.

'_ Well, there are 2 other like us somewhere around, but let's just get to business if you want to survive' _

Jake advised her to follow him crouching around the tall concrete walls and then she saw him stopping in front of a machine.

_ 'Come _' he ordered.

_ 'What are you doing ?' _

_ 'We need to repair these generators if we want to power up the exit gates' _

'_ How?' _

Jake pointed to the other free spot at the generator and showed her how to work around the dead machine. 

_ 'It's harder without the tools, but we weren't that lucky. Would make a considerable difference to have a wrench or a screwdriver, but our hands would have to suffice' _ the man tightened up some loose cogs frustrated.

Kate stuck her hands inside the generator and started pulling out some wires causing a loud blow.

_ 'What are you doing? _ ' Jake snapped at her desperately checking around ' _ Leave the electrical part to me, just take care of the mechanical part' _ he continued her ruined work.

Unaware of what she was doing, Kate was working with a striking dexterity around the generator. Jake watched her surprised, when he noticed what she was actually doing.

_ 'Are you trying to sabotage my work? _' he grabbed her hand and stopped her.

_ 'I don't know what I'm doing _' Kate let go of the generator's parts and stood up.

_ 'Shit, the killer is here _' Jake caught Kate's hand and ran towards the main building.

They ran and ran and the energy never seemed to dim in intensity. He stopped at the first level of the church and leaned his back against the wall near a window. He looked down but didn't see anyone. Kate sat on the other side of the window and sat still.

The killer's energy slowly disappeared. Jake exhaled in relief and pointing at the sleeping generator next to them he said:

_ 'Let's work on this one' _

Kate stared at the church's destroyed roof. The sky bore a reddish tint.

** _'Do it'_ ** the girl heard an eerily voice inside her head and her eyes suddenly fell on Jake as she slowly reached for the hidden knife.

When the loud roars of three different generators announced their awakening, Jake raised his head wearing a very confused look.

The second Kate took a step, an overwhelming energy overflowed around them. Jake's eyes jumped on Kate and saw her hunting knife tightly gripped in her right hand. His heart raced. He backed away and saw Kate's dark and empty stare.

_ 'It's you _' he whispered.

_ ‘I’m sorry for this’ _ Kate’s blank stare haunted Jake as she lunged after him.

***

Kate’s bloody hands trembled and the knife barely sat in her grip. She walked inside the lodge and stopped staring down. She refused to think what happened was real, that what she did was really her intention and desire.

_ ‘Well, well, it seems your rebellion has come to an end. Quite fast I must say, I'm impressed’ _ Herman interrupted her as he closed his book and placed it on the couch next to his legs.

_ ‘I don't understand' _ Kate walked forward as if she was controlled by someone else.

_ 'What exactly?' _

_ 'Why me? Why am I here? Why was I assigned this role? I'm no murderer, I never hurt anyone. I don't belong here' _she looked at Herman’s bruised arms and confusion drove her further on in questioning her presence in that very place and moment.

_ ‘It's been...years, I suppose' _ Herman tapped his chin thoughtful _ 'And we still have no answer to the very same question. Why are we here? The only difference between you and me is that I know a little bit more about this realm, but that question is still a mystery to us, survivors and killers alike' _

_ 'I shouldn't be here' _Kate threw the bloodied knife on the table and she sat down on a chair with her hands still shaking.

_ 'It's a normal reaction. You'll get over it in time' _

_ 'Where is this place?' _Kate held her temples in her hands and stared down in her lap.

_ 'No idea' _

_ 'Is it real? Is it somewhere in the real world? Were we kidnapped ? Are we in some sick game ? Tested ? Is someone watching us ?' _

_ 'Real? What is real?' _ Herman asked amused _ 'What you refer to reality is merely your own perception of all the things around you, what made that world you came from more real than this? Your friends? Your memories? Your experiences? Your emotions?' _

_ 'The real world is the one we all live in, where we all share the same concepts about life. Where there is a general consensus about right and wrong, where you feel… pain or pleasure, sadness or love. A world governed by certain rules and laws' _Kate raised her eyes at him.

_ 'You got all that here too, how is this not real?' _

_ 'It's not the same world' _

_ 'So just because it's a different place and something you can't understand yet makes it unreal?' _

_ 'It's not a real world' _

_ 'Like it or not, this is your new reality' _

_ 'Can I go back to where I came from?' _

Herman looked at her sympathetic.

_ 'You just arrived here and already thinking about leaving’ _ he chuckled and resumed _ ‘No, not that we know of' _

_ 'Why are you all so content here ? Why don’t you act… normal and try to understand the meaning of this or seek an escape ? _’ Kate asked confused in their lack of interest in what seemed like a natural curiosity to her. 

_ ‘Call it trauma bonding, call it a scientist's curiosity or simply... submission _’ Herman shrugged his shoulders pretending to be oblivious of their real reason.

_ 'You enjoy being a slave to an unknown, ruthless deity?' _

_ 'You weren't a slave out in your world?' _Herman asked amused.

_ 'It's not the same thing' _

_ 'Sure, this might be a more raw and _ _ rudimentary _ _ version of your world, but the same principles apply to both realities' _

_ 'Why do some of you look so… different? How come you have such unnatural powers?' _

_ 'We were cursed or... blessed, it depends, for our violation against humanity and life' _

_ 'What do you mean? _' Kate frowned at him.

_ 'You chew on that for a while' _

_ 'Here' _ Kate took the knife and walked to him to give it back _ 'Appreciate you armed me, but-' _

_ 'That's your weapon, you keep it' _ Herman smiled.

_ ‘I don’t think I want it’ _ she looked at it and vivid flashbacks of her previous trial invaded her head.

_ ‘You killed, didn’t you ? _’ he squinted his eyes at her.

_ ‘I didn’t want to. I don’t know what happened, I just heard this-. Please, take it.’ _

_ ‘I’m actually impressed you managed that in your first trial, not many of us did it. You hold onto that weapon, it will grow on you, you’ll see’ _

_ ‘I don’t want to allow this malignant desire to grow in me _’ she tossed the knife on the couch and walked upstairs.

As she walked by Danny's room, she noticed the door was slightly cracked open and he was just taking off his black shirt. He grabbed its collar and pulled it over his head. His arms and back tensed and his muscles suddenly popped out as the sweaty skin glistered into the moonlight. 

He slouched over a small wooden basin, caught a handful of the cold water and splashed it over his face. Kate's eyes glided down his back and noticed several scars. She frowned at the sight and somehow felt sorry for him. The man continued splashing water over his chest and back when he heard the floor squealing underneath Kate's feet as she shifted her weight.

He walked to the door and opened it. Although she flushed and felt ashamed of her intrusive and curious attitude, her eyes couldn't shy away from his bare chest.

_ 'Do you need something?' _ he placed his left hand on the door's frame and blocked the entrance.

He seemed slender and kind of lean in his gear, but the coat he was always wearing definitely didn’t do his body any justice. She stared at him speechless, throwing furtive glances at his chest and arms. Somehow she managed to articulate something. 

_ 'Y-your back _ ' she managed to murmur _ 'Is that the Entity's work?' _

_ 'No' _ he noticed how distracted she got _ 'That's the work of a real monster' _

_ 'Monster? _' she asked curious.

_ 'A man' _

She wished to ask him more, but she realized he already grew bored with her.

_ 'Anything else?' _

_ 'No and I never intended to pry or dis-' _ she tried to excuse her intrusion but he slammed the door in her face before she finished her apology.

She watched the door slightly annoyed by his attitude. As she turned around she heard Herman from downstairs.

_ 'You'll get used to his personality' _the man spoke although he kept reading his book.

As much as she wanted to retreat to her chamber, something compelled her to talk more to the doctor. Herman was clearly a smart person and definitely knew a lot. She thought she'd learn a lot from him, yet instead of taking advantage of that, she found herself asking him about Danny. 

The man smiled.

_ 'What do you want to know precisely? _' he gestured at a chair and Kate sat down.

_ 'What's his problem?' _

_ 'If I'd have to guess' _ Herman clicked his tongue and continued _ 'I'd say abandonment issues, child neglect and a lot of abuse' _

_ 'I meant what's his problem with me?' _

_ 'My answer stays the same' _ Herman chuckled ' _ On a serious note though, don't bother your mind with that' _

_ 'I don't, I just don't understand why he acts so mean towards me. I just came here, he doesn't know me and calls me stupid and-' _

_ 'So, why do you care what a stranger thinks of you?' _

_ 'I don't, I-' _

Herman raised an eyebrow at her.

_ 'You clearly care, otherwise we wouldn't be talking about him now' _

_ 'Fine, I won't ask anything anymore about him. We can talk about something else' _

_ 'No, no, don't try to act as if this is not important to you. It's quite evident you're troubled by his behavior towards you' _

_ 'Wouldn't you be?' _

_ 'No' _

_ 'Well, it bothers me. I hate it when people judge me before they know me' _

_ 'Do you like him?' _ Herman slowly stretched his lips into a large grin.

_ 'What? _ ' Kate scoffed ' _ No, what is wrong with you?' _

_ 'You know' _ Herman tapped his book with his fingers rhythmically _ 'That knife of yours, it's his' _

_ 'You mean he gave it to me?' _ Kate's eyes lit up.

_ 'Huh, look at you all not caring about him' _ he doctor chuckled when he saw Kate standing up annoyed by his reply and leaving upstairs.

Danny sat down by the edge of the bed, his elbows resting on his knees. He stared at his hands thoughtful until the ring caught his attention and sent him back in time.

#####  **Flashback**

  
  


Danny sat at his desk and was feverishly typing a new article. He leaned against the backrest of his chair and rubbed his tensed shoulders wearing a content smile. His eyes quickly jumped out the window and saw the street lights capturing the lazy snowflakes’ dance. It was dark out.

He suddenly straightened his back and tried to resume his writing when a shy knock on his door caught his attention. He looked at the hanging clock behind him. It read 10 pm. He didn’t feel the hours passing by, only his shoulders and eyes confirmed that late hour. Jumping on his feet, slightly unhappy of this unexpected intrusion, Danny walked at the door and opened it without checking who was behind it. His stare locked on a pair of hazel eyes.

_ 'You' _he exclaimed genuinely surprised to see his ex wife.

_ 'I just found out about your… father' _ the woman paused _ 'I'm sorry and, well, honestly… I wanted to see how you were' _

_ 'Never better' _ he replied watching her rubbing her arms to fight the cold out from her bones.

_ 'Aren't you inviting me inside? I'm very cold and I've been walking a long way' _

Danny moved aside and allowed her to come in. He watched her shuddering as she took off her coat. She was wearing a crimson dress bound with a thin leather belt and a pair of knee high black boots.

_ 'It feels like yesterday I walked in here' _ she moved around the hall and saw him gesturing to enter the living room.

She stepped in and saw the screen of his computer. The image of Ghost Face was displayed along some paragraphs. 

_ 'Your work is absolutely fascinating _ ' she began as the familiarity of the place made her feel like home _ 'Whenever I read your articles, I feel like you know him’ _

Danny scoffed amused and pointing at the bar he asked:

_ ‘Can I offer you something ...to drink ?’ _

The woman faced him and smiled.

_ ‘I know you dislike spirits, but perhaps a... gin with a twist of lime ?’ _he grabbed a bottle.

She let her chin in her chest, feeling a lump in her throat.

_ ‘You remember that ? How is it possible ? I only drank that once’ _

_ ‘At our first date, yes’ _ he completed as he poured the beverage in a clear glass _ ‘I remember everything’ _ he looked into her eyes as he said that.

_ ‘Well…, considering this is a special occasion, sure’ _she giggled softly and watched him retrieving a knife and slowly cut a lime in half.

_ 'Do you live alone?' _ she asked as she moved next to him.

_ 'Just ask me, we’re way past subtleties' _ he squeezed the lime once over the drink and putting it back on the small tray, he tried to clean his fingers with the white towel sitting close by the tray. 

The woman reached for his hand and brought it to her mouth. She took his index and middle fingers and placed them both on the tip of her tongue, before sinking them in her mouth. Her look stopped on his striking green eyes and felt her heart escaping her chest, she felt the booming pulse in her throat. He retracted his hand from her grasp and with a mild smile he offered her the drink.

_ 'I was just asking because I saw the small pillow and the blanket on the couch' _ she continued after a quick sip of her gin.

_ 'I sleep here. It's easier since I work here’ _Danny rested against the bar.

_ ‘Aren’t you going to join me?’ _ she gestured at her glass.

_ ‘I’d rather have a clear mind’ _

_ ‘Why’s that ?’ _ she took another mouthful from her drink _ ‘Are you afraid you’ll do something… you’ll regret?’ _ the woman asked with a teasing tone.

_ ‘Yes’ _ he watched her already finishing half of her glass.

She looked at him surprised and felt a pleasant chill riding down her spine.

_ ‘Moonlight sonata. I always hated this song _ ’ she walked at the pickup player and watched the stylus dancing across the vinyl record _ ‘It’s too sad _’

_ ‘I find it inspirational… for writing’ _he traced her legs up to her hips.

She picked up the tone arm and moved it to a side, interrupting the song with a harsh screech. She gently browsed through the records and finally her eyes stopped on the one she was looking for. Her face lit up as she removed the disc from its cover and placed it on the turntable. With a delayed gesture she placed the needle on top of the vinyl.

Danny saw her turning around, wearing the same soft smile and with one last sip she finished her drink and placed the glass on the table next to the record player.

_ ‘Since we’re both so melancholic’ _ she drew closer _ ‘Would you indulge me in a dance?’ _

He looked down at her and saw her eyes turning more than alive when she noticed his subtle smirk and felt his right hand slowly grazing her waist until it finally rested on her lower back. He grabbed her right palm in his left hand and the woman leaned her head on his chest, listening to his curiously slow, regulate heart beats. Frank Sinatra became more of a background noise in her ears as she was caught up in her own fantasy and happiness.

_ ‘Why this song?’ _ he muttered in her hair as he took the lead.

_ ‘I heard it at the diner, in one of my night shifts and all I was thinking about was you and… _ ’ she choked on her words and moved her head up to look at him _ ‘That’s how I felt when you left’ _

_ ‘When I left? _’ he asked sarcastically and for a while only the painful lyrics filled up the unbearable silence.

_ ‘ _ _ If you go away, as I know you must _

_ There'll be nothing left in the world to trust _

_ Just an empty room, full of empty space _

_ Like the empty look I see on your face’ _

_ 'I don’t expect you to forgive me _' she buried her face into his chest sniffing his subtle woody perfume.

As they were slowly revolving in the same spot, Danny was facing again the bar and his eyes darted on the shiny knife on the tray and then quickly at the gaping wardrobe. The mask was peeking at them through the small crack. The woman’s left hand squeezed his shirt and looked up at him again.

_ ‘What?’ _she asked surprised to see him suddenly so distracted.

_ ‘Does anyone know you’re here?’ _ Danny muttered feeling an exhilarating urge swelling within.

The woman let her head fall back on his chest amused and could hear his frenzied heartbeat.

_ ‘Are you asking me if I’m cheating on someone... with you? _’ her voice faded in his ears until he heard nothing else but his own thoughts….

_ ‘Are you okay?’ _ she asked concerned to see him heavy breathing and his blank stare _ ‘Danny?’ _

_ ‘You should leave’ _the man whispered as if he was caught in a trance.

_ ‘Don’t deny your feelings _ ’ she pressed on _ ‘I can see how much you’re struggling, I can see how much you’re trying to fight them, but why ? Ego ? Allow yourself to feel, to be free’ _

Danny’s eyes lowered down on her face. She was looking at him hopeful and leaned onto him for a kiss when he stopped her.

_ ‘I don’t want to hurt you’ _he pushed her away and walked at the bar slouching over the metal tray.

_ ‘You could never hurt me’ _ the woman seized his shoulder and saw his hand wrapped around the knife’s handle.

Suddenly, all his words obtained a different meaning. Her eyes jumped on his computer screen and the picture of Ghost Face struck her. She backed away afraid and saw him turning around with the knife in his hand.

_ ‘I wish you’d never came here tonight’ _ he muttered.

_ ‘Danny, please tell me this is not true _’ the woman started to sob.

_ ‘Look what you made me do _’ he yelled snatching her.

In his mind, he pinned her down on the floor and straddled her. He was stabbing her several times and blood was spraying around, swirling behind him with each new swing. Moonlight sonata was playing in the back of his mind....

_ ‘Danny? _ ’ the woman caressed his left cheek ‘ _ Are you still here?’ _

_ ‘You should leave now’ _he whispered coming back from his trance.

_ ‘Why?’ _she was pushed away and saw him restless.

_ ‘Leave!’ _

_ ‘Danny, please-’ _she approached him and he caught her arms, slamming her back against a wall.

_ ‘To what do I owe you this impromptu visit… honestly ?’ _he lowered his voice.

_ ‘I already said it. I just wanted to check on you, how you were after this unfortunate event’ _ she muttered staring at him.

_ ‘Don’t lie to me. I told you before, I’d have more respect for you if you’d be sincere in your malicious endeavors' _

_ ‘I don’t know what you mean’ the woman shivered in his clutches. _

_ ‘You’re here because you hope I’d take you back. After our last encounter at the diner and your lamentable failure, you wanted to give it another shot. Hence the red dress, the red lipstick, the song and dance… . Tell you what, sweetheart, admit to all of these and I’d be happy to spread your legs right here, right now for one last time’ _ he hummed in her ear. 

_ ‘I just want to pay my dues and make you happy’ _ she whispered close to his mouth.

_ ‘Do you really ?’ _ he leaned teasingly over her.

_ ‘Believe it or not, I do love you’ _

_ ‘No, what you love is fame, money and social status. Now that I have all that, you want me’ _

_ ‘Do you want me to get down on my knees and beg you ? I’d do it just to have you back in my life’ _

_ ‘Oh, I know that’s your favorite position, little bird’ _ he released her right arm and pressing his thumb over her lips enough to squeeze his finger between them he continued _ ‘But I’m afraid I’m short on cash right now, perhaps some other time’ _

_ ‘I don’t even recognize you anymore’ _ she muttered _ ‘You’re so angry and hateful’ _

_ ‘I am what you made me’ _Danny whispered in her ear.

_ ‘I’m sorry, Danny’ _she looked into his eyes and tears bathed hers.

The record player stopped long ago, yet the silence felt like the perfect sound for what was really happening. 

_ ‘I hate everything about you, I hate how much power you still hold over my mind’ _ Danny leaned his head over hers and felt the softness of her cheek against his skin _ ‘I hate how much I still love you’ _

She moved her head to her right and tried to steal a kiss, but he moved his face away and his voice suddenly turned deeper.

_ ‘If I want to be truly free, I’ve got to have no other distractions. For Ghost Face to be completely free and unleashed, every memory of Danny has to die’ _

_ ‘W-what?’ _ the woman shook her head and tried to get away but he pinned her against the wall.

_ ‘You killed me that day. You ripped out my heart, tore it apart, pissed on it and put it back into my chest. Now… behold the product of my beloved wife’ _he growled into her ear.

_ ‘This can’t be true _’ her look darted from his computer screen to his face and she immediately struggled to escape, but the man’s grasp tightened the more she jerked in his hands.

_ ‘That’s exactly what I said back then, but I will no longer be your slave… whore’ _

_ ‘Danny’ _ the woman whimpered in his embrace _ terrified ‘What are you talking about?’ _

_ ‘I’m reclaiming my freedom. Tonight you will witness your creation… unshackled' _

**(End of flashback)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story so far 😊


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18 is out and we're going to find out how Danny met Kate outside the Entity's realm and how he decided to target her... that, among some other exciting events.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it 😃
> 
> Thanks for reading!

_ ‘Well… I suppose the happiest day of my childhood was when my father carved a wooden horse toy for me. He didn’t even paint it or polish it, it had these rough, hard edges, but that was the most beautiful toy I ever had. I treasured it for years’ _ Sally said as her eyes wandered across the room noticing everyone was paying attention to her except Danny who was staring down to his right hand, lost in thoughts.

Herman went next and his voice became dimmer and dimmer in Danny’s ears as he drifted away in his own past.

#####  **(Flashback)**

Danny opened his puffy eyes and the beautiful bright green was now abolished by the redness in them. He helped himself up on his knees and placing both palms against the door, he brought his right ear closer and listened to the other side, but only a deadly silence and the same annoying hum returned to his ear.

He knew his father must’ve fallen asleep in his chair soaked in bourbon and forgot he left the little boy in the basement as he usually did. It’s been hours since Danny cried himself to sleep at the top of the stairs, in front of the basement door. His stomach growled angrily letting him know dinner was long overdue and his small back was still sore. He barely managed to stand up considering the painful ache in his backbone dragged him down several times, but he continuously refused to stay down as that position always brought vivid flashbacks of his father standing above him with his belt in his hand. He almost felt the leather strip lashing at his back every time he fell down.

He turned around and stared down the stairs, leading into the darkness of the basement. He was always afraid to venture down there, which is why he always chose to stay right next to the door and sleep there until his father could harbor a smidgen of compassion and unlock him.

But that night, the little boy felt a curiosity he would usually banish into the back of his head, allowing only fear and insecurity to take over him. With the first step downstairs, he gained the courage to seek safety and an escape in the darkest place of which he was always afraid to step into.

His heart was beating erratically, his breathing intensified and his imagination ran wildly. All objects around him suddenly came to life and gained monstrous and terrifying shapes. Danny closed his eyes and whispered to himself over and over _ ‘It’s not real, there’s nothing here _’ and walked further and deeper into the basement, until the moonlight peeked through the small window. He opened his eyes happily and rushed at the faint light. He started climbing on the tall cabinet to reach out the window when his left foot slipped over the edge of a rack and before he fell down, he snatched a big box from the top shelf in a failed attempt to get a hold of something.

Landing on his back, a low and suppressed whimper escaped his throat as he felt his skin burning and muscles tearing apart. The box fell right next to him spilling all its contents around the cold floor, some of which getting lost in the obscurity of the room. Danny caressed his left elbow and slowly his concerned stare turned into a curious one as it laid down on an object sitting next to him. He reached for it and brought it closer into the light to analyze it. He pressed the top button and the object suddenly awoke. A small cylinder extruded from the little box and the little sound it made intrigued Danny. He turned it over and checked the extended tube and saw a small glass at the end of the cylinder. Another small rectangular glass sat somewhere above the box and bringing it closer to his face, he noticed the glass was translucent and he could see through it.

He turned it over again and noticed another button on top of the curious black box and some sort of a clasp on the back of the strange object. He pressed the other button and for a split second the entire room became bright as if it was a broad day. Danny looked surprised at the powerful light exposing the real face of the basement. There weren't any monsters or any dangers around. He pressed the button several times in order to enlighten his way around the basement and find anything that would help him open the door or the window. He was smiling the entire time he did that. He saw that object as a friend, as his salvation. He turned around from the only source of light, the moonlight, and ventured into the darkness fearless. He had someone to help him. Danny forgot about his pain, his sore eyes, his bruised elbow. He was happy.

**(End of flashback)**

  
  


_ ‘What about you, Danny?’ _Herman asked him.

Everyone’s stares turned instantly towards him. He blinked slowly and with a low voice he replied annoyed _ ‘Pass’. _

With that short reply, he stood up and walked out of the lodge.

_ ‘You assume someone like him has a happy memory? Or feelings ?’ _Kate asked arrogantly.

_ ‘You don’t get to that point if you’ve never been happy or have had love and haven’t lost it’ _Herman gestured towards Danny.

_ ‘Oh please’ _Kate chortled _ ‘You amuse me. He’s just an emotionless prick. Why do you try to humanize such an asshole ?’ _

_ ‘I used to torture people for information’ _ Herman began seemingly out of nowhere _ ‘And I don’t mean it the way you’d see in movies or heard about it out there in your world. I mean law-bending, beyond human limits or imagination, sadistically and with an unnatural cruelty… and I enjoyed every bit of it. I have stories that would make that slick hair of yours curl’ _the doctor continued to Kate’s awe and tensed figure.

_ ‘W-why are you telling me this? _’ she barely spoke.

_ ‘You humanize me. You see me as a… kind person, right ? I see you’re trying to seek my guidance whenever you need, I noticed your admiration towards me, yet you have no idea who I really am or what I did before I became this Herman you see before your eyes’ _

_ ‘I don’t judge people on their worst actions’ _Kate mumbled avoiding his striking eyes.

_ ‘Oh, dear, yes you do. You’re doing it even now and I don’t mean it with Danny. You’re second guessing your trust in me’ _Herman smiled _ ‘You think you’ve made a mistake to confide in me and trust me, now that you know a bit more about my past’ _

_ ‘I- I don’t’ _Kate stuttered and felt everyone’s burning gaze laid upon her _ ‘I just think I see more than you all see in him. Maybe he fooled you with that… charming and cunning manipulative attitude, but I can see past it’ _

_ ‘Oh, can you ?’ _Herman laughed.

_ ‘He’s just a pathetic, sad man’ _

_ ‘You’re right’ _Herman followed _ ‘He is sad’ _

Kate tried to say something else and laugh in the doctor’s face, but no one seemed amused by her comments. They all looked serious, even insulted by her attitude.

_ ‘Fine, I’ll prove it to you all’ _she sat up and stormed out, trying to catch up with Danny.

Kate followed slowly a few meters behind him and noticed his pace was slightly hurried, as if he tried to make it on time somewhere. As soon as she gained enough distance, she heard his voice breaking in a low, somewhat amused tone.

_ ‘What do you want, Kate?’ _Danny asked without stopping or facing her.

_ ‘How did you know it's me? _’ she asked surprised because he never checked behind him.

_ ‘I recognize your pestering energy’ _

_ ‘Are you sure it isn't yours? _’ Kate returned mockingly.

Danny smiled and slowed down his pace to allow her to catch up.

_ ‘So why do you follow me?’ _he continued.

_ ‘Herman seems to think you're an emotional being too’ _she threw the words with a clear hint of disbelief.

_ ‘Okay’ _he replied uninterested and continued on his way.

_ ‘Not that I care, but I think he's a fool believing such a thing’ _Kate jumped in front of him and stopped his momentum.

Danny watched her. She was at least one head shorter than him. Somehow it felt pleasant to look at her from above, and her big blue eyes, widely opened, staring back at him, as if he was some sort of a god could only make him feel that good.

_ ‘Is that so? _’ he resumed.

_ ‘Yes, I think you're simply an asshole. A pathetic, sad, arrogant... asshole’ _Kate’s right index tapped his chest in a demeaning way with each word she casted at him.

He watched her small finger touching him rhythmically as her lips were moving to spew out her vengeful thoughts. He heard her voice slowly fading in the back of his head.

_ ‘I can't get enough of this, please don't stop! _’ he leaned over her and smirked.

_ ‘I think-’ _ Kate drew closer that only a couple of fingers prevented their faces from touching _ ‘That you're very empty within, an empty shell. You wouldn't know love or happiness even if it hit you, because you're too damn ignorant and incapable of enjoying them’ _

_ ‘You're just feeding my ego now _ ’ he pinched her chin and with a mischievous smile he continued ‘ _ And you came to tell me all this because you don’t care, right?’ _

_ ‘Don’t flatter yourself’ _Kate slapped his hand away from her chin ‘ _ I merely want to open everyone’s eyes at what kind of person you are, because they all seem to like you for some… unfathomable reason’ _

_ ‘You certainly invest a lot of energy and time into making me the bad guy’ _Danny crossed his arms over his chest.

_ ‘That’s because I hate you and your arrogant attitude’ _Kate tried to justify her act.

_ ‘What a coincidence’ _the man grinned.

_ ‘But what I hate the most is how the other killers fail to see you for who you really are’ _

_ ‘And you, the newcomer, clearly saw me and know exactly who I am’ _

_ ‘Yes, fresh new eyes, fresh new picture’ _

_ ‘Some people are more than the eye can meet’ _his voice turned suddenly lower and somehow charming.

_ ‘Are you some people?’ _Kate asked with an obvious cocky tone.

_ ‘You know absolutely nothing about me’ _ Danny leaned over her and continued in a whisper in her ear ‘ _ But I know everything about you’ _

The hot breath of his against her neck caused her to flinch in a questionable pleasure. She found herself closing her eyes at the gesture and indulging herself into what it felt like something she’d be missing for years. The touch of a man, the intimacy she couldn’t even remember when she experienced it last time. As if something hit her, she opened her eyes violently and came back to her senses just to despise herself for enjoying it.

_ ‘This won’t work on me. This is exactly why you fooled the others’ _Kate came to her grips ‘_With this pretended charm and slick attitude’ _

Danny smirked and cupping her lower jaw, he raised her head to his level.

_ ‘I would’ve believed you if you wouldn’t have this look on your face’ _

_ ‘Look?’ _she asked curious.

_ ‘This-’ _his thumb trailed her chin gently until it stopped on her lips _ ‘Starving and begging stare. This desperate cry for attention. Why do you long so much for my attention, Kate ?’ _

_ ‘I don’t need anything from you, you snake’ _Kate hit his hand angered.

_ ‘So much effort tossed into antagonizing me, into following me here just to tell me how much you hate me. Only someone who cares would do such a thing’ _

_ ‘Yes, I care. You know why ?’ _she raised her voice _ ‘Because from day one, you did nothing but belittle me, insult me, put me down. While the others helped me and welcomed me into their ranks as their equal, as if we were a family since the beginning of time, you made me feel like a pariah in this fucked up and disgusting place you call home. The most arrogant, pathetic and lonely killer judged me the most. You didn’t even talk to me to actually know me, you didn’t even spend that much time with us, yet you were the only one to voice out your displeasure with me. And while the others keep you in high regards, probably because you twisted their minds with this… fake attitude, I know you’re just a fraud and I want to prove them all I’m right’ _

_ ‘All I heard is that you want revenge because I don’t like you like everyone does’ _Danny squinted his eyes at her in a mischievous way.

Kate felt her cheeks burning, not only in shame, but in rage too. She wished she’d slap that sly smirk out of his face, but something kept her from doing it. She looked around and seeing the pond not far from them she saw an opportunity she was waiting for too long.

_ ‘I’ll prove to you and to everyone else what kind of a man you are’ _

Danny looked at the direction she pointed and he shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

_ ‘What are you going to do?’ _

_ ‘Head into the pond’ _

_ ‘And?’ _he replied, unable to follow her thoughts.

_ ‘Well… I can't swim. I’ll be drowning’ _

Danny snorted amused.

_ ‘You'd kill yourself to prove a point?’ _

_ ‘That’s right’ _Kate smirked cunningly.

_ ‘Your stupidity surpasses all my expectations’ _

_ ‘Keep your bile in. First of all, none of you know what happens if you die outside the trials. Secondly, even if I die and it's definitive, I'm okay with it, I’m not very fond of this life anyway. And then again, perhaps I’ll be brought back to my world. So yeah, I'm willing to do this to prove a point’ _she ended with satisfaction washing over her face.

_ ‘Go on, then’ _he dared her to enter the pond thinking she was bluffing.

Kate looked into his eyes and something about them had her feel safe and familiar. She shook the thought out of her mind and with a mild smile she confronted him.

_ ‘You don’t believe me. You think I’m fooling around’ _

_ ‘Aren’t you?’ _he asked more as a dare.

She felt her body boiling in rage and turning her back at him, she headed towards the cold water. Danny walked behind her, slightly curious if she’d go through it.

As the chilly water hit her bones, she turned her head on a side and gave Danny a serious look. He stared back at her almost taunting to end her deal. Her hips and torso gradually disappeared under the water and she let out a low gasp as the coldness almost paralyzed her muscles. The lack of blood in her limbs speed up her futile fight with the still water. Soon she couldn’t feel the bottom of the pond under her feet and her entire body felt dragged under by the hungry invisible claws of the treacherous water. Instinctively, she tried to keep her head above the water, but the more she struggled, the more water she swallowed and the deeper she sank.

The dreadful turmoil, never experienced before but once when she was close to drowning herself as a child and was saved by her father suddenly brought that flashback back to life, only she didn’t remember it to be so painful, so hopeless, so terrifying. But that was because her savior jumped after her as soon as she took the first mouthful of water. This time, there was someone watching her drowning without a reaction. As hard as she tried to keep her head above the water, she barely saw Danny in the distance, staring at her like a statue. Suddenly she regretted that she was right about him.

As she sank under, in about 40 seconds she felt like breathing, but she tried to move her arms around to get out with absolutely no idea where the top or bottom were. Everything was black. It was silent and horrifying. Her drive to survive was so strong that it overcame the agony of running out of air. 

Only at the verge of losing her consciousness and in a fruitless attempt of yelling for help, she allowed the water to invade her mouth and windpipe. Her throat muscles immediately constricted at the foreign object and tried to get it out, but at that point, instead of coughing, Kate only inhaled more water. She couldn’t even tell anymore if she was breathing in or out, but it burned her esophagus and her entire chest. Her eyes slowly closed as the blood got cut off oxygen now that her lungs were flooding with water. It was a brutal death, she never imagined it could be like that. Suddenly her body felt light as a feather, as she was floating in the air, weightless. She passed out and welcomed the pleasant feeling.

With one arm under her chest, Danny swam back at the shore. Once he felt the ground under his feet, he carried her out of the water. He laid her down close to a wooden bench carved out of an old tree trunk.

He kneeled down to her right side and leaned over her face. He placed his left cheek next to her nose but he couldn’t feel any air coming out. He grabbed her wrist and moving to a side the black silky strip which once belonged to him, he pressed his thumb over it and waited at least 10 seconds. He constantly checked her chest for any movement, but there was no action there just like he could feel no pulse in her wrist.

Without wasting any precious seconds, he tilted her head backwards and pinching her nose, he took a deep breath himself before sealing his mouth over hers. He exhaled for 1 second, took another breath and repeated the process one more time. He brought his cheek to her nose and checked her pulse again but she was in the same state. He knew it wasn’t going to work like that.

Straddling her, he placed the heel of his right hand on the center of her chest, between her breasts and adding his left hand on top of it, he started the compressions and continued for about 30 seconds. He clasped her nose again and exhaled two times into her mouth, finally delivering her the needed oxygen into her lungs. Kate opened her eyes in distress and started to choke when Danny moved her to a side to help her expel the accumulated water. Her throat and nose were burning, she felt like she forgot how to breathe. Her eyes searched around and saw Danny standing above her. She coughed several times before she laid back on her back and hit his chest a couple of times.

_ ‘Why ? Why did you do it ? You fucking ruined it all’ _she tried to shout but instead coughed several more times curling her spine and resumed relentlessly throwing him punches when he seized both wrists and pinned them down.

_ ‘I almost forgot what a spoiled little bitch you were’ _Danny laughed in her face as he realized what she was trying to achieve with that plan.

_ ‘Fuck you, you piece of shit. GET OFF- ! _’ Kate yelled but her voice cut off midway as air seemed to fail fueling her lungs as much as she needed.

_ ‘Typical attention seeking prick _’ the man squeezed her wrists harder as she helplessly tried to escape him.

_ ‘You weren’t supposed to save me’ _Kate spat in his face _ ‘I don’t need to owe you anything’ _

_ ‘Next time stab yourself, right through your chest. It’s easier, quicker and less painful’ _he wiped his cheek against his right shoulder. 

_ ‘Next time stop playing hero, we both know you don’t give a flying fuck about me and you only did it to brag about it and throw it in my face. Let go of me’ _ she tried to move her legs under his weight, but the man wouldn’t budge.

_ ‘You listen to me, you stupid girl’ _Danny leaned over her _ ‘Next time you try to kill yourself, own your idiotic decision and don’t use a scapegoat, especially not me’ _

Kate stared into his unusual green eyes and once he ended his sentence she spat in his face again. He closed his eyes trying to keep his poise and his calm reaction slightly scared her. When he opened them, they slowly glided down from her collarbone to her heaving chest. Her soaked shirt was sticking to her skin, revealing everything and leaving nothing to the imagination. Fear crept within Kate and she threshed in his clutches.

_ ‘Have it your way then’ _Danny released her arms and grabbing her scruff he dragged her to the pond.

He led her in until the water reached her knees right before he kicked her legs to fall down.

_ ‘Stop it, what are you doing?’ _she tried to grab his arm but it was too difficult since he was standing behind her.

_ ‘Just giving you what you want’ _Danny filled his right fist with her hair and submerged her head under the cold water until bubbles started to surface.

He pulled her head out and tilted it backwards to face him.

_ ‘Am I playing my part as you’ve imagined it in your fantasy ? Am I the man you portray me to the others?’ _

_ ‘Fuck you!’ _Kate spat out the water from her mouth and gasped desperately for air right before he pushed her head under the water.

He kept her 15 seconds before she’d splash the water around her like a crazed animal. Danny pulled her out again and forced her to look at him.

_ ‘Why do you fight it if this is what you want?’ _he smirked.

_ ‘I hope you die, you pathetic excuse of a man’ _Kate’s words devoid her of all the air she harvested in her lungs and at that very moment Danny sank her head under the water for one last time.

A terrible and too real flashback of her earlier traumatic experience flashed over her mind. The painful struggle to avoid inhaling the water caused Kate to lose her consciousness and her lifeless arms slowly slipped away from Danny’s arm. He pulled her out of the water and gave her a hard slap across her face forcing the young woman out of her unconsciousness. Her eyes jumped on his tall figure standing above her and she crawled away at the shore.

_ ‘Stay away from me _’ a genuine fear sparked in her blue eyes as she watched him moving out of the water, approaching his fallen leather coat which he swiftly pulled it over.

_ ‘You never really wanted to kill yourself, you just needed attention. The only attention you didn’t receive… mine. Because that’s who you are. That’s who Kate Denson really is - an entitled, spoiled, rich-’ _

Before Danny would finish his sentence, Kate dashed forward and silenced him with a slap across his right cheek.

_ ‘Don’t you dare insult me’ _

_ ‘Do that again!’ _the man taunted her as he took a step closer standing chest to chest.

_ 'Why? Do you like it?' _she challenged him back.

_ 'Do you want to find out?' _

_ 'I think we both know by now you aren't going to hurt me' _Kate commented.

Danny smiled at her naivety.

_ 'I used to know a woman like you. She was also sure I couldn't touch her or break her. And then, one night-' _the man dimmed his tone and leaned over ' _ I proved her wrong’ _

_ 'What did you do to her ? _' she asked both intrigued and afraid to know the truth.

_ 'I took everything from her' _he muttered the words as she watched his eyes hypnotized.

_ ‘Was she one of your victims ?’ _

_ ‘Eventually’ _

_ ‘Don’t tell me you loved her _’ Kate’s low voice came out as a mere whisper as she was still enthralled by his mesmerizing look.

_ 'Did I love her?' _Danny scoffed and blinked slowly before he resumed _ ‘I didn’t just love her… I worshiped her _’ the man’s wet glove traced her left cheek sending a chill down her spine.

_ ‘You’re a good liar and a great storyteller. No wonder you chose to be a journalist. You’re full of shit’ _she laughed and grabbed his upper arm to push him away, when she felt the black ribbon tied around his left biceps. 

She reached for it and rubbed her fingers together to test the fabric's softness and her eyes jumped on his sudden surprised stare.

_ ‘Why do I have this same black strip wrapped around my wrists ? _’ they locked their eyes for a brief moment and she noticed his playful smile.

_ ‘You wouldn’t believe me if I’d tell you’ _

_ ‘Try me!’ she asked in a demanding voice. _

_ ‘Now, where’s the fun in giving you this gratuitously?’ _

_ ‘What do you want in return?’ _

_ ‘You assume you have something to offer me’ _

_ ‘I might’ _

_ ‘There’s nothing you can give me that I cannot take myself’ _

_ ‘That sounds wrong on some many levels’ _Kate frowned at his remark.

_ ‘I’m glad we’re on the same page’ _Danny smirked as he gave her chin a gentle nudge upwards.

_ ‘You disgust me’ _she slapped his hand.

_ ‘Oh, don’t be so quick to jump to conclusions _ ’ he chuckled ‘ _ If I’d tell you the story behind these bindings’ _ Danny grabbed both her wrists and brought them to her face ‘ _ You’d be disgusted with yourself, not me’ _

_ ‘Fine, don't tell me, I don’t believe any word coming out of your mouth anyway’ _Kate released her hands in a quick motion and walked away.

Danny's cheeky smile slowly dimmed down and a severe look took its place as he remembered the first time he saw Kate outside that cursed realm.

  
  


**(Flashback)**

The long and exhausting work at the gazette caught Danny in the office at 9pm, but he didn’t mind it at all. It was a very productive day and he loved driving at night. 

The streets were almost abandoned. The radio was off. He always appreciated these quiet moments, when he could hear his thoughts and plot. He stared at the red light above his car and his fingers tapped the steering wheel in a rhythmic motion while his other hand rested on the gear stick. Something about that night didn’t allow him to simply go home and sleep, so instead he drove for a while until the sign of a bar caught his eyes. The red, glowing lights blinked lazily before his car, reflecting its writing onto the windshield. He looked entranced at the bright letters. He loved the color red. His mind ran wildly for a brief second.

He got out of the car and slammed the door closed before heading for the open pub. It was quite crowded and he didn’t expect it, but then again it was a Friday night. No matter how tired people might’ve been from work, the weekend officially started. He walked to the bar and sat down being immediately greeted by the bartender.

_ ‘What will it be, sir ?’ _

Danny took off his gloves and stuck them in his coat’s pockets before pointing at a bottle of whiskey. The bartender grabbed the half filled bottle and a clean glass, which he placed before the journalist and started pouring slowly the alcohol. Danny watched the liquid dribbling and licked his lips in anticipation when the bartender suddenly seized some tongs from under the counter and headed for the bucket of ice cubes. Danny halted him.

_ ‘Neat’ _

_ ‘Oh’ _the man let the tongs in the tin bucket and handed him the glass _ ‘There you go, sir’ _

_ ‘Thank you’ _Danny wrapped his fingers around the glass and bringing it to his nose he closed his eyes as he inhaled the strong woody scent and thoughtfully drew his lips closer to the rim of the glass.

He let a sip invade his mouth, rolling the liquid around with his tongue, enjoying the powerful taste and numbing his senses with another greedy gulp he emptied half of the glass. He let the glass down on the counter and raised his head at the large TV screen above him. 

** _ ‘The Ghost Face, as the journalist Jed Olsen named the unknown killer, is still at large. After his horrifying double murder last Sunday night, the police is far from putting up a list of suspects as the crime was committed without an apparent motive. The victims’ house wasn’t vandalized or robbed and it presented no signs of forced entry…’ _ **

Danny barely kept his satisfaction in a leash hearing the reporter’s words, but his proud moment was short lived when he heard the bartender’s remark.

_ ‘What kind of a sick maniac would do such a thing? In what world did we end up... pff’ _he scoffed disproving with Danny’s thoughts _ ‘Not only you kill, but you kill innocent people without a reason. Like a sport’ _

_ ‘Everyone has a motive’ _Danny turned his face at the man _ ‘Enjoying or not’ _

_ ‘What are you talking about?’ _

_ ‘We’re killing strangers so we won’t kill those that we love’ _Danny followed with a sketched smile.

_ ‘How poetic, you’d make a good writer’ _the man nodded his head impressed by Danny’s reply.

_ ‘Well... that’s me’ _he gestured at the TV screen.

The bartender looked above him at the news and saw the Ghost Face’s mask and the article next to it. His eyes opened in surprise and turning his face back on Danny, he resumed:

_ ‘You’re the journalist working on this case? You’re Jed Olsen?’ _

_ ‘Mh-hm’ _

_ ‘Aren’t you afraid he might come after you?’ _

Danny spun the whiskey in his glass before finishing it in one sip and muttered _ ‘He already got me’ _

_ ‘What do you mean?’ _the bartender looked puzzled at him.

_ ‘It’s a metaphor’ _Danny smiled instructing him for a refill with a simple gesture towards the empty glass.

The man complied although he was visibly offended by Danny’s insinuation that he wouldn’t understand the subtlety in his so presumed metaphor. A young woman’s voice ensnared him like a siren’s voice enchanting sailors. His eyes jumped on the screen again and saw an attractive girl with chestnut hair and beautiful big blue eyes giving an interview, which was cut off several times to present clips of her in concerts in between the pauses.

** _ Buck and Wild, _ **

** _ Swing to be free, _ **

** _ Your hands just can't keep ahold of me. _ **

Danny squinted his eyes at her image and her corny lyrics, although he couldn’t deny she had a beautiful voice.

_ ‘I see you got bewitched by her too _’ the bartender wore a large grin as he pointed at the screen.

_ ‘Who is she?’ _

_ ‘Who is- ? Did you live in a cave ? That’s Kate Denson, our star’ _

_ ‘Star? _’ Danny asked somehow mockingly.

_ ‘She’s recognized nationally, but she will always remain our local star. She was born here in Pennsylvania. Such a good young lady’ _

_ ‘She looks like a spoiled child’ _Danny observed without taking his eyes off her.

_ ‘Well’ _the man started tilting his head to a side _ ‘I mean, her parents did everything they could to give her what she needed to become who she is and fulfill her destiny. Can you blame them ? What parents don’t do that for their children?’ _

_ ‘Right’ _the journalist gritted his teeth.

_ ‘She’s all over the news now because she got back home recently and stays for a few days. Visiting her family and attending some gigs around the state. You’re a lucky man, she is singing here tonight if you really like her’ _

_ ‘Lucky me’ _Danny raised his glass and with a smirk he took a careful sip of his beverage _ ‘So, where is she if she’s supposed to sing here tonight?’ _

_ ‘Oh, she’s not the type of star you see on TV. She’s driving on her own here, with that same ol’ Chevy truck she bought herself with the money she made from her first folk contests she won. She’s a very down to earth lady and never cared for fame as she cared to make people feel good. She’s a ray of sunlight even to the gloomier person’ _

The corner of Danny’s lips curled upwards when he saw how talkative the bartender became at the mention of Kate and how much information he was freely giving to a stranger.

_ ‘You know’ _the man chuckled _ ‘Her favorite drink is bourbon too’ _

_ ‘Is that so?’ _Danny acted surprised and intrigued to force the man to talk more.

_ ‘Yes, she always indulges in a glass of bourbon’ _

_ ‘Mh-hm’ _Danny hummed listening attentively at him.

_ ‘The fact that she comes back as often as she can, proves how much she cares for us, for the community. For her family and home. She never forgot where she came from. Although she has an adventurous personality, she always made sure to pay a visit to those who helped her achieve her goals. She loves driving that Chevy at night, she loves to hike all those beaten tracks of the forest. Great gal’ _the man nodded as if he was agreeing with himself.

A sudden clamoring interrupted the two of them and Danny instinctively looked behind expecting a fight to have started. Instead he saw a lot of people agitating and fussing around.

_ ‘I suppose she arrived’ _the bartender stretched his neck to check the entrance.

Danny shifted in his seat halfway to the left and watched the door. Kate entered with a big smile on her face, followed by a sea of fans and friends. She was signing napkins and men’s shirts left and right. She barely had space to move around but she was never bothered by that attention. Her guitar was hanging on her back. She approached the bar and Danny could finally see her better.

She wore a pair of blue jeans with knee high boots and a leather jacket over a white top. She saluted with a quick gesture at the bartender and the man pointed her at the main stage where a chair and a tall stool waited patiently for her. She headed for the stage and with a quick sip of her awaiting bourbon, she started preparing her guitar. She took off her jacket, sat down on the chair and picked up the guitar in her lap.

_ ‘Howdy friends _ ’ she started with a soft, buttery voice _ ‘I missed y’all guys’ _

At her words the entire crowd animated and cheered.

_ ‘I want to start with a song that I find fit for tonight. I want y’all to think about it because this helped me find my courage to aim higher and take advantage of every chance life tosses my way’ _Kate played a few notes between her words and finally started the song.

Danny watched her. Her body language, her gestures, listen to her voice until he heard the lyrics.

** _ Rise and shine, work hard, carve out your name, _ **

** _ Take aim, pull the trigger, hit the bull's eye for fame, _ **

** _ Know the value of faith, an' family, and don't you complain, _ **

** _ Open wide, your windows of opportunity _ **

His eyes narrowed as he surfaced a sinister smile.

_ ‘Perfect’ _he mumbled to himself and saw the young woman next to him turning towards him with a happy face.

_ ‘You like my friend Kate, huh ? _’ she addressed him.

_ ‘I like the song’ _Danny explained to the blonde.

_ ‘Yes, she’s very talented’ _the woman looked at Kate and then back at Danny when her look suddenly changed

_ ‘Do I know you? _’ she smiled at him.

_ ‘I doubt it _’ he noticed the woman turned all around to face him and placed an elbow on the counter to rest her chin in her palm.

_ ‘You’re not from around here, are you?’ _

_ ‘Something like that _’ Danny answered vaguely.

_ ‘Well’ _she clicked her tongue _ ‘I’ll take my best friend’s advice tonight and take this opportunity. Would you buy a girl a drink?’ _she asked with an impish smirk.

Danny moved his eyes from Kate to the blonde and returned her a smile.

_ ‘Sure, what would the lady want?’ _he suddenly changed his tone to a playful one.

_ ‘What you’re having?’ _she pointed at his drink.

_ ‘Would you like a taste?’ _

_ ‘Would you allow me?’ _

Danny threw a quick squint down at his glass and slowly reaching for it, he wanted to offer her the beverage when she saw his wedding ring. 

_ ‘Are you married?’ _she asked although she didn’t seem bothered as her tone didn’t change. 

‘_Does it matter?’ _

_ ‘I got cheated on before, so, honestly? Not really’ _she shrugged her shoulders in indifference.

With an approving look, he gave her the glass, but the woman shook her head vigorously with a cunning smile.

_ ‘You drink’ _

Danny scoffed amused by her presumed untrusty attitude, but once he took a mouthful of his whiskey he saw the woman quickly leaning over and kissing him. She managed to steal the remaining smidgen of whiskey lost inside his mouth and pulled slowly away only a couple of centimeters from his lips.

_ ‘I like the taste of that’ _

_ ‘Do you want more?’ _his eyes fell down on her smitten face.

_ ‘I hope we’re talking about the same thing’ _she pushed the glass of whiskey aside.

Danny caught her gesture with the corner of his eye and then looked back at her. The journalist slowly reached for her neck and gently moved her hair around to expose her pale skin. He leaned over her and whispered into her ear:

_ ‘We do’ _and he slid the glass in front of her.

The woman turned her face towards Danny and saw him leering behind her, at Kate. She followed his intense stare and understood his unsubtle desire.

_ ‘Oh _ ’ her voice betrayed her great disappointment _ ‘Story of my life _ ’ the woman let out a prolonged gasp and smiled bitterly ‘ _ Want me to set up a meeting with her ?’ _

_ ‘No need to _ ’ he caught her chin between his thumb and index fingers and lifted her head up ‘_Consider yourself lucky for not picking you’ _he ended tossing the money he owed to the bartender and left without taking his eyes off Kate, like a wolf stalking its prey.

Who knew that night would present him with such a great opportunity. He wanted her. He will have her… soon. He could even see the headlines in the newspapers. A story to die for.

  
  


#####  **(End of flashback)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's been a while, unfortunately I was very busy with work and I barely had time for anything. 
> 
> I also invested quite some time in a specific scene in this chapter and I did my best to make it as special as it should be, considering the circumstances. I really hope you enjoy this new chapter.
> 
> To stay updated and get notified for new chapters, Subscribe 👍
> 
> And as always, any feedback is greatly appreciated. Cheers!

Kate sat by the fireplace trying to dry off her wet clothes and keep herself warm. A heavy, cold rain surprised her in the middle of her late hike and it didn’t stop since. She could hear the low crackling of the fire and the loud raindrops violently hitting the roof of the cabin. Her eyes were turning drowsier. They closed for a split second and she welcomed the sweet release of endorphins. She felt like lying down before the dancing flames. It would definitely be the most restful sleep she’d have in ages, but the moment she’d let herself slip into it, Amanda’s voice broke the silence it reigned only briefly.

_ ‘FUCK! How is it even possible ?’ _ she threw the cards on the table angered while Herman and Evan laughed at her loss.

Kate moved her head slightly behind, at the couch, and caught Danny staring at her. Her eyebrows sank over her eyes when she saw him looking down on his camera before throwing her another squint.

_ 'Is there a problem?' _Kate snarled at him causing the other killers to interrupt their game.

_ 'No, but I have a feeling you're gonna give me one' _ Danny let a smile slip out.

_ 'Then stop staring at me like a creep' _

_ 'Stop flattering yourself' _ he sneered _ 'It’s not like I have what to look at' _

_ 'Are you saying you didn’t take my picture just now?' _ Kate snapped at him slowly loosening up her grip around the quilt she wrapped around herself.

_ ‘What if I did?’ _Danny challenged her with an almost sadistic smirk.

_ ‘I don’t fucking want you to have my pictures, you pervert. Delete it! _’ Kate moved around on the floor to face him and seeing she wore only her bra under the blanket, he snapped another picture of her.

That time she knew for sure he did it.

_ ‘I can’t even imagine what you do with-’ _ Kate stopped as he bursted into laughter and interrupted her.

_ ‘You think I need pictures for that ? All I can do is close my eyes’ _Danny shut them off for a mere second and a perverse grin surfaced on his face.

_ ‘You’re absolutely disgusting’ _ Kate scoffed _ ‘Delete them!’ _

_ ‘I don’t think so _’ he provoked her.

_ ‘Fucking delete them. NOW! _’ she yelled.

_ ‘Oh, I’m convinced _’ he jumped up on his feet and walked to the table where the others sat joining their game.

Kate eyed down the camera he carefully placed on the table next to him. She felt her entire face on fire. Darting up frustrated, she gave him an ultimatum.

_ ‘Don’t make me come there. I’ll fucking smash it’ _Kate took a couple of steps towards him.

_ ‘Guys, seriously, can we go one day without this shit ? _’ Amanda rolled her eyes annoyed as she tossed two cards on the table.

_ ‘Dealer takes three _ ’ Herman drew three cards and resumed with an amused tone _ ‘Would you two get a room already’ _

Kate frowned with a pretended disgust.

_ ‘Like that would ever happen. Not even in his dreams’ _

Danny met her glance and she saw his subtle, cunning smile as if he knew better. Herman and Evan were both looking at Danny wearing the exact same smile the journalist did. Everything seemed strange. Kate felt slightly scared by their shared looks, as if they were plotting something or hiding something.

_ ‘Give it to me!’ _

_ ‘I thought you said it won’t happen even in my dreams’ _the man slammed his boots on the table and checked his cards.

_ ‘Stop being a smartass and hand me the camera’ _

_ ‘Come and get it’ _ Danny’s eyes raised slightly above the cards and grinned entertained at her.

She looked at the camera, then at him, then at the other killers. It itched her to go there and make justice, but somehow she knew she wouldn’t win that fight.

She backed away unhappy and walking by the couch, she let herself sink into the furs topping the soft cushions and voiced her dissatisfaction.

_ ‘You’re a petty man. I fucking hate you’ _

Danny tossed his cards on the table triumphant and collected the small pot. His keen eyes jumped on her figure for a brief moment and let out an arrogant scoff.

_ ‘Sure you do’ _

_ ‘You’ll fall asleep at some point and you’d wish you’d delete the pictures’ _

_ ‘I’d like to see you trying’ _

_ ‘You won’t see me trying, you’ll see me succeeding’ _Kate’s face twisted into a satisfied grin.

_ ‘Cute’ _ he muttered as he dealt the cards.

Only the raindrops hitting the roof filled out the awkward silence which took over the room. Evan placed a bet and coughed once to refit his voice before speaking. His hazel eyes locked on Danny and he started in a low voice.

_ ‘Have you met the new survivor ?’ _

Danny threw his cards on the table, folding, and started rocking his boots left and right. When no one answered Evan’s question he looked at him somehow surprised.

_ ‘You were talking to me?’ _

_ ‘Yes’ _

_ ‘No, I didn’t, though just the other day the others mentioned a new girl. Why do you ask ? Should I?’ _Danny continued watching attentively at their game.

_ ‘Word has it’ _ Evan grabbed 2 coins from his stack and tossed them over the current pool before throwing a furtive squint at Danny ’ _ She got an interest in you’ _

Danny shrugged his shoulders confused, even uninterested until he heard Evan’s next words.

_ ‘So much, she is writing about you’ _

_ ‘Why ?’ _ he frowned at Evan with an obviously unhappy face.

_ ‘She’s an aspiring journalist apparently and got really fascinated by your story’ _

_ ‘Is that so?’ _Danny’s features softened, feeling that short burst of ego hitting the right spot.

_ ‘And you know this, how ?’ _Kate interfered, surprised that no one seemed curious about Evan’s source of truth.

Amanda and Herman stared at Evan slightly uncomfortable to realize they might have screwed up and almost gave away Meg’s operations with them. Danny on the other hand saw Kate’s intrusion rather different than his fellow peers. The corner of his mouth raised and met her serious stare.

_ ‘In the forest. I stumbled upon a few survivors and this new girl was among them asking all these questions about Ghost Face. She was scribbling in her small notepad’ _ Evan turned his head slightly towards Kate as he gave her an answer.

Danny broke his eye contact with Kate and turned his head at the others with a sudden change of attitude.

_ ‘Isn’t that cute?’ _

_ ‘Yeaaah, you got yourself a stalker’ _Amanda replied sarcastically.

His look shifted from Amanda back on Kate and he watched her fuss under the quilt. It kept falling down and she kept struggling to keep it over her shoulders. His stare turned empty as he got carried away into a new memory and all surroundings vanished, slowly materializing into a different scenery.  
  
  
  
  


**(Flashback)**

  
  


He tapped the steering wheel with his fingers as he patiently watched the entrance of the club not far from his car. The radio was off again. The lights were off too. He was perfectly obfuscated. Danny watched Kate with a tensed look. She was standing in the drizzling rain, signing someone's poster when a friend of hers placed a leather jacket over her wet shoulders.

She struggled to pull it over but she seemed unable to find the left sleeve and she was constantly turning around after the eluding sleeve. As she revolved in that same spot, she ended up facing Danny's car. His eyes came back to life as he saw her happy face. His left hand suddenly gripped the steering wheel until he heard the leather glove gently squeaking. He knew it had to happen that night. He didn't shy from staring at his prey, shamelessly going over all the steps of her murder.

_ ‘Enjoy it while it lasts’ _he turned the ignition key and drove off to her residence where he waited for her return.

Around 12 am, Kate’s Chevy pulled over the driveway and walked out her car alone. Danny smiled as he watched her from an adjacent street. He reached for Philly, idling down on the passenger seat and adjusting the telephoto lens, he could finally see Kate moving around the house. 

He snapped a couple of pictures of her as she went upstairs to her room and noticed she closed the door behind her. His index finger abruptly stopped clicking the button and pondered above it when he saw her beginning to undress. She unbuttoned her shirt and recklessly tossed it on the floor. Her fingers ran through her hair as she seemed to draw closer to the mirror. She smiled once and let her hair fall back down on her shoulders. Her back turned towards the window as she unzipped her jeans and she slowly rolled them down. The black lace panties she wore, covering only half of her buttocks, perfectly complimented her heart shape posterior. Danny’s chest swelled once as he took a deeper breath and immortalized her beauty. He saw her unhooking her bra and removing the black panties right before she disappeared into the next room, which he could only assume was the bathroom. He let down the camera in his lap and waited. His eyes wouldn't stray away from her window for a second.

After what it felt like 5 endless minutes, she came back to her room with a towel wrapped around her and stopped in front of her wardrobe. Danny quickly brought up his camera and resumed stalking her. She dropped the towel on the floor and picked up a short, satin nightgown. She pulled it over and adjusted the thin straps on her shoulders before turning around and sitting down at the vanity table.

_ 'Here we go' _ he muttered with a smile as he dialed up a phone number.

Kate suddenly jumped off the small chair and snatched the phone. She started playing with the coiled cord, twisting it over her finger.

_ 'Hey, I just got out of the shower. I was about to call you and tell you-' _

_ 'Tell me what?' _

Danny's voice clearly set her off and she immediately knew she had mistaken him for a friend.

_ 'Oh shit, I thought you were someone else' _

_ 'That's alright. I am' _his voice came out unusually charming.

_ 'Um, who are you looking for?' _ Kate asked confused.

_ 'Actually, you' _

_ 'Haha, very funny. I'm sooo excited' _ Kate chuckled and walked at the vanity table. The phone cord extended enough to allow her even sitting down on the chair _ 'Is this a game ?’ _

_ 'Do you like games? _' Danny asked playful.

_ 'Who are you, seriously? I can't put my finger on your voice. Sexy though. But I can't tell who you are' _ she continued as she rubbed lotion on her thighs.

_ 'Would you like to meet me?' _

_ 'Do I want to meet you? _' Kate scoffed amused.

_ 'Weather you want to or not, you'll still meet me tonight' _

_ 'I'm sorry? _' Kate’s tone changed and she stopped messaging her leg.

_ 'Did I scare you ?' _Danny’s voice remained as playful as it started.

_ 'Listen, this isn’t funny anymore, okay?' _

_ 'Who said it was supposed to be funny?' _

_ 'Dave, is that you?' _ she seemed to be scolding the stranger.

_ 'No' _ the way he said that word was a clear indication of his malicious intent.

_ 'Okay, you got the wrong number. Have a nice-' _

_ 'Don't you dare hang up on me… Kate' _

_ 'I'm calling the cops. So, if this is a joke, you’d better stop it right now' _

_ 'Go ahead, I'm sure they'd be thrilled to find your gutted body' _the man dared her with a satisfied smirk on his face.

_ 'Fuck you, you psycho _' Kate punched the switch hook and started dialing another number.

Danny watched her talking to the dispatcher and she seemed riled up as she constantly gestured around. The moment she hung up the phone, Danny lifted up his left sleeve just enough to expose his wrist and set his stopwatch. He let himself sink in the driver's seat, laying low to avoid being seen and waited patiently with his eyes still focused on Kate’s house.

After a while he could hear the police alarms blaring in the distance, rapidly gaining intensity as they drew closer and closer to Kate’s residence. He stopped his watch and muttered to himself:

_ ‘Two cars in ten minutes' _

Kate opened the door to the first two officers, inviting them inside and watched the other two looking around her house and backyard. They all sat inside the house for about ten minutes as Kate tried to explain her situation and why she called for them. The officers made sure to check her house and outside for her mental comfort and soon they came out the front door. She wore a silky robe, which she struggled to hold closed and a pair of cozy slippers. One of the officers tapped her shoulder in a friendly and reassuring way and the young woman smiled at him relieved. She walked back in and locked the front door. Danny sat up in his chair and grabbing his camera again he followed Kate around the house. She was heading back to her room.

He waited for the police cars to leave the neighborhood and about 30 minutes more after that. If he learned something in his childhood, it was the power of observation and that patience was rewarding. By the time that half an hour passed, she finished pampering her body with soft and aromatic oils and already in bed.

The loud ringing of the phone violently ripped her out of the sweet sleep she almost fell into. Her room came back to life as she turned on the lights. Danny saw her answering the phone and with a subtle smile he listened to her weak but calm voice.

_ ‘Yes ?’ _

_ ‘I’m sorry, did I wake you up?’ _ his voice rang in her head as a bad omen.

_ ‘Stop it!’ _ Kate yelled _ ‘You’ve had your fun, now cut it out’ _

_ ‘The night is young...Kate’ _

_ ‘Let’s see how young will it be if I get the police here-’ _Kate tried to hang up, but his loud words in the receptor paralyzed her.

_ ‘Don’t turn your back at me’ _

Kate angled her head slowly towards the window and put the phone back to her ear terrified.

_ ‘Cat got your tongue?’ _he asked playfully.

_ 'Are you watching me?' _

_ 'For quite a while' _

_ ‘I call your bluff. The police said this is a prank call so unless you want to-’ _

_ ‘I liked you better in your black underwear’ _

Kate’s eyes widened and a chill ran down her spine. Her hand trembled on the phone.

_ ‘Why are you doing this?’ _ her breaking voice and twisted frown on her face betrayed her intense fear ‘ _ What do you want?’ _

_ ‘What do I want?’ _ Danny laughed softly and she heard him continuing _ ‘You’ _

She opened her mouth to say something, but words wouldn’t escape her throat. She realized that police wouldn’t come again as her report wasn’t something serious and it could be easily fixed by hanging up on the harasser or pranker. Yet, her situation was too real for her to even begin to describe how she felt at the moment. His words echoed over and over in her mind and tears pooled in her ocean eyes. A low whimper escaped her mouth.

_ ‘Shh, don’t cry yet _’ Danny spoke in a slow, almost comforting way.

_ ‘Where are you ?’ _

_ ‘Very close’ _

Kate rushed at the window and looked down on her front porch, then down the main street. It was quiet. No sign of a living soul. She suddenly heard him chuckling on his phone.

_ 'Cold, so, so cold' _

_ 'I've had enough of this' _ Kate pulled the curtains and backed away.

_ 'Me too' _ Danny echoed slowly and hung up on her.

Kate's lower lip twitched as she heard the phone's idling tone and slowly hooked it back in its socket. She wasn't sure what he meant with those last words. If he meant he got bored of the prank or he had enough of fooling around and was moving on with his plans. She wished so very much to just get in bed and fall asleep and wake up in the morning safe and sound, but the details the stranger threw around kept haunting her thoughts. It was pretty clear the man was watching her, but she wasn't so sure he'd actually do something about it. The police also assured her that most of these intimidating and mind-breaking calls are just prank calls and the assailants never honored their threats.

Danny closed the trunk of his car and pulled his iconic mask over.

He sneaked around the houses and hid behind a big tree on the other side of Kate's house. After a couple of seconds he smiled and took a step into the clearing with his knife tightly gripped in his fist as if he wanted to be seen by the neighbors or any witnesses. He felt as if a spotlight was on him. He loved that feeling, that thrilling feeling of being seen and feared. 

Suddenly, his vibrating cell phone disturbed his fantasies. He looked at the caller's ID and recognized it as being from work. He let out an annoyed sigh and taking cover behind the tree, he partially raised his mask and answered the call.

_ 'Hey Jed, sorry to bother you at this hour, but I have something important to tell you. I'm not even sure if I should tell you this but I always considered you my friend, so-' _

_ 'What is it?' _ Danny's tone hinted at his annoyance.

_ 'After you left the office, we had some visitors. The police' _ the man's voice was somehow shaky.

_ 'And?' _ Danny leaned over the tree to check on Kate although the news displeased him enough to alter his attention.

Kate was back at the window and checked the surroundings with a worried look.

_ 'They said they need to talk to you and that it's urgent' _

_ 'About what?' _

_ 'About Ghost Face' _

Danny felt a lump in his throat. His eyes danced over Kate's body and his fist squeezed the knife's hilt harder.

_ 'What does that mean? Do they want to discuss my articles or-' _

_ 'Jed' _ the man's voice turned into a whisper _ 'I think it's serious. They were not happy about this. They asked for your home address so they can find you. They're looking for you. What did you do?' _

Danny was already ignoring the man's words once he mentioned the police got their hands on his address. 

_ 'Jed? Are you still there? Is there anything I can do to help you?' _

Danny exhaled disappointed as he watched Kate turning off the lights in her room and shook his head. It was supposed to happen that night. Everything was going according to the plan, but he never saw this coming. The police's investigation clearly started to point in his direction and he knew what he had to do. It was time to make haste back at home, pack his compromising stuff and leave town in the night.

_ 'No, you already helped' _Danny mumbled unhappy.

He ended the call without another word and watched Kate's house. He was so close. He could take her easily. They were alone, no witnesses, no evidence he was there and yet…luck didn't find him that night. He had to flee.

After 1 hour of waiting, curled up in her bed, with a kitchen knife on her night stand, Kate realized how ridiculous she looked and how foolish it might've looked for the police officers to hear her panicking over such a thing. Her presumed stalker never showed up that night or any other night. She never received a call from him again. 

It proved to be just a prank meant to scare her...

**(End of flashback)**

  
  


Danny was brought back to reality when he heard the agitation next to him. Evan and Herman were in front of Kate trying to convince her of something. He saw Herman was holding Meg’s journal in his left hand. He squinted his eyes at her and suddenly the whole clamoring made sense.

_ ‘I saw my name written in there’ _ Kate was up on her feet and tried to get the journal back from Herman.

_ ‘It’s Evan’s journal’ _ Herman tried to reason with her and gently handed the notebook to the other man.

Evan snatched it quickly but Kate also grabbed hold of half of it.

_ ‘I saw my name. Why?’ _ Kate tried to steal it from his grasp but Evan’s iron grip didn’t budge.

_ ‘I write about everyone’ _ the man felt uncomfortable to lie.

Danny let out a heavy breath and dropping down his feet with a loud thud, he caught everyone’s attention. He sat up, grabbed his camera and walked at the three killers. He eyed down Kate before addressing her:

  
  


_ 'Didn't your parents teach you to never go through people's belongings? Let it go!' _ he ordered as he caught her wrist and cut off the blood flow causing her to surrender the notebook to Evan, then he resumed _ 'I don't suppose you'd want anyone going through your private stuff, would you?' _

_ 'I don't have private stuff _' Kate huffed annoyed.

_ 'I respectfully disagree _' Danny tilted his head and smiled at her as his eyes climbed down from her face to her body.

She immediately squeezed the soft blanket around her tighter and sat back down on the couch. Danny turned at Evan and muttered in a low voice.

_ ‘Perhaps you should take better care of your belongings’ _

***

She sneaked around the church and made a beeline to the closest cover. She saw him slowly walking towards her hiding spot.

_ 'Damn it' _ her chest heaved and her eyes shut at each step he took closer.

For a while all she could hear was the booming blood in her temples and the air hissing through the gaps in the wall. In a moment of bravery, she stuck her head out the cover just to see him reaching for the long shard of glass she stuck in his right trapezius muscle. He suppressed his grunt and tossed the foreign object to a side when something hidden in the grass stole his attention.

He bent one knee down and retrieved the lost small notebook. She leaned down behind the concrete wall and covered her mouth to muffle her heavy breathing.

_ 'Come out, Nancy, don't you want to meet your hero?' _ his voice came out playful.

The girl struggled to keep her whimpers low, but the crippling fear caused her to release a short, rasped breath. Danny peeked at the wall and smirked content. He opened the notepad and quickly browsed the pages.

_ 'Don't you need your notes?' _

Nancy squeezed her eyes terrified to hear him closing the distance between them. She jumped out of the cover and tried to run away from his path, but immediately tripped over some loose roots and fell on her knees. She crawled for a few meters and leaped on her feet again. Before sprinting towards her only escape, the killer snatched her arm and hurled her behind him. She hit her back against the wall and coughed once as she felt her lungs almost detaching from her ribcage.

_ 'Please don't' _ the girl begged with her eyes closed.

_ 'I'm not doing anything' _ he approached Nancy.

_ 'Please don't kill me _' she tried again this time staring down.

_ 'Sh, sh' _ Danny stopped and looked down at her shivering body.

He opened her notepad again and read out loud:

Who is Ghost Face?

Why did he start killing?

Who was his first kill? What was the motive?

How was his childhood?

He raised his head from the paper and looked back at her. Nancy shyly dared to stare back at his mask.

_ 'So, you're the journalist' _ he flipped back the notepad's cover and handed it back.

She stared puzzled at it, then back at him. Her hand slowly reached for it and he let it slip away from his grasp.

_ 'T-thanks' _ the girl managed to whisper although adrenaline was still in action. 

_ 'You're young' _ he noticed curiously tilting his head to a side _ 'Too young to be a journalist' _

_ 'I'm twenty' _ she brought the notepad to her chest and squeezed it protectively _ 'I- was working on getting there' _

_ 'Ah, twenties' _ he remarked joyous _ 'The age of dreams and ambitious goals' _

_ 'Is that how you were at this age?' _ her question came out a bit insecure.

Danny smiled at her but she couldn't see it.

_ 'Nice try' _ he chuckled _ 'But instead of subtly interviewing me, why don't you answer ME a question?' _

Nancy felt cornered. She looked quickly around for an escape, but the man wouldn't budge and just sat before her. She shrugged her shoulders defeated and replied:

_ 'Okay, sir' _

_ 'Sir?' _ Danny couldn't keep in his laughter _ 'You're almost adorable' _

_ 'Do you prefer a different title or-' _she asked with the same shy tone.

_ 'Don't even try it… journalist' _ the man smirked at her futile attempts to get as much information as she can from him _ 'Tell me, why this interest in me?' _

_ ‘I guess your story is too uncommon and unique' _ she raised her big eyes and stared at the blackness of his mask's eyes.

_ 'Every killer has an uncommon and unique story here. Why me?' _ Danny argued.

_ 'Well, you being a journalist stole my attention immediately. Everything I heard about you, true or not, lured me in with its surrealism’ _ Nancy pursed her lower lip before continuing _ 'And might I venture this word… but, as sadistic and malevolent your crimes were in nature, as whimsical they were as a story' _

Danny narrowed his eyes at her words, but not in annoyance or disbelief, instead he felt a more positive emotion. Perhaps it was his ego being further inflated by her words or perhaps it was admiration towards her chosen words and how she sentenced her thoughts.

_ ‘So, you admire my work’ _ he translated her plethora of words.

_ ‘I don’t admire your crimes, I just admire your journalist work or how you managed to-’ _

_ ‘But you haven’t seen it or read it’ _ he pointed out amused.

_ ‘Well, I mean I admire the fact you dared to write about-’ _ Nancy stopped due to lack of better words and suddenly heard him chortling at her _ ‘What?’ _

_ ‘There’s no shame in admitting you’re fascinated by my whole background, murders included. A great journalist doesn't judge or allow his or her prejudices to become impediments in their writing and stories. A great journalist's story should never be biased' _

_ 'Weren't your stories biased, considering you were writing about yourself? The fact that you chose to do that shows a little bit of a narcissistic behavior, if not a lot, considering you're taking pictures of yourself while killing' _ Nancy's voice was clearly jittery but she managed to speak her mind.

Danny smiled.

_ 'I'll ignore the fact you just insulted my intelligence. If my stories would've been biased, I'd be caught with my first 'Ghost Face' published article, wouldn't you think so?' _

_ 'I suppose _' the girl dropped her chin in her chest understanding how foolish it was of her to believe that.

_ 'You're not half bad with the words and how to obtain information from your sources, but you need to be in more control of your tone and body language' _

_ 'This isn't what I'd call a regular encounter for an interview' _ she looked up at him again trying to excuse her shaky voice.

_ 'You may interview a child, the baker next door or you can interview a serial killer. You need to be prepared for all situations. Be poised, untouched, never let your emotions take over your mind, otherwise your questions and notes might distort a lot of reality. Do you know what makes writers be great at what they do? Do you know what makes a journalist's story relatable to anyone reading it ?' _ Danny moved his body unto Nancy's, trapping her between him and the wall.

_ 'N-no' _ she murmured fear crippling her again.

_ 'Experience. Experience of every emotion, of every feeling, of every situation. When you've felt sadness, pain, love, happiness, fear and even death' _ Danny paused and Nancy let out a low squirm as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach _ 'Then you will know how to write about anything, how to ask questions and how to keep your poise in the most stressful and challenging situations' _

Nancy's eyes slowly blinked in confusion. She let out another short breathed gasp and looked down at her stomach. Danny slowly retracted the knife from her flesh and bringing the bloodied blade to her face, he gently traced her left cheek with it, leaving behind a thin red line and ended:

_ 'Anyway… pleased to meet you... Nancy' _

***

Danny removed his leather coat with some discomfort in his shoulder and threw it on the table in the main room along his mask and knife. He called for Sally and Herman several times but no one answered. He looked upstairs and the whole floor seemed abandoned. Unhappily, he walked upstairs to Sally’s room and got himself a small, improvised medkit box. As he went downstairs again, he placed the medkit on the table, took off his black shirt and tried to take a better look at his deep wound, but all he could see was the blood already coagulated on his skin. His eyes fell on the small mirror in the box and he used it to get some vision on his injury. The laceration has already stopped bleeding, but the flesh was still ripped apart enough to consider sewing it. Sure, it will take a few days to get healed by the Entity’s mercy, but they all learned that attending to their injuries first hand speeds up the healing process.

He let out a deep sigh and rummaged inside the box for the needle and thread. If only they had a large mirror hanging somewhere around, that would’ve helped him see what he was about to do. Instead he had to rely on the small blurry mirror and his photographic memory. He slouched over the table and held the mirror with his right hand just above the shoulder, angled in a way to give him some sort of visibility of the affected area and he pierced his skin with the rather blunt needle. His head moved to the left and he bit into his shoulder to overcome his instinctively grunt of pain. With a prolonged exhale, he pulled the thread through his skin and tried to dig the needle once again. The needle met the resistance of his flesh and it took every little bit of his energy and dare to force it through the skin.

_ ‘Fuck!’ _ he slammed his right fist onto the table smashing the mirror into pieces as pain rippled through his body and felt every inch of the thread moving through the new punched hole.

He let out a heavy breath when he heard someone walking down the small hallway of the lodge. His eyes barely raised at the entrance of the room and saw Kate. His face was contorted in pain. Danny blinked once and let his head fall down as he tried to take a few deeper breaths.

_ ‘What are you doing?’ _ she asked curiously as she moved closer to the table.

‘_ Enjoying my time’ _ he muttered without facing her with his left hand still hanging on his right shoulder and the needle still clenched between his fingers.

_ ‘Do you need help?’ _ Kate rolled her eyes at his sneering reply.

With his head still low, Danny briefly chuckled at her words, displeased of his situation and the fact he actually needed help and she was the only one there. He lifted his face up at her and shook his head in denial.

Kate’s look climbed down from his injured shoulder to the table and saw the ruined mirror.

_ ‘I think you do. You can’t see shit now’ _ she walked behind him and she stopped abruptly as her eyes laid on his scarred back.

She did remember he mentioned once that was the work of a man, but she never really believed him. However, a simple glance casted upon his back would make you pity him.

_ ‘What is it?’ _he asked with his head still hanging down, buried into his chest.

Kate walked closer to him and took the needle from his hand. She let it hang against his chest and looked at the wound.

_ ‘I’ll have to disinfect it first and clean all this mess up’ _ her voice came out almost in a whisper as she walked by the fireplace.

Danny moved his head after her and watched the young woman retrieve a small metal case hidden somewhere behind some loose bricks.

_ ‘What’s that?’ _ he asked, staring at her.

_ ‘Anna brew this concoction from some plants. She said it had antibacterial properties’ _Kate rubbed her hands together with the dense liquid and poured a few drops into his wound.

She ripped a piece of cloth from the medkit box and soaking it with the solution she started to gently dab his skin. As she held her left hand near the wound to expose it furthermore in order to clean it better, it slowly glided down his back, gently tracing some of his scars and her eyes followed. She felt the healed wounds and suddenly her right hand stopped stippling his fresh lesion. Danny raised his head and turned it towards her.

_ ‘What are you doing?’ _

She snapped out of her trance and placed the cloth back on the table.

_ ‘Who did this to you?’ _ her voice came out softer than she would usually speak to him.

_ ‘A survivor’ _

_ ‘Very funny’ _ Kate cleaned the area of any dried blood and resumed ‘ _ You know what I’m talking about’ _

_ ‘Can you do this and be quiet?’ _Danny met her eyes.

_ ‘Do you want my help?’ _ Kate challenged him and gave him a cunning smile as she tugged another chair behind his and straddled the frame of the backrest.

He looked away frustrated and after a few seconds of silence he muttered:

_ ‘My father’ _

Kate’s fingers pushed unto the needle unwillingly at his answer and she heard him gritting his teeth. Her eyes fell back down again on his scars. ‘_ He must’ve been very young when it happened by the looks of them _’ she thought to herself.

_ ‘Does it hurt? _’ she pulled the thread and prepared for a new stitch when she heard him.

_ ‘What ? Talking to you ?’ _

Although his comment was mean, Kate barely abstained from laughter and instead of retaliating, as she’d usually do, with some salty reply, she punched a new hole in his skin as carelessly as she could. 

_ ‘I’m fine’ _ he returned squeezing his left fist until Kate heard a satisfying squeak of his leather glove.

She however continued to sew his open wound as slowly as she could and tried to stick the needle through his flesh as gently as possible afterwards. He noticed her unusual care and the way she struggled to make the whole experience less painful for him. He couldn’t remember the last time someone cared for his well being like that. There was no memory of another human being in his life to tend to his needs the way Kate did that night. 

He felt every move she made, every gentle dab against his shoulder, every accidental caress of hers, her warm fingertips running across his skin, carefully trying to soothe the area as she forced the needle through his oversensitive flesh. Her calming, hot breath blowing softly over his shoulder with each new meticulous stitch she made. Even the simple fact he was thinking about all that while she worked, it soothed his pain and took off his mind from the relentless burning sensation in his upper back.

_ ‘I’m almost done’ _ she cut the thread using her teeth and removed a clean bandage from the box.

She soaked another fresh cloth into the concoction and placed it over his wound before wrapping up his entire shoulder with the bandage. She hid the loose end of it under the layers of the wrap and both her palms slid down from his shoulder to his back staring content at her outstanding work. She leaned over his shoulder to check the bandage over his chest and suddenly met his face to her left. He stared at her in such a way that she felt the need to apologize for invading his private space.

‘_ Sorry’ _Kate murmured although she couldn’t move away and kept staring into his green eyes. 

The tension became so evident when none of them tried to back away although they were a hair's breadth away from each other. Their barely touching cheeks brought an intimacy they were somehow unprepared for, yet none of them tried to escape the seemingly uncomfortable situation. Danny’s eyes jumped down from her dirty forehead and cheeks to her full, blood stained lips and hardly fought his urge. The corners of her mouth slowly curled upwards as she analyzed all his facial features.

_ ‘You’re not so bad when you don’t act like an asshole _’ her whisper turned out to be a mere inaudible mumble in his ears.

He wished so much to kiss her. He never felt such an aching and burning desire of doing something… not even kill. That simple thought almost terrified him. Disgusted him. That weakness… those perfect, soft, glistering lips of hers. His head moved to the other side and muttered a weak _ ‘Thank you’ _. He felt his entire being tearing apart as the words came out, as if he never used them before.

Kate noticed how difficult it was for him to say that and wishing to twist that knife even more, she sat up, walked to his left and smugly told him:

_ ‘You owe me one’ _

He bit his tongue and standing up he moved next to her.

_ ‘I didn’t ask for your help’ _

_ ‘But it kills you to know you accepted it’ _ Kate grinned.

_ ‘I don’t owe you anything, but you do owe me your life' _ Danny lifted her chin up with a finger and gave her a weak smile. 

_ 'Is that so?' _ Kate hit his hand and saw him reaching for his leather coat.

She threw a quick squint at his bare back and asked in a lower voice:

_ 'Is it true?' _

_ 'What?' _he turned his head towards her.

_ 'What you said about your scars' _

_ 'Why do you care? _' he faced her.

_ 'I don't know' _ Kate shrugged her shoulders and looked down for a second before sharing his look _ 'I suppose I find it really sad if it’s true' _

_ ‘I don’t need your pity’ _he turned back to his belongings.

_ ‘What do you need then?’ _ Kate insisted and saw how much she annoyed him when he let both hands down the table and let out a prolonged sigh.

_ ‘What are you doing?’ _ he asked without facing her.

_ ‘Talking to you?’ _ Kate replied confused of his question.

_ ‘I mean’ _ he finally turned towards her with an angered look _ ‘What the fuck are you still doing here?’ _

_ ‘Fine’ _ Kate scoffed annoyed and whilst walking away she continued almost in a whisper _ ‘Ungrateful bastard’ _

Danny heard her last comment and feeling a vicious urge swelling within him, he narrowed his eyes and rushed after her. He caught her arm, shoved his free hand into her throat and yanked her body against a wooden pillar. She blinked agitated as adrenaline kicked in. Her head was already spinning.

_ ‘What are you doing?’ _ she tried to remove his hand from her throat.

_ ‘Shutting your mouth off’ _ Danny snarled.

She tried to speak but suddenly felt his lips pressing against hers forcefully.

Her eyes were wide open in both fear and confusion. She threshed around but Danny moved his body closer, preventing any escape attempts of hers. When she felt his grip around her throat loosening up, she closed her eyes and welcomed the overwhelming feeling of questionable happiness. As dopamine substituted adrenaline, she suddenly understood how much she missed that. No. She suddenly realized how much she wanted that from him. She felt a rush of helplessness, a surging flow of warmth that rendered her body limp in his grasp… and she loved it. Her chest and stomach felt hollow, she forgot how to breathe, her head was completely empty, yet… at that very moment she felt full and whole again.

Sweat dribbled from his forehead and chin. She tasted his salty lips and ran her hand across his rough stubble cheek when she had realized how much she hoped for more.

Regardless of how brutal his kiss started, the second she surrendered to him, she couldn't even describe how passionate it turned out to be. How seductive his motions were, how explicit and suggestive his technique was. She felt like her stomach was constantly filling in with air and she couldn't take in anymore. She felt asphyxiating… and yet, she never wanted to end it. His assertive mouth was shamelessly parting her still shaking lips, sending wild tremors along her spine, instilling in her sensations she had never felt before.

Perhaps the experience itself was long overdue and that enhanced its intensity for her. Or perhaps it was because of him. Was he that good? She could've sworn she never had been kissed that way. It was the kind of kiss you never forget, the kind of kiss you linger for, the kind of kiss you fall for. 

As he descended into his own pit of pleasure he allowed his starving lips and tongue to discover every inch of her mouth and his hate reduced to a mere simulacrum. The iron taste permeated in his mouth and he welcomed that twisted yet familiar feeling. His hand, now barely hanging in a weak grip around her slender throat, lost all its malicious intent and became enticing instead. The thought of her being completely his, the thought of having her lured and trapped in such a battle of contradicting emotions stirred him even more. The way she allowed him to push her boundaries confirmed to him only how much she longed for it and in all her honesty she didn’t care anymore he knew by that time. When his venturous tongue claimed its access to hers, she knew he could ask her anything at that moment and she’d religiously obey. His alluring, corrupting swirls of the tongue were electrifying. They turned out to be so addictive that they felt sinful and Kate... belonged in hell now.

Their kiss broke abruptly when someone walked in and before they would turn their heads at the entrance, the stranger had already left. Danny pulled away from her and she could instantly read his regret and disappointment with himself. It was so obvious that Kate decided to end his unrelenting torture. She leaned against his ear and muttered:

_ ‘You’re still an ungrateful bastard’ _

He tried to ignore her words, but he’d deceive himself if he’d say he didn’t like how she responded to his painful reaction. He enjoyed it so much he actually dared to look after her as she went upstairs just to see her stopping at the top of the staircase.

_ ‘And you still owe me one’ _ she smirked and walked down the hallway.

Danny smiled unwillingly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, new chapter here. I do intend to write more often now that we are in quarantine, but being forced to also work from home full time, we'll see how that works for me.
> 
> In the meantime, stay home and enjoy reading this and other stories. AO3 is full of them 😊

It started like any other trial, chasing survivors, taking successful hits, hooking some of them, yet the outcome didn’t please the Entity nor Kate. That very thought was a hard pill to swallow. What she liked to do, what she wanted to do to them and how she felt afterwards scared her a little bit. 

Danny was right about her all along - she had a killer instinct all this time.

She wanted to sacrifice that young journalist in particular… _ 'Nancy was her name?' _ she thought, pretending to be oblivious of the girl’s identity.

She grew to hate her so avidly. Almost every night she’d hear the killers talking about her and her writings. How she creates new memories and writes history as their lives go by. She became another Benedict. That comparison lying on the lips of killers and survivors alike was a travesty in Kate’s eyes. And yet that wasn't the reason she hated her, that wasn't why she found the aspiring journalist annoying.

The fact that she desired to write documents and journals for posterity, for other new survivors, for any new denizens of that cursed land weighed little to nothing for Kate. What bothered her was Nancy's persistent and quite pervasive interest in Ghost Face. In fact, her displeasure with this matter was most of the time a subject of amusement for Danny and Herman. They would often talk about Nancy and her somewhat ad-hoc interviews with Danny during their misfortunate meetings during the trials. Whenever Danny spoke about her, he showed some sort of admiration towards the young woman, which only triggered Kate furthermore.

_ 'I'm telling you' _ Danny started as he played with his knife _ 'The girl's got an ass that won't quit' _

_ 'Is she that persuasive?' _Herman followed.

_ 'She's not bad, not bad at all. She'd make a great journalist out there _' he continued and stopped his piercing gaze on Kate.

She looked at him and knew he wanted her to hear that. He waited for a reaction from her, but she refused to give him the satisfaction. She remained silent and continued adjusting her guitar chords when she saw Herman being summoned into a trial. She looked back at Danny and met that same striking squint of his.

_ 'What? _' he let his feet down on the floor.

'_ Just admiring you. Don't tell me it bothers you’ _Kate mocked him.

_ 'Come on, Kate _ ' he chuckled _ 'We're past these things, they aren't funny anymore' _

_ 'You might be right there, which is why i stopped giving you the satisfaction' _

_ 'Are you jealous?' _ he looked at his knife for a split second and then at her as she abruptly stopped tweaking a string.

_ 'Do you want me to be?' _

Danny let out a low chuckle and shook his head amused.

_ 'Answer my question and I'll answer yours' _ the man bargained.

Kate moved her guitar in her lap and smiled at him.

_ 'You already know the answer _ ' she muttered as she struck a few notes _ 'That's why you always speak about that… new favorite toy of yours' _

Danny bursted into laughter at her spiteful words. He stood up and walked at the couch, stopping in front of her. Her chin raised and she felt the cold leather glove against her cheek. 

_ 'You-’ _Kate's eyes looked up at him in veneration and that peculiar stare of hers invasively plunged him back into a lost memory.

**(Flashback)**

Danny drove for hours in the late night and as much as he wanted to get as far as possible from Pennsylvania, he didn’t break any speeding laws just to make sure the police won’t stop him. He was slowly running out of patience and his entire body was showing it. His fingers would rhythmically tap the steering wheel, his legs were restless, his knees constantly rocking left and right. His phone was relentlessly ringing and vibrating on the passenger seat, but he didn’t even glimpse at it. His eyes were sharp as they always were, fixed and focused solely on the road.

In one split second he checked the time on the radio and finally realized he’s been driving for five straight hours. He never even noticed that the sun was getting ready for its first act. As he came back to his senses, he felt the gnawing void in his stomach, though his thirst was more aching. His thought suddenly jumped to Kate. He wanted her so badly. He couldn’t stand his failure. His hands gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white.

He eyed the rather quiet diner on the right side of the highway and his dry throat suddenly brought him back to reality for more pressing matters than his fantasies. He slowed down the car and pulled over in the parking lot behind the small building. Only 2 other cars were parked near the main entrance while 2 huge trucks were somehow blocking the view on half of the diner. He got out of the car and slammed the door closed before entering that pathetic excuse of a restaurant.

As soon as he stepped inside, he scoured the entire room, immediately mapping all exit doors and windows but primarily focusing on the three truck drivers who were laughing and speaking loudly enough to know they’re going to bother him and his thoughts. He pondered in the doorway for a second, considering leaving and stopping at the next gas station for a quick fix, but his dry throat couldn’t take any other breath in without feeling a burning ache and discomfort. He closed his eyes disgusted at the three men and walked on the other side of the diner, just opposite of them. Sitting down with an obvious weariness, he grabbed his temples in his hands and rubbed them gently. 

He was running all possible scenarios of being caught by the police over and over in his head, where he might’ve left loose ends, what mistakes he might’ve made, but nothing popped in his head. Perhaps he was too tired to realize those mistakes, if there were any. The unsettling feeling he experienced was something new even to himself. It wasn’t quite fear, but rather anxiety and restlessness. He couldn’t put a stop on his wild thoughts, inner arguments and debates.

_ ‘Sir?’ _ a soft voice broke his trail of dire thoughts and he raised his dark green eyes at the waitress but his stare was empty, as if he didn’t even see her.

_ ‘Large coffee. Dark’ _

_ ‘Something to eat ? A sandwich, eggs-’ _

_ ‘No, just the coffee’ _ he echoed looking over the window at the trucks blocking the view of the highway.

As the young woman walked past the three other men, one of them seized her arm and pulled her by his side. His fat hand climbed up her thigh, stopped on her butt and with a perverse grin on his face he almost shouted at her as if she couldn’t hear him.

_ ‘So, how much for your cunt, sweetheart ? _’ the man smacked his lips together.

_ ‘Sir, please’ _ she pushed away from his grasp, slapping his invasive hand _ ‘I’m working’ _

_ ‘Oh, we know your shift is about to end quite soon. So, how about you be nice to us and we’ll… return that favor’ _

_ ‘I bet she’s already dripping wet, aren’t you, sweetheart ?’ _another man tried to seize her waist but she dodged his hand in time and rushed behind the counter.

All three men laughed at her expense and emptied their pints. Danny stared at them emotionless, until one of them shared his look and turned somehow irritated at him.

_ ‘Do you have a problem, mate ?’ _

The other two drivers turned around in their seats to face Danny and squinted at him annoyed.

_ ‘None’ _Danny whispered without breaking eye contact with the first man.

_ ‘Good, good’ _ the man suddenly laughed ‘ _ I like men like you… nice, quiet… obedient’ _

Danny’s eyes fluttered as an impulse swelled within. That night’s failure not only enhanced his blood thirst, but also got him easy to be triggered, as if he was waiting for an excuse to unleash himself. Yet… he kept his cool. He forced a weak smile and continued watching the man yelling at the waitress for another round of beers. The young woman hurried to fill up their large mugs and placed them back on their table. 

_ ‘You can also clean this shit up _’ the fat man pointed at his plate and the second she tried to reach it, the man pushed it farther on the table forcing the woman to bend over to take it.

As she grabbed hold of the plate, the three men leaned over and tried peeking under her dress.

_ ‘My buddy’s too’ _

She eyed the other man’s plate and pursed her lip angered and humiliated. While leaning over the table, the man shamelessly stared down the collar of her dress.

_ ‘You’re lucky you’ve got this ass’ _ he smacked her left butt cheek causing the woman to straighten her back, barely managing not to drop the plates ‘ _ Cause your rack is more than depressing’ _

The woman gulped and stared the man down. She felt a rush in her chest and head. The stinging pain in her red cheeks and the blood booming in her temples made her dizzy.

_ ‘Please sir, stop-’ _

_ ‘Come on…’ _ the man laughed _ ‘We’re just having some fun _’ the man felt her up when a voice broke her from her living nightmare.

_ ‘Waitress? Can I get my coffee already ?’ _

Her eyes jumped back on Danny and suddenly her features and look softened.

_ ‘Sorry sir, right away’ _

She ran in the kitchen to dump the dirty plates and retrieved the already boiling coffee pot. She removed a clean mug from the dishwasher and walked back at his table. Placing the mug before him, Danny moved his map slightly towards him to make some room for it and continued staring at the states and roads. The woman allowed herself to smile as she watched him tracing the states with a pen and marking a few stops. 

_ ‘Long ride, huh ? I wish I could be on the road forever, just... drive’ _ her trembling hand started pouring coffee and her eyes slowly drifted away on the front parking lot and stared hopelessly at the trucks, then at the clock on the wall. 

Her stare turned glassy. Danny looked up at her, then he saw his mug getting overfilled and the coffee being spilled on the table, his map, slowly but certainly heading for Danny’s lap. At that point he caught her wrist and stopped her. She snapped out of it and put the coffee pot on the table apologizing over and over as she started to clean the table and his map with the white towel she wore around her apron.

_ ‘I’m so sorry sir _ ’ her voice came out strangled as if she was struggling not to cry _ ‘I-’ _ she pointed at his pants ‘ _ I got some on you sir, please forgive me’ _ she tried to wipe them too but Danny caught her arm.

_ ‘Stop it _ ’ his voice came out low and soothing, she almost thought she imagined it ‘ _ Go, wash your face’ _he pointed at the restroom.

_ ‘W-what?’ _she stammered as she heard him.

_ ‘Just go’ _he echoed and stared at the three men who were witnessing the whole scene with serious looks.

He grabbed the towel and dried his map and the few drops of coffee on his pants. He saw the waitress heading for the restroom still confused by his unusual request, then he heard the fat man interrupting him.

_ ‘She’s not very smart… that girl _ ’ he gestured at the toilet _ ‘You’re quite the gentleman, aren’t you? I would probably lose my shit if she’d pulled that on me’ _

_ ‘Well’ _ Danny placed the towel back on the table and raised his eyes at the man _ ‘You can’t ask much from stupid people, can you now? They kind of deserve what’s coming to them _’ he ended with a keen smile as he folded the map and stuck it back in his coat..

The truck driver’s lips stretched into a sinister grin and tapped his skull.

_ ‘Words of wisdom mate _ ’ he sat up and readjusted his belt under his big belly ‘ _ They do deserve their fate’ _ he continued and walked past Danny, vanishing on the adjacent corridor leading to the restrooms.

He shifted his look from the dark corridor back on the remaining two men. They were engaged in a fiery discussion over which car was most powerful, yet their words could barely make any sense to Danny as they already drank their minds off. He stood up and walked at their table.

_ ‘I couldn’t help but hear you and I was wondering if you can help me with a car problem. I see you’re very good at this and I’d need some skilled men looking at my engine. Could you _?’ Danny gestured outside.

_ ‘What’s the problem?’ _

_ ‘I really can’t tell. The engine won’t start’ _

_ ‘Aight’ _ one man sat up and balanced himself in order to avoid a fall before beckoning at his friend to follow them.

Danny led them to his car, behind the diner and popped the hood up allowing the two men to check the bowls of the car. He opened the door to the driver’s seat and went in.

_ ‘Got a flashlight ?’ _

_ ‘Sure’ _ Danny smiled and pointed to the trunk of the car.

As one of the men moved around the car, Danny reached the glove department and snatched the hunting knife. He heard the man suddenly shouting.

_ ‘Hey buddy, what’s with the costume ? You heading to a party ? _’ he laughed at him.

_ ‘Not exactly’ _ Danny tilted his head amused _ ‘That’s what I wear when I hunt.’ _

_ ‘What?’ _the man’s smile suddenly turned into twisted grimace as Danny swung his knife once and slit his throat.

_ ‘Hey buddy, still waiting for that flashlight _’ the other man yelled, too drunk to hear his friend choking on his own blood.

Danny tossed the dead man’s body to a side and walked back at the front of the car.

_ ‘You got the-’ _ he froze as he saw Danny’s bloodied hands and knife, wearing an almost sadistic and psychotic look _ ‘Hey man, what are you doing?’ _ he backed away and stumbling on his own feet, he fell down.

_ ‘Just having some fun’ _ Danny walked at him and as the man started to crawl away he felt a deep stab in his back which involuntarily had him move on his back.

Just before he let out a cry of pain, Danny hopped on top of him and pressed his hand over his mouth, silencing him. With an ominous and satisfied smirk, Danny suppressed the man’s next agonizing grunt when the knife’s blade got buried two more times, once in his belly and once in his heart.

He got up and using the backdoor he made his way to the diner’s restrooms. He could already hear the girl’s faint and subdued whimpers coming from the ladies room. Danny opened the door and saw the fat man cornering her in one stall. His trousers were down to his knees and he was forcing the young woman to sit down on the toilet.

_ ‘Stooop, please. Let me go! _’ she cried and he immediately smacked her face causing her to see white spots.

_ ‘Shut the fuck up you stupid, worthless, whore, and get down already _ ’ he seized her hair and pushed her down on her knees _ ‘Open it _’ he demanded trying to unclench her jaws.

His fingers dug into her cheeks and caused the girl to scream in pain.

_ ‘Good’ _ he licked his lips as he seized the back of her head with both hands and before he reached her shaking mouth he felt a paralyzing blow in his spine.

_ ‘What the-’ _he tried to identify the attacker, but Danny caught his chin with one hand and slowly, as if he wanted the girl to savor the gruesome image, he cut his throat.

The woman didn’t wince from it, in fact she watched the knife moving almost in slow motion along the man’s throat. She followed the whole motion as blood dripped down on her face and clothes. When her abuser succumbed to death, Danny tipped his body to a side and the stall’s wall barely held his weight. Her eyes froze on his figure. She wasn’t scared, she wasn’t disgusted or nauseated by the gore, instead she looked at him in.... veneration. 

Danny lowered his knife and shifted his look from the dead man on her. He didn’t see her before, in the diner, in fact he never paid attention to her features, until then. Half naked, her dress ravaged, exposing her worn off black bra, her messy chestnut hair, sporting a cute short bob haircut. Her parted lips, incapable of staying close together as if she was always in awe … yet there was something seductive about that. Her white front teeth, always showing through her slightly opened mouth… which under different circumstances, he’d never find this feature cute or beautiful on a woman, yet that night… that girl… she was something else. Her almond shaped eyes, angled in such a way and closely furrowed by thick eyebrows made her look mischievous or plotting something cunning all the time. She blinked once and with a low voice she addressed him:

_ ‘Thank you...sir’ _

Danny sat silently, still staring at her and although his behavior was unsettling and disturbing, she gave him a mild smile. She wiped the blood from her face, sat up and came before him. The faint sound of a car caught her attention and she quickly looked back at Danny.

_ ‘You should leave. My colleague arrived and she usually changes in the bathroom’ _ she grabbed her chest trying to cover her ripped dress.

_ ‘How far is the nearest motel ? _’ Danny stepped out of her way allowing the young woman to wash her face and hands.

_ ‘Half an hour, give or take’ _ she answered staring at her ruined dress in the mirror ‘ _ Fucking hell _ ’ she muttered annoyed _ ‘How am I supposed to get out of here now without looking suspicious?’ _

Danny’s eyes climbed down from her small shoulders to her waist and finally stopped on her legs. She was all dirty and several bruises on her pale skin proved she fought her assailant quite valiantly.

_ ‘Where’s your car ?’ _

_ ‘I share the same car with my colleague. We use it alternatively when we change our shifts _ ’ she turned around and leaned her back against the cold wall ‘ _ And now I’m a crime suspect’ _

_ ‘No, you’re not. Call the police and tell them the truth’ _ Danny tried to leave but the woman snatched his arm and stopped him.

_ ‘You want me to set the police on you ?’ _ she asked, confused.

_ ‘They’re already after me’ _ he tried to take another step forward but she stepped in front of him. 

_ ‘Could you give me a ride home, please?’ _

Danny stared into her begging brown eyes.

_ ‘Did you not hear what I just said ?’ _

_ ‘I don’t care’ _ she shrugged her shoulders.

_ ‘You don’t even know what I did’ _

_ ‘I don’t need to … although I might have an idea’ _ she squinted behind him at the dead man _ ‘Please’ _

She followed him down the corridor and left the diner using the back door. The closer they drew to Danny’s car, the clearer she could see what the dark shapes laying down on the ground were. He stopped before the car’s door and watched her reaction. The woman walked around the dead guys staring at them with a surprisingly satisfied smirk, which he caught with the corner of his eye. She opened the door to the passenger seat and retrieved the phone before sitting down. Danny walked at the trunk, snatched 2 new licence plates and replaced the current ones just before entering the car. He saw her handing him the phone.

_ ‘Wipe it’ _ he ordered as he turned on the engine and drove off.

She started to scrub the cell phone with her apron and at his request, she tossed it over the window after twenty minutes of driving. 

_ ‘Here’ _ her voice broke the silence as she pointed at the motel slowly materializing to their right.

_ ‘This is your… home ?’ _ Danny asked, confused.

_ ‘Yes’ _

He parked the car closer to the reception and saw the woman ready to get out when she noticed he didn’t move. She shifted on her seat to face him and asked unhappy: 

_ ‘You’re not coming in?’ _

_ ‘No’ _

_ ‘But, you asked for a motel’ _ she frowned, disappointed.

_ ‘I have to keep going’ _ he replied and reached for the gear stick but immediately felt her hand wrapping around his to stop him.

_ ‘I don’t know where you’re coming from, but I know what you’re running from. I can tell that much’ _ her voice faltered _ ‘Please’ _ she squeezed his hand harder _ ‘Stay for a while’ _

_ ‘You’ve mistaken my action’ _ he raised his eyes at her.

_ ‘I didn’t. I know you didn’t do it because you care, I know you didn’t save me, you did it for your own amusement or pleasure perhaps. But that doesn’t change the fact you helped me in your selfish deed. Doesn’t change the fact I’m still shocked by the event and only sitting by your side I can feel somewhat calmer. I know the second I’ll be alone I’ll do something stupid… and I know that none of it will happen if you stay with me… even for few hours. I beg of you _’ the woman released his hand and cute dimples popped up in both her cheeks as she smiled and waited for his answer.

Danny’s glance flickered from the reception back to her. Her facial features looked weirdly childish, much like her small frame, yet confusingly erotic. He grabbed the car key and turned it over to stop the engine. She gave him another cheeky smile, showing some fine creases around her eyes which were the only marks betraying her actual age, then she led him to her rented room. It was a poorly lit room, with some dusty drapes covering the windows and some stale, bland looking bed sheets. The wallpapers were decrepit as if the place was abandoned for quite a while. She closed the door behind them and gestured at the bathroom.

‘_ You can take a shower before resting if you’d like’ _

He returned her a serious look. He instantly turned suspicious. He thought he made a mistake and perhaps it would’ve been better to keep driving, but his eyes could barely stay open. He already burned the midnight oil. The bed was more than inviting to him, regardless of how unwelcoming it looked. 

_ ‘I think you need it more than I do’ _he pointed at her dirty and ruined clothes.

_ ‘I won’t hurt you _ ’ she tried to loosen up his obvious stressed state, but her smirk died immediately when she noticed his severe squint _ ‘I’m sorry, I tend to use humor to deal with stressful and traumatic events in my life’ _

Three knocks at her door caused both of them to look at it concerned. Danny, already suspecting her of snitching him, with his mind plagued by malicious thoughts and scenarios, caught her arm and pushed her inside the bathroom. Struggling with trust issues since childhood, and already suspecting the waitress of some sort of betrayal, that open wound never healed to perhaps allow him to offer the benefit of doubt to people, therefore he stopped thinking straight. 

_ ‘What did you do?’ _

_ ‘Nothing’ _ her blood raced through her veins _ ‘Let me deal with it’ _ the woman swiftly took off the dress and wrapped a towel around her before closing the bathroom door behind her. 

She opened the door and the second she saw the two police officers her knees felt weakened. Her hands were trembling on the towel she struggled to keep around her.

_ ‘Yes?’ _

_ ‘Sorry to bother you ma’am, but we need some information… about someone. Can you tell us if you’ve seen this man around this motel ?’ _

She threw a few glimpses at Danny’s picture and heading for the photo, she took it in her hand and gave it a better look in the sunrise.

_ ‘He doesn’t look familiar, no’ _ she handed the photo back to the officer.

_ ‘Are you alone in here ? _’ the other officer tilted his head to check inside.

_ ‘Yes, you can check my reservation at the reception if you don’t believe me _’ she gestured at her right.

_ ‘No need to ma’am. Sorry for bothering you’ _

_ ‘Uhm’ _ she coughed in an attempt to cover her shaky voice _ ‘What did he do? That man you’re looking for’ _

_ ‘He is the prime suspect for several murders’ _

_ ‘He’s a serial killer’ _ the other officer jumped in _ ‘So, if you ever stumble upon him, don’t fail to call the police’ _

_ ‘Well, he’s just a suspect for now’ _ the first police officer corrected his partner _ ‘But nevertheless, please contact the police should you ever cross his path’ _

_ ‘Thank you officers’ _ she closed the door and locked it.

She pressed her back against it and stared at the bathroom’s door. Her heart rate elevated, her breathing intensified. She walked slowly towards it and gently cracked open the door. Danny was cleaning his knife in the sink. He turned off the water and turned around to face her.

The woman backed away slowly as she saw him advancing towards her. Her back hit the door and closed it in the process.

_ ‘Who was it?’ _

_ ‘Nobody’ _ she whispered as her left hand searched for the door’s knob and locked it once. Danny’s look jumped from her hand to her face and saw her intense gaze.

_ ‘You’re not afraid of me’ he muttered surprised. _

_ ‘Why should I be?’ _ she smiled.

_ ‘If you’d know-’ _

_ ‘I know’ _ she interrupted him _ ‘But I don’t care’ _

_ ‘Was it the police ?’ _he stopped in front of her, overshadowing everything in her sight.

_ ‘As I said… it was nobody’ _ she walked around him and dropped the towel on the ground _ ‘Please stay in here’ _ the young woman continued as she disappeared behind the shower’s curtain and turned on the water.

The thought of the police roaming around the motel bugged him enough to ignore the beauty before his eyes. He kept thinking obsessively whether to leave or stay, but both options posed risks he was not happy to take. He went by the sink and splashed his face several times with cold water.

_ ‘Why aren’t you afraid ?’ _ he asked her without looking behind.

_ ‘You didn’t hurt me’ _ her voice came out frail and dimmed down with each word.

_ ‘Why would I ?’ _ Danny turned around and rested against the sink glancing at her shadow casted on the opaque curtain. 

_ ‘Why wouldn’t you ?’ _ the girl’s voice came out strangled this time.

He blinked slowly, staring at her inert shadow. She embraced her chest and let her head down. He could catch a few faint sobs overlapping with the water stream hitting the shower’s floor tiles. He pushed onto his feet and walked at the cabin, carefully sliding the curtain to the left. Her small body veered to the left. Her eyes were red, her shoulders and knees shaking.

_ ‘Please stop staring, I’m repulsive’ _she covered her chest and private parts.

_ ‘Because you’re broken’ _ he stepped in and his clothes got instantly soaked _ ‘Because you’ve known pain. I saw it in your eyes, on your lips’ _ he seized her arms and exposed her _ ‘On your body’ _ he ended by softly rubbing his thumbs across the healed scars on her wrists.

Her eyes closed at his last sentence and broke into a heavy sobbing. She felt vulnerable, naked to him as if she held no secrets for the stranger before her eyes.The unbreathable steam in the room, the heat between their bodies building up, the overwhelming emotions flushing over her mind compelled her to wrap her arms around his torso. She let her head fall onto his chest and Danny could feel her entire body twitching uncontrollably. The adrenaline must’ve kicked in when she spoke to the police and she realized what she did. She realized what she had witnessed not long ago in the diner’s bathroom.

_ ‘Who was at the door ?’ _ he asked again.

_ ‘Bad guys’ _ she sniffled.

For the first time in a long time, Danny felt delighted... for different reasons, and that coerced him to act upon those forgotten feelings. He raised his arms, at first reluctant, but then quite willingly and welcomed the young woman in the quiet shelter of his embrace. His chin rested on top of her head, partially protecting her from the spraying water.

_ ‘Why did you do it ?’ _ his voice rang in her ears ever so charmingly.

_ ‘I don’t care who you are out there or what you did. I care who you are and what you did for me… because I never had-’ _ the lump in her throat garrotted any attempt of speaking her mind but as she snuggled closer she curiously regained her voice _ ‘I never had someone do anything for me… let alone... kill for me’ _

_ ‘Funny’ _ he mumbled to himself.

_ ‘What?’ _ she asked curiously.

_ ‘Nothing’ _

Despite the fact that his words would’ve made her happier, Danny refused to tell her that she was to him the exact same thing he was for her - that someone who dared to do what no other person in their lives ever did.

She raised her chin and looked into his eyes with that same gratification and adoration she did in the diner’s bathroom.

_ ‘I know you’ll be gone forever, that I’ll never see you again, but…’ _ she got drunk on his mesmerizing gaze, completely ignoring the water violently pouring onto their faces.

_ ‘But?’ _

_ ‘Promise you’ll never forget me’ _ her front teeth peeked through her voluptuous lips and he could see hope sparking in her begging eyes. 

** _'How could I ever?' _ ** Danny thought and a jolt of adrenaline and exhilarating sensations overwhelmed her as the back of his hand delicately caressed her cheek before he pushed her deeper into the shower.

* * *

Waitress Sketch → [ https://www.dropbox.com/s/jt164cn76ie1dbl/Waitress.jpg?dl=0 ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jt164cn76ie1dbl/Waitress.jpg?dl=0)

**(End of flashback)**

_ ‘I what ?’ _Kate’s eyelashes batted rapidly, eagerly waiting for his reply.

_ ‘You... remind me of someone’ _

_ ‘Is it that woman again ? The one you 'worshiped', before killing her ?’ _ she joked remembering his story.

_ ‘No… not her. Someone else’ _ he smiled as he still relieved that priceless recollection of his.

_ ‘Another woman ? I seem to remind you of many of your past conquers’ _ Kate sneered.

_ ‘A friend' _Danny continued and walked away.

_ ‘Are you saying I’m a friend of yours?’ _ Kate shouted after him.

_ ‘Not by a long shot’ _ his voice came out from upstairs.

Kate returned to her guitar and pinched a few strings. Played a few notes that brought a content smile on her face, yet it perished as fast as it came when her eyes landed on Danny’s camera resting on the table. She looked up at the first floor but he wasn’t there. She got up and grabbed the camera nimbly. Her attention got stolen immediately by the wind blowing some rusty leaves outside. Her instinct was to hide the camera behind her back, but she only imagined someone was out there. 

She turned the camera on and regularly checking around, she browsed through the pictures frenetically. The closer she got to the older pictures, the higher her pulse went. She gasped several times at the photos of herself working on generators, working with other survivors as a team. Opening the exit doors. Her naked pictures at the pond. The articles he wrote about Ghost Face’s crimes, his murders, his victims. Finally, she dared to hit play on a video which seemed to be of nothing as the thumbnail depicted a mere black background.

[...]

_ Is this funny to you? _

_Is it not ?_ _Imagine this: you stalking me for so long, harassing me, raping me and then you lend me a hand when I’m in need of help_

_ I fail to see how this is funny. _It’s at most ironically poetic.

_ It’s hilarious _ , _ because… you fucking raped me. You stole something from me that I will never get back. You ruined me _ . _ And here I am, in your arms ...enjoying it. Feeling comfortable and safe. Do you understand? _

_ I see _ . _ You’ll come to your senses soon, and realize what you just said. THAT will be hilarious to watch. _

_ Pff-, I won’t be able to remember anything _. 

_ Right _

_ Why did you ignore me every trial ? Why were you so quick to off me ? _

_ Did that make you unhappy ? _

_ Ha- no, I’m relieved. This is… it’s what it is. _

_ Right. I can see how you were not affected at all. _

_ I’m not, okay ? It’s just that ...it was mean, you know ? _

_ So, why does it bother you so much then? _

_ It doesn’t...that’s what I’m saying. Ugh- _

_ You’re tiring _

_ Why are you so serious all of a sudden? You used to be the funny killer _

_ Is that so? _

_ Yeah, where’s that Ghost Face? _

_ Can you stop talking until we get there ? _

_ Your coat smells like blood _

_ I’m sorry this is an inconvenience to you as I carry you around the forest _.

_Sorry_... _Woah, you’re so tall. How tall are you?_ _And too strong for how you look_

_ And how do I look ? _

_ Well, you know… you’re not like David or Trapper. I mean, you’re not that big. I didn’t mean you look bad, cause… I wouldn’t know that. I meant you’re not as ...buffed. Though you too have broad shoulders _ … _ and a rather large back and chest. And you’re surprisingly strong for your- _

_ Are you okay? _

_ Mhm _

_ I’m so eager to see you get a grip _.

_ Why? _

_ You’ll see _

[...]

Kate listened to the recording for as much as she could, recognizing her voice and Danny’s. There was no mistake, it was them. Her eyes bathed in tears, her mind filled with rage and anger, confusion, frustration and disappointment. She let out a loud gasp as she rewinded the whole conversation in her head and barely abstained from crying. Squeezing the camera in her hand, she sat up and veered to the right when she saw Danny leaning against the banister at the first floor.

She froze and stared at him, feeling her head spinning, almost losing her senses.

_ ‘Disgusting, isn’t it? To hear yourself acting that way-’ _

_ ‘What is this?’ _ she muttered but her voice broke ‘ _ What is the meaning of this ? What have you done ? And the pictures of me and the other survivors ?’ _ Kate loosened up her palm and dropped the camera on the floor to quickly wipe her eyes.

_ ‘I warned you to stay away from people’s belongings. You never know what you might find. And usually… the truth is a hard pill to swallow in this realm’ _Danny replied.

_ ‘Is this real ? Did this happen ? Why am I talking as if I’m a survivor ?’ _

_ ‘Because you were a survivor… before the Entity claimed you’ _

Kate moved her head slowly in denial as nothing made sense, the whole story didn’t add up. Suddenly other words from his recording popped in her head and she felt her stomach twisting in coils.

_ ‘Did you really-’ _she stopped as a lump jumped in her throat.

_ ‘Did I really rape you? That’s for you to decide… when you’ll get your memories back’ _

_ ‘You-’ _ she cried _ ‘STOP IT! Stop your lying, your pathetic, disgusting, manipulating words, you fucking piece of shit. You miserable bastard. You sadistic psychopath. How could you do that to those people and write about it as if it was entertaining ? How could you do that to me ?’ _Kate gasped for air several times and walked upstairs, stopping in front of him.

_ ‘If you play with fire, Kate, sooner or later you’ll get burned. I warned you, but you kept forcing your luck. Well, tonight, luck found you’ _

_ ‘Did you leave the camera there on purpose?’ _Kate shook her head puzzled.

_ ‘No, in all honesty, I tried to be the good guy and keep you in the dark’ _

_ ‘Don’t-’ _ Kate couldn’t take her mind off from what she just found out _ ‘Don’t even try any of your mind games. You deserve to die a painful and torturous death. You fucking deserved that abusive father of yours and please for the love of what’s good in this world, tell me your fucking whore of a mother abandoned you so she wouldn’t see what an abomination she brought onto the world’ _

_ ‘So you haven’t got the memories back yet. Don’t worry, they’ll come to you… eventually’ _Danny pushed her aside and went downstairs to recover his camera.

_ ‘Why would I want that miserable recollection to get refreshed in my head ?’ _

_ ‘To understand, to know the truth, as much as it will hurt, as much as it will make you hate yourself, at least you’ll realize who are you really angry at’ _

_ ‘I fucking hate you. I HATE YOU, you manipulative asshole’ _she roared.

_ ‘You’ve got no idea how many times you’ve told me that, Kate. I can tell you by now, there’s not one time when you really meant it’ _ Danny smiled at her before leaving the lodge.

_ ‘FUCK YOU’ _ Kate dropped down on her knees and cried ‘ _ He lied… this whole time’ _

Amanda walked out of one room and stepped into the main corridor watching Kate shaking in anger.

‘_ That was not nice. What you said to him _’ she crossed her arms on her chest and rested her back against the wall.

_ ‘Of course you’re sticking up for that sleazebag. You are all the same, but I’m not’ _ she turned at Amanda and yelled _ ‘I was not a killer’ _

_ ‘Sure, you weren’t a killer. You were originally a survivor _ ’ the woman spoke softly _ ‘But then you crossed that boundary. You violated the very first law of humanity’ _

_ ‘What are you talking about?’ _

_ ‘You wanted to kill Danny’ _

_ ‘When ? When did that ever happen? What the hell are you talking about? You’re all trying to mess up with my head’ _Kate’s head spun.

_ ‘Give it time’ _ Amanda cut her short _ ‘It will all come back to you. Huh, funny, we tried to protect you, but we never took into account that we can’t protect you from yourself’ _

_ ‘You speak as if I was here before, as if-’ _

_ ‘That’s exactly what I’m saying. We’ve all been here multiple cycles, some of us want to remember the past experiences, some of us don’t. Danny is right though, most of the time is best to never remember, to just be … brand new’ _ Amanda smiled at her.

_ ‘Why did you all choose to hide the truth from me?’ _

Amanda went to her room and came back with a notebook.

_ ‘Here, might as well read it now. It will make sense soon enough, maybe even hasten that process a bit’ _

Kate reached for the journal and recognized it. It was the one she fought with Herman and Evan over it.

_ ‘Usually a walk outside speeds up the recovery of your memories. Seek out the Fog. The fact that you act so disgusted and find it hideously wrong to kill people and even enjoy it, much like Ghost Face did, it just proves to us you already started to remember things from your past cycles. You feel it’s wrong because the good side of you, the survivor, is gaining its consciousness back, but that’s only half the truth. The other half is you feel excited when you win every trial and very angry when they win it. We all know what that means, don’t we ?’ _ she smiled weakly _ ‘With that in mind, it’s safe to assume your attitude is striking us to be quite hypocritical’ _

The singer opened the journal and although she got more confused than she was at the beginning of her argument with Danny, she tried to read the first few lines in an attempt to enlighten herself, but Amanda interrupted her one last time.

_ ‘And… about Danny… I seriously doubt he’ll ever forgive you. And I can vouch that you’ll regret throwing those insults so lightly after this. You fucked up… big time _’ Amanda ended and walked out.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❗❗❗ Hey guys, big update here so-
> 
> PLEASE READ BELOW 👇
> 
> This chapter is the actual ENDING as I always imagined it. This chapter would be the original ending of this story (or think of it as the ending of a TV series' season). I will give more details about the ending in the bottom notes, but DO NOT READ THE BOTTOM NOTES UNTIL YOU'VE FINISHED the chapter unless you want spoilers.

I got inspired by this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GB_S2qFh5lU) for this scene.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

The crowd was so loud, so many unintelligible words and conversations, endless camera flashes, overlapping interviews and bright colorful spotlights, one could easily lose themselves in the chaos. In that social nightmare, a particular smile stood out. She posed for a few pictures along with her fellow actors and answered a couple of questions for one reporter. 

Her ebony hair brushed against her rosy cheeks as the gentle summer breeze blew over her tired face. Regardless of how exhausted she was, her lips wouldn’t stop stretching wide open, enlightening the whole event. She blew a kiss to a camera and with a subtle wave she moved away from the crowd, escaping from the large terrace and following the path down to the pontoon. She felt another paradoxical warm and chilly breeze brushing against her skin and she hugged herself. She stared at the still lake before her eyes, leaving behind the whole party. The low inaudible discussions and laughter became a background noise to her as she drifted away in her own thoughts. 

The amber of her eyes disappeared for a split second behind her eyelids, when she heard a camera stealing a picture of her. The pale blue, long dress fluttered in the calm wind and the lacy frills almost floated around her body as if they were having their own mind. That very imagine imprinted in his mind. Those floating, graceful strips of fabric eluding gravity. As she turned around, she smiled right when the flash went on.

_ ‘ _ _ You scared me for a second. I thought I was alone here’ _ her voice came out so warm and inviting.

_ ‘Apologizes’ _ he smiled and lowered the camera _ ‘I didn’t mean to startle you’ _

_ ‘Didn’t you get enough pictures back there ? _’ she tilted her head to a side curious.

_ ‘Actually these two are the only ones I took tonight’ _

_ ‘Why ? Aren’t you required to take pictures of the event ?’ _

_ ‘Have you seen how many cameras and reporters are back there ?’ _

The woman chuckled and moved a few locks of hair behind her left ear.

_ ‘I prefer to capture the uniqueness in one’s character, not the facade or that mask you’re all putting on in there’ _he gestured with his head at the terrace.

_ ‘Uniqueness, eh? _ ’ she smiled slightly embarrassed _ ‘So what is it for me? _’

_ ‘Your peculiar beauty… the way you sat by the edge of the pontoon, the way your dress danced in the wind, your hair caressing your bare back, your arms wrapped around yourself, the dark and silent water in the background… you looked like a greek goddess’ _

_ ‘Wow’ _ she exclaimed, seemingly amused by his words when in fact she was genuinely flattered by them and blood already overflood her cheeks ‘ _ Is that your pick-up line?’ _

_ ‘Did it work?’ _ the man noticed her tired eyes now coming back to life as she approached him.

‘_ Who are you working for?’ _

_ ‘The local gazette, why ?’ _

_ ‘Just curious’ _ she stretched her hand towards him _ ‘What’s your name, heart breaker ?’ _

_ ‘Danny Johnson’ _he grabbed her soft palm in his feeling the frailty in her bones and the weakness in her entire body.

_ ‘And your journalist alias ?’ _she smiled and retracted her hand to cover her chest again

_ ‘Jed Olsen’ _

_ ‘Oh, I’ve seen your work _ ’ she gasped excited _ ‘I love your writing’ _

_ ‘And I loved your performance in your last play’ _

_ ‘Mhm-’ she smirked ‘Tell me Danny, will I get a copy of those pictures or will I see them in the newspaper?’ _

_ ‘I wouldn’t expose you this way on the media’ _

_ ‘What’s that supposed to mean’ _ she turned serious.

_ ‘People love to be lied and live in a fantasy. They want to see exactly how you were back there and they will, a lot of my peers already gathered enough material to feed them. These pictures reflect your rawest form, your true self _’

_ ‘What are you talking about? _’ she furrowed her eyebrows.

_ ‘You are overwhelmed by this lifestyle, by the world, sad, alone, yet… beautiful in that seclusion of yours, which is why I think your last performance was outstanding. Your own emotions and mental state captured the essence of the character you played’ _

_ ‘People would love to see that and read the story behind your pictures. That’s dirt they would devour day and night’ _

_ ‘So, you’re admitting I’m right about you’ _

_ ‘It doesn’t seem I can lie to you’ _ she smiled ‘ _ So, that means I’ll have to get them from you personally ?’ _

Danny smiled and removed a small notebook from his coat’s pocket which he handed it to her along with a pen.

_ ‘Just write down your e-mail and I’ll make sure you get them’ _

_ S _ he started writing on the notebook and squinting at him a couple of times in a mischievous way she muttered _ ‘I’m looking forward to seeing those pictures and perhaps take some more’ _

She gave the notebook back and Danny noticed she wrote down her home address. He looked at her somewhat puzzled and concerned of why she’d do such a thing, especially for a stranger, but her presumed naivety seemed cute at the moment.

_ ‘Your pick-up line worked like a charm’ _ the woman smiled and threw a quick squint behind him at the terrace ‘ _ They are all eyes’ _

_ ‘And that bothers you?’ _ he commented amused.

_ ‘It does bother me when I try to be myself and enjoy a good company’ _ she shifted her attention from the crowd behind him on his green eyes and resumed softly ‘ _ When I’d like to kiss a stranger without being judged and trashed in the media’ _

_ ‘Oh’ _ Danny gave her a weak smile _ ‘I wasn’t really expecting you to be so… direct and-’ _

_ ‘Are you judging me now?’ _ she asked with a fake scolding tone.

_ ‘Not exactly, I just didn’t expect you’d-’ _he stopped when she interrupted him again.

_ ‘What ? Weren’t you here for this ? Pretending you were taking my pictures, that smooth talking, asking for my e-mail-’ _

_ ‘Um- _ ’ Danny chuckled amused _ ‘I wasn’t actually here to flirt. I was really taking a picture of you because you looked exquisite in this scenery… inspiring might I add.’ _

The water dancing underneath the wooden bridge filled the silence between them as they shared an intense glance.

_ ‘Well, this is embarrassing’ _ she let her head down _ ‘Considering what I just said and the fact I already gave you my address, I-’ _

_ ‘You want me to tear the piece of paper ? _’ he offered.

_ ‘N-no, no, don’t be silly’ _ her cheeks flushed _ ‘Look, I’d better join the others before anything- well… you know’ _

_ ‘Of course’ _ Danny tried to hold in a chuckle and moved aside to allow her to leave the pontoon.

***

The woman looked at her watch and exhaled displeased. She was tired from all her rehearsals stretching over the entire day and seeing that the late hour caught her in traffic, it almost depressed her. She had no time for herself anymore, she couldn’t enjoy her time off, or doing something she’d enjoy more than reading lines. She looked over the cab’s window and, driving past a restaurant she knew, she could taste their amazing ice cream on her tongue. She closed her eyes for a split second to relax and woke up only when she heard the driver calling her multiple times.

_ ‘Miss, we arrived’ _

_ ‘Forgive me, I’m exhausted’ _she woke up and mumbled like a broken record, as if she had been programmed to say that phrase every time she’d wake up. 

She grabbed her purse and handed him the money before getting out and slowly walking to her front door she turned at the postbox, unlocked it and saw a white envelope falling down to her feet. She bent over and looked at it curious. The sender’s address was missing. 

Entering her house, she gently ripped open one end of the envelope and shook out its contents on the kitchen table. Two photographs fell one after another. Her lips quickly stretched into a wide smile as she snatched them both, holding one picture in each hand.

He was right about her. She did look outstanding. With the same dumbfounded smile, she grabbed the newspaper on the counter and checked the gazette’s headquarters address.

The next morning she called in sick to her fellow actors and went to the gazette’s office. And it wasn’t hard for her to gain access around there as everyone recognized her and asked her to take pictures together or sign random items. She indulged all of them hoping she’d be rewarded in return for her politeness.

_ ‘What brings you here ?’ _ the chief editor asked, still staring at the picture he took with her.

_ ‘Actually’ _ she played with her scarf _ ‘I have an... interview...yes’ _

_ ‘Really ? An exclusive interview for us ? How come I didn’t know about it ?’ _ the man reached the phone to start asking questions when she grabbed his hand and stopped him.

_ ‘It was kind of a surprise interview’ _

_ ‘Oh… sure, sure. Who’s your interviewer ?’ _

_ ‘Um… Jed ? Jed Olsen ?’ _

_ ‘Jed ?’ _ the man asked curious.

_ ‘Yes, why so surprised?’ _

_ ‘It’s not usually his area of interest, is all, but let me lead you to his desk’ _the man gestured to his door.

Everyone stared at her as if she was a big star and perhaps in that town, she was. She was never bothered by that attention though. After several rows of desks, the editor stopped and called Danny.

_ ‘Hey Jed, your interview is here’ _

_ ‘I don’t have any-’ _Danny turned around in his chair and the second his eyes laid upon her, they opened wider, clearly taken aback by her sudden, unannounced visit.

She was wearing a white, loose, silk shirt stuck in a burgundy clos skirt and a matching scarf around her neck. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail. Her crimson lipstick only enhanced her perfect white teeth as she smiled at him.

_ ‘Oh, I-’ _

_ ‘You forgot about me, mister Olsen’ _ the woman stretched her hand towards him in courtesy.

_ ‘How could I forget you ?’ _ he welcomed her soft palm in his and he felt the note she slipped in their handshake.

He released her hand and sneakily stuck the piece of paper in his front pocket.

_ ‘Well, I’ll let you two do your job. And miss, if he’s bothering you-’ _ the man tried to joke but she stopped him.

_ ‘I can handle a man like him’ _ she chuckled softly and threw a playful smirk at Danny’s direction _ ‘Shall we, mister Olsen?’ _

The chief editor looked surprised at her and then at Danny.

_ ‘I thought you were about to interview her’ _

_ ‘He is, but it’s a brunch interview’ _ she raised her shoulders playfully and smiled at them.

_ ‘Is it ?’ _ Danny asked, amused.

_ ‘I specifically remember you writing it down on a piece of paper which you put in your front pocket _’ she gestured at his pants.

Danny reached for the piece of paper and unwrapping it he read the text. He clicked his tongue in order to inhibit his incoming laughter and crumpling the paper, he quickly secured it back in his pocket.

The chief editor tapped his shoulder in a friendly manner and left them.

_ 'Your tongue-in-cheek note’ _ he began with a smirk _ ‘I like playful people’ _

_ ‘Me too. Shall we ?’ _

_ ‘Right’ _he grabbed his coat and escorted her out.

They walked in the parking lot and her heels would constantly tap the pavement with a pleasant, hypnotizing sound. He looked down at her slender neck carefully guarded by the silky scarf and caught her staring back at him. She looked so vibrant whereas the night he first saw her she seemed lifeless, weakened. He unlocked his car, opened the passenger's door and allowed her to get in.

_ ‘Wow, chivalry is not dead’ _

_ ‘So, what’s the plan ? I have to admit, I’m surprised to see you here, but then again… you're not a regular woman’ _

_ ‘I got the pictures. Thank you’ _

_ ‘You didn’t come all the way here to thank me, did you?’ _ he smiled.

_ ‘Of course not, but you see… there was this guy I met at one of my recent events’ _

_ ‘Mhm’ _ the man nodded joining her game.

_ ‘His name is Danny something ?’ _

_ ‘Okay’ _

_ ‘He talked to me for a few minutes and needless to say that he swept me off my feet. A smooth talker, drugging you with sugary words, getting you all riled up, just to turn me down. You know what I’m talking about?’ _

_ ‘Oh yes, I’m quite familiar with that type’ _ he nodded ‘ _ But I still don’t understand what you want from me’ _

_ ‘I need a man’s opinion. How do you deal with such an arrogant… jerk ?’ _ the woman moved in her chair and faced him wearing a cheeky smile.

_ ‘You don’t’ _ he began serious and then his voice shifted into a charming tone and grabbing her chin he brought her closer to him _ ‘You see, you got this false idea that you could control him, that you could have him because you are a star, because everyone loves you, because everyone gives you the attention you’re so avidly seeking, and when he denied you that, you became obsessed with him’ _

_ ‘So what, you’re saying I can’t have him ?’ _

_ ‘That drives you crazy, doesn’t it ?’ _he released her chin and turned the ignition key.

_ ‘You won’t help me get him ?’ _ she looked at him pretending disappointed.

_ ‘Why would you want such a man in the first place ? He sounds like a horrible person’ _

_ ‘Well, maybe he’s good in bed’ _

Danny bursted into laughter as he heard her reply and shaking his head, he turned it towards her.

_ ‘What?’ _she looked curious at him.

_ ‘They usually are’ _

_ ‘Tease’ _ the woman cackled and gave him a gentle nudge as he drove off.

_ 'You realize you got me a couple of days of work, right?' _

_ 'Can't you just say I cancelled it?' _

_ 'No, they'd kill me if they'd hear I let you slip through my fingers' _

_ 'I'm sorry' _

_ 'What I'm saying is that we'll have to actually talk business' _ he stopped at a red light and looked at her.

_ 'Or… we could meet again some other day and just enjoy this one’ _she suggested.

_ 'I can tell by now you'll be a bad influence for me' _

_ 'Is that a yes?' _ her eyes turned bigger in hope.

_ 'We haven't even survived this date and you already plan a second one?' _

_ 'Who said it's a date?' _

_ 'I think your little note was self-explanatory' _

_ 'It was a joke' _

_ 'So you'd refuse me if I'm up for it?' _

_ 'Now, don't talk crazy' _ she started laughing and he watched her face suddenly brightening as if she was a different person than the one he met that night.

He couldn't help but notice on several occasions how happy and different she was with him, in contrast to how she always seemed in her circles of acquaintances.

_ 'Where are we going?' _

_ 'You're about to eat the best ice cream' _ she winked at him.

_ 'Is that an euphemism for something sexual?' _ he squinted suspicious at her.

_ 'No, what got you thinking of that?' _

_ 'Your awkward winking' _ he returned his look at the road.

_ 'It's real ice cream, okay?' _she enforced her words and rolled her eyes.

_ 'Okay' _

_ 'May I ask you a question?' _

_ 'I think it should be the other way around, but go ahead' _ he took a left turn at her request.

_ 'That night… were you really there just to take a picture ?' _

Danny turned his head for a brief moment and saw her serious look. She turned sad almost instantly.

_ 'Yes' _ he replied in a low tone _ 'Does that bother you? Would've been more to your liking if I was there for something else?' _

_ 'Actually, the fact you don't care I'm a public figure, and despite the fact everyone adores me, you were there for the simple matter of taking a beautiful picture… probably was the reason you stole my heart' _

_ 'Because I'm not enabling you? Because I revoke all this attention you take for granted from everyone? Because, as a man, I turned you down when most of them would die to be right now in my shoes?' _

_ 'Yes' _ she whispered, staring in her lap.

_ 'It seems to me as if you realize you don't deserve what you're having. Which would explain why you appreciate and value more my indifference towards you rather than their adoration' _

_ 'Maybe I'm a masochist' _

_ 'I think you're just an unhappy person, who can't deal with all the fakeness in her life anymore, but you’re too addicted to what you’re being offered by them that you can’t let go' _

_ 'Is it that obvious?' _

_ 'I doubt they see it or want to see it, even if it's obvious' _

_ 'Wow, I thought I'd be having fun with you, not contemplating slitting my wrists tonight in my bathroom' _ she forced a smile.

_ 'Have you really considered that?' _

_ 'Suicide?' _

_ 'Yes' _Danny looked at her and saw the woman looking away, over the window.

_ 'I've never attempted it' _

_ 'That's not what I asked' _

_ 'Are you interviewing me now? Will you write this up?' _

_ 'Is that what you think of me? You really believe I'd do this to you?' _

_ 'I really don't know you' _ she shrugged her shoulders.

_ 'Then why are you here? With me?' _

_ 'I guess because I want to believe you're different' _

_ 'And ? Am I?' _

_ 'I hope so' _ she started as she finally faced him _ 'Because I haven't felt so alive and happy in so long I almost forgot who I am' _

_ 'You do look different with me' _ he turned off the car's engine after he parked it in front of a restaurant.

_ 'Okay, enough with this negativity. We can't eat ice cream and talk about these depressive things' _ she put on another wide smile and getting out of the car she rushed into the restaurant like a child heading for Christmas presents.

**(End of flashback)**

Nancy could feel his overflowing energy, seeing him shortening the distance between them with each heartbeat of hers. She knew he was right behind her. 

He almost never used his power the whole trial. He refused to waste time on stalking and fooling around. He did hook the survivors once or twice just to dim down the Entity’s annoying snarls in his head, but he always offed them by his own hand.

He vaulted the window in the MacMillan’s Foundry and saw Nancy sprinting her way up the stairway to the right. The stacked crates to his right were no impediment for him and jumping over them he cut the chase short. Nancy’s labored breath paused for a split second when she felt Danny’s knife dug in her left thigh.

_ ‘Nooo _’ she shrieked and pressing her hand against the wound she started to limp her way up the stairs still trying to escape him.

Danny followed her and before she’d leap over a window, he caught her neck and pulled her backwards slamming her small body against the cold floor. 

_ ‘Wait, wait… please’ _she begged with a stammering voice hoping he’d take heed to her cries as he used to not so long ago.

Her eyes opened in terror as she saw the man hopping on top of her and the armed knife above her chest before plunging it a couple of times in her heart. He removed the knife from her torso and wiping its blade, he exhaled as if a burden had been lifted off his shoulders. He sat up, took off the mask and finally allowed himself a mild smile.

***

Kate sat with Amanda, Anna and Herman at the table trying to enjoy an overcooked rabbit, when they saw Danny returning from his trial. His coat was splattered with blood and that meant only one thing - he moried all survivors, yet curiously enough he wasn’t punished by the Entity which meant he earned that right with an offering.

_ ‘Danny, would you join-’ _

He threw a fast squint at the table silencing Amanda and seeing Kate, he averted his look and as he went upstairs he grumbled lowly _ ‘I lost my appetite’ _

Amanda and Herman turned their heads towards Kate and she could feel their burning judgemental gazes.

_ ‘I’ve had enough of this _ ’ she jumped up upset by their repeated blaming _ ‘I’m going to sort this out. It’s been days already.’ _

_ ‘Haven’t you done enough ?’ _ Amanda tried to stop her _ ‘Just let him be. Or is this still about you not being acknowledged by him?’ _

_ ‘Fuck you, Amanda. I’m tired of your shit’ _ Kate walked down the hallway of the first floor and stopped in front of his door.

She shyly knocked on the door and already felt her heart in her throat. Her temples were booming with pressure. She kind of hoped he wouldn’t answer at that point and for a few seconds she really believed he wouldn’t, but just as she tried to step away, the door cracked open, freezing her in place.

_ ‘Yes ?’ _ he saw her and opened the door more as he went back to the improvised wooden sink to wash his knife.

It was then when she realized he was not wearing a shirt. The scars on his back brought back memories she tried to ignore, especially when she voiced out how she wished those scars and abuse upon him the last time they spoke. Her eyes closed in shame.

_ ‘You can go down and eat something, I won’t be there’ _ Kate’s voice came out in a low mutter.

_ ‘I’m not hungry _’ he replied and after placing the knife on the table he splashed his face a couple of times.

_ ‘Come on’ _ she bit her lip slightly annoyed by his stubbornness _ ‘I know you don’t want to because of me, so I won’t-’ _

_ ‘I’m really not hungry’ _ he finally turned and looked in her eyes.

The water dripping from his brown hair on his face and chest made him look sadder than he actually was. The seriousness in his eyes was punishment enough for her. She never realized how much she missed his smile and keen smirks until then. That serious and empty look in his eyes mirrored his mask so well - an emotionless stare. Nothing hurt her more than his indifference and that silent treatment, as if she didn’t even exist anymore to him.

_ ‘Was there anything else you needed ? _’ he continued.

  
  


Kate dropped her chin in her chest and gathering all her courage, she followed:

  
  


_ ‘Look, I know you’re mad at me and-’ _

_ ‘I’m not mad at you’ _ Danny interrupted her and his darkened features seemed to have softened.

_ ‘You’re not?’ _ she asked puzzled.

_ ‘No, I’m mad at myself’ _ he continued.

_ ‘What?’ _Kate frowned at his reply.

_ ‘Well, it’s not like you did something that surprised me-’ _

_ ‘What are you talking about ?’ _ Kate stopped him.

_ ‘Disappointing me, betraying me, proving me you weren’t worthy of my trust… in fact, no one is. But again, this isn’t your fault. This is my fault for granting you such a power in the first place’ _

_ ‘You’re kidding, right?’ _

_ ‘What makes you think that ?’ _

_ ‘You seem to forget what you did to me’ _

_ ‘What did I do to you, Kate?’ _ the man went to the door and flung it closed.

_ ‘The harassment during the trials and outside of them ? The sexual assault ?’ _she waved her arms outraged.

_ ‘I thought you regained your memories’ _ he drew closer to her.

_ ‘I did’ _ she whispered.

_ ‘Then why do you still deny what happened that night?’ _

_ ‘What I felt in the end doesn’t change the reality of your action’ _

Danny looked down at her and finally smiled.

_ ‘But it does’ _ he grabbed her chin and raised her head to his level to look him in the eyes _ ‘And I’ve already grown bored discussing this matter over and over with you. So… anything else ?’ _he released her chin and walked back to the sink where he filled his palms with water and splashed his neck.

The water mixed with the stray blood droplets on his back climbed down the valley of his spine and suddenly vanished under his pants’ waistband. Kate watched them charmed. She wished so very much to run her fingers across his wet skin, she never felt it before, she never felt the warmth of his body, only the coldness of his clothes. She wished to hug him the same way she did that one time on the balcony. Wrap her arms around his scarred body and let their chaotic energies nullify themselves as they intertwined in a swirl of hate and love. The knot in her throat hurt her the more she sat silent, so refitting her voice she spoke again:

_ ‘I’m sorry’ _ she saw him stopping and turning around.

_ ‘What for ?’ _ he asked, amused _ ‘Why would you regret speaking the truth ?’ _

_ ‘Because I didn’t really mean it’ _

_ ‘Yes you did. That’s exactly what you think’ _

_ ‘I never implied you deserved what happened to you as a child. I was associating that with the adult you’ _

_ ‘Okay, is this all? _’ he cut her short.

_ ‘Please don’t act as if this means nothing to you, as if you’re not affected or it doesn’t matter what I said or the fact I apologized’ _

_ ‘Do you know how many times I heard this bit before in my life ?’ _

_ ‘What bit ?’ _

_ ‘Being hurt, mentally and physically, and then being asked for forgiveness, just so the whole act starts over again’ _

_ ‘I’m not like those you’re talking about’ _ Kate tried to take a step closer to him when she saw him chuckling _ ‘What’s so funny?’ _

_ ‘Your naivety, believing you’re different’ _

_ ‘I care for you, Danny’ _Kate tried to reach his face when he caught her wrist and stopped her.

_ ‘So did they, my father, my mother… my wife’ _ his voice dimmed down to a mere whisper and Kate gasped stunned as she finally saw his wedding ring.

She stared baffled at his hand squeezing her wrist and then at his face. How did he manage to hide this fact from everyone for so long, she couldn’t understand. Now she realized why he always wore gloves. 

Suddenly it hit her. The story he told her at the pond. The woman he worshiped was his wife… the woman he... Her eyes doubled their size in awe at the realization.

_ ‘You killed her’ _Kate’s whisper came out strangled as she tried to remove her hand from his grip.

Danny let go of her and stared into her confused and somehow disappointed look.

_ ‘They also cared for me even though that never stopped my father from starving me in the basement almost every day, beat me up everytime my mother would leave the house or he drank too much turning himself into a wreck, it never stopped my whore of a mother to abandon me at the fragile age of five, leaving me with that monster. It never stopped my wife from running in the arms of another man as I did my best to save her from a miserable life, providing a good one instead . It never stopped her from destroying my self-esteem and rip open my chest to shred my heart like a soulless bitch she always has been’ _

_ ‘Danny-’ _ Kate’s lips trembled as she listened to him.

_ ‘Go’ _ he stopped her _ ‘I really don’t need your pity’ _

_ ‘This is what it looks like to you ? Pity ? _’ she closed the distance between them.

_ ‘Pity, compassion… what difference does it make ?’ _

_ ‘It’s love’ _ her eyes bathed in tears as she realized he couldn’t even tell emotions anymore _ ‘Love, not pity, nor compassion’ _

_ ‘Love ?’ _ Danny let out a low laughter _ ‘You’re so stupid’ _

_ ‘You should know better’ _ Kate challenged him _ ‘You felt so stupid and weak that you had to kill the one who made you feel that way… feel humane’ _

The man bit his lips feeling anger rooting in his brain. She noticed his subtle reaction and pressed on, forcing her luck.

_ ‘But you’re so strong now, so free of such foolish emotions that you’re still wearing the wedding ring. A token of your eternal commitment to the woman who broke you, the one who dehumanized you, right?’ _

_ ‘Get the fuck out of here’ _ Danny grabbed her arm and pushed her towards the door as his sudden rasped voice rang in Kate’s ears.

She propped herself against the door to block it and placing a hand on his wet chest, she halted him.

_ ‘You don’t like it when it is pointed out, when it’s seen by others but yourself, right ? You’re ashamed of the fact I know how you feel deep down, which is why you always act in anger and respond in violence. You love torturing me and playing with my mind, but I never considered you did it because yours is so broken and fucked up’ _

_ ‘I won’t ask you again’ _ he muttered as he grabbed the door’s handle but Kate seized his forearm and stopped him again.

_ ‘Even in death, even when you’re free from your dysfunctional family’s clutches, you’re still that same trapped child, terrified and scared to be hurt, forever trying to protect himself from everyone. You’re still tied to them, you’ve never freed yourself. Killing her did nothing for you, did it ?’ _ Kate paused for a moment and resumed _ ‘You never forgot her, you never moved on, you... ‘ _ she opened her mouth when it hit her _ ‘You can’t move on... this is why you’re stuck here. This is why you can’t leave. You can’t forgive yourself for what you did’ _

Danny slammed his right fist a couple of times against the door, next to her head, causing her to squeeze her eyes in fear.

_ ‘I fucking hate you, Kate Denson!. I should’ve killed you that night, with the risk of getting caught, I should’ve ended it’ _

_ ‘You wouldn’t be any happier’ _ she whispered and dared to look back into his fiery eyes ‘ _ You know that’ _

_ ‘Please-’ _ his voice came out weak and somehow desperate _ ‘Please go’ _

_ ‘Did you ask her the same thing ? Before killing her ?’ _

Danny lowered his head and closing his eyes, he leaned his forehead against the door just above her head. That was his cue to say something but he sat silent for so long, that Kate wondered what was going on with him and as she moved her head to the left slowly to check him, she stole a glimpse of that one sole, stray tear of his, rolling down his left cheek. 

She looked immediately away and felt a lump in her stomach climbing up to her throat, viciously strangling her. She raised her right hand shyly and carefully touching his left palm, she felt the ring around his finger and gently climbed up his arm, stopping on his shoulder.

_ ‘I’m sorry’ _ she mumbled in his chest _ ‘It wasn’t my place to say those things’ _

_ ‘I want you to leave me alone… for as long as we’re doomed to live here. I don’t want to see you, hear you, talk to you… I want you to… disappear’ _

She stood before him, heart thumping in her chest, pressed against the door as he pulled away and his stare was once again empty and emotionless as before. There was no fear clouding her features anymore, but the booming blood in her heart was fast enough for him to feel, the sound of it loud enough for him to hear and strong enough to soften everything but his inquisitive green eyes.

_ ‘I never meant to hurt you’ _ she whispered overwhelmed by his intense gaze.

_ ‘It isn’t your fault’ _ he replied seriously and pressed the door’s handle _ ‘But you’re definitely done’ _

_ ‘Don’t-’ _ she tried to speak when Amanda’s voice echoed through the entire lodge.

_ ‘Guys, Evan and Meg found the portal. Come down!’ _

Danny’s hand squeezed the door’s handle harder and sharing a severe yet powerful look with Kate, she grabbed his arm immediately and tried to push him away quickly understanding his intentions.

_ ‘Don’t do it’ _

_ ‘Step away’ _

_ ‘Please Danny _ ’ Kate cried ‘ _ Don’t do it’ _

_ ‘You’re so pathetic’ _ he seized the door again and tried to open it when she crashed herself onto it to close it again.

_ ‘Yes, I am the pathetic one, not you, that you’d rather do that just so you don’t deal with the shame of what I just found out about you. Always taking the easier path, running away from your emotions and-’ _

Danny seized her shoulders and shook her body once before hurling her against a side wall _ ‘Stay the fuck out of my way... forever’ _ he stepped out the room and Kate rushed after him down the hallway.

_ ‘What the fuck is going on?’ _ Amanda watched the two killers running down the stairs.

_ ‘Don’t let him see the location’ _ Kate yelled at the others and saw Meg rolling the map quickly and bringing it to her chest protective.

_ ‘Give me that _’ Danny ordered the redhead.

_ ‘Care to explain all this fuss ?’ _Evan walked in front of Meg protecting her from Danny’s unstable state.

_ ‘He wants to use the portal’ _ Kate finally joined the others.

_ ‘And ?’ _ Herman interfered, confused _ ‘What’s the problem?’ _

_ ‘He wants to use it to forget everything, so we forget him’ _

_ ‘Why?’ _ Meg narrowed her eyes.

_ ‘Tell them’ _ Kate urged him to tell them the truth.

_ ‘Tell us what?’ _ Amanda asked.

_ ‘You won’t stop, will you?’ _ Danny turned towards Kate.

_ ‘Tell them’ _

_ ‘Tell us what ?’ _ everyone yelled in union, concerned.

_ ‘Why he can’t stay out, why any of you can’t stay out. I was right all this time’ _ Kate started _ ‘He knew this too and never told you’ _

_ ‘Stop it!’ _ Danny walked closer to her _ ‘For your own good’ _

_ ‘It’s time you face your issues’ _ Kate shouted _ ‘Did you know he had a wife ?’ _ she grabbed his left hand and showed everyone the ring _ ‘Did you know he killed her ? Did you know he is stuck here because he could never forgive himself for what he did ?’ _

The killers looked at each other and then at Kate. Her chest slowly deflated as she saw Danny’s somewhat slick gaze. Meg placed the map back on the table and raising her chin up, she started:

_ ‘We know that, you didn’t know it because he never wanted you to. Because you are his link and he didn’t want you to get your hopes pinned on this escape since he knew he’d never overcome his past’ _

_ ‘What is wrong with you?’ _ Amanda mumbled between her gritted teeth at Kate _ ‘You already fucked up once, but you couldn’t stop there, you had to poke around some more’ _

_ ‘B-b-but, you didn’t know this, you all acted surprised when you found out that night when you were discussing my power’ _

_ ‘Acted being the keyword’ _ Herman smiled at her.

_ ‘Why?’ _Kate stuttered, feeling betrayed by everyone and a stranger among them.

_ ‘Because I cared enough not to allow you believing you’d have a chance of getting out’ _

_ ‘So this entire time you knew why killers couldn’t get out, but you just acted obviously ?’ _ Kate yelled.

_ ‘Actually no’ _ Meg interfered _ ‘We weren’t sure of that until you decided to prove it that time when you used the portal’ _

_ ‘And afterwards, you all decided to never tell me the truth’ _ Kate continued angered.

_ ‘It was for the best. Danny would never allow you such privilege and he did try to keep you in the dark, he warned you several times to stay away from people’s belongings, to stop snooping around in our discussions or pasts’ _Herman added.

_ ‘Will lying get you out of here ?’ _Kate waved her arms around enraged.

_ ‘Nobody is lying to anyone here, except to you. Because you’re a special case’ _ Meg answered her and handed the map to Danny as he asked for it again.

_ ‘How is it that you’re always the victim ?’ _Kate watched the map unfolding in his hands and lost all her hopes.

_ ‘You so easily and shamelessly divulged personal details about my life to the entire room, with absolutely zero regards if I was ready to share that or not with the rest. You pushed and pushed and extorted that information from me by means I might say I actually admire you for now, but nonetheless… selfish in nature. Something I’d probably do’ _ Danny ended with a weak smile as he saw the new portal’s location marked on the yellow parchment.

_ ‘Nothing I told you upstairs was selfish, nothing I tried to make you say was coming out of selfishness, it came out of care, out of… love’ _ Kate whispered the last word and looked around slightly embarrassed as the others stared in awe at her.

Danny’s eyes closed slowly as if he was in pain, as if her words hurt him. He tossed the map back on the table and snatched the butcher knife laying next to a plate. He exhaled once deeply and gulping the heavy knot in his throat, he dashed towards Kate, welcoming her in a gentle embrace and then he thrusted the knife in her guts.

_ ‘OH MY GOD!’ _ Meg cried jumping forward at the two of them trying to catch Kate.

The other killers stared baffled at Danny’s sudden reaction and shared a worried look with each other understanding that was the first time they witnessed someone killing another killer or survivor outside the trial.

_ ‘Kate? Kate please…’ _ Meg tried to put pressure on her bleeding wound but the singer was slowly slipping away _ ‘What have you done? You ruined it all’ _

The skies thundered as the Entity started to grumble indescifrable words. Kate’s body started to dematerialize and Meg’s hands suddenly remained hanging in nothing but thin air. One by one, the killers stepped away as the Entity’s intrusive limbs descended from the skies and hungrily hovered firstly above and around Danny.

** _‘Transgression… Again and again… and you ALL learn nothing from it’_ ** the Entity’s voice rumbled around the lodge like an ominous echo.

Meg looked outside the window and noticed the deep violet sky and countless limbs flying about seemingly aimless, until she saw the same limbs in the lodge approaching each and every one of them. The notebook she dropped down on the floor disappeared, the map on the table turned into dust, Kate’s pictures in Danny’s camera got erased.

The Entity barely reached their chests: Meg’s, the killers’, the other survivors at the campfire, every denizen of that cursed land and their minds quickly turned hazy, memories being purged out of their brains and just before they all hit the ground, all they could think of was who the others around them were and why they were there.

_____

He’s been watching her for several trials and always saved her for last for a particular reason he couldn’t pinpoint yet.

He kept asking himself what about her intrigued him to his very core ? 

Was it that cute face of hers ? Was it her way of hiding from him ? Was it her strong survival instinct that compelled her to evade him ? The way she works on the broken generators, constantly checking her surroundings and swelling her chest in labored breaths? Was it her low, suppressed squirms when his knife met her soft, glistering skin ? Or perhaps the way her wet arms slipped through his hands a few times he tried to snatch her before vaulting a window ?

The questions washing over his mind as he calmly worked his way around the forest could only bring him to one conclusion: all those things together, stirred him up. She was the perfect prey... for him. He had never experienced a more thrilling feeling for the hunt, than the one that particular young woman gave him. But she wasn't brought to him in this trial…….

[END of the cycle]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some of you might've hinted already, the last paragraphs are the exact beginning of the 1st Chapter, which means one thing - The Entity purged all memories once again, reset everything and a new cycle started. 
> 
> The survivors and killers are all caught in a never ending loop, which can only be escaped by making the right choices, by redeeming themselves... by ultimately earning their freedom.
> 
> 📝 Additional notes:
> 
> \- The woman in the flashback is Danny's future wife (the woman he later on killed) - I wanted to add this particular scene at the end of the story because I wanted to show how their story started (it started sweet and funny), where he got the idea of his floating strips around his coat from, how much Kate's relationship with him resembled theirs (Danny and his wife)
> 
> \- The scene in Danny's room was meant to be a powerful and emotional one - Danny finally showed how vulnerable he really was, how much Kate hurt him. His only tear rolling down his cheek is the culminating moment in their interaction as he finally caved and Kate's reaction of looking away from him was meant to imply how much she was ashamed and terrified of what she did to him, of how much she broke him, that it was too painful to see him suffer
> 
> \- The main room scene - Even at the end, Danny's purpose was to protect Kate from finding out the truth, asking her countless times to stop interfering with his past or with others' business, but in her own fear of losing him, she exposed him, therefore breaking his trust more so. When she admitted to him why she did all those things (Love being the reason she invoked), Danny couldn't deal with his emotions anymore and ended her life the same way he did with his ex-wife (he killed his ex-wife because he loved her too much)
> 
> Many thanks to all of you who sat through this whole story and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it 💖
> 
> Let me know your thoughts/feedback, and don't forget to Subscribe to my user if you want to receive notifications when I'm coming up with new stories/works).


	22. Status Update

Hey guys, 

I'm excited to bring this quick update for all of you who enjoyed this story so, so much and told me so many times via comments on **AO3** but also on **Reddit**. I was very happy to see so many of you reaching out to me via both platforms and asking me to write more. And I hear you all, I felt quite sad too when I finished the first part, not because I was disappointed with the ending, because for me and some of you made complete sense to be that way, but because we all got so hung up on the characters, especially Danny, that we want more.

I weighted all possible outcomes, continuations and what not, and I finally came to a conclusion. I decided to bring **Part II,** only this time it's going to be slightly different. The story will unfold through Ghost Face point of view and I will rely mostly on his background, telling his origin story, outside the Entity’s realm. I’ll upload **1st Chapter** **this weekend** and I’ll wait for your feedback. If you want to read more and you find it interesting, I’m certainly going forward with it. The reason I didn't want to write more in the Entity's realm is because it turned too repetitive (trials, chases, few encounters outside the trials, etc.) and it got too boring to write and read. Besides, I like the ending of being forever in a loop and I wouldn't write another part just to show how they would get out.

Let me know your thoughts in regards to the idea for this new story and/or expectations. Cheers and stand by for the beginning of Part II [😄](https://emojipedia.org/grinning-face-with-smiling-eyes/)


End file.
